Warriors High!
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: Trust me- this is unlike any of the millions of Warriors High stories out there. Sure, we've got the gorgeous guy, the jealous girl, the smartie pants, but we've also got the prankster, the unexpected couple, and the near-death situations. Someone may not walk out alive. Foxleap had nothing to do with the llamas. Sugar should never go unwatched. And someone's already dead...
1. Chapter 1: Hollyleaf's Beginning

**Warriors High!**

**I know this has been done, like, thousands of times, but it is really fun! I also have a question: Would you reviewers like one long story of a cat or two, or a bunch of one-shots? Just review and tell me! Oh, and please note all cats are around the same age. So if Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf appear in the same scene, ignore the age difference. :P**

Hollyleaf's Pov:

I head down the tiled steps to the Thunder section of the humongous building. As my hands streaked across the railing, I caught sight of my brother, Lionblaze, talking to Cinderheart, one of my friends, my roommate, but also the captain of just about every single sports team.

My brother told the same story- captain of every team, star of everything. Me? I was nobody but a sticker for the rules.

I'm no rebel.

My brother is handsome- like, really handsome. Almost every girl drops their jaw at the sight of him. His hair was a soft gold, and his eyes were amber. I mean, what wasn't to like about him?

Just about everything.

I watched him blush, and walk away, which surprised me. My brother thinks girl are plain annoying, and he wants to stick with being the best sports player he can be. Cinderheart waved, then passed me going down the stairs.

I brushed my jet-black hair behind my ear and followed the steps up to my dorm. You see, our high school is kind of like a university. We have dorms, where we bunk with another student. We have classes throughout the day, and free time in the afternoon. Some lucky kids get homeschooled, and get to stay at home with their parents.

I've heard of one, who is Firestar's - the handsome red-haired boy who was the top in grades- sister. For some reason, he wanted to go to high school, even if his sister was homeschooled. Her name was Princess.

Speaking of the buildings, there are six different groups in the building- River, Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Dark, and Star.

Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow are the four main groups you're sorted into. Your parents decide. Once your parents decide, your mind is wiped clean of memories, so nobody is supposed to know their parents.

It sucks.

I'm in Thunder. Our dorms are on the fourth floor (which is no fun going to) while River's is on the second. Wind gets the third floor, and Shadow gets the first.

We're not supposed to associate with people from other groups- basically no falling in love, that stuff. I have no clue why, and I'm not about to question the Star group about it.

Star organizes everyone in the school. You become a star if you graduate. Firestar is a star- but he still takes school. Every star does. They're like seniors. Some other Thunder star's I know are Bluestar… and Bramblestar.

Then there is Dark. Dark is mainly for the bad kids, ones who gets in trouble often. Normally, not many people are in dark. But oh, well.

I found my dorm- 426- and opened it with my key. Cinderheart wasn't there yet, so I sat on my bed and turned on my iPod.

I had a few texts: One from my brother, Lionblaze, one from Honeyfern, one of the most popular girls in the school and a good friend, and…

Ashfur.

I've never liked Ashfur. He seemed so… So weird! He had texted me: **Hey, u got the hmwrk 4 history? I didn't get it**

I ignored the text for now and read Honeyferns'. **Hey, bestie! Want 2 go 2 the movies with my sis and Cinder?**

**Luv 2! When? **I texted back. I moved on to Lionblaze's text.

**Jay's grumpy again- got more hmwrk.**

Jayfeather is my other brother. He's blind. It's really tough for him, but he's always grumpy about something.

There is a separate course that you can take. Jayfeather is taking it, even though he doesn't want to. It's a course to learn extra things, more advanced things, stuff like that. Our parents- whoever they are- wanted him to take it. If you succeed, you have a chance of getting a great job.

There is a hitch- you can't fall in love. According to the rules, it distracts you from what you're doing. I would never want to do that. Too hard… and the fact I like boys.

I sighed and turned off my iPod. Cinderheart walked in the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. I noticed the faintest trace of a smile on her face.

"Nothing much!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she plopped her bag on her bed.

"Right…" I muttered, but Cinderheart was already in the middle of another sentence.

"Did you get the english assignment? It looks so hard!" She showed me a booklet full of words, about a quarter-inch thick.

I groaned. "I'll get it tomorrow."

Cinderheart nodded, and stuffed the booklet in her desk drawer.

"Hey, Honeyfern texted me, she wants to know if you want to go to the movies with her, Poppyfrost, and me?"

Cinderheart's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly.

"Great! I'll text her now," I said, grabbing my iPod. Cinderheart nodded distractedly, looking around the room.

"Drat! My iPod's dead," I sighed. I looked to Cinderheart, who was literally bouncing up and down on her bed.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked. Cinderheart turned to me and squealed.

"I'm going on a date with Lionblaze!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow! He said I played really well last soccer game, and he wanted to take me out to celebrate!"

I laughed. "Great for you! My brother normally hates girls."

Cinderheart's face hardened. "I know, and that's I'm not sure if he'll like me or not."

Cinderheart looked worried. I could tell why. She's had a crush on Lionblaze forever, and was always trying to win his attention. It was hard, since many other people liked him.

"You'll be fine," I said.

**Ok, that's the start! Hope you like, if you have suggestions, that's fine too! I will try to update every two days, if not sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeyfern's Shock

**Warriors High**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! *Coughcough*onereview*coughcough***

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I rushed down the stairs to my next class. I didn't want to go to history class, led by Russetfur, but I couldn't afford to miss it.

I twisted around a corner and down the stairs, my ponytail flying. The ruffles on my light blue tank top bounced up and down on my way up the stairs.

I straightened my tight black leggings and blue boots before I continued running. _I don't want to be late!_

I turned a corner, nearly body checked Berrynose, who was chatting with Poppyfrost, and I continued on.

Turning the last corner, I- WHAM! I fell over, and knocked over a student as well. He adjusted his glasses and helped me pick up my books.

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No problem!" He said brightly. His voice was light. His eyes gleamed as he piled my third binder on my pencil case.

"I- I'm Hollyleaf," I stuttered.

"Fallen Leaves," he said, pulling out a hand. I shook it, his grip firm and tight.

"Gotta go," I said, and he watched me run by.

"Talk to you later!" He called after me.

I entered history class, relieved to not be late, and plopped myself in a seat next to Honeyfern. But I couldn't stand but feel that little happy dance in my heart.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I walked down Thunder's hallway, but heart beating. My school sweater was pulled on over a green t-shirt, and jeans completed my ensemble.

I was so concentrated on remembering that new math problem, I ran into- Literally ran into- Lionblaze.

"Sorry," I said as I helped him up.

He grabbed my math textbook on his way up. "Hey."

"We're still… you know… going out tonight, right?" He blushed, and nodded.

"Okay," I said happily. He blushed an even deeper red, and brushed his hand through his smooth, golden hair.

"I've gotta go. Basketball practice," He said. I nodded, and left. I had to get ready.

I walked to my dorm, but then realized I forgot my water bottle in math class and ran back.

I passed Honeyfern, a cat I think was Willowbreeze from River, and a Thunder senior named Brackenfur.

I then saw Heathertail, from Wind. She ran up to me and hissed, "I saw you with Lionblaze."

"Yeah? So?"

"Stay away from him."

"Why? We're both in Thunder-"

"I know. But the rules say it's not _recommended_ to fall in love with someone else."

"What's your point?"

"He's mine."

"No." I took a deep breath and stared into my new enemy's eyes. "He's mine."

Heathertail smirked. "Yeah, right. A girl like you?"

My eyes burned. "What do you-"

Heathertail interrupted me. "Fine. Best girl wins." Then she flounced off, her purple skirt twisting as she went.

I sighed. Love was so complicated. Heathertail was really pretty, too. Long, blond hair, curled… And that sassy, flirty girl every boy fell for.

I had competition.

**Honeyfern's POV**

I straightened my short, gold dress and walked down the hall. I was looking for Berrynose.

Okay, people may find him annoying, but I find him cute. He's always nice to me, and was really supportive.

But the last week, I haven't seen him. He's avoided me, and I want to know why.

I wanted to ask him out, but I was too shy. I was so afraid he would say no. He likes you, everyone said. But I was never sure.

I found him, alright- taking to my sister, Poppyfrost.

He was talking to her, and she was lightly flirting- I could tell- and then Berrynose blushed, and…

"Hey!" I called, storming over. Poppyfrost blinked, and turned to me.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" She asked cheerfully, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I need to talk to you," I said to Berrynose, ignoring Poppyfrost. Berrynose just followed me down the hallway leaving a stunned and somewhat hurt Poppyfrost.

As soon as we had turned three corners, I stopped. I turned to face my friend.

"Why have you been avoiding me the last week?" I blurted out. "You constantly run away from me, and, and you never talk to me, and-"

Berrynose laughs softly. He stared at me for a long time before replying.

"I asked Crowfeather for advice," he said, "On my love life."

Crowfeather. He had three girlfriends- One moved schools, but came back, but he never dated her again. He had a second girlfriend- I think it was Leafpool, someone who took the special course thingy. Then, when people found out, he moved on the Nightcloud, a sassy yet very, very popular girl. The only reason he dated Nightcloud was to prove he didn't disobey the rules.

"Right. Crowfeather," I grumble. Berrynose looks at me, and continues.

"He told me the best way to get a find out if a girl liked you. Hang around her a lot, then avoid her for a week. If she becomes concerned, or is scared, then you've got yourself a girlfriend."

I was speechless. Does this mean-

"Yes, Honeyfern." Berrynose spoke softly. "I like you."

"What- What- What?" I stammered. He laughed again.

"I'm asking you out. Duh," He added, smirking.

I was probably the happiest person on earth. The guy I liked, so much, asked me out?! I'm in heaven! Then I snapped back to reality. Poppyfrost.

"Hold it," I questioned. "What about Poppyfrost? My sister? Every time I see her, you're with her."

Now it was Berrynose's turn to blush. "Well, she's nice and all…. and she's really pretty…" Then he trailed off, and I was hurt.

"I've heard enough," I murmured. I turned to leave, but Berrynose grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He cried. "I really, _really _like you Honeyfern."

To prove it, he pulled me in close, and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled in his goofy way, then he turned and walked away. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

I stood there, frozen, as I watched him disappear around the corner. I heard the 'yes!' from Berrynose, and I imagined him pumping his fist.

Oh my god… what's Poppyfrost going to think?

**I made it long… hope you enjoyed! Please review! Who's perspective do you want next? Just tell me! Are ya enjoying the fluff with BerryXHoney and LionXCinder? I just started FallenXHolly, but it's a start!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jayfeather's Feelings

**Warriors High**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I drummed my fingers on my desk, listening to Spottedleaf drone on about medicine. I heard chalk on the blackboard, and I also heard Leafpool doodling on a scrap piece of paper. I couldn't see what she was drawing, though.

That's because I'm blind.

I stacked my papers as the bell rang, but with a bump Kestrelflight shoved me over and I lost my grip on my papers.

"Loser," he murmured under his breath. I sighed, and tried to find my papers.

A hand swept over mine, and my papers found themselves in my hands again. I sniffed. Willowshine.

"Thanks," I grumbled, gathering my things.

"You're welcome," She said gruffly as she walked out of the class.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The hallway was packed with noises, and I was positive my ears were going to burst.

I attempted to memorize my way earlier this year, but I did not succeed. I turned to my right and nearly ran over Bumblestripe and Dovewing, too close for comfort. Ugh.

I turned the other way. The hallway was getting less and less crowded. I heard a shout, and a clatter as something fell to the floor. Sniffing, I smelled a sweet honey scent. With a bit of time, I figured out it was Briarlight on her crutches. But one crutch was on one side of the hallway, and another crutch on the other.

Laughs were made. Oh, it was Mousewhisker and his friends. Him, and Spiderleg.

"Leave her alone," I snapped, and I leaned down to pick up a crutch.

"Oh," Mousewhisker sneered. "The impaired help each other. Is that how it is?"

Briarlight grabbed one crutch and I gave her back the other. I turned to face Mousewhisker. "At least us impaired have common sense."

That struck a blow. Mousewhisker glared. Spiderleg huffed and said, "What do YOU know?"

"I know how to do this," I said, and I punched Mousewhisker clear across the face. His hand flew to his face, before he aimed for mine.

There was a sickening crack, and Briarlight's crutch flew in Mousewhisker's arm. He cringed and Spiderleg gasped.

"To the nurse you go," I said. Mousewhisker shot one final glance at me and Briarlight, before marching off.

"Thanks," Briarlight gasped, regaining her balance.

"No problem," I muttered. I turned to leave when she called after me.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you need help? You look lost."

"I-" Then I realized I did need help. "I need to find… History class."

"Follow me," She said. "I have history anyway."

I followed her through the twists and turns of the complicated school, even holding her arm as she hobbled up the stairs. Heat rose to my cheeks; I have no idea why.

We finally arrived, 5 minutes late. I figured Russetfur was going to kill us on the spot, when she noticed it was me and Briarlight.

"Find a seat," She said. I sat down across from Lionblaze and in front of Briarlight. Something told me I made a new friend.

**So… Whatcha think? XD I am just going to do one perspective every time, so give me your thoughts of who you want to see! Next up, Lionblaze. I also have Hazeltail, Heathertail, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Brightheart, and Cloudtail lined up. If you want a cat in there, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heathertail's Plan

**Warriors High!**

**All right, here's Heathertail!**

**Heathertail's POV**

I curled my blonde hair and straightened my light blue dress. I picked up my purse, went out the door, and locked it.

I had to find Lionblaze.

Running up the stairs, and turning down the hallway, I paced myself faster. I had to find his dorm, before Cinderheart.

Apparently they have a 'date' tonight. I had to mess that up. I gritted my teeth, and ran down the hallway.

Why doesn't he like me? He's hot, and I'm also very pretty, nice, and feisty! Cinderheart? Oh, don't get me started…

I finally found the hallway to his dorm. He shared a room with… his brother, I think. Room 413. There.

The knob started to turn, and Lionblaze himself came out from behind the door.

"Hey, Lion," I said, curling a lock of blonde hair around my finger.

"Uh, hi…" he murmured.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I have to go…"

"Come with me! We can go get a drink, and stuff… Onestar owns the restaurant, so we get in free."

"That's nice, but…"

"But what?"

He blushed bright red, and I put on a pout.

"I'm already going out with someone else."

"What?" I pretended to look shocked and hurt. "But, who? I really like you Lionblaze, why…"

"No, nothing like that!" He said quickly. "It's just… Well, I'm busy tonight."

"Hmph." I grumbled. "I thought you _liked_ me."

"I do!" He cried. "It's just-"

"That's all I wanted to here," I smirked, and I kissed him.

We stayed there for a moment before he pushed away. "What-" He started.

Cinderheart was standing 6 feet away, with the most shocked expression on her face.

"Cinderheart-" But Cinderheart had already turned away and rushed back down the hallway. Lionblaze raced after her.

I, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier.

**Okay guys, Cinderheart pov coming up in about 15 minutes. I just find this so much fun to write! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderheart's Pain

**Warriors High!**

**Alright, since I was away all this weekend, three chapters will be posted, and this is number two.**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I had picked out ankle high black boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt. I brushed my hair and straightened it, hoping it looked okay. Hollyleaf reassured me thousands of times, but if even one hair was out of place, I panicked.

I want to make a good first impression. It was my 'date' with Lionblaze, for Star's sake!

I grabbed my black bag, waved goodbye to Hollyleaf, and went out to the hallway. Feeling confident, I turned the corner and saw-

Lionblaze kissing Heathertail.

I stood there, shocked for about a moment. Lionblaze and Heathertail broke apart, and then they noticed me.

I'll never forget the smirk Heathertail gave me when she noticed me.

I turned and ran. I didn't know where. I heard Lionblaze say my name, and I heard his footsteps thunder after me.

How long had Heathertail been there? Did Lionblaze love her? He hates me, doesn't he? Questions threatened to tear apart my brain, and I didn't care. I didn't care.

I

Just

Can't

Think.

I turned random hallways, and ran down a flight of stairs. I didn't want him to catch me, but I knew he would.

I finally lost my breath and plopped myself down on a bench. Lionblaze was nowhere in sight- yet.

Then I saw him, in his school sweater, running at me. He sat down next to me, and we caught our breath together.

I buried my face in my hands and turned away from Lionblaze. He turned to look at me, and sighed.

"Look," He started, "I-"

"You what? You decided Heathertail was a better choice, you decided you hate me, you…"

He sighed again. "Cinderheart, Heathertail cornered me as I was leaving. I didn't want her to, but I didn't tell her to leave either. She just…"

"Just kissed you, and you let her-"

"Listen. I never wanted this to happen. I… I didn't know what I was doing."

"Obviously."

"I've never kissed a girl before."

That shocked me.

I kind of expected Lionblaze to have had a girlfriend before, to have kissed a girl before. No wonder he didn't pull away from Heathertail until I showed up…

"And the second thing. I don't hate you. What reason would I have to-"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, tears streaking my cheeks. "I'm sorry for over reacting and running."

He managed to smile. "I'm sorry… for not ignoring Heathertail in the first place."

"I got a good workout anyway." He added, and I weakly smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder. I shouldn't be this way. I've never really cried before. I'm supposed to be tough, so why did this hurt me so much?

I think I love him.

He pulled away. "Should we go now? To dinner?" I nodded, and he helped me up.

"Where are we, any way?" I asked. Lionblaze shrugged. I then realized we were in Wind's sector of the school.

"We'd better go," He said. We started towards the stairs together. Juts one floor below where we were supposed to be. We passed a few students, who looked at us weirdly- normally, Thunder students stay in their sector after school hours.

We found the stairs. We took three steps, and we saw 3 guys at the top of the stairs. One of them carried a bat.

"Breezepelt." Lionblaze nodded coldly. The one he called Breezepelt smirked. He had a tattoo on his arm- a leaping cat. The symbol of the Dark sector of the school.

"Why, hello, Lionblaze." Breezepelt smirked. His friend pulled out the bat and held it in his hand.

"What do you want?" Lionblaze asked.

"Nothing much. Just need to deal with a favour someone asked me to take care of."

"Then leave us alone-"

"Why should we?"

"Because we have no business with you." Lionblaze sounded confident, but I saw his fingers trembling.

"But, our favour was to… Ah, deal a little damage." With that, his friend with the bat swung at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze ducked. Breezepelt lunged for him, but Lionblaze sidestepped, and he went crashing to the floor. Cold hands gripped my wrist and I was tugged to the closest empty classroom. I thought it was Lionblaze, but one look told me it wasn't. Lionblaze was busy with Breezepelt and company.

I screamed and kicked my attacker in the shin, but he just threw my into a desk. I saw a few stars, and my head hurt. Lionblaze came thundering into the classroom, with Breezepelt right behind him. He tried to reach to me, but Breezepelt grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

One guy came at me, but I punched him in the face. He howled and staggered out of the way, only to let the other guy grab my wrist and hold me back. One of his hands flew to my mouth.

I watched Lionblaze shove Breezepelt away again. He looked at me and stopped. "Cinderheart!"

"Stop!" Breezepelt hissed, getting up again, wincing. "He'll hurt her if you do anything."

"What do you want?" Lionblaze panted. Breezepelt smirked, and punched Lionblaze in the ribs.

I screamed into my attacker's hand, and tried to wrestle free, but with no success. Who had it in for Lionblaze? For me? Who would be drastic enough to do this?

I knew the answer.

Lionblaze winced and fell back. He breathed for a moment, and raised his fist to hit Breezepelt.

"Ah," Murmured Breezepelt, "None of that." Lionblaze sighed, and lowered his hands. _He cares that much about me? _Breezepelt pulled back the bat and aimed for Lionblaze's head.

Lionblaze raised his hands in front of his face.

I bit down on my attacker's hand until I tasted blood. He hollered, and let go. I ran for Lionblaze, and shoved him out of the way as soon as the bat came down.

The last things I saw were stars and Lionblaze's eyes before darkness took over me.

**Sorry, that was a LOT longer than 15 minutes. I apologize. I really like writing fight scenes, and this is Warriors High, for StarClan's sake. There has to be some fighting! Next up is Lionblaze!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lionblaze's Relief

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, hope you liked the last chapter! Please review! There haven't been any reviews on the last chapter yet! :( Please review! :)**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I was sitting on a chair in the hospital room. My arm was in a sling. I had bandages over my face. Hollyleaf was in the seat next to me, her face stricken with grief. Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were there too. I was feeling horrible.

The girl I liked, and I finally had the courage to ask out, was in severe condition. Our first time out, and look what happened.

Jayfeather was busy inside with Leafpool, Willowshine, and Spottedleaf. They were trained for this kind of stuff. But would it be enough?

I couldn't do anything except for wait. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Hollyleaf was here. Cinderheart's sisters, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, were whispering nervously to each other.

If it wasn't for Firestar, Cinderheart could've died. He heard the commotion and arrived in time to see Breezepelt and his gang leave. He helped me bring Cinderheart to the doctor's room. After I was fixed up, I texted Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern. They came quickly.

15 minutes. 30 minutes. 40 minutes. Time flew.

Jayfeather came out of the emergency room, and heads looked up to him. He hesitated, and said, "We don't know if she'll make it."

Honeyfern burst into tears and Poppyfrost nearly fainted. Hollyleaf hugged Honeyfern, and I brushed past Jayfeather into the emergency room.

Cinderheart was laying on a bed, covered in a blanket. Spottedleaf and Leafpool were crouched beside her.

They looked at me as I entered the room. I ignored them and sat down on a chair. I turned to Cinderheart and grasped her hand.

I stared at her hair, dyed a light silver, and sighed. _Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't-_

She took a breath.

"She's alive," Spottedleaf concluded, and Leafpool gasped in relief. Cinderheart rolled her head and turned to face me.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"For what?" I asked. I did nothing but get her hurt.

"For being there for me."

She slipped into unconsciousness and I let go of her hand. I turned to leave the emergency room.

Honeyfern was still crying, her eyes red, and Hollyleaf looked torn apart too. Poppyfrost had her head tucked into her arms. All three of them turned to look at me as I left the room.

"She alive!" I said, and Honeyfern cried some more, her tears full of relief. Hollyleaf hugged me, then hugged Honeyfern. Poppyfrost's eyes lit up and she joined the group hug.

_It's going to be okay, _I told myself. _Cinderheart's okay. We're okay._

**Sorry, that was short, next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hazeltail's Leadership

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, for those who are wondering, I don't like Heathertail. That's why she's the jealous *****! Sorry, excuse my language.**

**Hazeltail's POV**

I picked up my gym bag and ran off to gym class. My brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my blue t-shirt was almost plastered to my skin. I was also wearing jeans, and sneakers.

I found the change room, and quickly changed. My t-shirt was replaced by a school tank top, and shorts. My gym clothes showed off my tan legs and arms.

I headed into the gym, where the girl's basketball team was already practicing.

"Hey guys!" I ran onto the court, searching for the team captain.

Where was Cinderheart?

"Where's Cinderheart?" Icecloud echoed my thoughts. Cinderheart_ never_ missed a basketball game, let alone a practice.

I shrugged. Rosepetal, Ivypool, Icecloud, and Poppyfrost were looking at me expectantly. Why?

Oh, right. I'm co-captain.

"Okay, then…" I murmured. "Does anyone know where she is?"

"I do." Poppyfrost spoke up. Heads turned to her and she cleared her throat.

"She… She was attacked when she was with Lionblaze. She got a bat to the head, and she barely survived."

Murmurs of concern broke out, then Ivypool snapped, "Who did that? When Lionblaze was around? I mean, he's the captain of the football team!"

"It was Breezepelt and company." Poppyfrost grimaced. "There were three of them. Cinderheart and Lionblaze told me that he threatened to hurt Cinderheart unless Lionblaze gave in, so he did. When he was about to get hit, Cinderheart leaped in front of him."

Gasps filled the gym. Poppyfrost added, "She be okay in 2 weeks. Just in time for our game with River."

We all nodded, and I immediately set up some drills. But I was thinking. _Who had it in for Lionblaze and Cinderheart?_

I sighed, and continue practicing. Some people had gathered to watch, like Dovewing (Ivypool's sister), Toadstep (Ivypool's boyfriend and Rosepetal's brother), Berrynose (my brother), and-

Him.

He had reddish hair, and he was short. He waved to Icecloud, and she waved back. He had a goofy grin, and I remembered his name after hearing Principal Thunder call it so many times over the announcements.

Foxleap.

The typical prankster. A whoopee cushion on Sunstar's chair, or a paper airplane right in front of Tallstar's nose.

I felt myself blush, and I looked away almost immediately. Gripping the basketball, I shot a 3 pointer with no problem.

Berrynose clapped, and Foxleap joined in. I smiled, and snatched the ball away from Rosepetal and did a lay up.

I sat down for a drink of water 20 minutes later. My forehead was shining with sweat, and I saw Foxleap head over to Icecloud.

"Great job!" He cried, and gave her a hug. Icecloud laughed, and pulled away.

"You're all sweaty," Foxleap complained. Icecloud laughed again. I couldn't help but grin.

He turned to face me. "Great 3 pointer! I wish I could do that!"

Heat rose to my cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks."

He walked away, catching up with Berrynose, my brother, and his best friend. I stared at him as he went.

Rosepetal nudged me. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and left the gym.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I walked into my science class. At least I could take science with everyone else, and not just the academic trainees.

Hmph. Willowshine's here. All she does is try and help me, and I have no idea why.

I scented the air, and I realized that Crookedstar, the teacher, wasn't here yet. Kids chatted to each other aimlessly.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face the voice of a girl. Her voice was light, and her scent was calming, like running water.

"Is this science? With Crookedstar?"

"Yep." I turned away again. She kept staring at me.

"I'm Half Moon. You are?"

"Jayfeather." My heart was beating faster. Why? Why, why, why?

"Could you tell me the name of my next teacher? I can't pronounce his name properly. Here's my schedule."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm blind." I was trying my hardest to keep my temper from this girl who made my heart beat faster.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She sounded concerned.

"No problem," I muttered. She sat down in the desk beside me.

"I'm a transfer. Have you gone here for a while?"

"Yep." I was honestly, a little annoyed. How many questions did she have?

Crookedstar's scent flooded the classroom, and he began his lesson on photosynthesis.

I couldn't concentrate. Not with Half Moon beside me. I just had this feeling…

**Hope you liked! Lots of people requested JayXHalf, so I made it happen! Hope you liked, review, favourite, request stuff, and so on.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cinderpelt's Happiness

**Warriors High!**

**Here we are, Cinderpelt's POV!**

**Cinderpelt's POV**

I limped through the hallway, clutching my books under one arm. I found my classroom and limped in.

I plopped myself down at one desk in exhaustion. I was in a car accident and I crippled my leg. I spent so much time in the hospital that I was told to try the academic course to boost my grades. This means I couldn't fall in love. That was a year or two ago.

I hated it.

I had a crush. Just a small crush- Who am I kidding? It's pretty big. I'm not supposed to have it.

My crush is on Firestar, the handsome, smart student. It's no use though. He was assigned to give me a tour of the school before I was even in high school. I left that day before I was told, and that's when I was in the car crash. Firestar blames himself.

There he was, entering the classroom, hand in hand with Sandstorm. Her hair was a light blonde, and she was a really nice, smart, sassy girl. They hated each other at first. Now look at them. Dating.

Sandstorm's hair was cut short- right above her shoulder. I wish I was daring enough to do that.

They sat down next to each other. I waved, but Firestar didn't notice me. Lucky me.

Moonflower entered the class. "All right, settle down, get your textbooks out. Turn to page 67…"

My math textbook lay in front of me, and I flipped to page 67.

We spent the next hour working hard on math problems. I finished early- Lucky me- so I flipped to the front of the textbook.

There was a name. Sandstorm.

Of course- she probably had this book last year. We all have to hand in books at the end of the year, but we get the same books back.

Sandstorm's name was neatly printed. At the bottom of the crumpled page, I noticed a small conversation.

The conversation was between Sandstorm and Firestar- I recognized his handwriting. Since we are supposed to be totally silent, they probably had the urge to talk.

The writing went like this:

Firestar: Hey how boring is class :P

Sandstorm: I've had worse

Firestar: Lol

Sandstorm: Did you hear about Cinderpaw's (I was Cinderpaw in elementary school) accident?

Firestar: That was all my fault cuz I let her leave early

Sandstorm: Its not your fault

Firestar: Yes it is she was so nice and now she's injured

Sandstorm: Im sorry

Firestar: She might never forgive me

Sandstorm: She will u wait and see

The conversation ended there. I was overjoyed. He never meant my accident to happen! He still wanted to be friends!

With a smile pushing its way onto my face, I grabbed my books and handed in my worksheet. I hobbled out of the room and to my next class. But despite my injury, I was a happy as could be.

**Unknown POV**

I watched Cinderheart dash into her class last minute. 2 weeks since her accident. She recovered. Hmph.

I was in the same class as her. Horrible, right?

She avoided my eyes as I flounced into class. I sat down next to Tawnypelt of Shadow.

I wish Breezepelt had been quieter and not been caught. It would have been much, much better that way.

And I would have been victor. Not that silly, little, sliver-dyed hair girl.

I'd have to try again soon.

**Try and guess who the unknown is! You probably all know :P Stay tuned, next part will be with Dovewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dovewing's Choice

**Warriors High!**

**Dovewing's POV**

I listened to the scribbling of pencils on paper. I heard Sunstar yell, "Time's up!" So I handed in my test. I probably failed.

Gathering my papers, I dashed out of the classroom.

I saw Tawnypelt talking to Bramblestar. I think they're siblings.

In another corner, Spiderleg and Daisy were fighting again. This was the fifth time this week. And it's Tuesday.

I listened more. For some reason, I have better hearing than many, many other people. I heard arguing. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe.

I really, really liked Tigerheart. But Bumblestripe was so nice… Tigerheart and I secretly dated, but when people found out, we had to call it off.

"I'm taking her!"

"No, I am!"

"Nice try, but she's with me!"

"Who's with who?" My voice echoed through the hallway. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe looked up at me, half confused and half excited.

"Who's taking you to the Halloween dance," They said in unison, before fighting again.

"Guys!" I cried, putting my hands on my hips. They both stopped to stare at me.

I looked to Tigerheart first. "Look, we're not even supposed to be meeting. Principal Thunder and Principal Shadow nearly caught us last time."

"That's the thing," Tigerheart piped, "You're allowed to go with someone from another sector."

"And it's a boy ask girl dance," Bumblestripe added.

"Oh…" I was frazzled. How was I going to decide?

"Give me time," I insisted. "I'll figure it out."

"Fine." Tigerheart growled. Bumblestripe just nodded, and left.

I sighed. Tigerheart was so loyal, but Bumblestripe was so sweet…

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Everyone was buzzing with the news of the dance. No, it wasn't about what you were going to dress up as.

It was about who you were going with.

I have one person in mind. Fallen Leaves. He was really nice to me, and we constantly talked in the hallways. He was bright, cheerful, nice, sweet-

Speak of the devil. There he is.

"Hey!" I cried, and he turned in the direction of my voice. His eyes lit up and he waved.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

"You thinking about the Halloween dance?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I've got one person in mind I want to ask."

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

_Please be me, please be me, please-_

"Yeah. Could you help me pick out a flower to give her? I need a girl's advice."

My cheeks grew hot with jealousy. It wasn't me. "Oh?"

"Yep. Her eyes are a beautiful, soft green. Her hair is like a raven's wing- and she's the smartest person I know."

"She sounds wonderful," I murmured quietly.

_I'm not going to cry, not going to cry…_

"I think a red rose would compliment her eyes," I stammered. Tears were forcing their way to my eyes, but I held them back.

"Thanks!" he cried, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"What's her name?" I finally asked. I was going to burst. At least if I was going to cry, I would know who to take revenge on.

"Hollyleaf."

**Ooooh, Hollyleaf's been asked! The dance will be in chapter 15. If I continue the story for a long time, then there will be something every 15 chapters. There are also going to be at least 2 pov's each chapter, so I get all the dance drama in. :D The review button is waiting for you to click it…**


	10. Chapter 10: Foxleap's Way Of Asking

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! We're at 40! Maybe, by chapter 11, we can have 50!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

"3…2…1… Go!" Pinestar cried. I grabbed my test paper and flipped it over. 20 questions. Easy.

I was quickly done three in a minute and was on the fourth when a paper airplane hit me in the back of the head. I sighed. Foxleap.

I heard giggles from Berrynose and Foxleap. Why did I sit right in front of them?

I picked up the airplane and tossed it back at Foxleap. It hit him straight in the eye. I suppressed a giggle and turned back to my work.

I noticed Pinestar leaving the classroom. As soon as he left, with the door shut behind him, the classroom burst into chatter.

One transfer, Half Moon or something like that, was chatting with Heathertail. Crowfeather was talking with Leafpool, who hid a blush.

I sighed. A paper airplane hit me in the back of the head- again. I turned around and threw the paper airplane right at Foxleap. He squeaked and ducked under the table. I laughed.

I then noticed my airplane hit Leafpool. Oops.

Crowfeather and Leafpool each made their own airplane, but both airplanes missed me and hit Icecloud and Rowanclaw.

Soon, the entire room was throwing airplanes at each other. I laughed, and threw one at Icecloud.

15 minutes later, the class was clean and Pinestar walked in the room. "Who's finished?" He asked gruffly.

Not a single hand went up.

Pinestar sighed. "5 more minutes."

2 minutes later, a soft throw slid a paper airplane onto my desk. It had curved around my head and fell, right on my test sheet.

I picked it up, and was about to throw it back when I noticed writing on the inside.

Carefully unfolding the plane, words were messily scribbled across the page.

The words read, _Will you go to the dance with me? Pretty please?_

I turned to face Foxleap, who had a small grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and his eyes came to begging mode.

I smiled, and nodded.

**Honeyfern's POV**

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left.

Turning the final corner, I arrived at my class. I sat down at my desk, and I noticed a note.

I figured it was from a boy. Boys are going crazy with their ways to impress the girl they like. They make up the craziest ways to ask people to the dance.

I haven't been asked yet. I hope I will be. Poppyfrost has been staring at Berrynose expectantly every time she meets him, but he just ignores her puppy dog eyes.

The note read, _Can I talk to you later? Meet me at the old water fountain after class._

I scanned the classroom. Who would send it? Probably a girl. I sighed again. _Please, just someone please ask me!_

**LINELINELINELINE**

I stood by the rusty old water fountain in the Wind sector of the school. Drumming my fingers, I waited.

Then Berrynose appeared. No other students were in sight. What did he want?

"Hey," He said casually.

"Where's all the other students? There are always kids walking in the halls…"

"You can thank Foxleap for that. I persuaded him to put up 'Free Candy Tasting!' posters in every sector during his free period. Everyone is probably at the gym now." I laughed. That sounded like Foxleap.

"I actually had a question," He remarked.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Could you ask your sister to the dance for me?"

**Hee hee hee… Cliffie! But there's more!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Are you going to ask someone to the dance?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No," I said stubbornly and sarcastically. "Oh course I'm going to! I'll be laughed at if I show up without a girl!"

I could literally hear Hollyleaf smirking. "Who ya going to ask?"

"Well…" I murmured. "I don't really have options…"

Hollyleaf laughed. "Of course you do! Haven't you seen the way Willowshine looks at you and tries to help you? And that new transfer… Everyone can tell she adores you. What's her name? Half Soon?"

"Half Moon," I grumbled.

"Right. And their's also poor, sweet, Briarlight. She is always picked on and she really, really likes you!"

"How would you know?"

"She told me." I heard Hollyleaf clap a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

I laughed. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

Her footsteps soon mixed with the footsteps of the students in the hallway. My thoughts churned.

_Half Moon, Willowshine, or Briarlight? Which one to choose?_

**Okay, that was a teensy bit longer. Hope you liked! Please vote for one of the three girls! Vote for whatever one you want to go with Jay-Jay to the dance! BTW, even if there are 2-3 povs in a chapter, the chapter will feature the main highlight. I think the main highlight is Foxleap asking Hazeltail. Review and tell me if you think differently.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ivypool's Confusion

**Warriors High!**

**Alright then, we're at 48! Thank-you to all my favourite reviewers! In chapter 15, depending on how many times you reviewed, you will get cookies! One review= One cookie! (::) **

**Honeyfern's POV**

"Wait… What? I- I…"

"Sorry Honeyfern." Berrynse nodded.

I didn't know what I was doing after that. All I did know was my fist connected with his eye.

He winced, and held his eye. "Feisty, are we?"

"You… you idiot!" I spat. "I really wanted to go to the dance with you, and now you just… be a complete and total **(Insert swear words) **!"

He laughed. I turned and ran. I didn't get far, because Berrynose had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"WHAT do you want?" I asked, very hotly. "I want nothing to do with you, not anymore…"

My anger faded and my voice turned into a whisper. "I love you, Berrynose."

"That's just what I wanted to know," he whispered, and he pressed his lips to mine.

It seemed like moons until we pulled apart. He grinned and said, "I'll pick you up for the dance. Don't worry, your sister means nothing to me."

I smiled, and we walked to my next class, hand in hand. Some stared, others smirked, and Foxleap just gave him a high-five as he went by.

We made it to my classroom. He pecked me on the cheek and whispered, "Bye, beautiful."

And I believed him.

**Foxleap's POV**

I giggled as I put up my last 'Free Candy Tasting!' poster. This would be my best prank yet!

I hid behind a trash can and saw a few Shadow students stop and stare at the poster. They yelled something to each other, then ran off in the direction of the gymnasium. Best of all, I knew Leafpool was presenting a speech at this moment. She would not like to be disturbed.

I sat on a bench, laughing uncontrollably, and I remembered my last class.

Hazeltail had nodded! And she was, like, SOOOOOO hot! I'm so glad she said yes!

Berrynose was looking crestfallen, but I told him to go for a girl. After hesitating, he chose Honeyfern.

I'm so excited for the dance! All these pranks had finally got her attention! Did she say yes because she liked me? Or was it because she felt bad for me? Or was she just nervous? Did the nod mean something different?

Augh… Hurry up, dance, and come!

**Lionblaze's POV **

I finished my science worksheet, handed it in to Leopardstar, and rushed out of class. I had to catch Cinderheart before she went to basketball.

I speed walked through the halls, to where I knew her class would be ending. But who did I run into? Of course- Heathertail.

"Hey ya, Lion," She smirked. She patted my arm, still in a sling, but I pulled my arm back.

"What do you want?"

"Why so harsh?"

"Because you nearly made Cinderheart hate me!"

"Oh, that? I'm really sorry, Lion, I really liked you, and I didn't know Cinderheart was coming over! If I had known…"

My anger ebbed away. "I've got to go…"

"Well," replied Heathertail. "I wanted to know if you had a date to the dance yet."

"No," I said hesitantly. "But-"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"The guys are supposed to ask the girls…"

"Oh, really! I thought, maybe, you liked me enough…" In her eyes, I saw hurt… But the hurt looked fake. Behind that, I saw mischievousness.

"I'lll think about it," I said flatly. She pouted.

"Well, there's always Breezepelt…" She murmured.

No. Not him. Especially after what happened to Cinderheart.

"I… I said I'll think about it."

"Fine," She growled, and stalked off. I sighed and continued on to Cinderheart's class.

Then, I found her, about to go into the gym.

"Cinderheart?" I asked cautiously. She looked tired.

"Sorry," She murmured. "My head injury is acting up again. I don't know if I'll do well in our game against River."

"Well, I wanted to…" My voice trailed off. _Why is this so hard?_

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me," I repeated, much more clearly.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, yes! I'd love to!"

"Great!" I cried, and I hugged her. Moments later, she was beaming.

"There's something you should know," She started, her mood swinging. "it was Heathertail who asked Breezepelt to… Kill us."

"What?"

"She wanted revenge on me because she knew you liked me better."

'How do you know?"

"I heard her talking about it in the hallway. To Breezepelt."

I stood there for a heartbeat, frozen, and then I murmured, "Good luck in your game."

"Thanks!" She called as she left the gym.

"Let Heathertail have that stupid, piece of crowfood," I grumbled.

**Ivypool's POV**

"I don't know!" I cried for a fiftieth time to Dovewing. "You have to choose between them!"

"Fine," Dovewing grumbled. _Geez, my sister gets so worried!_

I turned around and bumped into Breezepelt. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice sharp.

"To see you," He snapped back.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want?"

"Do you have a date for the dance?"

It was well known Breezepelt had a crush on Heathertail. Why was he here, then?

"What about Heathertail?" I countered.

Breezepelt scowled. "She's busy padding after that fool Lionblaze."

"Ask her before him!"

"You never answered my question!"

"Fine. No."

"Great!" Breezepelt said. "I'll pick you up at 6 on Sunday."

What just happened?

**The Ivypool part was for Rebellegirl… Hope you liked! So far, for the Jay problem, JayXWillow has 2 votes, JayXBriar has 1 vote, and JayXHalf has 3! Keep voting! You may also review and pick a cat you want to be asked to the dance…**


	12. Chapter 12: Blossomfall's Thoughts

**Warriors High!**

**YAY! 58 reviews! *confetti* YAY!**

**Sandstorm's POV**

I walked to my next class, hand in hand with Firestar. Gently pushing open the door, we sat in the front seats.

"Hey, uh, Sandstorm?" Firestar asked. Oh, no.

"You know I'll always have feelings for you…" This isn't good.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I hissed. Firestar's eyes widened.

"No! You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met! It's just… I still feel so guilty from Cinderpelt's accident."

"And?"

"I, uh… Please don't get mad! But I thought, maybe I could, uh, take Cinderpelt to the dance to make up for it."

Silence. Dead silence. My thoughts buzzed angrily. Part of me was mad, and one part was sympathetic, another was forgiving, and another wanted to rip his guts out.

The forgiving and sympathetic sides had a point. He would never stop cursing himself unless he had a reprieve.

"Okay," I murmured. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

His eyes lit up. "Thank-you, Sandstorm! I love you so much!" He gave me a huge hug.

I believed him, so I hugged him back.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I shot another three pointer. Swish. The crowd cheered, but the River students stayed silent.

Our game was going great! Every since Lionblaze asked me to the dance, I had been jumping up and down. Nothing could stop me.

We were winning, 32 to 15 at half time. We were doing so well!

"Wow, Cinderheart!" Said Rosepetal as soon as we came off. "Where did you get all that energy?"

"Was it Lionblaze?" Asked Hazeltail softly. "I saw you with him before the game started." Icecloud instantly looked up at the sound of Lionblaze's name, with her forehead dripping in sweat. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…" I started. "He asked me to the dance."

"I'm sooooooo happy for you!" Rosepetal squealed.

"Ladies, can we please save the gossip for later?" asked Ivypool impatiently. Hazeltail shrugged.

"Sure."

Throughout the rest of the game, Lionblaze cheered for me as loud as possible. I sunk basket after basket. But through the whole game, Icecloud eyes looked sad. Every time Lionblaze cheered, she flinched. What was wrong with my friend?

**Poppyfrost's POV**

"Hey ya, Berry," I giggled. I watched him wave at me, then walk away. What is with him?

"Are you okay?" I asked, catching up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said hurriedly as he rushed away. I huffed in depression and followed him.

By the time he stopped following the twists and turns in the hallway, I was out of breath. I kneeled down behind a locker to see him.

He was with Honeyfern.

_It's fine, _I thought privately. _They're just talking. It's not like- _

Berrynose leaned into Honeyfern, and they kissed.

I knelt there, frozen, as my sister- my own sister- made out with the guy I always had a crush on. I thought he liked me back.

Honeyfern leaned back against the locker, and they were still kissing. Berrynose's hands were around her waist, and her hands were in his hair. They couldn't have been any closer.

I turned, and ran away.

I ran into the washroom, closed the stall, and sobbed. No. I shouldn't sob. I can't be the one who always cries. I have to be strong. Have to be strong. To be strong. Be strong. Strong.

I took a deep breath, straightened my shorts. I took another deep breath. I will be fine. I will be fine.

My own sister… I thought we were friends. But it's not her fault… yes it is…

I am so confused. What am I going to do?

**Blossomfall's POV**

I walked across the gym to grab a basketball. I attempted a lay up. My ball bounced off the backboard and thumped on the ground.

I heard a snicker behind me. Mousewhisker. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I asked him sassily.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why did you say hey?"

"Oh… That. I had to remind you you're ugly somehow."

Tears fought their way to my eyes, but I held them back. I actually succeeded in a shot moments later, but Mousewhisker's only words were: "Great job, if you're on the pee wee team."

Did I need him to tell me I was worthless? That nobody liked me? That I wasn't pretty?

I'm always so insecure. People call me names all the time. Why can't people see I'm really, just a nice person?

By the end of class, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Mousewhisker had called me name after name. Spiderleg had just jeered along with him.

I ran out the gym doors, and went down to the abandoned sector of Thunder. Nobody uses it anymore, but it's a good place if you need some alone time.

I sat down in a corner and cried. Cried and cried. I've lost track of how many suicide thoughts I had a day…

"Are you alright?" Thornclaw. What was he doing here?

"No."

"Why not?"

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh.." Thornclaw knit his eyebrows. "My old girlfriend broke up with me. I needed a walk."

Thornclaw is known to have dated many girls in the school. They all turn him down. But he moves on just as quickly.

"Oh," I replied. "Mousewhisker called me so many names in gym class. So does everyone else. Nobody likes me at all!"

Before I knew it, I was crying again. A slightly embarrassed looking Thornclaw scratched his head.

"Here." He offered me a hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking the offer.

"Uh… Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great. See you then." And he walked away. Just like that.

I was nervous. If you counted this as a date, it's the first I've even been on. I hope it goes well.

**Please review! This was a longer chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brightheart's Boyfriend

**Warriors High!**

**Yay! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!**

**This is the second last chapter before the dance! Requests for who you want to see will end after this chapter!**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

I was trying to straighten my bushy red hair with no success.

I was meeting for a date with Bramblestar. He's a really nice guy.

We've sorted out our differences countless times. Once, we got in a big fight, so I started dating someone named Ashfur. He was nice, but I couldn't help but think of him as just a friend.

We got back together. Ashfur was furious. I'm always afraid he's going to take it out on Bramblestar.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Bramblestar said he would have picked me up 5 minutes ago…

I tapped my foot impatiently as he finally turned around the corner. "Took you long enough," I grumbled.

He smirked. "I got held up, but you'll find out why later." I shrugged and followed him to the restaurant.

**LINELINELINE**

We were nibbling on cake when my phone rang. I had a text from Leafpool, my sister, but I ignored it.

"So…" I mused. "What held you up?"

"I was buying you this." He pulled out a ring case from his pocket.

"Oh…" I stammered.

He chuckled. "I'm only asking you to the dance."

I nodded happily. "Yes!"

"What about Ashfur?" He continued.

I shrugged. "He'll be okay."

He nodded, and we kissed. It was the best kiss of my entire life.

**Leafpool's POV**

I walked down the hall to my medicine class. It's in the River sector. Hmph.

I had come down to the Wind sector when I saw him. Gorgeous black hair, a twinkle in his eye. Even though he was in a simple hoodie, I could tell many eyes were attracted to him. Including mine.

I've seen him before, though. He's in my science class with Blackstar.

One girl with hair the same colour as his hair noticed me staring, and she linked arms with him, as if to send a silent message.

The guy shook her off. "Come on, Crowy," whined the girl. "You've been like this since the dance was announced! Is it stress? I'm obviously going with you, so what's there to stress about?"

The guy winced. "First off, call me Crowfeather. You know that, Nightcloud. And secondly, I had no intention of asking you."

Nightcloud cringed and drew back her arms. "Who were you planning on asking then?"

"Just a girl from my science class. I doubt she knows who I am, though." Apparently, Crowfeather had no clue how many girls fell for him.

Nightcloud's eyes flitted over to mine for a second. She then noticed I had widened my eyes. "It wouldn't happen to be her now, would it?" She hissed, as she was very aggravated.

"Actually…" Crowfeather murmured softly, as soon as he saw who I was. I blushed. Nightcloud narrowed her eyes.

"Because she very well knows who you are. She's been staring for the last 5 minutes!"

"So has everyone else." He was right; a crowd had formed to watch the fight. Some had amused expressions on their faces. Apparently this happened often.

I quickly sent a text to Squirrelflight. I needed help. I had no idea what to do.

Nightcloud glared at me. "You… You'll pay for this." And she stalked away.

Crowfeather shrugged and pushed past me to the stairs. He beckoned for me, and I followed.

We arrived back in the Thunder sector, but I couldn't care less anymore. He sat down on a bench, and I stood silent about 3 feet away.

"What I said wasn't a lie," He murmured.

I blushed again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Oh…"

"So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I thought for a second. He was really nice, even if I only learned his name a few moments ago. I nodded.

He looked up, surprised, and I nodded again. "Sure."

"Okay," He murmured, "Now I have to go deal with Nightcloud." I suppressed a giggle as he left, his hair waving behind him.

**Dovewing's POV**

I found both boys at my door 2 minutes after I texted them. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Okay. Bumblestripe, you're really sweet and kind, and I'm grateful to have you by my side. Tigerheart, you're protective and loyal, and I'm happy to know you. But I can't take both of you to the dance. So…"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to go to the dance with Tigerheart for this time. Bumblestripe, I'll go with you next time. The only- and I assure you, the only- reason I am going with Tigerheart over you is because this dance you can mingle with other people from other sectors. That's my reason for taking Tigerheart. Bumblestripe… Is that okay?…"

To my relief, he nodded. "I understand. I'm fine with it."

Tigerheart' eyes shone. "Thanks, Dovewing!" I smiled.

"But one day," Bumblestripe warned, "You'll have to choose between the two of us."

"I know," I sighed. "But we still have a few years of high school. That day doesn't have to come yet. When it does, things might be different."

Both boys nodded. I hugged both of them. Things were working out better than I expected.

**Brightheart's POV**

I brushed my bangs over my face, but they just curled up again. I sighed, and I straightened my hair.

I walked down the hall to my french class. Younger high schoolers whispered and stared at me. I tried to hid the scarred side of my face with my bangs, but it didn't work.

I was in a dog attack two years ago. I lost an eye and an ear. People stared at me like I was a mutant. I couldn't blame them.

I saw Cloudtail walking towards me. I knew him from secondary school, as 'paws. He graduated before us. Swiftpaw, my friend, got really upset. I was too. He convinced me to follow him out to the street. He said if we did something heroic, we would be noticed and we could graduate. He insisted we find the dogs that escaped from the pound. The dogs had somehow gotten lose in our school. The pound was in the Dark sector. We searched the school, and found them. Them. We only anticipated one dog, but not 5. Swiftpaw died, and I was badly wounded. It's been that way ever since.

Cloudtail brushed my bangs away from my face, but I just brushed them back. He sighed, brushed them away again, and stopped me from pushing them back.

"I want them to know how brave you are," He murmured. We've been dating for 3 months now. He's already asked me to the dance. He believed I was beautiful. Even if everyone ran in fear of me.

"But that's not how they see it," I murmured back. "They think I'm a mutant."

"You don't have to worry about them. They wouldn't know beauty if it came up to them and slapped them in the face." He laughed, and I forced a smile.

"Thanks, but…"

"No buts, you're fine. You're brave and beautiful, and I'm proud to know someone like you."

**Awe, so sweet. :D Please vote for JayXBriar, JayXWillow, or JayXHalf! **


	14. Chapter 14: Toadstep's Offer

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, this is chapter 14. Dance is next chapter! I actually got 6 pov's in… Lucky you!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I walked over to my class. The class I had with the girl I'm asking to the dance.

I sat down next to her and recognized her scent. She sounded surprised as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… Uh…" My confidence was gone.

"Well?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

A huge smile spread across her face. "Sure!" She cried.

I was happy.

**Heathertail's POV**

Where was Lionblaze?

I need to find him! If he wants to go to the dance with me, he'd better ask!

"Jayfeather!" I called to the blind boy.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Where's Lionblaze?"

"Avoiding you."

I snorted in disbelief. Was Jayfeather serious? "Oh, never mind, there he is."

Lionblaze was walking down the hall, hand in hand with Cinderheart. That b-

"Hey." Lionblaze nodded curtly to me and walked by, his eyes so cold and hard.

"Wait, Lion!" I cried, grabbing his arm. This caused his hand to slip from Cinderheart's, making me smirk.

"What do you want?" He asked. I sighed. This was so not going to be easy.

"What are you doing with her-" I pointed my finger at Cinderheart- "And why have you been avoiding me? If you want to go to the dance with me, you can't avoid me!"

"That's exactly why he's avoiding you." Cinderheart griped Lionblaze around his arm. "And secondly, I'm going to the dance with him."

"Are you going to let this… This _idiot _go to the dance with you?" I cried.

"She's not an idiot." Lionblaze's voice was steady calm. A crowd had gathered to watch. "You're the idiot to think you could get away with setting Breezepelt on us."

Gasps were heard from the large crowd. I couldn't breath. I finally said, "At least I can actually get some people to respect me and help me- not like that idiot there."

A hot pain raced through my cheek as Cinderheart slapped me. The nerve of her! Is she serious?

The crowd was deathly silent. Cinderheart said, "Leave him and me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

Then the crowd did the strangest thing. They applauded. There were cheers and yells for Cinderheart.

I turned tail and ran off.

LINELINELINE

"Breezepelt!" I hissed as I finally found the boy.

"What now, Heather?"

"Did you tell Cinderheart and Lionblaze I ordered you to attack them?"

"No! It was kind of obvious it was you."

"Whatever. Lionblaze hates me now, so I'm going to the dance with you."

"No you're not."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going with someone else," He snarled. "I don't need you good for nothing idiot."

With that, he walked away. I just lost two boys in 10 minutes. This was not cool. Now, I have to plan revenge.

**Bluestar's POV**

I flipped my blue-gray ponytail behind my ear and walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hey," Oakheart murmured. I hugged him and said the same thing back.

"Excited for the dance, sweetheart?"

"Never more," I said shyly. He planted a kiss on my cheek, and waved at me as I left. I waved back and continued to my class.

I found my class, 2 minutes and 12 second later. Art. Yay! My best subject.

I walked in to see Frostfur writing instructions on the board. We had to make a poster for the dance! This was going to be fun.

"Bluestar? Can you come here, please?" Frostfur asked. I headed up to her desk.

"I know you are the best designer in the class. I'd like you to design a booth were people vote for certain parts of the dance, you understand?" I nodded.

Heading back to my desk, I tried to think of three categories for people to vote for.

Best costume. That was one.

Most Creative costume. Two.

I need something that didn't involve costumes. Hmm…

_**We interrupt this program with a 20 minutes commercial break, which has been removed for your entertainment.**_

_20 minutes later…_

I'm still thinking. I can't get anything! I stopped thinking and pulled out a picture of me and Oakheart together. That always made me calm down.

His arm was around my shoulder, and I was laughing. Oakheart was grinning, his eyes trained on me, and we were so happy.

That's it.

Cutest Couple.__

**Icecloud's POV**

I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the change room. I found a crowd in the hallway. In the centre was Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Cinderheart.

I was jealous.

I've always had a crush on Lionblaze. But it obviously wasn't meant to be. Then I saw Cinderheart slap Heathertail.

I was the first to clap.

I walked away down the white-tiled hall. I found my locker, and struggled with the combo.

"Darn lock!" I hissed, and hit it against the locker.

"Need some help?" Toadstep.

"Sure. Thanks, Toadstep."

Toadstep was a nice guy. He helped me a lot, and we've been friends for a while.

"Hey… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure…" I mumbled.

"Do you… You know… Want to go to the dance with me?"

I was shocked. I never expected this! Great. "I… I don't know, Toadstep. I need to think about this."

Hurt flashed through his eyes, but he nodded. "I'll call you, okay?" I nodded, and went to find my brother.

"Foxleap!" I cried, spotting his red hair pop out of the crowd. He was coming straight towards me. Then he ducked behind a trash can.

"What did you do this time?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stuck a sign on Dustpelt's back… It says 'Kick Me!'" I couldn't help but laugh. Then Dustpelt came by.

"Have you seen your brother?" He rumbled. I shook my head. He grunted and continued on his way.

Foxleap popped out of his hiding place. "Thanks."

"I have a question," I began, and I recounted my story about Toadstep. "I told him I need to think, but I don't know what to do! I never expected this!"

Foxleap laughed. "You haven't noticed? He's been looking at you since we started high school!"

"Really?"

"Honestly."

I called him immediately on my cell. He picked up after the third ring. "Toadstep here."

"It's Icecloud."

There was a brief pause.

"Hey Icecloud."

"Hi. I wanted to think about your offer… And my answer is yes. I will go to the dance with you."

**Graystripe's POV**

I was at my locker, talking to my best friend and roommate, Firestar. "You going to the dance with Sandstorm, as always?"

"Actually," Firestar murmured, "No."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Sandstorm's going to kill you if you're going with someone else!"

"Actually," Firestar muttered, "No."

"Who are you going with? Sandstorm going to kill them as well as you!"

"Actually," Firestar stammered, "No."

"Stop saying actually!" I screeched. Firestar shrunk back, obviously shocked by my frustration.

"Sorry," I said. He nodded.

"So who are you going to the dance with?"

I thought for a moment. There was Silverstream- the kind, patient, sliver-haired girl who I have loved since elementary school. But there's also Millie- the feisty, hot-headed girl who was basically destined to be a **(There are no swear words in this story)**. Every bit of clothing she wore revealed something- so she had about 12 boys padding after her daily. She had a crush on me.

Millie actually used to be nice, not so revealing, and a kind person. According to Daisy (Her best friend and the top gossiper around school) she saw me and fell in love. She's been trying to get my attention and make me jealous ever since.

"Graystripe? I'm still here."

"Oops, sorry, Firestar. I have to choose between Silverstream and-"

"Millie?" But Firestar had his attention on that exact female as she pranced down the hall, boys following her like slaves. She wore a skimpy tank top with a low v-neck line, and a very mini skirt. She had silver heels on and her hair was down.

"Heya, Gray-Gray." She giggled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh, hi." I nodded.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Watching the boys." There were 4 Thunder boys, 3 River boys, and 1 Wind. One of the boys was actually Mousewhisker. **(FWI, I don't like Millie either. Die, Millie and Heathertail! So, sorry if you don't agree with my opinions, but life's life. It ain't fair.)**

Millie sighed. I heard choruses of "Go to the dance with me!" come from all 8 boys.

Millie sighed again and whispered in my ear, "They're all annoying. What do you say we ditch them all and go somewhere… More private, perhaps?"

I jerked my head up and called into the crowd, "Mousewhisker! Millie says she'll go to the dance with you!"

Mousewhisker cheered and pumped his fist and the other boys groaned. Millie was shocked. "Wait- What?"

But Mousewhisker had already linked arms with her and hauled her away. I couldn't help but grin, but Firestar was rolling on the ground laughing. So were many other students who had watched the group.

That was awesome.

**Thornclaw's POV**

Oh, wow… She actually said yes. I can't believe it!

There's something different about Blossomfall. Different than any other girl I went out with. Hopefully, that's a good thing.

I mean, Mousewhisker is an idiot! Calling her ugly, stupid, stuff like that. I can't believe he did that. She the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And that's saying a lot. I've dated many, many girls.

She seemed so insecure, and I need to help her with that. Geez, I got a big problem now.

**That was a long chapter! Next one will hopefully come out tonight, or tomorrow! Who's Jayfeather asked? What Heathertail planning? Find out eventually…**


	15. Chapter 15: The Halloween Dance

**Warriors High!**

**It's the big night! :D Cookies for every reviewer at the end! Sorry, Rebelle, I have edited it and there is a bit of Ivypool and Breezepelt fluff there :) Once when they go to hide for hide 'n' seek, and another when Hollyleaf is introducing Fallen Leaves.**

**Third Person**

Lionblaze whistled as he adjusted his cape. "How do I look?" He turned to face his brother.

Jayfeather shot him a long, hard glare. Lionblaze flinched.

"Sorry, Jay, I forgot. My bad."

Jayfeather huffed and attempted to button up his coat. He was dressed as a mad scientist. _Why? I have no clue,_ Lionblaze thought.

Lionblaze buttoned up Jayfeather's shirt for him, and he waited silently.

"So…" Lionblaze muttered, trying to break the ice. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

Another awkward silence. Then Jayfeather gave him an answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lionblaze just laughed. "Try me."

"Okay," Jayfeather said, "It's-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lionblaze sighed and went to the door. Jayfeather had to admit, his Count Dracula costume was really cool. The cape was long, he even had fake fangs. That's Lionblaze for you.

Lionblaze opened the door, and there were Half Moon and Cinderheart.

"Uh… Uh… Hi, Cinderheart!" Lionblaze squeaked. Cinderheart had a long, white, sleeveless gown and a veil on her head. Her face was pale with makeup and she had bright red lipstick.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jayfeather asked.

"A zombie bride," Cinderheart said plainly. Half Moon giggled.

Jayfeather sighed. Half Moon smelled sweet, as usual. Lionblaze leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Half Moon is wearing a black and red gown that falls over her feet. The sleeves are long and she has a spider pin in her hair. A fish net design that looks a lot like spider webs in on her arms, for design." Jayfeather nodded his thanks.

"Should we go?" Jayfeather asked. "Sure," Said Half Moon. They walked down the hall towards the gym.

Jayfeather felt something creep into his hand. It was another hand. _I'm holding hands with Half Moon! _He thought excitedly.

It was going to be a great night.

They found the gym. It looked awesome. Well, to Jayfeather, the baked goods smelled awesome.

Lionblaze stared around the gym. The DJ was playing, there was a food and drink stand at the side and on the other side, a voting booth.

Lionblaze found Berrynose and waved him over. "Hey, what's up?"

"This beautiful lady right here," Berrynose murmured, and Honeyfern, his date, giggled.

Honeyfern was dressed up as a zombie cheer leader, with a ripped jersey and tights. Berrynose was… Nothing.

"Who are you?" Cinderheart asked. Berrynose grinned.

"My awesome self," He replied, and we all laughed.

"Hey!" Jayfeather heard his sister calling them. He also smelled another guy…

"This is Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf announced, and greeting rumbled through the group.

Hollyleaf glanced around the gym. There was Ivypool and Breezepelt. Although Ivypool claimed she didn't really like him, she looked like it. Then Breezepelt kissed her. Hollyleaf chuckled to herself and turned back to the group.

On the other side of the gym, Icecloud was waiting. 5 seconds later, Toadstep appeared with two drinks in his hands. He offered one to her, and she gladly took it.

"Well, nice night, isn't it," Toadstep murmured. Icecloud nodded along.

'Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Icecloud exclaimed and they headed onto the dance floor.

"Hey!" Icecloud heard Cinderheart call out to her, and she turned her head.

"Come on," She murmured to Toadstep. "Let's join the group." Toadstep nodded eagerly and headed over.

"Hey guys!" Now Hazeltail and Foxleap were here. Jaws dropped to the floor instantly.

Hazeltail looked fine, but Foxleap- Oh dear StarClan, Foxleap! He was wearing a pink frilly skirt that went to his knees, leggings, and pink heels. He had a black tank top on with a pink jacket over top. Foxleap had a wig, too- bright, blonde hair that cascaded over his shoulders.

"How do I look?" He asked, and every burst into laughter. Foxleap dressed up as a girl! Really!

More greetings were made. All 12 teens were laughing and talking. The only highlight of that five minutes was Berrynose planting a kiss on Honeyfern's mouth when she didn't expect it.

"We're going to slow things down…" The DJ said, and a slow song came on.

"Do you want to dance?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart. She nodded, and the two set out onto the dance floor. Lionblaze couldn't put his eyes anywhere other than Cinderheart's face. Jayfeather and Half Moon set out to dance as well, with Jayfeather being guided around by Half Moon.

Foxleap stumbled out to the centre of the room, with Hazeltail laughing. Fallen Leaves took Hollyleaf's hand and spun her around.

Briarlight looked around the gym. She was in charge of picking the best couple, the best costume, and the most creative costume. She had a lot to choose from.

Most creative costume? Done. Honeyfern. Her costume was really cool.

Best costume? Done as well. Foxleap. A girl! Seriously!

Best couple… That was tricky.

At least she knew it wasn't Millie and Mousewhisker. Millie looked like she would rip Mousewhisker's head off any minute. Mousewhisker, on the other hand, was humming along to the song and didn't notice a thing.

It's not Jayfeather and Half Moon, either. Duh. No explanation necessary.

Hmm… Who to choose?

She smiled. She saw the couple she knew she would choose dancing, about 6 feet away. They both looked as happy as can be.

15 minutes later, the DJ- None other than Thunder himself- announced the results. "The most creative costume goes to Honeyfern!" Everyone applauded, but Lionblaze noticed Poppyfrost slouching in a corner. She wasn't one bit happy for her sister.

"Best costume goes to Foxleap!" Everyone applauded very loudly, and roars of laughter rose and Foxleap skipped over to Thunder, curtsied, and skipped back to Hazeltail, who was laughing just as much as any one else.

"Best couple goes to Cinderheart and Lionblaze!" Much, much more cheering was heard as a stunned Lionblaze walked over to Thunder with his date, Cinderheart.

"You may have the first dance!" Lionblaze led Cinderheart to the dance floor, where the rest of the students formed a circle. Heathertail, Lionblaze noticed, was at the back of the gym, clenching her teeth.

The next 5 minutes was a blur. Lionblaze and Cinderheart danced, while everyone else did too. Cinderheart sat down in a chair, tired, and out of breath.

"Want a drink?" Lionblaze asked kindly. Cinderheart nodded in relief.

Cinderheart watched Lionblaze scoot around Dovewing and Tigerheart. She sighed. He was so kind, considerate-

Cinderheart did not expect to be hit in the back of the head. She didn't expect to hear a loud yell, and everyone's attention diverted to the back wall away from her. She didn't expect to be dragged to the storage closet behind her. She didn't expect to black out.

LINELINELINE

Lionblaze returned a minute later to where he left Cinderheart. "Sorry, the line was long-"

Heathertail was sitting in Cinderheart's spot.

"Where's Cinderheart?"

"Oh," Murmured Heathertail. "Out. Out being held prisoner."

"You. You-"

"You do as I say or she gets hurt."

That was a threat. Oh, this was bad. "What do you want with me?" Lionblaze choked out.

"I love you. And I want you to love me to, so I have to get to you through the ones you love."

Lionblaze's words caught in his throat. Cinderheart! What was he going to do?

"What do you want me to do?" Lionblaze asked quietly. She smirked.

"Forget her."

Lionblaze was shocked. "I can't forget her! She'll hate me!"

"Exactly!" Heathertail said in a voice caked with fake sweetness.

Lionblaze didn't do anything as she ran her hand through his hair. "Bye, sweetie." She pecked him on the cheek and flounced off.

Lionblaze sat down in the chair, now unoccupied. _What am I going to do?_ He asked silently. _I can't go to a teacher. I don't want her getting hurt._

Lionblaze sat bolt upright as he remembered Cinderheart's words.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Lionblaze's POV**_

_I found Cinderheart waiting for me in our usual spot, by her locker. She laughed at the fact I was late again, and she hugged me. I hugged her back._

"_What's new?" I asked. She sat down on a nearby bench and grasped my hand. That's not good._

"_Listen, Lionblaze." She started. "Heathertail won't go down without a fight. So I think we should know a bit about her." I nodded along._

"_Some things about her. She likes to use other people in her task, mostly to do her dirty work." She said._

"_She likes threats and stealing things to bribe others into making you do something?" I offered, and she laughed. I like her laugh._

"_True. She also is very predictable." Cinderheart sighed. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_I can handle myself. She's going to us me to get to you. I don't want you risking you neck for me."_

"_Okay, I just don't want you getting hurt." She sighed again. "Now what?" I asked quietly._

"_I'm just thinking about the time when you said you've never kissed a girl."_

_I nodded. "That's right."_

_She leaned in and kissed me._

_We were still for a few heart beats until she pulled away. "There. Now you don't have to say that anymore."_

FLASHBACK OVER

_She doesn't need me to look after her, _Lionblaze thought. _She'll be okay. Hopefully._

Cinderheart had said Heathertail liked to use people. What does that-

Breezepelt.

Lionblaze stormed over to the boy, who was chatting with Harespring.

"Can I talk to you?" Lionblaze hissed. Breezepelt nodded coldly.

"Where's Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Oh. Her." Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "She's the reason Heathertail's freaking out every other second."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Well, if you have to know," Breezepelt scowled, "All Heathertail told me was that she wanted me to distract the entire crowd for a moment, because she had to do something. All she does is pad after you. I don't know why I put up with her."

Lionblaze stifled the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Where is she?"

"I've told you all I know," He hissed, "And all Heathertail bothered to tell me." He stalked off to rejoin Harespring.

Lionblaze's thought's churned. He needed to tell the group, and figure out where Cinderheart was fast- before Heathertail had realized what he'd done.

He found the group, chatting. Hollyleaf looked at him, confusion running through her brain. "Where's Cinderheart?"

Lionblaze swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's been kidnapped by Heathertail."

Gasps rose around the group but Lionblaze quickly quieted them down. "If Heathertail has figured out I told you, Cinderheart's as good as dead! Please listen!"

The group stayed quiet as Lionblaze explained what he had found out from Breezepelt. The group stayed quiet.

"Well, if Breezepelt only had everyone's attention for a minute, Cinderheart couldn't have gone far." Jayfeather whispered.

Something snapped inside Icecloud. "The storage room!"

Everyone agreed. If Cinderheart had to have gone somewhere, the storage room was right behind where Lionblaze had found Heathertail.

"I can distract Heathertail," Honeyfern suggested.

"I'll go with you," Said a voice.

The gang turned and saw Poppfrost. "P- Poppyfrost!" Honeyfern stammered.

Poppyfrost sighed. "I'm sorry, Honeyfern, for getting mad at you for being with Berrynose. And Berrynose, I'm sorry for not accepting your decision."

"Apology accepted," Berrynose and Honeyfern chimed in unison. Poppyfrost nodded.

"I'll go with Honeyfern to distract Heathertail." She added. Honeyfern nodded happily.

"Jayfeather and I will go get Cinderheart." Lionblaze offered.

"What if she's not in the storage room?" Asked Hazeltail quietly. There was a pause.

"If Heathertail sees us, she'll either stay where she is, or go to find Cinderheart. Can someone-"

"I can go with Foxleap and we can stand guard by the door, in case she tries to leave," Said Berrynose.

"All right." Hollyleaf winked. "But the dance ends in 3 minutes. Remember what happens when the dance ends?"

Icecloud did. All the students, as soon as the DJ finished the dance, every single student would thunder out into the hall and hide throughout the entire school. The teachers had to find them. It was like a huge annual hide 'n' seek. It was so much fun. But not when you were caught.

"Let's go."

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost pretended to gab like like kids, when they 'accidentally' bumped into Heathertail. From Icecloud and Toadstep's hiding spot, they got the perfect view.

"Oh, hey, Heathertail!" Squealed Honeyfern.

"Are you looking for your sister?" Heathertail asked coldly.

Poppyfrost raised her eyebrows. _Its a great thing they both want to be actors,_ Icecloud thought.

"Why would we want to find her?" Chattered Poppyfrost. "All she does is pad after that hot guy Lionblaze! It's like, SOOOOO stupid!"

Heathertail's eyes widened, and Icecloud had to cling to Toadstep to stop laughing.

"He can do, like, SOOOO much better!" Honeyfern droned. Heathertail smirked.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze, meanwhile, were trying to pick the lock of the storage room.

"You got it yet?" Jayfeather hissed. "We've got…" Jayfeather ran off, talked to Hollyleaf briefly, and came back. "… 1 minute and 12 seconds."

"I should have brought Hollyleaf with me," Lionblaze hissed. Suddenly, Hollyleaf's bobby pin- which he had been using to pick the lock- popped the lock. The door swung open to reveal Cinderheart, slumped over in unconciousness. Lionblaze gasped and gently picked her up. Hazeltail, who was keeping guard, nearly cried out in horror and joy.

Lionblaze took one last glance at the clock. 3… 2… 1…

A bell rang, and students flooded out of the gym. Lionblaze picked up Cinderheart and joined the crowd of students.

Breezepelt, Ivypool, Tigerheart, and Dovewing were the first out. Breezepelt had picked up Ivypool and swung her over his shoulder. She laughed, and they ran off.

He heard a countdown from 50. They had 50 seconds to hide.

Lionblaze found everyone else in his group, with Icecloud and Toadstep shaken from laughter.

They all had a routine. They had an amazing hiding spot. It fit all 12 of them. It was in the Wind sector of the school.

Lionblaze speed walked; It was hard to run when carrying someone. All 12 of them went to the storage cupboard.

Yeah, it was a cupboard. It was stacked with Jayfeather's medicine stuff. Sounds crammed, doesn't it?

That's what Icecloud thought when she first saw it. Jayfeather had described it to everyone, and it sounded cool.

Jayfeather moved one medicine bottle aside. Hollyleaf hit a switch and a door opened at the back. Moving the medicines aside, they started to crawl in.

Jayfeather went first, with Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves right behind him. Half Moon and Hazeltail got in there quickly behind them. Lionblaze lay Cinderheart inside the opening and everyone helped get her inside the hide out. Nobody said a word as Toadstep crawled in after Cinderheart.

"We're coming!" Said someone over the loud speaker. 50 seconds was up.

"Hurry up!" Squeaked Hazeltail from inside. _Wow, _Thought Icecloud._ Already 8 people have fit. How?_

Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Berrynose all entered the door, going as fast as they could. Lionblaze gave Icecloud a push, and she tumbled inside. Lionblaze squeezed inside and carefully shut the secret door. Not a moment too soon; Footsteps echoed down the hall.

Icecloud opened the secret door again and stacked the medicines carefully. After she was satisfied, she turned around and gasped.

The room was fairly big. The floor was carpeted a light blue, and a big couch filled one side. Stools were stacked in a corner.

Cinderheart was laying on the couch. Everyone grabbed a stool and sat down. Lionblaze sat beside Cinderheart. So did Jayfeather.

"She's got hit to the head. It affected her last hit," Jayfeather reported. "She needs an antidote that I don't have."

"I'll go get it." Lionblaze instantly volunteered. Jayfeather sighed.

'No, Lionblaze, I need you here. You are the thought Cinderheart is clinging onto now, and if you leave…" Lionblaze shut his mouth.

"We need someone fast," Jayfeather continued. "Someone who is good at hiding too."

Everyone stared at Foxleap. "Why me?" He squeaked.

**Okay, cliffy! :D I'll continue soon! Now for the cookies! BTW: These are in no particular order. Everyone gets one cookie per review.**

**Cookie Platter: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 14**

**ThalicoAndJasperRock: (::) (::) 2**

**QLKwriter: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)5**

**Snowleopard12: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)5**

**Wildmadcat: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 7**

**starcloud: (::) (::)2**

**percabeth: (::)1**

**Guest (All guests in total): (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)10**

**Silverfur: (::)1**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: (::) (::) (::)3**

**blackclaw57: (::)1**

**Treemist1022: (::)1**

**The minecraftgal: (::)1**

**xxBlazingStarxx: (::)1**

**Rubber Ducky: (::)1**

**Fuzzyclaw: (::) (::)2**

**Foxercub: (::) (::)2**

**Rebellegirl: (::) (::) (::)3**

**WOW544: (::)1**

**IJayI: (::)1**

**RavenyHeart: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)7**

**Warrior Fan: (::)1**

**CandyHeart13: (::) (::) (::)3**

**Misty: (::)1**

**It's Warriors Breh: (::) (::)2**

**Streamfur: (::)1**

**WishOfTheFallingStars: (::)1**

**Guest awesomeness: (::)1**

**SkyjumperCloudskipper: (::)1**

**SleepyGhosty: (::)1**

**PurpleCrystal159: (::)1**

**Many, many thanks to Cookie Platter for reviewing on every single chapter! You are awesome! All these reviewers are AwEsOmEnEsS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Foxleap's Fear

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 16! OMG! 100 reviews! I love you all! *Hugs every reviewer* Thank-you!**

**Foxleap's POV**

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" I grumbled as I exited the secret hide out. But my grumpiness was fake. I was concerned for Cinderheart, and I was chosen to find a cure for her.

Jayfeather told me to find… What was it? Oh, right! This rare herb called lisach. Whatever that is.

I should feel honoured to be chosen. I mean, I'm fast (running from enemies gave me lots of experience) and I'm good at hiding, for the same reason.

I sneaked down the hall, my footsteps treading lightly over the tiled floor. My hand brushed the wall as I listened carefully.

Nothing. Good to go.

Jayfeather told me to go the medicine room. That was a floor below us. I found the stairs and slowly crept down them.

I heard voices. I flattened myself to the wall. I think it was Thunder!

"We found Harespring, Dovewing…" I listened to Thunder name off the names of everyone caught. Nobody from my group was there.

"Fine by me," Answered a new voice. I think it's… "I think I know where lots of them hide. A storage cupboard on the Wind floor." I knew that voice!

That's where we were hiding! I had to get back!

I rushed up the stairs. I heard footsteps thunder after me. "Someone is over here!" I heard the new voice call. I ran even faster.

They knew where we were. I needed a plan, which I could never think of.

I ducked behind a locker. The footsteps stopped about 5 feet away. My breathing went fast and shallow.

I stared into a slightly open locker. It was empty. I stared inside. A room! We could hide there if we had to evacuate!

I took a rock from my pocket. I always keep one in case of this exact emergency. I stared down an empty hallway and threw the rock as hard as I could. It fell with a clatter on the floor, just by the door to an empty classroom.

"This way!" I heard Thunder exclaim. The two sets of steps entered the class. I had time now.

I found the not-so-secret-anymore room. I crashed inside. Lionblaze looked up at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"WHAT? It is there!" Jayfeather insisted.

"I never got there." I sighed. "Someone nearly found me and they know where we are." Gasps echoed around the room.

"What do we do?" Hazeltail squeaked. Oh my StarClan, she was so cute when she was worried.

"I found a new hiding place. It's not far." I quickly explained my idea.

"We have to try," Murmured Icecloud. Everyone nodded. Lionblaze picked up Cinderheart, who moaned softly.

"She's getting worse," Jayfeather hissed.

"One more thing," I said as everyone started moving. "I know what rat blew our cover. The person must have followed us and saw us come here."

I took a deep breath. "It was Heathertail."

**Is there anything Heathertail WON'T do? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really busy.**


	17. Chapter 17: Icecloud's Worries

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for all the review! By the 35th chapter, maybe we can get 200! We can try, right? XD**

**Icecloud's POV**

I followed my brother down the hall, as quiet as mice. Fallen Leaves was keeping watch. I watched as Foxleap opened the locker door. Lionblaze, carrying Cinderheart, carried her in. After her went Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Jayfeather, and Half Moon.

"Foxleap!" I hissed as quietly as possible. "Go find the medicine!" He nodded and tip-toed off.

Everyone was inside except for me and Foxleap. Foxleap was already at the stairs. Then I heard footsteps. I hid a gasp and ducked inside the locker. Quietly, it closed. I followed the hallway and came to a room.

The room was small, but still fit everyone. There were bunk beds in one corner, and a desk and bean bag chair in another.

"This is awesome!" Hissed Toadstep. Hollyleaf gasped and beckoned them to another side of the room.

This side of the room was filled with screens. Each screen showed a picture of the school. "This is fabulous!" Hazeltail squeaked.

"What is?" Asked Jayfeather. "I can't see anything!" As Half Moon explained, Fallen Leaves hissed in alarm.

"It's Heathertail and Thunder!" Shocked, Honeyfern clung to Berrynose's arm. He smirked and she blushed.

Heathertail and Thunder left a classroom, and bounded off in the direction Foxleap went. I crossed my fingers and prayed to StarClan.

"There's Foxleap!" Sure enough, my brother was creeping to Jayfeather's medicine cabinet.

"He's got it!" Hissed Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sighed in relief. Cinderheart let out a small moan and he scooted closer to her side.

"What does it look like?" Asked Jayfeather suddenly.

"From what I can tell," Toadstep reported, "He's got a blue container- about as big as your hand. The lid is black."

Jayfeather sighed in happiness. "He's got the right one."

Everyone cheered. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern hugged each other, and Berrynose grabbed them both in a group hug.

"Wait!" Growled Hazeltail. "He's going back up the stairs, and Heathertail is going down!"

Foxleap seemed to pause, then he sprinted back down the stairs. He hopped up on a trash can.

"What is that idiot doing?" I asked myself.

'That idiot' climbed on top of the locker next to him and pushed out the ceiling panel. Still clinging on to the panel, he climbed up into the ceiling and replaced the panel.

"That's sweet!" Berrynose said in awe. Heathertail sprinted by the locker Foxleap climbed on a moment later.

"He's okay!" Hazeltail whooped. Everyone cheered again. On another screen, Foxleap popped out of the ceiling panel.

"He's right by the stairs!" I cried. Foxleap was running up the stairs, and nobody seemed to notice him. A loudspeaker sounded over our heads.

"10 minutes until searching time is over. 10 minutes." Everyone sighed in relief. Checking the screen again, Foxleap was right outside the locker.

Everyone cheered for him as soon as he entered the room. He grinned and looked around the room. Jayfeather snatched the medicine and fed it to Cinderheart.

What seemed like days passed. Then Cinderheart gasped and sat up. "Where… Where am I?"

Lionblaze wrapped her in a bear hug. Tears were brimming in Cinderheart's eyes.

As Fallen Leaves explained what they had found in the rooms, the loud speaker sounded again.

"The price for being caught has been decided." Everyone held their breath as the voice continued. "Those who were caught will be scrubbing floors all day tomorrow. Anyone NOT caught will get to have a free day." Hazeltail let out a cheer of delight, and everyone joined in. Hollyleaf kissed Fallen Leaves on the cheek, and Honeyfern was kissing Berrynose.

_We're okay,_ I thought as Toadstep wrapped his arms around me. _We're okay._

That's when the locker door creaked open.

**Cliffie again! I'm getting good at these!**


	18. Chapter 18: Heathertail's Punishment

**Warriors High!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

A figure slowly stepped into the room. I couldn't breath. How did she find us?

"Well, well, well…" Murmured the girl. "I knew you were somewhere here."

"Ivypool?" Asked Icecloud in disbelief.

Ivypool smirked. "Yea, it's me."

"I thought you were Heathertail!" Hissed Lionblaze. Ivypool sighed.

"Aren't you with Breezepelt?"

"How'd you find us?"

"What happened to Dovewing?"

"Calm down!" Ivypool hissed. "Breezepelt, the cute idiot he is, got caught but saved me. I've been on the run, then I saw Foxleap hop in here so I decided to check it out."

The tension in the room collapsed. Ivypool glanced at Cinderheart and shrieked. "What happened?"

"Heathertail," Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Berrynose, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves said in unison.

Ivypool sighed. "Poor Cinderheart. She was my guide in the first week of high school. Oh… Dovewing? Caught. Tigerheart tried to get her to hide in an empty trash an, but she didn't want to."

Everyone laughed. We almost missed the announcement. "Time is over. Winners, you will not clean the floors. Goodbye."

Our entire group cheered. I hugged Foxleap, then realized what I did and pulled away. I blushed, but he just grinned madly and kissed me.

That moment needed to be preserved for a long time.

**Dovewing's POV**

I got out my mop and slapped it against the floor. Water sprayed across the floor and I grimaced.

Why did Tigerheart suggest hiding there, of all places! A garbage can!

Soap suds sprayed across the floor. Grumbling, I mopped the suds up and cleaned the floor. Some kids snickered at me as they walked by. Others didn't say anything.

"Hey." I looked up and I saw Bumblestripe beside me. I smiled, but couldn't hide my anger from my eyes.

"Sorry about… All this," He said, motioning to the floor. I waved my hand.

"Oh! It doesn't matter! Doesn't matter at all!" I moaned, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Bumblestripe sighed.

Silently, he grabbed the mop from me and finished the job in two minutes. Awed, I thanked him with a hug.

"It's nothing," he said, as he walked away. But 'nothing' saved me a whole lot of work.

**Heathertail's POV**

I ran down the hall, trying to reach my next class in time. If I was late, I would be scrubbing floors with the rest of those losers.

Then I ran into Breezepelt.

His eyes smoked with anger, and he growled, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I asked innocently.

"You got me caught! I barely saved Ivypool! And all of this week, and last week, you've used me for your stupid plans while I take the blame and I get nothing in return!"

"Oh, come now," I cried desperately.

"No," he hissed. "I've had enough of you." He stormed off, leaving me in the hall. _Things can't get any worse…_

"Excuse me? Heathertail?" I turned to see Thunder glaring at me.

"You promised me twelve kids in exchange for no punishment and getting to help! Turns out it didn't go that way." I gulped. When Thunder was mad, he was really mad.

"Also, I have heard rumours about you deliberately attempting to hurt students, especially Cinderheart and Lionblaze. You have been suspended for a week and are to remain in your dormitory. No exceptions." And with that, he turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing through the hallway. Harespring saw what happened and smirked. I ran to my room.

**She's been caught! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Jayfeather's Boredom

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, there's been a 3 week time skip. After another few chapters, threw will be another time skip. Just so you know, each floor of the school is divided in half: Half of it is school classrooms, and the other half is like a town- stores, restaurants, libraries, that stuff. They call them Thunder town, Wind town, River town, etc.**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I carefully exited the classroom, careful not to step on anyone. My footsteps slid across the floor as I walked to my next class.

I walked into my next class and sat down in the seat I thought was mine. Briarlight sat as far as possible away from me._ Who will ever understand girls?_

I tried to remember what day it was. November… 25th! One month until Christmas!

Spottedleaf's sweet scent flooded the classroom as she appeared out of her office. "Here's your test marks back."

Spottedleaf's scent drifted from desk to desk as she handed back tests. When she got to me, she whispered in my ear, "You got 79%."

I nodded in thanks as she moved on. No paper lay on my desk, and others murmured about their marks.

"Fox dung!" Berrynose cried. "I got 45%!" Lots of members of the class laughed.

"Well," retorted Honeyfern, "I got 85%!"

"I barely passed!" Cried Breezepelt. "I got 56%!"

"Class!" Spottedleaf shouted. "Keep your marks to yourself!" But despite her protest, the class still talked aimlessly to each other.

I sighed. Christmas needs to hurry up fast…

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Another 100%," My teacher, Brackenfur, said. "Great job!" I beamed proudly as he handed back the rest of the math tests.

My hand skimmed over my mark. I love math- and I'm really good at it too.

I stared at the calendar. November 25th! That meant Christmas was in a month!

I bounced up and down in my chair. I could get Lionblaze a new phone case! And Fallen Leaves that book he always talked about! And Jayfeather-

"Now we will explore bedmas…" Brackenfur droned on about something everyone already knew about.

I doodled in my notebook. I needed to think of something we could all do together! Carolling is out- Lionblaze hates singing. How about Christmas cookies? No- Fallen Leaves hates cooking, and Berrynose burns toast.

That's it! Secret Santas!

**Sorry for the short chapters, reviewers, but I've been super busy. I might not get a chapter in Sunday, but tomorrow and Saturday will be fine!**


	20. Chapter 20: Ivypool's Frustration

**Warriors High!**

**Ivypool's POV**

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the desk. It was SO boring, listening to Dustpelt drone on about the importance of science. Ugh, why can't we just do something else?

I stared to my left at Breezepelt. He was staring at me, his eyes twinkling. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and I looked away.

He crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it onto my desk. I slowly unfolded it, careful not to make too much sound. On the paper was a messy bit of writing, about 3 lines across the page. I began reading.

_You bored? I know I am. You look hot!_

Each line was messy and untidy, but the last line sent shivers up my spine. Hot?

I stared at him again, and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed. It was so random too!

I scrawled my neat writing onto the paper, my pencil scratching lines and circles on the page. I finished with a question mark and tossed the note back to Breezepelt. He grinned, and unfolded the note. One minute later, the note came back to me.

I saw his three sentences at the top of the page, and my two sentences right underneath. He added three more sentences again.

My writing went like this:

_Yes, I am bored. Can't you tell?_

And he replied like this:

_No. You look to hot to tell! Obviously._

I blushed again and shoved the note inside my desk. He stared at me again and grinned his evil grin.

Class finished in the next thirty seconds, and everyone happily flooded out of the classroom.

"That was boring!" Rowanclaw moaned. His girlfriend… Tawnypelt? giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

I saw my sister talking to Tigerheart in the far corner. Being the dumb Mary-Sue she is, she didn't notice Tigerheart was leaning closer to her… And closer… And then-

"Hey, hot stuff." Not Breezepelt!

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, folding my arms across my chest.

He laughed. "I speak only the truth."

"Well," I retorted, "The truth can stay in your mouth."

"But what fun is that?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed. He is SO arrogant.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. He laughed again, and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's so much fun to see you rage," He said with a sigh, before joining Harespring on his way to his next class.

I touched my cheek. I watched his black hair vanish in the crowd of people. Then I too turned and walked away.

**People wanted IvyXBreeze, people got IvyXBreeze! I've actually only read up to the fourth apprentice in the series, so I don't really know if I made their characters quite right. If you have suggestions, let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21: Foxleap's Amusement

**Warriors High!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I scuffled from my desk and snatched my books. I sped out of the class without a look back.

I probably just failed that last poetry quiz.

How am I supposed to know the difference between a simile and metaphor? And that… Hyper… Bowl? Something like that.

I nearly cursed to myself as I realized that my basketball game was at this very moment. I found my locker, and my locker swung open on the first try. Weird.

I grabbed my gym shorts and school jersey and ran to the gym. I nearly killed Tawnypelt on the way, calling 'sorry!' over my shoulder. She frowned, but kept moving on.

I cursed to myself once more as I saw Millie walking down the hallway. Mousewhisker was holding her hand, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I laughed to myself as Mousewhisker pecked her on the cheek, and she withdrew, snarling. Mousewhisker, (The naïve person he is)

laughed and hugged her roughly.

After another sharp turn, I bowled over Berrynose. My head nearly hit the floor as my hands shot out behind me.

"What's the big idea?" Berrynose snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

I offered him a hand and pulled him up. "I'm going to be dead if I'm late for our game. I'm the coach!"

Berrynose gasped. "Oh, mother of schnitzels, I'm going to be dead meat! I've got the game too!"

He ran with me down the hall, and together we managed to only knock over three people. "So…" I panted as I avoided a steaming Leafpool. "Schnitzels?"

"Hey," Berrynose panted back, "It… Is my… Word of… The day." I chuckled and skidded to a stop in front of Ashfur.

"Just WHERE do you think you're going?" He asked. For some reason, the head PE coach, Ashfur, really had it in for me.

"Oh, the usual, sir," mocked Berrynose. "Running from people we've hit with paper airplanes, trying to beat the bell, attempting to turn the hallway into a bowling alley, trying to find the odd idiot to knock over… But we found you!" Berrynose slammed his shoulder into Ashfur, knocking the wind out of him. We raced by, the students in the hallway bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"That… Was so… Awesome!" I cried as soon as I found breath.

"He deserved it," Berrynose replied, as we headed into the boys change room.

A few minutes later, we were out on the court in school jerseys. On the bench sat Toadstep, Birchfall, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Bumblestripe.

"About time," Spiderleg grumbled, as Birchfall slapped his shoulder playfully.

"We've been here five minutes!" He cried, and Toadstep laughed.

"Ashfur's here," remarked Bumblestripe. "He never turns up to our games." With one glance, sure enough, Ashfur was sitting in the crowd, arms folded over his chest.

He did not look happy.

Berrynose smirked. "I guess I know why."

As the group of team players gathered to hear the story, I scanned the audience. We were playing Wind today, and I knew they were fast. But not very aggressive.

In the audience was a very unhappy Heathertail, and Whitetail, a teacher from Wind. Foxleap and Blossomfall were chatting with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall's sister Briarlight. Jayfeather was in the far corner. Nightcloud was also here, probably to cheer on Crowfeather.

I surveyed the Wind team. They were fast, but scrawny. The team consisted of Harespring, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Antpelt, Weaselfur, and Emberfoot.

Bramblestar, the referee, blew his whistle, in motion for the game to start. Toadstep and Thornclaw sat off to start, and Spiderleg took the tip off.

He was called 'Spiderleg' because he had such long legs- probably the tallest in our grade. He easily to warded over Emeberfoot, who sneered but said nothing. I smirked.

The whistle blew, and Spiderleg barely had to jump to get the ball. Birchfall snatched the ball from Spiderleg, and dribbled up the right wing.

Speeding ahead of him, Crowfeather stood in front of him. But Bumblestripe was already there. He set the perfect pick, and the crowd was full of laughter and cheering as Birchfall scored the basket and Crowfeather fell over.

The game continued the same way, with me scoring multiple three-pointers, and Bumblestripe repeatedly setting picks on Crowfeather. Crowfeather already had three fouls- one for shoving Bumblestripe, one for pulling Bumblestripe, and one for body-checking Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe is getting M.V.P. tonight.

As the half-time buzzer sounded, Birchfall and Spiderleg came off the bench to congratulate us. I stared at the score. We were leading, 37- 32. It was really close.

As I drowned myself in water, I noticed Ashfur talking to Bramblestar. Bramblestar looked quite surprised but Ashfur nodded and growled. Bramblestar finally nodded and Ashfur stood to face the audience.

"Attention! May I have your attention please!" He shouted, his voice ringing through the gym.

"Yes, you may!" Everyone laughed as the typical prankster Foxleap grinned.

Ashfur frowned and ignored him. "A twist has been added to the second half." Murmurs broke out and it took a moment for Ashfur to get everyone settled down. "A person from the audience will have the opportunity to participate in this activity. They will be selected to enjoy-"

"Get to the point!" Foxleap. Everyone laughed again, and Ashfur was looking annoyed.

"Someone will be chosen to play with your team in the entire second half." The audience sighed.

"From Wind, Tornear." Was this a joke? Tornear hated basketball. He was a grade grind, and never wanted anything to do with sports, except watch them.

"And Thunder, Foxleap." Foxleap put his hand to his chest in mock surprise.

"Moi? You need me to play? I am honoured!" The crowd roared in laughter.

"Foxleap-" Ashfur started, but Foxleap was waving his hand in dismissal.

"Oh no, no no! I will play! I will bring honour to this team! I am he hero!" He flexed, and nobody could stand it anymore. Laughing was an underestimate. Nobody wasn't even giggling.

15 minutes later, after much argument, laughter, and furious language from Ashfur, Ashfur was excused from the gym and nobody could sit still.

"I don't know if I can play," Choked Toadstep. "I'm laughing too much!"

But play he did. The last half included much more laughter, thanks to Foxleap screeching in terror every time the ball went near, and sashaying away with the ball posed on his fingertips. At one point, he hip checked Breezepelt, and bent down to see if he was fine. But it was even worse when he ran out of the gym with the ball, shrieking, "They're after me! They're after me!"

We still won the game, 56-51. But it was the best game I've ever played.

**You want long chapter, you got long chapter! You like? Oui? Non? *wiggles eyebrows***


	22. Chapter 22: Half Moon's Date

**Warriors High!**

**Thornclaw's POV**

I pulled my grey hoodie over my t-shirt. Nervously, I combed my hair.

"Okay, WHAT in the name of StarClan is up?" Pressed Spiderleg. "You NEVER brush your hair!"

I grinned. "I do now."

"Come on, Thornclaw!" Spiderleg kicked at his dresser as he whined.

"Fine," I hissed, "I have a date."

"Not with the bearded lady? Or the fat lady? From the circus?"

I scowled. "No, and I never went on dates with either of them!"

"I'm sure you didn't!" Spiderleg said in a sing song voice.

"At least I'm not fighting with a girl 21 times a week," I snarled. Spiderleg instantly stiffened.

"It was 23." I laughed and opened my door to leave.

"Wait!" He called after me. "Who are you going-" But I shut the door and made my way to Blossomfall's dorm.

**Half Moon's POV**

I stumbled down the hall as I rushed to the town sector of school. As I transfer, I have no set sector. I get to mingle wherever I please.

_Jayfeather, Jayfeather, where are you? _I cried silently in my head.

I found the restaurant he told me to meet at. I had the right address. But it was supposed to be called, 'Dustpelt's Café.' Not 'The Cafe Yumminess.' Is the owner serious?

I peeked inside. Oh, that makes much more sense.

The owner of the restaurant was Foxleap.

"Hey, Foxleap," I called as I sat down at a table. He waved and scooted over to my table.

"I never knew you had your own café," I began, but Foxleap pushed a menu in front of me.

"Eat, eat, at zis lovely café," He said, with a horrible french accent. I laughed as he adjusted his fake moustache.

"You own a café?" I pressed.

"Oui oui, only ze finest café," He said with a sigh. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? Café of Y- I mean, Dustpelt's Café?" He answered, and I was laughing madly.

His eyes widened. "No, dad! I didn't change the name again!" I was going to fall apart any time now…

"Yes, dad, okay, bye!" Foxleap slammed the phone down and screamed. "Augh, dad!"

"Crazy Foxleap," Jayfeather grumbled as he sat down next to me. I gave him a big hug as Foxleap brought him a menu as well.

"I'll have coffee," Jayfeather said.

"Same here," I added, and Foxleap whisked away.

3 seconds later, he held two mugs and a pot. Carefully pouring the coffee, he murmured, "Crazy dad… Believing I would change the sign again!"

Jayfeather and I spent the rest of the evening chatting about school and other stuff. We had a great time (in my opinion) and we left the café hand in hand.

**Okay, that was shortish. I have had a suggestion to do secret santas, so these are all the different people participating in it:**

_Squirrelflight _

_Leafpool_

_Bramblestar_

_Feathertail_

_Brook_

_Stormfur_

_Crowfeather_

_Hollyleaf_

_Lionblaze_

_Jayfeather_

_Half Moon_

_Foxleap_

_Hazeltail_

_Berrynose_

_Honeyfern_

_Poppyfrost_

_Mousewhisker_

_Ashfur_

_Nightcloud_

_Heathertail_

_Breezepelt_

_Dovewing_

_Ivypool_

_Birchfall_

_Icecloud_

_Fallen Leaves_

_Toadstep_

_Rosepetal_

_Willowshine_

_Briarlight_

_Sandstorm_

_Firestar_

_Bluestar_

_Oakheart_

_Cinderpelt_

_Spiderleg_

_Daisy_

_Rippletail_

_Owlwhisker_

_Cinderheart_

_Bumblestripe_

_Tigerheart_

_Dawnpelt_

_Flametail_

_Tawnypelt_

_Rowanclaw_

_Blossomfall_

_Thornclaw_

_Tornear_

_Whitetail_

_Onestar_

_Tigerstar_

_Thistleclaw_

_Brightheart_

_Cloudtail_

**Is that enough? :P**

**Also, for those confused about Ashfur, he is the same age as everyone else, but he was gifted in sports and promoted coach. He still takes classes and such. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tigerstar's Fury

**Warriors High!**

**Just realized I forgot Millie, Graystripe, and Silverstream. :P Okay, here are secret santa pairing:**

_*Squirrelflight: Cloudtail_

_*Leafpool: Thornclaw_

_*Bramblestar: Ashfur_

_*Feathertail: Mousewhisker_

_*Brook: Daisy_

_*Stormfur: Feathertail_

_*Crowfeather: Breezepelt_

_*Hollyleaf: Graystripe_

_*Lionblaze: Heathertail_

_*Jayfeather: Willowshine_

_*Half Moon: Stormfur_

_*Foxleap: Honeyfern_

_*Hazeltail: Brightheart_

_*Berrynose: Foxleap_

_*Honeyfern: Millie_

_*Poppyfrost: Berrynose_

_*Mousewhisker: Squirrelflight_

_*Millie: Half Moon_

_*Graystripe: Nightcloud_

_*Silverstream: Oakheart_

_*Ashfur: Spiderleg_

_*Nightcloud: Leafpool_

_*Heathertail: Hollyleaf_

_*Breezepelt: Silverstream_

_*Dovewing: Ivypool_

_*Ivypool: Bumblestripe_

_*Birchfall: Whitewing_

_*Icecloud: Lionblaze_

_*Fallen Leaves: Brook_

_*Toadstep: Flametail_

_*Rosepetal: Briarlight_

_*Willowshine: Toadstep_

_*Briarlight: Cinderpelt_

_*Sandstorm: Bramblestar_

_*Firestar: Thistleclaw_

_*Bluestar: Tigerstar_

_*Oakheart: Dawnpelt_

_*Cinderpelt: Birchfall_

_*Whitewing: Tornear_

_*Spiderleg: Fallen Leaves_

_*Daisy: Cinderheart_

_*Rippletail: Owlwhisker_

_*Owlwhisker: Icecloud_

_*Cinderheart: Poppyfrost_

_*Bumblestripe: Hazeltail_

_*Tigerheart: Rosepetal_

_*Dawnpelt: Jayfeather_

_*Flametail: Tigerheart_

_*Tawnypelt: Rippletail_

_*Rowanclaw: Blossomfall_

_*Blossomfall: Sandstorm_

_*Thornclaw: Rowanclaw_

_*Tornear: Whitetail_

_*Whitetail: Blossomfall_

_*Onestar: Dovewing_

_*Tigerstar: Firestar_

_*Thistleclaw: Bluestar_

_*Brightheart: Crowfeather_

_*Cloudtail: Tawnypelt_

**That is a lot! My hands are killing me! :P Please review and tell me if you want all the secret santas to be in one big long chapter, or if you want me to pick which ones to write about. So: All? Or a few?**

**Tigerstar's POV:**

I used my extra long fingernails to pry open the envelope. Everyone in the school was called to the gymnasium to get a person for secret santa.

I hissed as one of my excellent fingernails snapped off. I swung my hand and happened to hit Tornear, who was sitting on my right. He shot me an annoyed look, but I just grinned, showing my yellowing teeth.

I pulled one name out of my envelope.

_Firestar._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Eyes turned to me and I stomped up and down in a tantrum. Many students started to laugh as I ripped my piece of paper into shreds.

What a horrible Christmas this would be.

**Bramblestar's POV**

I grimaced as I read the name in my envelope.

_Ashfur._

He and I had fought over Squirrelflight for so long, and she finally chose me. What was I to get a crazy maniac like him? Hmm… How about a few ketchup packets? That might work.

**Dovewing's POV**

I squealed in delight as Ivypool's name appeared on my card. What to get her? Hmm… This would definitely be interesting.

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I was going to burst of laughter and taunt Tigerstar for his tantrum, but I realized I was no better off myself. I got stupid Jayfeather, for StarClan's sake! A year ago, he nearly drowned my brother! Everyone thought he was innocent though. Hmph.

He is going to be in for a surprise this year…

**Birchfall's POV**

Wow. I got Whitewing!

This is my chance to tell her I like her. I always noticed her with Ashfur, but luck is here!

I'm going to burst with happiness! This is so awesome!

**Jayfeather's POV**

I cursed quite loudly as I found out who I would be buying a present for. Willowshine!

HER of all people! She had a crush on me, I hated her, Half Moon would kill me… Great! Just my luck!

**Icecloud's POV**

I quietly shook my envelope until the note fell out. I picked it up carelessly, causing a rip to form in the corner.

_Lionblaze._

No! "Why, StarClan, why!" I hollered. He was my crush before I met Toadstep! But my friend Cinderheart had got him- and that had broken my heart. Now I'm expected to get him a gift?

**Thistleclaw's POV**

I tore open the envelope and threw the remains on Sandstorm. She frowned and turned her attention back to her card. I looked at mine.

No. Not Bluestar!

**I just did a few quick views of people and their feelings for who they got. It was quite short. :P The next chapters up until Christmas will have people buying the presents! If you have recommendations for anyone at all, let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24: Squirrelflight's Idea

**Warriors High!**

**Another chapter! FYI: I can't guarantee anything, but chapters will come at least once every two days. I try to update every day, but it can be hard! I'm going to show everyone, yes, everyone buying secret santa presents. So I'm going in order so I don't miss someone.**

**Oh! I guess I need one of these: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Facebook, or anything else. There. I said it.**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

Hmm… What to get Cloudtail for Christmas?

I browsed Sorreltail's shop- Gifts, Gifts, Gifts!- and had already searched three out of seven aisles. What to get him? Well, I really should be asking, what does he like and could use?

I took out my iPod and quickly got connection. I went to Cloudtail's Facebook page. His profile picture caught my eye.

It was a picture of him and Brightheart.

Brightheart's bangs were swept over her scars, and she was laughing. Cloudtail's lips were pressed to her cheek. One of his arms was over her back, and the other had to be holding the phone or whatever took the picture. I smiled. Cloudtail was so sweet to Brightheart, even though he was hot- tempered as well. They were so sweet…

"Excuse me?" Sorreltail's voice disturbed my thoughts and I whirled around to face her. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I said, smiling, "where can I find a picture frame?

**Leafpool's POV**

Thornclaw? Is StarClan serious? What to get him? He is so… so… so stupid!

I can't believe Blossomfall likes him. She could do so much better than that lump of waste. And I'm supposed to buy HIM a present? As if.

I plopped myself down on my bed. The pink pillows cushioned my head as I lay down. I stared at the night table on my right. Sitting on it was a lamp, and alarm clock, my phone, and… A flower hair pin I've always hated.

I picked up a ziploc bag and dropped the pin in. The purple petals hit the side of the bag as it fell. I sealed the bag and tossed it in a corner.

There. Done.

Can you tell I've never liked Thornclaw?

**Bramblestar's POV**

Ashfur. What to get Ashfur?

I sat down at my desk in my dorm, drumming my fingers repeatedly over my papers. Pencils were sprawled over my desk, and a picture of Squirrelflight stood in the corner. I sighed.

I have a single dorm. Personally, I like it. Sharing a room with someone will just get on my nerves.

I stared at my list of ideas. Ketchup packets, deodorant, or a plastic bag, maybe?

I sighed. Maybe a rock or two?

I stood up from my desk and walked to the Thunder streets. There was a street there with a park that I always liked to walk down when I was troubled or I had to think.

I stared at the snowflakes lightly landing on the grass. Frost covered tree branches; No leaves were in sight. I kicked up some snow with my boot.

I watched Heathertail punch a snowman. In a way, the snowman resembled Lionblaze. She stomped on it and kicked the head off. Violent, and weird. Who will ever understand girls?

I watched her blonde ponytail fly with her as she stormed away. I crouched by her snowman and picked up the twigs she had used as arms. I stuffed them in my jacket pocket with a grin on my face. A perfect present for Ashfur!

**Feathertail's POV**

Who is Mousewhisker anyway? I don't even know him. Isn't he the guy Millie tries to kill every other second? Probably.

I saw a girl across the gymnasium that struck a great resemblance to him. It could be his sister, Hazeltail. At least, that's what Stormfur said.

"Hey! Hey!" She turned to my voice and confusion spread across her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Feathertail of River. I have Mousewhisker for my secret santa, and I think you're his sister?…"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Her voice was kind, and her eyes sparkled happily. She seems like a really nice person.

"I don't know what to get him."

"Hmm…" Hazeltail paused to think. "How about a new baseball cap? He really needs a new one."

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled and shook hands with my new friend. Quickly, I left the gym to find the hat store.

**Brook's POV**

Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… What to get a cat who used to be home schooled? I knew she liked flowers. I don't know…

I headed into the flower shop and saw Heatherstar at the desk. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, "I need some flowers for a friend for Christmas."

Heatherstar whisked me away to one section with flowers of brilliant red and green. Christmas colours! How coincidental.

I searched through bouquets of tulips, daffodils, and primroses. I saw daisies too, but I decided against it. Too… Familiar and creepy, in a way.

I finally selected some red roses, and carefully placed them on Heatherstar's desk. I handed her a twenty, she gave me change, and I left the store, walking through the snow.

**Stromfur's POV**

I can't believe I got my sister. I don't know what she would want… But it's neat.

I trudged through the snow and made my way into Dustpelt's Café. Foxleap saw me and fixed me coffee before I could even ask.

Sitting down at a table, I thought of my sister. What would she want? She's not particularly fond of books, and I could never get her clothes… Wait! How about a scarf?

My mind whirled as I pictured the perfect scarf for my sister. Silver, like her hair, fringed at the tips. Decorated with gold swirls, maybe? A thunk on the table indicated my coffee was here. I found the handle and took a sip. The warm liquid slid down my throat.

I bid a quick good bye to Foxleap and headed across the street to Brackenfur's Shop of Awesomeness. If Christmas could only always be this easy…

**Crowfeather's POV**

I have to buy a gift for that waste of space?

I groaned. That kid got in more trouble than a bull in a china shop! What could I get him?

Staring at him across the gym, I noticed messy hair, untied shoes, rolled up sleeves on his hoodie…

I think I'll get him a comb.

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Graystripe loved a practical joke, didn't he? Or did he want a new lock because his was broken?

This guy is so confusing, I don't see how Firestar is his best friend. Firestar is almost like his opposite. The only thing they have in common is the fact they like to get in trouble. This is going to be easy, though.

I headed to Brackenfur's Ship of Awesomeness. I noticed Stormfur rooting through scarves, and Crowfeather looking at combs. Hmm. I wonder who they got for secret santas.

I walked to school supplies and picked out a new lock for Graystripe (A black one with a grey stripe) and a joke kit. Why not?

It's not like he gets to choose.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I would have rather gone to StarClan. Not Heathertail! After she tried to kill Cinderheart multiple times, and hurt me, and everything!

I rushed to my dorm. My key unlocked the door quickly, and I ducked inside. Jayfeather was sitting on his chair, scanning his fingers over the braille markings in his book. "Got a bad secret santa?"

"Yes," I grumbled, and I plopped down on my bed. Jayfeather chuckled.

"Same here," He said. "I got Willowshine."

"Ouch," I laughed. Willowshine had a crush on Jayfeather, but he turned her down. I was always teasing Jayfeather about it. Now I have more reason to!

"Well," He said, "Yours must be better then."

"Not really. I got Heathertail."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Jayfeather laughed. "Sucker!"

"Hey," I complained. He laughed again.

"What are you going to get her?" Jayfeather sounded quite insistent. I shrugged, then realized he wouldn't have seen me, and replied.

"I don't know."

Jayfeather smirked. "I know…"

I grinned as he explained his idea. I quickly scanned my phone until I found a photo. I downloaded it on my laptop and printed it. I laminated the photo and slipped it in a bag.

I sent her a picture of me and Cinderheart.

**Jayfeather's POV**

After I helped Lionblaze set up his secret santa gift, I decided to take my turn. "What should I get Willowshine?"

"How about a date? With Half Moon's permission, of course," Sniggered Lionblaze. I grinned. _That's not a half bad idea after all…_

Half Moon was difficult to persuade. After a long 20 minute conversation, while Lionblaze was rolling on the floor laughing, she finally agreed. The gift was ready.

Now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

**Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for Jayfeather- You know who you are! These chapters will take longer and be longer. Hope you like :) Please review! Can we make it to 200?**


	25. Chapter 25: Narrator's Happiness Tantrum

**Warriors High!**

**Why, hello, my awesome reviews. Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are? Cuz you guys are the BOMB! Last I checked, we had 206 reviews! YAY! HAPPY TIME! Sorry, I'm just really happy. I'm having a Tigerstar tantrum- the good kind! Here is the next chapter.**

**Halfmoon's POV**

I slammed down my phone and sighed. My talk with my boyfriend- Would you call him that?- Had gotten me mad. He wants to give his secret santa a date as her gift- as if! At least he came to me first.

I took one more look at my slip of paper. Stromfur. Who is this Stormfur guy anyway? If I don't know him, how can I get him something?

Why does StarClan challenge ME of all people?

…

I left Sorreltail's gift shop with a gift card in my hand for $10. I sighed. What else was there to get him? As I always say, when in doubt, buy a gift card!

Now to go deal with Jayfeather…

**Foxleap's POV**

My grin was full of mischief. What to get Honeyfern? The sweet, popular, girlfriend of my best friend? Hmm…

A few thoughts popped into my head, but none really jumped up and shouted. I took a walk through the empty hallway to run through my thoughts. Passing the library, I saw Ferncloud there. Sorting books. I nodded a greeting to her as she huffed and continued sorting.

I sat down at an empty table. My pencil drummed against the desk, and Ferncloud shot me a few glares. I shrugged and continued drumming.

Suddenly, the most evil, vile, hilarious, stupid, crazy, bizarre, weird, wacky, horrible, terrible, funny, knee-slapping idea popped into my head.

My pencil touched paper and I began to write.

**Hazeltail's POV**

Brightheart… Hmm…

Well, she's kind, sweet, smart, has a boyfriend named Cloudtail…

What would she need? I have no clue. There is almost nothing she doesn't like about herself.

Almost nothing. I forgot her scars.

I sighed in sympathy. Poor Brightheart. She's beautiful, but the scars make her think otherwise. Her bangs are always seen trying to cover them.

I immediately snatched my sewing needle and thread. I tugged a chunk of purple fabric from my bag.

It was time to be creative.

**Berrynose's POV**

My best friend deserves a kick in the-

"Hey!" There he is now. He's awesome, but sometimes he just needs that kick.

"Hey," I replied. He wriggled his eyebrows mischievously. Uh oh. That's not good. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I got your girlfriend as my secret santa," Foxleap sang. He skipped around in circles as my jaw literally hit the floor.

"Don't. Do. Anything. To. Her!" I hissed through clenched teeth. He grinned again.

"Maybe," He whispered, before prancing off.

I hurried out of the gym and to the streets. I now know exactly what Foxleap deserves…

**Honeyfern's POV**

I have to buy a present for that… Girl who literally strips for everyone and drags boys into so many things? Ugh. She disgusts me.

I went to Pinestar's Clothing Shop and searched through aisles upon aisles. So much revealing clothing! I finally found what I was looking for.

A plain, brown tee with a tight collar and long sleeves. She'll hate it, probably.

That's why I'm giving it to her. I'm so nice to my enemies, aren't I?

**Poppyfrost's POV**

I literally almost had a concussion from banging my head against the wall repeatedly. Why, why, why him?

I had my sister's boyfriend! The one I've had a crush on! AAH! What to do?

I took a deep breath. Breath. Breath. Calm. Down. Now!

I needed to get him something that tells him I'm okay with him and Honeyfern. He still looks at me funny. I don't know if I'll ever get over him. But, I have to try. I knew at that moment what I needed to do.

I found a picture on Honeyfern's desk (We share a room) of her and Berrynose. I photocopied it, and started scribbling.

Hopefully, this changes everything.

**Mousewhisker's POV**

What to get a sassy, red haired chick who had the biggest temper I've ever seen? Hmm…

Talking to her sister was no help. She just told be to shut up and go away. So I did.

Millie, my girlfriend, was no help either. She scowled at me and tried to walk away. I hugged her before she could walk away, then sighed and found Hazeltail.

Hazeltail suggested hair clips. After all, Squirrelflight had bushy red hair that was constantly pinned.

So I went to a gift shop and bought about 4 packs of 30 bobby pins each. Is that enough? I should probably buy a few more…

**Millie's POV**

Who is this Half Moon character? Is she the silly female who Jayfeather pads after? If she's even got one boy, she's a threat.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sighed. "I'm not getting her anything good," I murmured under my breath.

Walking to my room, I saw some carpet fuzz sticking out of the carpet here and there. I plucked a few strings and put them in a ziploc bag.

That was easy!

**Graystripe's POV**

I have to get THAT sassy girl a present? How about a one-way ticket to Spain? That could work…

Too expensive. Maybe a sweater? That would be good! And it can say, "I HATE NIGHTCLOUD" on the front.

Perfect!

**Silverstream's POV**

This bold tom loves sports, Bluestar, sports, Bluestar, sports and Bluestar! What to get him?

I wandered into one shop that could design sports equipment. Why not? It could work.

I saw a football helmet and brought it to the front desk. "Hi. Could you engrave, 'Bluestar' right on the side here? Thanks."

**Sorry that some pov's were short, I've been busy and I'm running out of ideas. Help wanted! :P Review please! Congrats to CherryBreezeFeather who was the 200th reviewer!**


	26. Chapter 26: Foxleap's Energy

**Warriors High!**

**Hello again! I'm not going to do any more present things; it's getting confusing for me and you reviewers. :P So I will include fillers and stuff like that. Okay? Okay. Okay!**

**Icecloud's POV**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells…" I hummed a tune as I hung candy canes on the tree. Pine needles trickled onto the floor with each new ornament. There was a loud knock at my door. I set down my box and opened the door in surprise. "Foxleap? What are you-"

Foxleap brushed by me and belly-flopped onto my bed. "Foxleap! What are you doing?"

"SUGAR!" My brother spun around in a few circles and grabbed the star off the top of my tree.

"Hey!" I complained, and I tried to snatch the star back, but Foxleap giggled and ran out of the room. I sighed, and followed in hot pursuit.

We turned corners and climbed stairs, and at one point, he fell down a flight. But his hyperness got him up and going. As he turned down Shadow's hall, I could tell things were about to get ugly.

**Okay, that was really short. :{ Sorry. Sneaky Foxleap! FYI, this is 5 days before Christmas. I'm starting a new thing, warrior cat name generator, so please check that out and comment!**


	27. Chapter 27: Foxleap's Energy 2

**Warriors High!**

**Next chapter, here we are!**

**Blackstar's POV**

The repeated banging on the door was getting really irritating. I turned off my iPod, but kept my head phones on, and walked to the door grumbling. Opening the door, I saw a very excited Foxleap holding a plastic star in his hand. "What do you want?" I growled. Foxleap snatched my head phones and ran off screaming.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" he screeched as he took off down the hall way.

"What the f-" Icecloud skidded to a halt in front of my door. Her hair was covered in silver stars.

"Don't ask," She growled, and she took off after Foxleap. With a sigh, I followed. I need those head phones back!

**Berrynose's POV**

I sat on a bench in the empty cafeteria, chatting with Honeyfern. We were laughing and talking and-

"SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Foxleap came sprinting down the bench, and jumped on the table in front of us. He was carrying a bag. Inside, I could have sworn I saw head phones, a plastic star, and purple headband, and and iPod!

"What the-" I started, but Foxleap grabbed my sunglasses from the table and stuffed them in his bag. He grabbed at Honeyfern's hair pin and cackled in delight.

"Hey," Honeyfern complained, "I like that pin!" But Foxleap took off, and exited the back doors. I jumped up from the table. On the other side of the cafeteria, Icecloud, Blackstar, Willowshine, and Crowfeather burst into the cafeteria.

"Where did that piece of fox dung go?" Hissed Crowfeather. I stared, momentarily shocked, but Honeyfern bounded to the back door.

"This way!" She called, and all six of us stampeded out into the hall.

**Breezepelt's POV**

This was the worst moment of my life.

It started out nice. Ivypool and I had met at my locker, and we talked and were currently making out. All of a sudden, we heard cries.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!"

Foxleap was sprinting down the hall, carrying a plastic bag. He was literally bouncing as he ran. He ran over to us. My hands were still on Ivypool's waist, and her hands were around my neck. For a moment we both stared at Foxleap. Then Foxleap grabbed Ivypool and swung her over his shoulder. "What the fox dung!" Ivypool cursed, and drummed her fist against his back. But Foxleap just cackled and ran off, Ivypool over one shoulder, and his bag over the other. Dumbfounded, I was frozen until a group of people ran over to me.

"What did he steal from you?" I turned to see Crowfeather, glaring at me.

"My girlfriend!" I retorted.

"That's a new one," Willowshine remarked, and we all took of after Foxleap.

**Foxleap+Sugar=HYPER REACTION! EXTREME CAUTION! Unfortunately, they learned that the hard way. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Foxleap's Energy 3

**Warriors High!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You are the best! Here we go, with Foxleap the Crazy!**

**Ivypool's POV**

No matter how much drumming I could do on Foxleap's back, I could not, I mean NOT, get him to stop. He ran through hallways and up stairs, but still managed to carry me and steal people things. He actually stole Dustpelt's marked test papers, and that just set Dustpelt off.

Foxleap had now accumulated a crowd of 23 people, Breezepelt included. I mean, we were having a perfectly good time, and this… this piece of FOX DUNG ruined it!

Foxleap ran out of the doors and to the primary student's playground. He was running so fast, he never noticed Hollykit and Larchkit playing by the monkey bars.

Hollykit went flying as Foxleap ran into her. I came flying off his shoulder and reached out to grab the first thing I could, which just so happened to be the monkey bars.

Hollykit began to cry. "That big guy knocked me down! I scraped my knee!" Larchkit comforted her sister as wailing struck the silent air.

I looked around for Foxleap, but he had already ran off, screaming.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!" I sighed as he ran back into another set of school doors. Breezepelt and everyone else burst out the first doors. Breezepelt's eyes widened when he saw me. Everyone else ran through the other doors, but Breezepelt helped me down.

He planted a kiss on my lips. Honeyfern grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the doors. I ran with my friends to go kill a piece of fox dung. But I took one look back, and gratefully, saw Ferncloud fussing over Hollykit.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I was sitting on a bench in a deserted Thunder hall, correcting my science test. Little doodles of hearts were at the top right corner, drawn by yours truly. I sighed as I thought of Foxleap.

Speak of the Devil, here he comes now. Why is he carrying a bag of stuff and screaming 'sugar'?

I stood up as he ran to me. "Foxleap, what-"

He kissed me.

He pulled me in for a long, deep kiss and I thought I would melt on the spot. I pulled away for a second to look at him. "Foxleap, what are you doing?"

"I LOVE SUGAR! ILOVESUGARILOVESUGAR!" He ran off, faster than ever. I stood there, shocked, as a group of kids ran past me.

_This is going to get ugly…_ I chased after him with them.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw Foxleap charging at me.

He ran at me, full speed, which is really fast. He didn't even slow down as he rammed into me with all his strength and we both went toppling to the ground. "Pin him! Pin him! Pin him!" Cries came from the hallway as about 30 kids emerged. I put my knee in his shoulder and held him down with both hands. H was struggling to get up, but with no success. Breezepelt walked by me and snatched a bag Foxleap was carrying. Foxleap squealed.

"No, no! MINE!" Foxleap whined like a four year old girl. I stared at him quizzically as Crowfeather broke to the front of the crowd.

"Let me hit this idiot first," he growled, and he pulled his fist back. Hazeltail jumped in front of him.

"Stop it! It's not his fault!" Crowfeather's fist brushed by her hair and barely missed her jaw. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"What has he done? Sure, he's stolen your stuff. But think about it! He screamed, 'sugar!' Who gave him sugar that made him that hyper?" People stared blankly in thought. Hazeltail stood in front of everyone, furious. Foxleap seemed to calm down, and was now staring at Hazeltail in awe.

I reached into his bag of things and started distributing things. "There's your iPod, Crowfeather, and here's Berrynose's glasses- Seriously Berrynose?- And here's Jayfeather's backpack-" Jayfeather grumbled in thanks- "And here's- Who's is this?" I pulled out a very large container with a few crumbs of sugar inside.

"Mine," Foxleap mumbled. "It was an early Christmas present!" The crowd stared in silence as I pried open the container. There was a small note on the inside.

_Foxleap,_

_Hope you enjoy your early Christmas present!_

I flipped the slip of paper over. The crowd held their breath.

The name of the owner of the paper was scrawled on the back. I showed everyone the piece of paper. Icecloud's eyes narrowed. "Let's get him."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I smirked in satisfaction as Hawkfrost limped down the hallway, left arm in a sling, both eyes black, right ankle twisted and bruises everywhere. That's the last time he messes with us…

**It was Hawkfrost! DUN DUN DUN!**


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas Eve

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 29… here we go! Last one before Christmas! Sorry for not updating, I've been so super busy.**

**Foxleap's POV**

I can't believe it! WHY did I have to go hyper and become target #1 on everyone's 'To-Kill' list? Stupid Hawkfrost. Blackstar and a few others still wanted to kill me, but I ran like the wind! Not the Wind sector, I just ran like the wind… the breeze, you know?

Christmas is tomorrow! It's Christmas eve. I've gotten Honeyfern her secret santa present. I got Icecloud earmuffs, I got Birchfall head phones, and I got Spiderleg knee pads. I also got Hazeltail some stuff.

I went to the gymnasium, where everyone would be giving each other their secret santa gifts. It was decorated nicely; there were silver stars on the wall, and a big banner with taped-on letters that spelt 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'. I grinned.

After everyone left the gym, I took down all the letters. I spelt EASTR with the R, S, A, E, and T. This left me with a M, R, Y, C, H, R, I, M, and S. I need another E! Where to find one? I looked around the gym, and ran out into the hall. There. A poster with the same stick on letters that said 'EVERYONE WELCOME'. I snatched a few letters and ran inside. Heck with it. I snatched ALL the letters and ran inside.

I used an E to make EASTER, and spelt COME with some other letters. Now I have M, R, Y, C, H, R, I, M, S, V, E, R, Y, O, N, E, W, E, and L.

I spelt ON. Then I spelt HI. This was fun! Next I made VERY. Now I have M, R, Y, C, R, M, S, E, W, E, and L. I still need more letters!

I looked at the back storage cabinet with its 6 drawers. Surely there would be more letters there… And yes there were, in the fifth drawer. One of every letter in the alphabet. There were also a few extra A's too. Perfect.

I spelt HAVE with my new letters, and used one other A. I spelt MERRY with left over letters. I even got an exclamation point! Then I spelt IN, and added a comma. Rearranging the words worked perfectly. Soon, the banner read:

HI. COME ON IN, HAVE A VERY MERRY EASTER! Perfect. Well, maybe not the HI. I should take that out.

**I'm running out of ideas… WRITER'S BLOCK! I need ideas, if you have any! This was just a filler.**


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Day

**Warriors High!**

**Thanks to all my ever-so patient reviewers! This chapter will hopefully satisfy you. I am so sorry for the long wait! Magical unicorns destroyed my house and my computer. Expect updates once a week. :P 272 reviews! OMG! *Insert crazy fangirl scream* Thank you all! Many thanks to the awesome suggestions as well! I got a lot, and look forward to using a lot of them! So, without further ado, here is the 30th chapter!**

**Thornclaw's POV**

I stumbled down the hall on my way to the gym. The entire school was already waiting outside the gym for Thunder to arrive and let everyone in. Calls of "Merry Christmas!" rang through the crowd as people hugged and exchanged gifts. In my hand, I clutched two boxes- one for Blossomfall, and one for Rowanclaw, my secret santa. Suddenly, Thunder thundered through the hall in a santa suit, complete with a fluffy white beard. With hoots of laughter, staff and students clapped him on the back in joy. He grinned wildly and opened the gym doors. As everyone flooded in, I noticed something odd. The banner…

The crowd fell silent. You could hear a pin drop. The entire student body stared in awe at the banner which read, 'COME ON IN, HAVE A VERY MERRY EASTER!'

After a deathly silent minute, cheers and thunderous applause filled the gym. Foxleap leaped up to the stage and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"FOXLEAP!" Thunder's screech cut off all noise. Foxleap did a little jump and hopped into the crowd.

"FOXLEAP! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT HOW!" The crowd parted to show Foxleap, standing up straight, facing the principal.

"Foxleap," he hissed, "I ought to give you detention until you die! Scrub the floors and clean the desks! What has-"

"My, my," quoted Foxleap, "Harsh language. The easter bunny will be very mad at you."

Despite the situation, the corner of the principal's mouth twitched. But a scowl resumed its place. Students were clamping hands over mouths, trying to stifle laughter unsuccessfully.

"Darn. Wouldn't the easter bunny be mad at you for this… this disaster?"

"Actually, I think he would be happy that I promoted easter so soon."

Thunder glared at him, heat rushing to his cheeks. "Well, if you're in that mood, won't SANTA be mad at you?"

"Actually," replied Foxleap, sounding so innocent it made the narrator laugh, "I've been sooooo good, santa will get me lots of presents!"

That was the last straw. Thunder couldn't take it anymore. He laughed so much I could've sworn the ground shook. Soon the entire gym was filled with laughter. I laughed along too- hey, it's Christmas!

**Firestar's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably as Thistleclaw shuffled towards me. "Hey- uh- I- I've got your secret santa present," I blurted out. He sneered as he snatched my gift. Ripping open the wrapping paper, he frowned as he pulled out my gift.

"A nail filer?"

"I figured you would need it, wanting to have long nails."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you like points for nails, right? You can file them like that. Tigerstar will show you how."

A grin spread across my old enemy's face. "Thanks."

**Foxleap's POV**

I watched Honeyfern stand up to hug Berrynose, and I slipped my present into her bag. Actually, it was just an envelope. Then I stood back to wait for the fireworks to begin.

I watched her fumble with her bag and pull out the envelope. Her expression showed confusion, but she tore it open and looked at the note inside.

I giggled inwardly. I remembered my note. This is what it said:

_Dearest Honeyfern,_

_You are as sweet as honey. But your sister is sweeter._

_You are as beautiful as the sunset. But your sister is more beautiful._

_You are so kind. But your sister is nicer._

_The moral of this letter is very clear._

_Love, Berrynose _

I watched Berrynose look concerned at the hurt flashing through Honeyfern's eyes. Then she ripped the note to shreds and slapped Berrynose across the face.

"What the heck was that for?" he cried.

"You know!" retorted Honeyfern.

"No, he doesn't," I added, popping up in between them. "Merry Christmas! I'm your secret santa!"

I was actually kinda afraid she would slap me too, but instead she just laughed, and Berrynose joined in.

What a wonderful Christmas.

**Tigerstar's POV**

I grumbled as I shuffled through the crowd in search of the ginger haired boy. There he was.

"Hey! Doofus!" With all my strength, I tossed my box at him hard. He turned at the perfect moment, and it nailed him in the nose. "Hah!"

Firestar grunted in return, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled off the wrapping paper of the present, and-

WHAM! A punching glove popped out of the box and nailed him in the nose again.

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I slammed my bag on the table in front of Jayfeather, which made him jump in surprise. "Just open it," I grumbled, and he reluctantly felt for the bag and pulled it over to him. Jayfeather picked up the bag, and immediately dropped it again. "What, too heavy?" I smirked. He grunted and pulled out a brick from inside the bag.

I laughed and walked away. Then, something hit me in the back of the leg. I cursed, and fell to my knees. Turning around, I saw the brick lying next to me and Jayfeather smirking. "How- How- You can't see!"

"No, but Lionblaze can."

**Heathertail's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk as Lionblaze approached me, gift in hand. "I knew it! I knew it," I shrieked. "Fate has made you be my secret santa!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Just open it."

I snatched the envelope and tore it open. A laminated picture fell out, face down. I turned it over.

It was a picture of him and Cinderheart!

"YOU-"

**For your convenience, and the fact kits might be reading, all swear words have been removed. Please enjoy the rest of your time here at the 'Warriors High' school of awesomeness.**

"-HOW COULD YOU? YOU THINK I-" I screamed and threw my fists at the first thing they could hit, which happened to be Foxleap.

"What the-" he started, but I just kept screaming and swinging my fists. My feet connected with Tornear's stomach, and he groaned, and shoved Onestar. Soon, the entire gym was in chaos.

Papers flew right and left. People punched and kicked each other. I grinned like a madwoman as I hit Cinderheart in the arm, but she just gritted her teeth and hit me back.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Foxleap's voice rang out through the gymnasium. All heads turned to face the typical prankster as he stood on stage.

"I'm sure Santa would not be happy with this behaviour," he declared, "Coal for everyone!"

Everyone burst out into laughter. Even me. What a holly, jolly, Christmas.

**Foxleap's POV**

Secret Santa's had gone well. Carolling was done. Everything was good… that's unacceptable. Hmph. I looked around the stage for a megaphone. There it was, sitting on a dresser. Snatching it, I screamed, "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Laughter followed the student body as they all ran outside in confusion. I grinned wildly.

As soon as everyone (even the teachers and principal!) were outside, I scooped up a handful of snow. Patting it into a ball, I called out, "BREEZEPELT!"

The black haired guy whirled around. "What-" My snowball hit him full on in the face. Laughter erupted, and soon everyone had snowballs. Brightheart laughed as Cloudtail shook snow from his hair. She was wearing a green hat, that draped over her scars and eye. Red glitter decorated the edge. Hazeltail's work, no doubt.

"Hey!" I turned in the direction of the noise as Lionblaze flung a snowball at my face.

Snow covered my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "JACK FROST, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Everyone laughed. Cars whizzed by, but a few actually slowed down to witness the snowball fight. I saw my girlfriend chuck a snowball at Heathertail, and it hit her right in the face. Everyone was watching her now. Dead silence.

"You- You-" Heathertail sputtered.

"Save the insults," My girlfriend of awesomeness snapped. "I don't have time for you."

"Neither do I." Heathertail flicked a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "That's why it had to end like THIS!"

Heathertail lunged at Hazeltail, but Hazeltail (being the awesome girlfriend she is) side stepped and Heathertail got her head stuck in a snowbank.

Someone in the crowd chuckled. Then I pumped my fist and cheered. "You rock, Hazeltail!"

"Hazeltail! Hazeltail! Hazeltail!" Berrynose and I started the cheer, with everyone joining in. Heathertail finally pulled her head out of the snow bank, her cheeks red from both cold and embarrassment.

"I knew I never should have wasted my time on a **(insert swear words) **like you." With that, Heathertail shoved my girlfriend with such force that she stumbled onto the road. Hazeltail fell back, and moaned.

That's when I saw the truck.

The driver was on his phone.

The truck was going to run her over.

"HAZELTAIL!" A voice so loud it didn't sound like mine escaped my lips, and I lunged for her. I slammed into her and she tumbled to the other side of the road. I was about to get up when the truck's headlights fell on me. I heard people crying my name, and the distant patter of running footsteps over the motor of the truck. But I closed my eyes, and a blinding pain and darkness fell over me.

**Cliffie! :D**


	31. Chapter 31: The Feelings Of Death

**Warriors High!**

**Hope you enjoyed that cliffie! I saw all the complaints of 'NOOOOO FOXLEAP' and such. So, here we are! Please vote on my poll!**

**Foxleap's POV**

Blinding pain in my arm and left leg. Pain so hard it made me want to black out. I faintly heard screams, but they didn't matter anymore. None of it did. None of it. None.

I felt like I was swimming through the darkness, one stroke at a time. Looking around, all I saw was a sheet of black. No way out. I started to panic. _Help me, please! Help! I don't want to die!_

Every part of my body is screaming, _live, live, live. _I squirm under the shadows of death, but the pain is unbearable. No… Not like Shrewpaw…

I struggle to think of something, something to hold on to. _Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud… Hazeltail! Berrynose… _The twinkle in Berrynose's eyes. The laugh on Hazeltail's face. The fun Icecloud and I had together. The times I spent with my brothers. Fading away…

"Foxleap." I slowly turn to see Shrewpaw, my 12 year old deceased brother.

"You shouldn't have died… That car that hit you…" Shrewpaw shook his head.

He extended a hand. "Come with me." I hesitated. He was dead, wasn't he? He wanted to bring me to death, didn't he?

My hand shook. I fixed the image of Hazeltail in my mind. _I'm so, so sorry, Hazeltail…_

I took Shrewpaw's hand.

TBC

**Touching, isn't it? :' ( If you want the next part, review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Hazeltail's Daring Rescue

**Warriors High!**

**Hee hee hee. 302 reviews! Yayzers! Some of you wanted to know what TBC means. It means 'to be continued'. NOW YOU KNOW!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

"Foxleap! FOXLEAP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as the truck plower over my saviour. "No… NO! NO!"

I didn't care what happened next. I curled up next to Foxleap's body and cried, still sitting in the middle of the road. Voices around me called my name, but I didn't want to hear it. I sobbed into Foxleap's sweater, and gripped his hand so tight I thought it would fall off. "No… No…"

9 minutes later I was laying on a hospital bed, with Jayfeather standing next to me. Foxleap was on the bed next to mine. My face and eyes were red, and I couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying anymore. The room was spinning like a top. I saw Jayfeather talk briefly to Spottedleaf, who shook her head faintly. Jayfeather screamed, but I didn't know what he said. I didn't care.

Jayfeather's eyes were red. He stormed away. He came back with a needle in his hand. Will it make the dizziness go away? I hope so. Even if not, I couldn't protest. I… I couldn't move.

He gently took my hand and Spottedleaf sighed. Jayfeather felt for Foxleap's hand and joined our hands.

I felt the prick of the needle in my shoulder, and my eyelids drooped… slowly…

…

Am I dead? I hope so. I would be with Foxleap again.

_Why, StarClan, why… why him? Why couldn't it have been me?_

A small voice in my head replied. _He never would have wanted it that way. _Damn, that small voice is good.

I felt like I was swimming in a pitch black sea, but there was no water. I paddled forward, head turning, desperately looking for someone. Anyone.

Was this how it felt to die?

I felt like I was going to black out. The pain and dizziness was overwhelming. Then… I saw a stream of light. _Yes!_

I frantically paddled towards the light, anything to get out of the dark. But I knew I couldn't leave without Foxleap. I turned around, and-

There he was.

He was swimming, alone, and I would've cried out in relief if I could. But all I could do was paddle closer to him. Suddenly, another cat materialized in front of him. It was… Shrewpaw. But Shrewpaw was dead! _Does that mean…_

_No! I won't let it happen. _I paddled towards him, using every last scrap of energy I had. I was close enough to hear him murmur, almost to himself, "I'm so, so sorry, Hazeltail…"

He took Shrewpaw's hand.

Panic scorched through me and I reached out and grabbed his arm. But he was already fading away…

In that last second, he turned around. His lips formed my name. And then I fainted.

**Foxleap's POV**

Something grasped my arm and I whirled around. Hazeltail! What was she doing here? Her eyelids shut and her grip went limp. _No! NO!_

I grabbed her arm and dropped Shrewpaw's hand. I turned around, and he almost looked… disappointed.

"You have chosen life." He sadly drooped his head. "Leave. Now. This girl was foolish enough to come get you. You are lucky."

"Shrewpaw…" I murmured sadly, but I grabbed Hazeltail around the waist. He was trying to make me go back to death. I won't. I won't. If Hazeltail is dead, it's all my fault…

Slowly, I paddled in the direction Hazeltail came from. There! A light!

As soon as I got close enough, I dissolved into nothingness.

**Icecloud's POV**

I panted hard, sitting in my chair, my head in my hands. When Foxleap was hit, I went crazy. Literally. Tears streamed down my face as memories flashed back to me. I had screamed, fought, but eventually Jayfeather restrained me. Now I was sitting next to Foxleap's bed, sobbing. Suddenly, Jayfeather stormed into the room. Spottedleaf was already there.

"I have to save him. Let me send Hazeltail in to save him." Jayfeather sounded so desperate… But, Spottedleaf shook her head.

"No! You don't understand! Hazeltail won't go on living without him. It's our- HIS- only chance! You don't understand! You'll NEVER understand!" Jayfeather screeched. He snatched a needle from the table and walked over to Hazeltail and Foxleap.

"Hey," I murmured, "What-" He plunged the needle into Hazeltail's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Saving his life," Jayfeather hissed.

My head sunk and I gripped Foxleap's hand. His other hand was in Hazeltails. 5 minutes passed. Jayfeather paced nervously. Spottedleaf was furious.

"Now look what you've done! Now we've lost her as well as him!" She hissed angrily.

"How do you know?" I asked weakly. Spottedleaf pointed to a heart rate monitor. Foxleap's heart rate was 1%, and Hazeltail's was dropping rapidly- 5% every 30 seconds. Now here heart rate was 2%. "No! Hazeltail, no! I can't lose my brother and you!" I watched desperately and Hazeltail's heart rate dropped.

It was at 0.

**Cliffie again!**


	33. Chapter 33: Icecloud's Shock

**Warriors High!**

**HAHAHAHA. I'm so evil when I leave you guys on a cliffy like that!**

**Icecloud's POV**

"NO!" I turned on Jayfeather. "I HATE you! You killed her! And now she and my brother are gone!"

Jayfeather only lowered his head in despair as I sobbed. Toadstep burst into the room and wrapped me in a bear hug. I cried hard into his shoulder. Soon, everyone else was there.

"What's going on?" Toadstep asked, sounding bewildered. I sobbed harder, and pointed a shaky finger at the heart monitor.

Sielnce. The only sound was my sobbing. Then Berrynose screamed, "NO! Not my best friend and my sister!"

"Foxleap's not gone yet," Jayfeather insisted. He pointed at the heart monitor that was flickering between 1 and 2.

"STILL!" Berrynose yelled, "He as good as gone! And you- YOU, of all people, killed my sister!"

"JAYFEATHER!" Spottedleaf shrieked. "You are hereby BANNED from being a doctor! Get OUT of this office!" Jayfeather stormed out of the room.

I sobbed harder into Toadstep's shoulder. He stroked my hair, murmuring, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

Spiderleg and Birchfall were there too. So was Mousewhisker. Everyone had their head down. Hollyleaf had quiet streams of tears on her face.

I was ushered out of the room along with everyone else. "But… My brother! He could still be alive! PLEASE!" I begged. Spottedleaf sighed.

"There's a monitor in the gym. Everyone's there now anyway."

All of us sprinted as if our lives depended on it to get to the gym.

…

At the gym, and huge projector was playing an image of Hazeltail and Foxleap. Hazeltail's monitor was still 0. Foxleap's was 0.21%. I sobbed harder. Poppyfrost noticed us come in and began crying again.

"When Hazeltail's heart monitor dropped… Everyone just started bawling," She cried, and buried her face in Berrynose's shoulder, who patted her head awkwardly. Honeyfern wrapped them both in a hug.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I saw Ivypool crying into Breezepelt's shoulder, who looked like he would never let go of her. Dovewing was crying harder than ever. Even Crowfeather's eyes glittered in tears.

Jayfeather was in front of me, and he climbed up the stairs onto the stage.

"I just want to say something," he started, "Without interruptions. If you hate me now, I understand. Just leave me to rot, for all you care! I-"

A loud gasp echoed through the room. I rushed on stage next to Jayfeather and stared at the screen.

Foxleap was alive.

**Cliffie AGAIN! You know the drill- review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Jayfeather's Decision

**Warriors High!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Evil me! Happy late Halloween, peeps!**

**Foxleap's POV**

With a gasp, I sat up as fast as lightning. Spottedleaf's eyes were trained on me, and they widened as I took a deep breath. "You- You're alive," murmured Spottedleaf, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Well, I wouldn't be breathing if I wasn't, would I?" I grinned. Spottedleaf managed a weak smile.

That's when I noticed Hazeltail.

"No…"

I grasped her hand, as if I was wishing for the life to run back to her and she would sit up, smiling. But her hand was stone cold. I felt her forehead. Ice cold. "No…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" Spottedleaf laid a hand on my back.

"She died for me," I said. Spottedleaf looked alert.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was in StarClan! Shrewpaw was there! And… And he was going to lead me to death! And then she came… She saved me. But she stopped breathing." I turned to Spottedleaf, furious. "I would know. I was there… Sort of."

"Did you just crack a joke, Foxleap?" I turned to see Icecloud in the doorway. She waited no longer and hugged me so tightly I thought I'd die for real.

"I guess I did." I ruffled her hair, and she buried her head in my chest.

"I thought you were gone."

"Thank StarClan you thought wrong."

I turned my attention back to Hazeltail. Her eyes were half opened, so I closed them. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. I raised my head and stared at Spottedleaf. "Who sent her to save me?"

"Jayfeather."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because… because you were nearly dead and Hazeltail's heart stopped. We thought you were both gone. I kicked him out of the doctor's committee."

I stormed out of the room and turned corners to where I knew Jayfeather would be. In the hospital, he had a special place where he stored all his things- the back storage closet. I creaked open the door and there he was, holding a needle in one hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Saving your girlfriend. I killed her, I get her back." With that, he plunged the needle into his arm and slumped back against the chair.

**Cliffie AGAIN!**


	35. Chapter 35: Hazeltail's Choice

**Warriors High!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil!**

**Chapter 37 is going to be an, 'Ask the characters' chapter. So every student is gathering in the gym and some people might get asked a question and others might not. But its up to YOU! Submit questions, as many as you want! You can ask ANYONE in the warrior world! Even the teachers! Or, if you really want, you could ask me! :D Now, on with the story!**

**Foxleap's POV**

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Several people came running into the room.

"What is it?" She asked. Then she saw Jayfeather, and gasped. "No! Not him too!"

"What does the needle do?" I asked frantically. Spottedleaf stared at Jafeather in horror, not taking any notice of my question. "I said, WHAT DOES THE NEEDLE DO?" Spottedleaf jumped and answered hurriedly.

"The needle allows you to enter someone else's thoughts. To do this, you either need to have a connection, like holding hands, or a blood droplet in the serum. That's how Hazeltail saved you. But it is about a 1% chance that they will come back alive. Hazeltail… Hazeltail didn't. But she saved you. Jayfeather is now trying to save your girlfriend. I don't see how, though." I gritted my teeth.

"He MUST come back. He'd better. Or else I'll owe my life to him," I choke out.

"Jayfeather," Spottedleaf murmured softly. "If you survive, you are head doctor."

Then I realized how much pain I was in. Burning in my left and right legs, and my left arm. I promptly slid to the ground in a faint.

**Jayfeather's POV**

My vision was blurry. Then, it cleared. Yes, I can see.

Nobody knows this, but in my dreams, I can see. So, I hoped that it would work the same way here. Lucky guess- I can.

The only though I could think was that I killed Hazeltail. I saved Foxleap at her expense. Foxleap will never forgive me. So I need to try to make this right. It's my only hope. Everyone will hate me anyway.

My feet touched ground. I saw a long, black strip of pavement. At least, I thought it was pavement. Nevertheless, I sprinted down the pavement stretch to a grassy clearing. Turning around, the pavement was gone. Hills of fresh grass swayed in wind I couldn't feel, and a girl knelt by the pond in the centre of the clearing. "Hazeltail." I took a step forward, and she slowly turned her head.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing here?" She sounded confused. Why wouldn't she be?

"You shouldn't be here," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's beautiful here. Nothing is wrong. I could stay here forever…"

"And you will unless you come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're dead."

There was a long, long pause. Hazeltail finally murmured, "What?"

"Foxleap was dead. I sent you to save him, but you died. I came to save you. If we don't hurry, we both will be dead for good."

The memory seemed to overwhelm her. "Yes. I'm coming." She slowly got to her feet. Then her head snapped around to stare across the field.

"What are you doing? We need to…" A black hole had formed at the back of the clearing. "We need to go! NOW!"

"It's calling me…" She took a tentative step towards the black hole, which was growing bigger. Then another step. And another.

I lunged for her and grabbed her arm. I spun her around to face me.

"Foxleap. Berrynose. Icecloud. Mousewhisker. Cinderheart. Lionblaze. Hollyleaf. Rosepetal. Fallen Leaves. Toadstep. Bumblestripe. Dovewing. Ivypool. Briarlight. Blossomfall. Honeyfern. Poppyfrost. You will lose all of them. Remember Foxleap's sugar rush? Remember Halloween? Remember when we threw a pie at Hawkfrost? And Foxleap congratulated you for punching Spiderleg in the face when he insulted Icecloud? Remember everything? Everything?" Tears began to spill down Hazeltail's cheeks, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were red as well. "Please. You'll lose everything." My words seemed to echo though the clearing. Everything.

Hazeltail grabbed my arm and together we ran away from the hole. I could see what she meant- the hole was growing larger and she was struggling to resist the temptation.

I tugged her down the stretch of black, and together, we plummeted into darkness.

**Foxleap's POV**

I woke up laying on a hospital bed, my arm in a sling and both legs wrapped in casts. Hazeltail lay next to me, and Jayfeather next to her. I struggled to lift my head. "What's going on? Are they alive?"

Spottedleaf fluttered over to me, smiling widely. Tears of joy trekked down her cheeks. "Hazeltail's heart beat is 4%!" I nearly cried out in joy. Actually, I think I did.

Suddenly, Jayfeather sprang up from his bed. Gasps of shock echoed through the emergency room. "You're alive!" I cried.

"Hopefully, she is too." He stared his sightless eyes towards my voice.

He was right.

She suddenly took a breath.

"Hazeltail!" I stretched out of my bed and knelt next to her.

"Foxleap…" She murmured. "I… I don't have much longer."

"No, no, no, no! I just got you back! You can't leave!" I grasped her hand with my free one.

"I… I want you… to know that I… love you so much," She gasped, "And every… everything you've done has… made me a better person."

She gasped heavily. "I love you… and Berrynose… and Mousewhisker and all my friends…" Tears spilled slowly down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you…"

I was speechless. But she had more to say. "This was the… the best life I could ever… wish for."

Tears spilled down my cheeks, so fast I couldn't stop them. "I love you, Hazeltail."

"I love you too."

I pressed my lips to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut.


	36. Chapter 36: Foxleap's Court Of Justice

**Warriors High!**

**Alright then, please send in questions to ask the characters (or me!) and review! **

**Foxleap's POV**

I stayed there with my lips pressed to her forehead for a long time. I don't know how long. My entire body is shaking and my ears are streaming with tears. _She can't be gone! Wake up, Hazeltail! Wake up!_

And just like that, she opens her eyes.

"What?" I asked, breathless, and she sits up and laughs.

"That was the best joke I've ever pulled in a long time!"

She can't be serious… Right? She's alive? She was playing a joke on me? It was so serious, and I fell for it?

"You are the best girlfriend ever," I cried, and we embraced and laughed. I could literally hear cheering from the gym. Jayfeather laughed and hugged us. Icecloud joined. So did everyone else. I nearly fell over from the weight of the hug.

I was literally crying in relief. She's alive! Jayfeather saved her! I can't believe it! Well, I kind of have to believe it, I'm experiencing it right now! I think…

I looked her right in the eye. "Never, ever, EVER do that to me again."

She nodded, and smiled. "Now we're even from the time you pretended you broke your ankle and I had to carry you to the doctor's office- a five minute walk."

I laughed at the memory. "You have to admit, that was funny."

"Maybe," She murmured.

**LINELINELINELINEBREAK**

**Hazeltail's POV**

With Foxleap in his wheelchair, I guided him to the gym doors. "Ready?" He asked, his eyes sparking with concern. I nodded, and we pushed open the gym doors, with Jayfeather walking behind us.

The entire student body is separated into two sides, unorganized. There is an aisle down the middle, leading to the stairs that lead to the stage. As soon as the crowd saw us, they burst into cheers. I saw many familiar faces- Squirrelflight hugging Bramblestar, Breezepelt sitting on a bench with Ivypool on his lap, Blossomfall, Briarlight… Everyone!

I wheeled Foxleap up to the stairs. He immediately saw the problem and groaned. "What do they think I can do, fly?" A light chuckle rose through the crowd.

"Foxleap," Thunder said patiently, "there is a ramp over on the right."

"Of course!" Foxleap moaned. "Have the disabled people go farther than everyone else! That's just fine!" Thunder started to object when Foxleap interrupted. "No, no, no! I don't need your pity! I just need some help!" Laughter erupted, and I grinned. Thunder sighed and helped me wheel Foxleap over the ramp and onto the stage. A podium stood in the far corner with a microphone. Icecloud and the rest of our families were sitting on a bench on the stage.

Foxleap moaned again. "MORE moving! What is the world coming to?"

"You're not the one doing all the walking!" I cried. People laughed, and I snatched the microphone and handed it to Foxleap.

"As you know," he began, "It's Christmas. And I ran into a truck- or the truck ran into me. Something like that. I was there- kind of. Anyways, I saved Hazeltail- The best freakin' person in the world- And got hit. And why was she in the road in the first place? That is what we would all like to know!"

He surveyed the crowd. "I'll give you three guesses. And the first two don't count."

Cries flew through the air.

"She stumbled!"

"She was being stupid!" (I got pretty mad at that one)

"Heathertail pushed her!"

Foxleap raised his hand for silence. He was unbelievable- making the crowd laugh in the most serious situation.

"Let's take a vote!" He cried. I snatched a second microphone.

"Hold it, Foxleap. I know perfectly well what happened."

"I know. But it's more fun this way." The crowd laughed.

"What is the point of this?"

"To let your near-death-killer know that nobody is on her side?"

I couldn't help but laugh. After the vote, it was obvious that everyone thought Heathertail pushed me. I was giddy with relief. Thunder made his way to the stage and I handed him my microphone.

"Heathertail, you have ran into problems with us for far too long. You have nearly killed Hazeltail and Cinderheart and done much more damage." He slammed his miniature mallet onto the podium. "From this moment forward, you are expelled from Warriors High for a period of 4 months."

**Review! I was also thinking, after I was done this, I might try to write a story about Warriors Camp- something they did over the summer, and how they met. Whatcha think? Ask questions!**


	37. Chapter 37: Cinderheart's Scream

**Warriors High!**

**OMG! 448 REVIEWS! SQUEAL! Thank you all so much! I never imagined I would have so many reviews! I love you all! I would give you cookies, but… 448 cookies is a lot! But thank you! Please send in questions- next chapter they will answer! Please! If I don't get many questions, I will switch it to chapter 40. Sorry for not updating, i am super busy!**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I scribbled down 217 for my final math answer. I think it's right. Hopefully…

I stood up and marched across the classroom to face Riverstar. He looked up at me, nodded thoughtfully, took my paper and beckoned me out of class. I shut the door tightly behind me.

The hall ways were nearly quiet, except for the odd student. Then I heard a loud voice, sounding rather cranky. "They should make those elevators faster! I spent nearly 29 seconds in there!" I laughed to myself. Foxleap, of course. He wheeled around the corner and saw me. "Cinderheart! My friend!" He rolled over to me, and I said hi. We joked for a bit before the bell rang. I waved good bye as I headed to my basketball game.

I bounded into the gym in my school jersey and shorts, and I saw the Shadow girls already warming up. The girls I saw were Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Pinenose, and a few others I didn't recognize. Ivypool, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, and Icecloud were already there, warming up. I waved hello, snatched Poppyfrost's basketball from her, and did a lay up. Poppyfrost laughed and snatched a ball from Rosepetal, who snatched a ball from Ivypool. We were all laughing, shooting, and having fun.

Ashfur blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. Ivypool was hurriedly talking to Dovewing on the side, while Rosepetal got ready for the tip off. "I'll sit off first," Icecloud called out as she sat on the bench.

I hurried over to Ivypool. "Ready to go?"

"I would be," she hissed. "But she thinks otherwise!"

"She's trying to convince me to try out for the team!" Dovewing's cry was full of annoyance. "I can't join! I'd break a nail, or worse!"

I laughed, but one look from her told me she was dead serious. I shrugged, and we headed out onto the court.

Rosepetal lost the tip off to Dawnpelt, who immediately plower past her. I easily snatched the ball and dribbled up the court.

One huge Shadow girl guard me at the half way line. I nearly ran into her, which gave me the sense to stop and get a good grip on the ball. Tawnypelt and the big girl formed a semi circle around me. Double teaming.

You had to admit it was good, though. They left no space for me to pass, but enough the shoot, but I was at the half way mark! What was I going to do?

I gritted my teeth in frustration. My friends were mostly open. I couldn't get a pass in without them blocking it, though.

For some reason, I found myself thinking; _What would Foxleap do?_

Foxleap could always get around the big guys.

I sucked up my courage, and screamed at the top of my lungs: "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" And surprisingly, the big Shadow girl looked behind her. I passed the ball around her, where Ivypool shot a three pointer with ease.

"Go Ivypool!" Breezepelt called. Ivypool curtsied to him, before snatching the ball from Dawnpelt- As soon as the ball came in play- and going in for a lay up.

The game continued more or less like that. But, at the end of the half, a dirty trick from Dawnpelt made Ivypool slip on her ankle. She cursed inwardly and the half mark buzzer rang.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Ivypool's face was contorted in pain.

"Yeah," she murmured, but it was obvious she wasn't. Icecloud took one look at it and sighed.

"We should have Jayfeather look at that," she said. I nodded, and Poppyfrost ran off to find Jayfeather.

Well, bad luck for Ivypool. Jayfeather said that she couldn't play for the rest of the game, or the rest of the week. And it was Tuesday today! I cursed silently to myself. no sub...

I glanced at the scoreboard. We were leading, 27, 20. Not bad. Not bad at all. But still, tables could easily be turned. One glance at the bleachers told me we were favoured- about 20 or 30 kids sat talking excitedly- Lionblaze included- and the other side, where the Shadow fans would sit, there was about 15 people maximum. I grinned to myself. Then I remembered the double teaming scheme.

"Listen, girls," I whispered. "You won't believe their trick…"

**Hazeltail's POV**

I shot another three pointer and the crowd roared. My face was beaded with sweat.

Ivypool had to sit off, but almost came on at one point if it wasn't for Jayfeather holding her down. We had no subs. We were taking a lot of risks, and we were now winning 40-39. It was really close. We wanted the win.

Dawnpelt was tripping, shoving, and practically killing anyone and everyone she could. At one point, she lunged for Rosepetal, who stepped out of the way and shot a basket. Icecloud had injured her wrist- how bad, we couldn't tell. It was her left, though, so she still played.

Tawnypelt darted past an exhausted Cinderheart and shot a three pointer. Cinderheart had been all over the court the entire game, carrying the team like there was no tomorrow. Rosepetal was also excelling- she was a snake on the court. But we were losing, 40- 42!

I glanced at the clock. 10 seconds left! My name was called, and I reacted fast enough to grab the ball and dribble up the court. Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt surrounded me in that cage Cinderheart described. I grimaced. No! I'm not strong enough to shoot from this far! If I did, I'd have to do a 'granny shot'- throw underhand.

I could tell they planned to keep me there until the clock ran out. I had 5 seconds. What to do?

WHAT

TO

DO?

I turned to Dawnpelt and did the craziest thing of my life. "Tawnypelt called you fat yesterday!" 3 seconds!

"She did WHAT?" Bellowed Dawnpelt, thinking the game was in their favour as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I pulled my arms back so the ball was nearly underneath my legs, and I pulled my hands up so fast that Tawnypelt only had time to scream Dawnpelt's name is frustration before the ball was sailing to the basket. 1 second!

The buzzer went, but everyone was silent, on and off the court. The ball slowly rolled around the rim, before dropping into the basket. 43-42! We win! Cheers erupted from the Thunder side of the gym, and I distinctly heard Foxleap yell, "That's my girl!"

I laughed as the entire team surrounded me in a group hug. Ivypool even hobbled over, laughing. Best. Moment. EVER!

I ran over to my boyfriend in his wheelchair. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "I knew you would do that! I knew it! It was perfect, too! Putting them against each other! So evil! I love it!" I grinned madly.

"I had a good teacher."


	38. Chapter 38: New Year's Eve Part 1

**Warriors High!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so super sorry, guys! It's been a long time… I'm been so so so so so so so so super busy! My apologies! I will do questions in the 40th chapter, so if you want, submit more questions!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I hummed 'Jingle Bells' to myself as I set down a tray of cookies. It was New Year's Eve, and the gang was coming over to my place to celebrate. We planned to stay up all night. I knew that might not happen, though, so I brought an emergency bag of sugar. Bad idea.

In my room, there was the two beds and a table in between. The table had three 2 litre bottles of pop- Sprite, Pepsi, and Coca Cola. There was a stack of cups, and two platters- one of chocolate chip cookies, and another of my sister's homemade brownies. Jayfeather was setting up a radio, and the time was 8:43. Our guests would be arriving any time now.

The doorbell rang and I swung the door open. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart stood in the doorway. "Hey, guys!" They chorused.

"Hey yourself," I said, and I pecked Cinderheart on the cheek. She giggled.

"Ooh, is that Pepsi?" Hollyleaf darted to the table to grab a cup. Cinderheart laughed and jumped as the doorbell rang again. I fumbled with the doorknob and Berrynose and Honeyfern stood there, hand in hand.

"Are we late?" Berrynose asked, his head cocked to one side. I shook my head. Honeyfern thanked me as she travelled across the room to join Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves and Half Moon showed up later, followed quickly by Hazeltail. Soon, Toadstep was also here, and Rosepetal came too. Even Blossomfall came, with Briarlight and Bumblestripe. Dovewing showed up with Ivypool moments later. We even invited Tigerheart and Breezepelt, since they had girlfriends in Thunder. Almost everyone was here…

"Where's Foxle-" I started, but the door burst open to reveal a white haired girl with her red haired brother.

"I'm here! The party can start!" Foxleap bellowed. Icecloud sighed dramatically. I laughed along with everyone else. Foxleap planted a kiss on Hazeltail's cheek. Poppyfrost showed up late, but still showed up nonetheless.

The rest of our 'party' was fun. Foxleap made us laugh, we goofed around, and easily were crammed into the tiny room. Hey, there were 21 of us! What do you expect?

At 10:30, we were running out of things to do. As I thought for a while for an idea, Hollyleaf suggested the game that easily was the highlight of the night.

"How about we plat truth or dare?"

Everyone easily agreed. But as everyone at in a circle, Hollyleaf had some other ideas.

'Girl, boy, girl, boy order," She instructed, "and everyone take three pieces of paper and a pencil." Some people looked confused, but nobody argued. Soon, everyone had done what she required. But there were three extra girls, so they all sat next to each other, with Rosepetal in the middle.

"Good." Hollyleaf nodded. "Everyone write their name on one slip of paper." She pulled out three containers and placed them in the middle of the cramped circle. "On the other papers, write one truth, and one dare. If you want to do a second, take another piece of paper." She labelled one of her bins 'names', another one 'truths', and the last one 'dares'. "Put your papers in the corresponding bins."

By now, I could figure out what was going on. Mostly everyone else did too. Foxleap got a devious look on his face. He scribbled down two truths and two dares and dropped them in the bins. Soon, everyone else was finished.

"For those who don't know," Hollyleaf continued, "Here are the rules. On your turn, you pick one name out of the 'name' bin. That person has a choice between a truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to pick a piece of paper form the truth bin and answer the question truthfully. If they choose dare, they do the same thing, but complete the task on the paper. After, they pick a name, and so on."

"What if you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth?" Dovewing fretted.

"You remove one article of clothing," Hollyleaf said, "and throw it in the closet." And then the game started.

Hollyleaf withdrew a name from the bin. "Ivypool!"

Ivypool gulped nervously, and picked a dare card. Her eyes widened. "FOXLEAP!" The red haired prankster wiggled his eye brows.

"What is it?" Tigerheart asked. Ivypool was blushing a beat red.

"It says, 'Do the chicken dance as fast as you can-"

"Well, that's not too bad."

"I didn't finish! Do the chicken dance as fast as you can while holding a pickle in your mouth and singing 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj!"

Everyone hollered in laughter. Foxleap grinned madly. Ivypool removed her black flats in frustration and chucked them at Foxleap. He ducked, but one flat caught him in the nose.

"Alright," Ivypool grumbled. She pulled out a name. "Jayfeather!"

Grumbling, Jayfeather reached for the 'truth' bin. I held the bin up for him, and he passed me a sheet of paper to read for him.

"Who was you first kiss, when, and where?" I recited. Jayfeather blushed. Hollyleaf was looking triumphant.

"Half Moon," he grumbled, "After the Halloween dance, by her locker." People giggled while Half Moon blushed furiously.

Jayfeather pulled out a name. I looked at the paper. "Tigerheart!"

Tigerheart bravely pulled a card out of the 'dare' box. His face paled. He stumbled forward to Dovewing and hissed under his breath.

"Dovewing, you are the most conceited brat I ever met!"

Dovewing was speechless. "But… Tigerheart…"

"It was a dare!" Tigerheart yelped. "The card said, 'Tell the person you love they are a conceited brat.'" Icecloud was rolling on the floor laughing along with everyone else. Ivypool laughed so hard, she looked like she might cry.

"I made that dare! That was perfect!" She cried. Tigerheart glared at her, and Dovewing slapped her at the arm. Ivypool slapped her back.

Tigerheart picked a new name. "Lionblaze!"

_Oh, great,_ I thought._ Now I'm going to get the worst dare ever. Fun._

I gulped, and picked out a truth. Berrynose started making chicken noises, but I elbowed him in the ribs. I carefully read the untidy scrawl across the page.

_Explain (in detail) the worst moment in your life that has to do with the girl you like._


	39. Chapter 39: New Year's Eve Part 2

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 39! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY We got over 500 reviews! In less than 40 chapters! I love you guys!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I gulped. This was literally the easiest question to answer, yet I didn't want to answer it.

Heathertail kissing me in front of Cinderheart.

I couldn't explain that! Cinderheart would be embarrassed, everyone would laugh, I'd get teased about Heathertail, and I can't back down because that just looks weak, and what should I say, and-

"Lionblaze? We're still here," murmured Cinderheart. Wordlessly, I handed her my slip of paper. Her eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well?" Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat. "My truth was… well, to explain… in detail… the worst moment of my life… that involved the girl I like." I could've sworn the corners of Hollyleaf's mouth twitched.

"So… yeah. My worst moment involves Cinderheart." Foxleap made an 'awww' sound and Cinderheart slapped him.

"I honestly have a lot to say, but the worst one was the day I went on my first date with her. I was leaving my room… and… outside my door was Heathertail. She wanted to know where I was going. I told her I was going out with someone. Then she complained, and… well, I couldn't just say no! Hey, she was kind of cute… ish! Cute-ish! I said cute-ish!" If looks could kill, I'd be dead four times over from the look Cinderheart gave me. Pure poison!

"Cut Lionblaze some slack," Breezepelt grumbled. "I fell for the same god darn thing." Ivypool glared heavily at Breezepelt, who stared back. He kissed her on the forehead, and her gaze softened. But she still looked mad.

"Anyhow," I continued, "She kissed me right as Cinderheart came around the corner. Cinderheart ran, I ran after her, we made up, we started to head back when we were attacked by Breezepelt." I sent Breezepelt a hard glare. He didn't flinch, but his eyes clouded.

"I shouldn't have done that," he murmured. "I nearly killed you and her." Ivypool wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Well, yeah," I growled. "That's the story." Some people looked at me with sad eyes. Others were going to burst with laughter at the shade of red on Cinderheart's cheeks.

"Hey," I murmured, "We're okay." She nodded slowly and leaned back against my shoulder.

An hour or so later, we were pooped. But it was only 11:30. Some people were falling asleep. "Come on, guys!" I cried. "Staying up until midnight, right?"

"Some of us are fine," grumbled Foxleap. Hazeltail, who happened to be wide awake, giggled and pecked Foxleap on the cheek.

I glanced around nervously. I turned to Berrynose. "Lock the door."

"What's going on?" Foxleap sounded suspicious. I took a deep breath, and did the stupidest thing of my life.

I pulled out a huge bag of sugar from my pocket and handed it to Foxleap. "Have some."


	40. Chapter 40: Foxleap's Undergarments

**Warriors High!**

**Foxleap's POV**

My eyes widened immensely. The sugar… sugar… SUGAR!

I snatched the bag out of Lionblaze's hand. "MINE!" I hollered and dumped the contents of the bag into my empty mouth. Cries echoed around the room.

"Why, Lionblaze, why?"

"NO!"

"Foxleap's going crazy!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

I couldn't think. My adrenaline kicked in and I had only one thought: To cause as much chaos as possible.

I sprinted out of the room, the cries of my friends behind me.

**Cinderheart's POV**

"FOXLEAP!" I leaped after him as he sprinted away, but I fell. Footstpes pounded the ground around me, and my hands folded over my head to protect it. Someone kicked my foot, someone else stomped on my arm. A steady hand pulled me after the chaos had died down.

"Lionblaze," I croaked.

"Let's go," he murmured, pulling me up for a piggy back ride. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his chest.

We spent the next half hour wandering around the school. Nearly the entire school had woken up. Everyone was spread out over the school, including the staff. They had walkie talkies, permanently turned on. They caught every bit of noise. Every once in a while, you'd here a 'HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE' and screaming teachers.

Lionblaze spun around and I saw a red haired freak running through the halls, straight at me and Lionblaze. Foxleap!

"He's coming!" Frostfur shrieked into the walkie talkie. She was right, and he was really quick.

I hopped off Lionblaze's back and we formed a defensive football line in the hall. Foxleap was heading towards me, and I dove to tackle him.

With a cackle, he leapt over me and continued to run. But I grabbed his pant leg and held fast. "Got him!"

As he struggled, the teachers were slowly closing in. He seemed to pause for a sec, and I knew something was wrong. That's when it happened.

Foxleap pulled down the zipper to his jeans and shrugged them off, so he was free, and I had his pants. I cringed as I saw the logo down the side of his boxer shorts, 'Awesomeness'.

"OH MY STARCLAN FOXLEAP!" Lionblaze gaped at his friend who ran off down the hall, shrieking sugar.

As he disappeared, and Frostfur was hurriedly speaking into the walkie talkie, I laughed.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I stood silently at my position in the hall, not daring to make a sound if Foxleap came by. Crookedstar was a few metres away, listening to his walkie talkie. We were in the Shadow sector of the school. Everyone was deathly quiet.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie buzzed to life. Heads turned to stare at Crookedstar as he listened intently. There was a lot of ruckus. I heard a call of, "He's coming!" Then a lot of commotion, followed by cackles of my boyfriend. I heard, "Got him!" Which sounded a lot like Cinderheart. It got even noisier, but I could still hear Lionblaze scream. "OH MY STARCLAN FOXLEAP!"

I knew something was bad.

"He's heading towards you, Crookedstar!" Frostfur yelled. Crookedstar cursed, and shut off the walkie talkie. We waited.

Finally, I heard him. Then, I saw him. Oh boy, did I ever!

He had his t-shirt on and… no pants. His bright green boxers had the word, "Awesomeness' written down the side. I held my breath as he slowed to a stop in front of a locker.

Where I was hiding.

I slowly peered out the locker cracks. He was standing so close…

I couldn't wait any longer.

I opened the locker and shrieked, "BOO!" At the top of my lungs.

Foxleao let out an unearthly girly scream and catapulted off, only to slam into Crookedstar. Crookedstar and Foxleap tumbled to the ground.

"Why, hello, good sir, how are you?" He asked humbly before running off again. I grinned as he ran by, and didn't try to pursue him.

"WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU FOLLOWING HIM?" Crookedstar screeched. But nobody answered.

We were all too busy rolling around on the floor, laughing like idiots.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I grumbled as I stood on a bench in the Wind sector. Sunstar chose me to come with him so I could smell Foxleap before he came.

Fun job, right? Not.

But I caught a whiff of Foxleap quickly. "He's coming!"

Sunstar murmured a yes under his breath, and I listened in amazement as Foxleap came barrelling down the hallway, carrying something that smelled fresh…

Paper?

"He invaded the photo copier room!" Sunstar cried as Foxleap got closer.

"PAPERFOREVERYONE! PAPERPAPERPAPERPAPER!" I heard the sound of ruffled paper as it hit the floor, indicating Foxleap was throwing paper everywhere.

"How many did he make?" Breezepelt asked in bewilderment. But Foxleap was gone.

Kestrelflight picked up a sheet. "Valentine's Dance?"

I felt everyone's gaze turn to Sunstar. I heard him gulp. "It was supposed to be a surprise…"

Commotion broke out, but immediately quieted down when Ivypool came back from the photo copier room.

"Well?" Sunstar demanded.

"He started the printer two hours ago, to copy that Valentine's dance sheet," Ivypool started, "And it's been running since."

"So," Sunstar called over the pandemonium, "How many was that?"

"From the missing paper?" Ivypool asked. "548."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	41. Chapter 41: Cinderheart's Party

**Warriors High!**

**Here's the next chapter guys! I kinda… Ahem… Just frickin' realized I had almost 600 REVIEWS! OMG HEART ATTACK OF HAPPINESS! EEEEEEEE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please read my story, 'Warriors Chat Room!' and I started a Hunger Games story, 100th Annual Hunger Games- Fight Over Ruins. Please read them!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I ruffled my hair. I inhaled. I flattened my shirt. I exhaled. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

_Calm down, _I ordered myself. I was only asking Cinderheart to the Valentine's Dance. Nothing wrong with that. Right? RIGHT?

Every since New Year's, it's been a month and a week or so. Valentine's Dance is in four days. Foxleap actually went unpunished (miracles can happen!). But the school custodian, Moonflower, had a fun time cleaning up all the extra papers.

I marched the final stretch to Cinderheart's dorm that she shared with my sister. I took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the door. The door swung open a minute later, and my jaw dropped.

Cinderheart opened the door. She looked like a fashion model. She was wearing tight black leggings, knee high black boots, and a black tank with silver stretches of sequins- three strips, running from her right shoulder to her left side. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and she had mascara on, making her blue eyes pop out. She saw my jaw and sighed.

"Hollyleaf… ahem… _insisted _I get a make over before we went to our girl's party at the gym. Girls only." She stared at me. "I know, I know, I don't look that good, do I?"

"I… I…"

"Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf emerged from behind Cinderheart. She wore a red dress with lace at the shoulders. The dress fell to mid-thigh and had no sleeves. She had her hair down and looked equally stunning. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I…" I stuttered again, unable to form words.

"It's me, isn't it?" Cinderheart asked. I nodded wordlessly.

"You're hot!" I slapped a hand over my mouth as Cinderheart widened her eyes in surprise.

"Really? Well, uh… thanks?"

"You didn't come here just to tell Cinderheart's she's hot, did you?" Hollyleaf pursued.

"Nope," I replied, popping the p. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Why, then?" Cinderheart stood awkwardly in the middle, watching our sibling banter.

"I wanted to know," addressing Cinderheart this time, "If I could have the honour of taking you to the Valentine's Dance."

Cinderheart giggled. "Have the honour?"

"What a gentleman!" Hollyleaf cooed with sarcasm, and I slapped her arm. She slapped me back.

"Sorry, Lionblaze, but I'm already going with someone."

I was shocked into silence, but I forced myself to nod. "Okay. Okay. Yeah, that's fine. Okay. Thanks anyway. Yeah. Bye. See you later. Bye."

"I'm just kidding, silly!" Cinderheart leapt at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Of course I'll go with you! You shouldn't need to ask!"

**Honeyfern' POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my sister and my best friend. Poppyfrost was already here, chatting up a storm with Icecloud. Hazeltail was waiting with Half Moon. Finally, they showed up. Literally, everyone looked at them. Hollyleaf was wearing a stunning red dress, that looked like it was made of velvet, with lace covering her shoulders. She had a bit of eye shadow on, but Cinderheart was the shocker of the evening.

She looked fabulous! Lionblaze would faint if he saw her. In fact, I couldn't even describe her.

"You look awesome!" I squealed. She giggled and thanked me in reply. Poppyfrost and Icecloud marched over and complimented Hollyleaf on her ability to make Cinderheart look so fabulous. Soon, we were all dancing our hearts out.

TIME SKIP *.*.*.*.*.*.*{}{}{}{}{}{}{}/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\[][][][][][][][]

**Cinderheart's POV**

My heart skipped as all 4 of us- Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and I- trotted back to our dorms. I had the time of my life, hanging out with my best friends and sisters at a party.

"Hey," Poppyfrost murmured, and she pouted to something stuck to our dorm door. I reached up and snatched a sheet of paper off the door. There were magazine letters glued on there. They read:

_I will get you and your stupid friends too. I want revenge._

_-EyeWantUDead_

"Creepy," Hollyleaf shuddered. "For you, or for me?"

"Both, probably," I whispered. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern looked shocked. So was I.

"Come on." Hollyleaf put her hands on her hips. "Let's get to sleep."


	42. Chapter 42: The Chase Is On

**Warriors High!**

**I know, I know, its been 4ever :( But I've been so super busy with the holidays, had about 50 parties, and writing seems to slip my mind. I just realized I forgot the 'Ask the Characters' chapters. Oops…**

**Major writer's block! AAAAAHHHHH! **

**Hollyleaf's POV**

The next day after school, the girl's and I- Me, Cinderheart, Half Moon, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Hazeltail, and Icecloud- headed to my dorm that I share with Cinderheart. We invited Ivypool and Breezepelt, just because, but Ivypool was studying and breeze pelt didn't pick up his phone. We invited the boys too. After 5 minutes of waiting, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Fallen Leaves, Berrynose, and Toadstep showed up at the door.

"What was with the text?" Lionblaze asked, shrugging off his shoes and throwing himself on the couch next to Cinderheart.

"We got a-"

"Yo, peeps!" Foxleap shouldered his way past Toadstep and threw himself at Hazeltail. "Good to see ya, hon!"

"You too, Foxleap." Hazeltail slowly backed away.

"Icecloud!" Foxleap launched himself at her too, and she went down screaming.

Lionblaze sighed as he popped out of his seat and grabbed Foxleap's arm. "Who gave him sugar?"

"The cooks didn't do a good job with locking their ingredient compartment," Foxleap murmured, and we all laughed.

"Okay," I started, "Yesterday night we got a note on our door, directed for either Cinerheart, me, or both of us. We think it's from-"

"Heathertail."

"Heathertail."

"Obviously Heathertail."

"The same person that nearly killed Hazeltail."

"The brat that tried to kill Cinderheart."

"Okay!" I interrupted the many shouts. "It's obvious it's her. But why's she here? And-"

I fell silent. So did everyone else. Lionblaze clamped a hand over Foxleap's mouth. We heard a light pat of footsteps in the hall.

I slowly and silently crept towards the door. The footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer. I placed a hand on the door knob when the footsteps stopped.

Right in front of our door.

All 13 of us held our breath. Even Foxleap. There was a deathly silence. _Probably listening to see if anyone's here, _I thought bitterly.

There was a small tap at the door. I swung the door open and came face to face with my room mate's- and everyone else's- worst enemy.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I snarled to a bewildered Heathertail. Her hair was matted and knotty, not in its usual blonde curls. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She was holding a sheet of paper, probably the note. But she turned faster than any normal girl that tired could. I lunged for her but only got the light= coloured carpet of the floor. Icecloud, having stood right behind me, lunged over me. I heard a bit of grappling, Heathertail screaming, Toadstep and Foxleap yelling, Icecloud shrieking. I heard a gasp from Ivypool, then I felt a foot on my head, and the world was black.

**Toadstep's POV**

I stayed silent along with everyone else as Hollyleaf crept up to the door. She then flung the door open. Heathertail's shocked face was horrible to see. I mean, she nearly killed my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend!Hollyleaf lunged for her, but Heathertail twisted and she went crashing to the floor. Icecloud lunged for her, and grabbed a fistful of hair and her ankle. Heathertail screamed, and everyone seemed to come back to life.

I made my way towards the door, Foxleap and Hazeltail right behind me. Icecloud was pinning Heathertail down when Heathertail brought her knee up into Icecloud's face. Icecloud screamed.

"Icecloud!" Foxleap and I cried. Ivypool picked the perfect moment to show up, gasping as she saw the horrible scene. Heathertail turned, distracted by Ivypool, and Foxleap lunged. He reached for Heathertail, but she dove sideways, kicking Hollyleaf's head and rolling. I heard Fallen Leaves yell Hollyleaf's name. And then I found myself running after Heathertail along side Lionblaze, Foxleap, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost.

We chased her down the hall, Lionblaze in the lead. Heathertail was fast. Hey, she was from Wind. What do you expect?

She dashed down the stairs, three at a time. She took a hard left, and we turned sharply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cinderheart continue on straight. Why?

Oh, that was the way to the principal's office. If she alerted the principal, Heathertail was trapped.

Unfortunately, Heathertail seemed to realize what she was doing too, because she turned right and started running in the same direction. Poppyfrost sprinted past me and caught up so fast that she shoved Heathertail.

Heathertail stumbled forward and slowed a bit, but not enough for us to catch up. She twisted and Poppyfrost went sprawling into the wall. With a soft thunk, she hit her head off a locker and slumped to the floor.

I turned around, unsure if I should help, but Honeyfern was already there. "Go!" She shouted. I nodded and took the place at the back of the line.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I heard thunks, screams, and yells as a tussle went on outside the door. I heard a stampede of footsteps take off down the hall. Then, silence.

"What's going on?" I asked, bewildered. Half Moon gripped me on the shoulders and guided me towards the door.

I knelt down and smelled Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf?" I whispered, and I put three fingers on her wrist. Faint pulse. From the scent, Fallen Leaves, Half Moon, Icecloud, and Ivypool were still here.

"Can you help her?" Fallen Leaves pleaded. I sighed.

"She needs rest, and medical attention. Pick her up and get her on the couch. She has a nasty head injury, very likely a concussion, and she needs to lay down." Fallen Leaves brushed by me and I heard his heavy foot steps and he brought Hollyleaf inside.

"Icecloud…" Ivypool murmured, and I turned around to another faintly breathing body. Not Icecloud too!

"There's blood everywhere!" Ivypool whimpered. I felt her face. hot, sticky blood clung to my fingers.

"She'll be okay. Bloody nose, knocked out, but she'll be fine. Bring her inside." Half Moon walked by me to carry Icecloud inside. Ivypool crouched down next to me.

"What can I do?"

I thought for a minute. "Phone Spottedleaf. 438, 332, 1865. No, 1865." I repeated as Ivypool blinked up in surprise.

"How did you know I hit the wrong button?"

"Your phone is the same as Lionblaze. Slightly different sounding pings every number. Just hand me the phone!" Ivypool handed me her phone and I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" Spottedleaf said.

"Emergency," I breathed, "Room 436. Now."

"Jayfeather? I'll be there." She hung up, and I sighed in relief.

"What now?" Ivypool asked. "We could call the office."

I shook my head. "Thunderstar goes out Monday nights for coffee with Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar."

"How do you know that?" Ivypool snapped.

"Never mind how I know! Let's get inside!" I snarled, and we stalked back into the room.


	43. Chapter 43: Lionblaze's Escape

**Warriors High!**

**Voila! An update! If you haven't, please read my '100th Annual Hunger Games- Fight Over Ruins' story, for all you hunger games fans out there!**

**Ivypool's POV**

Spottedleaf arrived moments later and sped into the room with Jayfeather. I didn't want to take up space, so I walked out of the door. I got lonely, and was about to call Breezepelt when I realized that would just take up more space. Frustrated, I stomped my foot down and heard a crinkle of paper. Confused, I picked up a sheet of paper I accidentally stomped on. Heathertail's paper. She must have been trying to pin it on the door.

Again, magazine letters. The letters read;

_You're doomed, just wait._

_I'll have my revenge._

**Lionblaze's POV**

I was running so much I thought my heart was going to burst out of my body. Cinderheart had dashed off to get to the office, but Heathertail was already chasing after her. Only five of us were chasing her now: Me, Toadstep, Foxleap, Hazeltail, and Berrynose.

Heathertail seemed to know exactly where she was going, because she zigged and zagged her complicated way to the office. Foxleap and I were running side by side. Berrynose, however, had received a pop bottle to the head and went down, courtesy of Heathertail. He was back up, of course, but at the back, I presume.

"I- Have- A plan!" Foxleap panted, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Shoot," I panted back, willing Heathertail to slow down. No such luck.

"I- Need- To get to- The office," he gasped, "No time- To- Explain!" I nodded and Foxleap took a swift right turn, leaving four of us to the chase.

I gritted my teeth. We needed to slow Heathertail down. Hmm…

Hazeltail had caught up with me. "Need to- Slow her- Down." My breathing was quick and rapid. "Foxleap-"

Hazeltail didn't need to know anymore. She continued running with me and when we found a long stretch, she kicked her left foot out and her shoe flew off.

The shoe smacked Heathertail in the back of the head. "Hey!" She turned her head back to look at us, which was her mistake. Hazeltail lunged at her and football tackled her to the ground.

Berrynose caught up with us and literally passed out onto a table. Toadstep went to check if he was alright, and I watched the cat fight. Mayhem.

They were clawing at each other's hair, hazel tail ponytail unravelling. Heathertail's blond curls were a mess. Heathertail raised her hand, and I lunged in and grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting Hazeltail.

"You-" She didn't finish her words because Hazeltail rammed her foot into her gut. Heathertail groaned and rolled over on her side. Hazeltail slowly took a shaky step up, and Heathertail lashed out, as quick as a viper, at Hazeltail's left ankle.

With a cry, Hazeltail fell down, hard on her arm. Heathertail let out a very loud whistle. I froze, puzzled.

Then, two huge men in black ran down the hall. Obviously, Heathertail had a back up plan.

One grabbed Hazeltail around the waist. I reached forward to help, but a man came up behind me and knocked me over. Heathertail slowly stood up.

The man holding Hazeltail clamped his hand over Hazeltail's mouth. The guy holding me had me in a headlock so tight I might pass out. With his free hand, I thought I saw him snatch Toadstep. Soon, we both were in a headlock. The second man turned to Heathertail for orders.

"Some went down to the office. Get them!" Without hesitation, he turned and ran in the direction of the office.

Heathertail smirked at me. "Just some people I brought for back up. You guys are so predictable." She flaunted closer to me. "Not so tough now, are we?"

With the last of my strength, I pulled my head back, hitting my captor hard in the jaw with the back of my head. My head started throbbing, but I ignored it as his grip loosened. I turned and took off after the second man.

**Toadstep's POV**

I struggled in the older man's grip. I wasn't as strong as Lionblaze, or as smart as Icecloud, or as cunning as Foxleap. I didn't know how to get out.

Heathertail glared at Lionblaze's back as he ran down the hall. "Let him go. Gus will take care of him." Gus?

She turned to me- no, the guy holding me. "Lock him in the closet, them help Milo. We don't need more meddlers." Then, she turned to the guy holding Hazeltail, who was struggling and squirming under his grip. "Go into the empty classroom. Lock her in, or do whatever. I don't care." A sly grin passed over the man's face. Oh god…

Is he thinking of what I think he's thinking of? He better not be…

God, he is. This isn't an attack any more. This is assault.

Berrynose was still out cold on the floor. I was here. Then, I was thrown into the closet- hard. The door slammed and the room was dark.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was still a distance from the office, but I had to make it there before Heathertail. I heard footsteps behind me.

God- she could'nt have caught up already!

But I turn around and it's Foxleap.

"Wait!" He calls. "I have a plan."

I nod and we run to the office together. We finally make it when I ask a question. "How's everyone else?"

"Poppyfrost hit her head and Honeyfern stayed with her." He gritted his teeth. "Locked."

"Here." I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and Foxleap fiercely jabbed it at the lock. A moment later, the door was unlocked.

But a large man was standing behind us.

**Dun dun dun! What's going to happen to Hazeltail? To Cinderheart and Foxleap? What about Lionblaze?**


	44. Chapter 44: Foxleap's Brilliant Plan

**Warriors High!**

**Sorry about the wait, guys. The magical wand I ordered off the internet took forever to come, so I sat in anxiousness on my front porch and didn't have time!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

I squirmed even more as the man in black- what was his name, Milo?- gripped my waist tighter. I banged my heels against his shins, but that didn't do anything. Lionblaze had made a run for it, Toadstep had been thrown in a closet, knocked out, and now a random man was dragging me to an empty class room. I screamed, but the gag in my mouth muffled my sound.

I panicked. What would he do?

Oh StarClan…

I wish I hadn't thought about that. Now that made me want to escape even MORE. I had to. Had to! Foxleap and Cinderheart could be dead for now, for all I know! Lionblaze included! I squirmed even more, but obviously, that did no good.

Think, Hazeltail, think… Think! Fast!

The man slammed the classroom door, and jammed something into the lock to prevent it from opening. Great!

I was hurled against a desk, and a blinding hot pain drove up my elbow to my pinky finger. I moaned.

"Well, well, aren't you feisty," Milo murmured. He reached for me and brushed a finger over my cheek. I lashed out my teeth, but he merely pulled his finger back and grinned.

"You're not very smart, either," he cooed. He started closing in on me. I was trapped by the wall and the desk.

"I'm smart enough to do this." I gritted my teeth and brought my knee up to his- Well, where the sun don't shine. He doubled over, groaning, and I ran for the door.

The door knob wouldn't budge. I stopped for a moment to try to think of how to open it, when Milo crept up behind me. I turned around just as his hand drew near and I kicked him again. He hunched over, and with a growl that sounded more animal like than human, I shoved him over.

I turned around, thinking fast, and grabbed a nearby chair. With a frustrated yell, I threw the chair at the door.

Well, I'll say one thing:

Thank StarClan for adrenaline, or else I'd still be trapped in that class room.

The door would never be broken down.

And I wouldn't be running after Heathertail as she trotted to the office.

But then the pain in my arm became real, not just some fuzzy memory. The pain was so blinding…

I slumped against a locker and blacked out.

**Foxleap's POV**

The man slowly stalked towards us. Cinderheart froze, and backed up towards the office.

"Wait," I hissed, "Try to lure him to the gym. Him and everyone else. Keep them there. Try-" But before I finished whispering, Lionblaze skirted the closest corner.

"Watch out!"

Temporarily confused, the man spun around, and I silently ducked into the office. I heard screams outside, but for my plan to work, I had to hope Cinderheart would do what I said.

After a quick scan of the office, I spotted the phone on the desk. I dashed to it and searched the buttons.

PA system. The system that broadcasts everything the principal says to the school.

I turned on the setting option. I made sure the PA would broadcast everywhere…

Everywhere except the gym.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I dashed past the weird guy and thought for a minute. The gym was so close to here… I had to try.

"Lionblaze!" I shrieked, hoping he'd catch on. "The gym! We have to get to the gym!" Lionblaze looked confused momentarily. I gave him the 'stare'- basically the just-play-along-with-it-or-else stare. He nodded quickly.

"Yes! The gym!" I could have cursed many times at Lionblaze's acting, but the guy seemed fooled. He pulled out a walkie talkie and murmured fast words into it.

"Come on!" I grabbed Lionblaze's arm and tugged him with me to the gym.

It didn't take long. By that time, I filled Lionblaze in and he understood fully what to do. We pulled open the gym doors and turned around.

Heathertail and 2 men were right behind us.

I let out a high pitched shriek and jumped into the gym. Lionblaze followed. Soon, all 5 of us were in the gym. Now we just had to stay here…

"I got an idea," Lionblaze murmured, and he dashed to the other side of the gym. I followed him as Heathertail and the two men closed in, and then he flicked the lights off.

There was a dark, hollow, silence. Where was Lionblaze? Where?

Someone grabbed my shoulders and I screamed.

Then, I heard Lionblaze's voice- but he had purposely made his voice low and grumbly. "I got one!"

I remained quiet.

Then I heard Heathertail: "Great! Where's Lionblaze?"

"Dunno," Lionblaze grumbled, still clutching my shoulders tightly.

I heard Heathertail sigh. "Come on, Gus, how stupid can you be? He could be anywhere!

"Bring her here," she instructed. I felt Lionblaze's hands shake, and he sounded nervous as he spoke.

"Already tied her to the pole here, with jump ropes."

"How'd you find all those?"

"I have great night vision."

"Is your voice okay, Gus? You sound hoarse…"

"I'm fine," Lionblaze grumbled.

"Wait! He's not Gus! I'm Gus!" Another voice sounded from far away.

"Imposter!" Lionblaze's voice was low and menacing. "You're probably Lionblaze pretending to be Gus!"

If this wasn't so serious, I'd probably burst out laughing. Then, I got an idea.

"Lionblaze? Help! He's- I-" I clamped my own hand over my mouth, hoping I convinced Heathertail.

"Well," Heathertail hissed, "It appears your act isn't very good, Lionblaze."

And I heard her footsteps wander away. I felt Lionblaze wrap me in a silent hug. Thank StarClan.

**Breezepelt's POV (Never expected that, did ya?)**

I finished my homework with a dot of a period and slumped back against my chair. I was so tired.

But then, an announcement sounded over the PA. The voice sounded mighty familiar…

"Attention, all students. It has come to our attention that too much homework has been given. If you wish to have no homework, please gather in the large gym to sign your permission slip for no homework. That is all."

No homework? Sweet!

I opened my door to ruckus in the hall.

"No homework! No homework! No homework!" The kids chanted as they raced to the gym. Laughing, I chased after them.

**Who was on the PA? What was the announcement for? What'll happen to Cinderheart and Lionblaze? What about Foxleap? Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Honeyfern's Control

**Warriors High!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

The PA system clicks off and I can literally feel Ivypool staring at me in confusion. I'm confused myself. That sounded like…

"Foxleap!" Ivypool gasped. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know," I complained. I HATE not knowing.

The shouts and cheers travel down the hall as more and more students flood past me on their way to the gym. I push Ivypool back to avoid the crowd but ended up tripping someone else. I murmur apologies, and smell that familiar scent.

"Briarlight."

"Jayfeather." I hear her wince as she tries to stand up. "Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean to!" I whine.

"Whatever. I'm going down to the gym." There's a pause. "Where's all your friends?"

"They could be dead for all we know!" Ivypool retorts. "Heathertail, that-" She said a word that made Half Moon gasp from behind the door- "Is hunting down our friends, and we don't know what in the name of StarClan has happened to them! Now everyone's worrying about no homework, and it's just so crazy!"

"Wow." Briarlight hauls herself back up. "Well, I'd love to help, but I don't know what use I'd be."

"Jayfeather, Hollyleaf is-" Half Moon couldn't have picked a worse time to come out.

"Half Moon." Briarlight's voice is icy cold.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Half Moon sounds so confused.

"No. But I know you plenty well." Briarlight shifts from one crutch to the other. "Bye, Jayfeather." And her crutch steps fade out into the hall.

I turn to Ivypool. "You exaggerated a bit, you know?"

"Doesn't matter," Ivypool snorts. "I could be right."

"I hope you're not."

"Whatever. I'm going to the gym to find out what the heck is going on." And with that, she sprints down the hall.

"You go too, Jayfeather," Spottedleaf calls. "I can handle it. Besides, that voice sounded a lot like someone you know."

"Fine," I grumble, but really, I'm happy to go. "Ivypool! Wait up!"

**Foxleap's POV**

I slam down the phone for the PA system and grin. Hopefully this works…

I take off for the gym.

**Cinderheart's POV**

Heathertail's footsteps tromped away and I breathed a sigh of relief. But any minute now she would find out…

I tugged on Lionblaze's arm, and together we sidestepped to the door. _Slowly…. Slowly… Slower, Lionblaze!_

We were almost at the door when we heard Heathertail shriek. "Gus! What are you doing over here? Where's Cinderheart?"

"I tried to tell you," came the gruff reply. "They set that up themselves."

"Well, they can't have gone far, idiots!" Heathertail snapped. "If they go to the door, light will pour in, and we can see them. Keep searching!" Grumbling, Gus stomped away.

Great. I didn't think of that. Now we're stuck here?

That's when the door swung open.

**Honeyfern's POV**

"Poppyfrost, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE be okay!" I gently shook my sister's shoulders, but she did not wake up. I sighed in frustration. I needed to help Poppyfrost, but my friends are out there chasing Heathertail.

Then the PA flickered on and an announcement about no homework came up. We had to meet in the gym. Is it just me, or did that sound like Foxleap?…

Sisters before homework, any day.

I gently picked her up and stumbled under the weight. I needed to get her back to the room.

Or the room was coming to us?

Thunder kids raced down the halls towards me. I noticed Jayfeather and Ivypool among the pack.

Then the pack slowed, and came to a halt in front of me. An awkward silence followed.

"Honeyfern? Is that you?" Jayfeather popped his head out of the crowd and shouldered his way towards me. "What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"Who's 'everyone else'?" Bluestar asked in confusion.

I recounted the story as quickly as possible. "Heathertail has been leaving anonymous notes on Hollyleaf and Cinderheart's door, saying she wants to kill them, and Me, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Icecloud, Foxleap, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Half Moon, Berrynose, Toadstep, and Fallen Leaves all we discussing in their bedroom when they caught her in the act. Icecloud and Hollyleaf were injured, Jayfeather, Half Moon, and Fallen Leaves stayed behind to take care of them, everyone else chased after her, Poppyfrost lunged, Heathertail knocked her over, she hit her head, and I don't know what happened to everyone else!" I stopped, out of breath.

There was a long pause. "I'll see to her," Jayfeather finally said. "Everyone else can go to the gym-"

"We want to help!" Called Firestar, and the crowd broke into cheers and calls of assent.

"QUIET!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me, startled, probably because I'd never spoken out before.

"Okay," I commanded, "Did anyone have enough sense to realize that was Foxleap on the PA? If it was him, anything is possible. For some reason, he wants everyone at the gym. And I trust him. So, everyone, TO THE GYM!"

As the Thunder kids cheered and ran, I collapsed in exhaustion by the lockers. Jayfeather was busy working with Poppyfrost.

"Minor concussion," He murmured, "Not too bad."

"Good," I sighed gratefully. Now to get to the gym.

**Yeah, I know the dance was supposed to be this chapter. But I'm having so much fun writing this! And I'm really upset because… (SPOILER ALERT) I just read Dovewing's Silence and FOXLEAP DIES! WAAAAAAAAAA! I'm so sad! If you didn't know that… Oops..**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	46. Chapter 46: Breezepelt's Concern

**Warriors High!**

**Heathertail's POV**

The door opposite me jerked open. I was about to thank one of my thugs, but then I realized they were heer by the other door. Then… Who's that?

Every student in the school?!

Students from Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow poured into the gym. Some were muttering, "No homework!"

The entire student body stared at me. Someone with jet black hair in a grey hoodie stepped forward. "Heathertail?" Breezepelt…

"Cinderheart!" Ivypool lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Cinderheart. Lionblaze collapsed with relief against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Breezepelt's voice was hushed, but everyone in the room was silent.

"None of your-"

"Maybe, trying to kill us?"

Honeyfern? I don't remember her in the chase.

Everyone stared at the once-quiet Honeyfern as she stalked forward to meet my harsh, cold gaze. "First you leave anonymous notes on Hollyleaf and Cinderheart's door saying you want revenge. Then you injure Hollyleaf and Icecloud attempting to plant another note. You've hit my sister in the head, caused enough injury, and WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO BERRYNOSE, HAZELTAIL, AND TOADSTEP?"

Everyone stared in silence at Honeyfern. "What?" She snapped. "You heard me."

"Welcome, welcome, everyone to the gymnasium!" Foxleap? Was he the reason everyone was in the gym?

**Bing bing bing! We have a winner!**

Foxleap pranced in front of the crowd and planted a kiss on Honeyfern's cheek. "Thank you for your opening speech. Beautiful! We will remember that for years to come!"

He let go of Honeyfern and turned to the group. "I gathered you here to-"

Louds yells broke out. "That was you on the PA?"

"What the f-"

"What's going on?"

"Where are the teachers?"

"Why's Heathertail here?"

"Why don't we get no homework?"

"SHUT UP!" Foxleap yelled in an Irish accent. Most kids laughed.

"I called over the PA, 'No homework,' because I knew all you hard working kids wanted a break, and it was the only way for you to see her yourselves. The more witnesses, the better." Foxleap waggled his eyebrows. "I'm smarter than you think!" Finally, he turned on me, and pointed a bony finger in my direction.

"This… CRETIN has been terrorizing us and the safety of our school! Will we stand for it?"

"NO!" The student body yelled. Gee, I didn't know the kids hated me so much. Or, that Foxleap could be so funny and serious at the same time.

Foxleap cocked his head to one side. "I can't hear you!"

"NO!" They yelled again.

"Now," Foxleap hissed, all humour drained from his face as he turned to face me. "Where. Is. My. Girlfriend?"

"Ask him," I snapped, jerking my chin towards Victor, one of my thugs.

"Well?" Foxleap hissed.

Victor snorted. "I'm not gonna tell ya. Whatcha going to do about it, shrimp?"

"TICKLE!" Foxleap responded with a shriek. What?

Foxleap tackled Victor to the ground with a surprising amount of force. He tucked his fingers underneath Victor's chin, and started tickling him.

"TELL ME!" Foxleap shrieked.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Victor howled. "STOP IT! STOOOOOP!"

Foxleap jumped off of him and Milo sat up, and smile on his face. "She's a pretty young girl. Good looking. So Milo took her-"

"Milo?" Foxleap asked gruffly.

"Friend," Victor grunted. "Took your girl into an empty classroom. Locked the door. Dunno what happened after that."

Foxleap's face paled. I could tell what he was thinking. With a roar, he leaped over Milo and ran down the hall, screaming. "HAZELTAIL! HAZELTAIL!"

Cinderheart jumped up and ran after him, leaping around Victor as she went. Lionblaze tried to follow, but he grimaced, placed a hand on his head, and slumped back. Jayfeather knelt down next to him. Ivypool started running after them. Then I snapped out of my trance. I didn't need so many finding them.

I gritted my teeth and pulled a small grey ball of out of my pocket. As soon as it hit the ground, smoke engulfed the students.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Ashfur, move over!"

Ivypool had made her way out of the fog and was running to the door behind me. _Oh no you don't._

I stuck out my foot and Ivypool tripped and skidded across the ground. "Hey!" she snarled. She struggled to get up and I kicked her down again. I heard her moan and I heard a crack. I must have broken a rib. I pulled back my foot to kick again, when someone leapt in front of her and I kicked someone else.

Breezepelt?

"Leave… her… alone…" he gasped. I pulled back, stunned, as Breezepelt pulled Ivypool up to his chest. He looked up at me.

"I thought I loved you once." His voice was a hard rasp.

"I can't say the same," I snarled, and I took off after Foxleap and Cinderheart.

**Breezepelt's POV**

I sat up, gasping and wheezing, as Heathertail took off out the door. _I can't believe she became something so horrible._

Ivypool groaned again. I snapped around and tucked one hand under her head and another hand under her back. Her eyelids fluttered opened.

"B… Breezepelt?…"

"It's me," I whispered. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her.

"I thought I was dead," she whispered.

"I'll always protect you. Always."

**Awwww I guess Breezepelt has a sweet side after all :3 I thought that bit of fluff was cute! What did you think?**

**What's going to happen to Foxleap and Cinderheart? Will Heathertail catch up? What about the kids in the gym? And the teachers?**

**Sorry for the long update. Next will be quicker! Would you like an update tomorrow?**

**Got a question for y'all. What's your favourite warriors character? I'd like to know what you think. I can make your character have more appearance if I know!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	47. Chapter 47: Heathertail's Disguise

**Warriors High!**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I dashed after Foxleap, every muscle in my legs burning from the effort. Foxleap doesn't know where they've been. Well, neither do I. But I need to help somehow. So, with that split second decision, I raced after him.

"Foxleap!" I hollered. "Foxleap!"

He spun around, eyes wild with terror. He kept running, not stopping to slow down for me.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"I was running with them for a bit before I left for the office," he snapped, "So I have a vague idea."

After a bit more running in silence, Foxleap stopped.

"What is it?" I panted, resting my hands on my knees.

"I left them here," Foxleap noted. "And they ran that way." He took off again, leaving me wondering how he had so much energy, even without sugar.

**Heathertail's POV**

I was out of the gym, running hard, to that classroom where we left Milo and Hazeltail. What happened then?… I don't know. But I'm going to get there before Foxleap and Cinderheart. I have to. Then I can figure out what to do.

I was very light on my feet running though the hall. The noise from the gym slowly faded. I couldn't hear Foxleap and Cinderheart. Was that a bad thing, or a good thing? I hope good.

_Yes! _I got back to the classroom with no sign of Foxleap or Cinderheart. Hazeltail was slumped against the wall. Her arm was held crookedly and she was knocked out.

I peered into the classroom. There was Milo, hunched over on the floor. "Milo!" I hissed. "Get up!"

His eyes jerked open. "Heathertail?"

"Get up!" I snarled. "Get the disguise bag, and disguise yourself as a new teacher here! And when anyone shows up, act like it!"

"Why?" He grunted.

"Because they're chasing me," I blurted out. "I'm going to dress that girl out there up as me, and you pretend you knocked her out while I sneak away."

He nodded. He fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a wig of brown hair over his bald, stubbly head. He adjusted a matching fake moustache. I nodded at him and proceeded outside to Hazeltail.

I took one look at her and knew I had to work fast. I shrugged off my black jacket and put it over her green t-shirt. I slipped off my black sneakers and put on her brown high tops. For the body, she looked an awful lot like me.

But the hair. Her brown hair was straight, mine was curly. And not to mention beautiful. But her hair would need fixing if she wanted to look like me.

I dashed over to Milo. "Give me my hair spray."

"You brought beauty products?" Milo threw the bag over to me.

"I'm glad I did."

I sprayed the 'insta-blonde' hair spray over Hazeltail's hair. Her hair slowly faded from brown to blonde. I pulled out my curling iron and took a minute to run it through a few times. It's looking good.

"Why did you even bring beauty stuff in the first place?" Milo wondered.

"Gotta look good where ever I go," I cooed, winking at Milo, "And whatever I do."

Not a moment too soon. Footsteps sounded as I shoved my stuff in my bag and tip-toed away.

I took one last look at Hazeltail before I left. _I almost killed you on Christmas day._

_Now I wish I had._

**Foxleap's POV**

I'm so mad at myself! I never should have left Hazeltail! Why did I? I should have taken her with me!

It's even worse, considered my terror, worry, and anger blinded my judgement. I've already taken Cinderheart the wrong way twice. Heathertail is probably already there, Hazeltail's dead, and I'm-

"FOXLEAP!" Cinderheart's shriek jerks me back to reality. I see an unconscious Berrynose lying on the floor, and farther up, a man crouched beside a girl.

"Hey! You!" I call to the man. "Who are you?"

"Treetail," he grunted. What kind of a name is that? "Found this girl, knocked her out."

"Why'd you knock her out?" Cinderheart asks cautiously. But I lunged forward and pry the girl from Treetail's grasp.

It's Heathertail.

No, it's Hazeltail.

What?

**Blossomfall's POV**

I'm running after Foxleap and Cinderheart. Why, you might ask? Because I've done nothing to help my friends recently. Sure, my brother doesn't hang out with them often, and Jayfeather broke my sister's heart, but I've always found them nice and comforting. Hazeltail especially. Ivypool and I?… We don't really get along very well.

I had always felt a close bond with Toadstep. We became really good friends, and I was happy with that. But sometimes… I wish we were more. but there's always Icecloud. And Toadstep was rumoured to have gone missing in the same place as Hazeltail and Berrynose.

I arrived when Foxleap was already there, shaking the shoulders of some girl who looks like Heathertail. Is it Heathertail? Hopefully. That meant she was caught.

But the girl didn't have a face with pointed features like Heathertail. She had a stronger, more muscular body and Heathertail was always slim and puny. Hmm…

"Where's Toadstep?" I blurt out. Cinderheart looks at me in confusion. Then her eyes widen.

"Oh god! We don't know where he is!"

Panic scorches through me and I frantically scream his name. I open the nearest classroom door. Nobody there. The next classroom is the same thing. Frustrated, I almost miss the scuffle coming from the closet.

I swing the door open, and there is Toadstep, and bruise around his neck and his leg twisted. "Oh, Toadstep!" I shriek. I gently lift him out of the closet, with him wincing in pain.

"I'm… Okay…" He gasps.

"No, you're not!" I insist. "God, Toadstep…"

"Blossomfall?" He murmurs.

I'm taken aback. "Yeah?…"

"Thank you." He coughs weakly.

"No, it's fine," I urge. "Anyone would have done the same." I prop him up against the wall, and he stares at me.

"No. But you came." He reaches out his hand and runs it through my hair. "You're a beautiful girl, Blossomfall. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"I…" The words suddenly start flowing out of my mouth, and at first they don't make much sense. But they start to come together. "Toadstep, ever since I met you, you were a great friend. You helped me with sports and extra-curriculars, and I helped you with homework and academic things. And when you were dating Icecloud, I thought you must not like me anymore, because I could never hang out anymore, and I was so upset, because sometimes…. Sometimes I think of you as more than a friend."

His eyes widen. "Blossomfall… I missed hanging out with you too. We were-" He hunches over and winces, but when i try to help, he waves my hand off and continues. "We were such good friends, and I honestly wanted to be something more, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Tears start pooling in my eyes. "Toadstep…"

"I love Icecloud like a sister," he continues. "But you're someone I want to be with for the rest of my life."

He hugs me, and it feels like nothing in the world matters, and it's just me and him, talking. Nothing else. Nothing.

**Aww so sweet. :3 But what about poor Icecloud?**

**Things to think about:**

**~What's going to happen between Toadstep and Icecloud?**

**~Will Foxleap figure out the real Heathertail before it's too late?**

**~What about the real Heathertail? Where is she?**

**Question for you all: Do you like death? If the answer is no, you might not want to read the next chapter coming up. :3 Yep, you guessed it. I'm evil. Suspense needs to be kept up somehow! Let me say this:**

**NEXT CHAPTER HINTS:**

**~More than one person is going to be heart broken. **

**~Someone is going to-**

**WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M NOT SPOILING ANYTHING ELSE! MWAHAHA.**

**Sorry, my lovely reviewers, followers, and readers for the hints. What do you think is going to happen?**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	48. Chapter 48: Heathertail's Escape

**Warriors High!**

**Sorry for the wait! Here we are, the next chapter! Hopefully I kept you in suspense… MWAHAHA.**

**Toadstep's POV**

I feel so much better telling Blossomfall how I really felt than hiding it from her any longer. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest, making it easier to breath. But I know I could gaze into her eyes forever, but I can't because everyone's in danger. Literally everyone.

I look at two other fuzzy people that, when I focus, turn out to be Cinderheart and Foxleap. There's the man who attacked Hazeltail! Why aren't they attacking him?

"You! You attacked Hazeltail!" I gasp. Cinderheart gasps and Foxleap gapes at a body on the floor, which look a lot like Heathertail from back here.

"This is Hazeltail! Not Heathertail!" Foxleap says in realization. He stands up straight and stares down the man. "Where's Heathertail!"

"She ran!" he squeaks. "She took off, that way!" He points behind him at the dark hallway. Foxleap hisses and starts to run, but Cinderheart holds him back.

"We'll never catch her now." Foxleap forces himself to nod, and picks up Hazeltail.

"Let's bring her to the gym."

The man in black is slowly starting to creep away. Cinderheart lunges at him with a screech and knocks him to the ground. Blossomfall kicks him in the head and his eyes droop closed.

"He's just knocked out," I assure myself. Blossomfall helps me up.

"Let's go."

**Unknown POV**

I groan and open my eyes. I slowly lift my head and see someone hovering over another person. I'm in a dorm room. I struggle to sit up. _I have to help my friends! They might be dead! Oh, StarClan, what if they already are?…_

Heathertail is out there. If she were caught, everyone else would be back here by now. I slowly rise and make my way to the door. Someone places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You can't leave," she insists. "Lay down. Rest."

"NO!" I scream. "All my friends are out there, they could be dying, the halls are deserted, and Heathertail's out there. I have to help them!" And with that I take off down the hall.

I've turned corners, attempting to get to the front door. _If she hasn't gone, she'll try to get there._

I've turned to the front door and take some slow, deep breaths. My body is aching all over…

And then she turns the corner. Running towards me.

She spots me and lunges at me with a hiss. "I thought I'd finished you off a while ago!"

"Never," I spit, and we wrestle on the ground for a moment or two. I let out a blood curdling scream as she hits my head- hard.

While I'm dazed, she flips me over on my back. I groan and try to get up, but she places her knees on my shoulders and wraps her fingers around my neck. The pain is blinding as she starts to squeeze.

"This is for everything you and your stupid friends have done." And then there's nothing, nothing but darkness and silence.

**Foxleap's POV**

As I reach the gym, my arms tired from carrying Hazeltail, I realize the doctor students have set up a camp. There's stretchers, and Lionblaze is laying on one. Poppyfrost is on another. Willowshine, Jayfeather, and Willowshine are helping out. I plop Hazeltail down on a stretcher and collapse against the wall. Barkface immediately, as a teacher, rushes for Hazeltail. Kestrelflight crouches down next to me.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nope," I sigh, "Just her. Help her!"

Toadstep staggers into the room and collapses, taking Blossomfall down with him. Blossomfall pulls herself up and helps Toadstep. Cinderheart is sitting down, downing a bottle of water handed to her by Leafpool.

For a moment I think everything's okay. Then Hazeltail coughs and I'm by her side in an instant. I hear shouts of, "It's Heathertail!"

"Don't help her!"

"It's Hazeltail," I snarl. "Heathertail's still out there somewhere!" With that I turn back around and grasp Hazeltail's hand as she wakes up.

"Foxleap?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I guess. My arm-" she winces as Barkface wraps something around her arm. "I'll be okay."

"Good," I whisper. "I thought I was going to lose you again."

Her eyes are full of pain. "Foxleap, you've already risked your neck to save me more than once. I… I don't want you to take that risk anymore. You could've killed yourself."

"What are you saying?" I choke.

"I'm… I'm saying I don't want you to die for me! I'm not worth it! You've risked yourself for me too much!" Her hands are shaking and Barkface has backed away to give us room. "Please. I don't want you to die, and while we're together… I'm sure you'll end up dying because of me. I couldn't carry that burden."

"But…" My lower lip trembles. "You'd do the same for me!"

"In a heartbeat," she murmurs. "But it's always me in danger. I don't want you to die."

"Are you…" I pause, swallowing back my grief. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's for your own good," she sobs. Tears are trekking down her face. "Yes. I am." Then she sobs again and turns away.

Then I feel tears rushing down my own cheeks. I ignore the shocked stares of my classmates as I run out of the gym, as far away as I can get from life, from friends, from_ her_.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Jayfeather fixed me up fast. My head no longer kills, and I'm able to do everything normally. It didn't take long either. Cinderheart came back in time and I was literally so happy to see her I nearly suffocated her in a hug.

But Foxleap in tears is too much to bear. I consider running after him, but Cinderheart and 5 others hold me back, saying he's much faster than me and I have no chance of catching up to him.

Then I hear the blood-curdling scream.

"HOLLYLEAF!" Jayfeather's roar reminds me who it is, and we're both bolting for the voice, out on the first floor. I feel Cinderheart behind me, but I'm already screaming.

"HOLLYLEAF! HOLLYLEAF!" We scream as we run, with about 3 others behind us. I can sense more coming, like a sixth sense.

Jayfeather's a better GPS than the rest of us. He leads us down stairs, across hallways, and to the front doors. But what I see stops me dead.

The front door has just swung close, and the blonde bob of hair of the girl I once thought I loved disappeared. But Hollyleaf…

The crumpled body on the floor is unmoving, not breathing, eyes closed, arms sprawled out. As I stare at the dead body of my sister, I feel my heart snap in two, Jayfeather howling in rage, Cinderheart sobbing and screaming, and nothing else matters. My heart will never mend. Not with the dead body of Hollyleaf laying on the floor.

**I cried. At the end, and the break up. I admit it. But I couldn't stop writing. I'm sorry, readers. :(**

**Everyone thought Foxleap's heart would be broken, but it was actually Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's and Cinderheart's I was thinking of. But I thought, Drama! And the readers thought so, so I made it happen.**

**I'm so sorry… :( :(**

**~A Very Sad Dutchess Frost**


	49. Chapter 49: The Aftermath

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, lots of people are all like 'Why did you kill Hollyleaf? Why?' Well, I have an answer.**

**I wanted to do something unexpected. So I hinted of a death, and nobody thought it was Hollyleaf. NOBODY. That made it unexpected, while others were expecting something but got something else. Plus, she was one of my favourite characters, so nobody expected her to die.**

**Secondly, in Tawnypelt's words, it can't be all 'mice and moonlight.' No story is perfect. Not everyone is expected to live. I didn't want to be an author that kept all her characters alive and all her favourites healthy. Hollyleaf died in the books- to save Ivypool. Firestar died- to save the Clans. (thanks to the author for those specific examples). *** So everything happens, with bad effects and good effects. I couldn't make everyone like that. I mean, I already brought, oh, 2 or 3 people back from the dead. I want to be a good author- one that makes sacrifices. But I'll have you know, I'll never kill off Foxleap. EVER. I love him too much. :3**

**I mean, have you read Queen Rebelle's stories? AKA What If The Dark Forest Won? Now that was a good story. But it was sad. In the end, she ended off killing off her favourite character! If that's not sacrifice, considering she also killed off lots of others, I don't know what is. Hats off to you, Rebelle. **

**So, on with the chapter. I hope you all understand.**

**Besides, Hollyleaf's death wasn't in vain. :3 You'll see. MWAHAHA. **

**Jayfeather's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed. In nothing more than a t-shirt and pants. Knees tucked up to my chest. Head down. Eyes red and puffy. Lionblaze is no better.

Spottedleaf blames herself. She said that she should have held Hollyleaf back. We told her that it wasn't her fault- when Hollyleaf sets her mind to something, it's hard to prevent her from doing what she wants to do. Apparently Hollyleaf woke up, assumed something was wrong, and bolted to the door. Fallen Leaves was in the bathroom, and didn't know she left until he got out.

He chased after her. When he got there, he saw her body, and everyone else around her, sobbing, he melted. I think the same thing happened to us.

This is what happened.

I smelt the death, raw on Hollyleaf's body, the breathing gone, and Heathertail's scent wafting away. I was furious. Lionblaze was crying and screaming, Cinderheart had melted on the floor, crying. Honeyfern was in shock. Barkface arrived. I sensed his dread, his unease, and I heard beeps as he dialled the phone. 3 beeps. 911.

"Hello?" he croaked. "Emergency. Someone's dead, murderer on the loose. Yes. Yes. Warriors High School. Immediately. No. Send people after her. Yes, it's a her. Blonde. Tall. Very fast. Heathertail. Thank you. No. Yes. Goodbye."

Lionblaze was running for the door, bolting after Heathertail, and nobody stopped him. But, after we contacted our 'home base' the principals returned with Lionblaze.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING OUT HERE?" Thunderstar roared. Then Windstar gasped, and they noticed Hollyleaf's body. Lionblaze pulled away from them weakly.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled, and slumped down by Hollyleaf's side. Then Fallen Leaves came.

"No." I heard the thump as he melted into the floor, crumpling until he wasn't moving anymore. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was in panic. But in that time stretch, the principals were informed, Hollyleaf was carried back by Lionblaze, and we all headed back to the gym. Thunderstar told everyone to go to their dorms now, meaning no questions asked. I didn't smell Foxleap at all. Everything was happening at once. It was horrible.

Now, all the realization had dawned on me, and I was sobbing my heart out. Lionblaze was in the shower. I better stop him before he tries to drown himself.

The phone call made me jump. The phone alarm buzzed. "Lionblaze?" I croaked. I heard his heavy footsteps across the floor and the click as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered weakly. I felt him tense. "What? Really?"

"That's great! Thank you! We'll be down there in 10 minutes! Thank you!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"She's been caught," Lionblaze explains gleefully. "We're asked to go down to the gym for the 'court' meeting!"

She's caught. She's caught. I repeat the words over and over in my brain. She's caught.

**That was sort of a filler. Hope you liked. Review please!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Court, Part 1

**Warriors High!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Now, I'm only able to update on weekends. Sorry, guys.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, wait! I'm starting this thing where every chapter, I put some of my favourite quotes or parts or something from books into the start. Because, hey, why not?**

**~Quotes~**

**OMEN OF THE STARS: Book 1, The Fourth Apprentice**

Cloudtail: Wake up! What are you, a door mouse?

Lionblaze: Did you have to do that? I was having this really good dream…

Cloudtail: And now you can go on a really great water patrol.

_~Cloudtail and Lionblaze, page 17_

Dovewing: This- this is the lake! But it's full! I've never seen so much water. Am I dreaming?

Yellowfang: At last! Are they filling the apprentice's heads with thistledown these days? Of course you're dreaming.

_~Dovewing and Yellowfand, page 65_

Foxleap: Hey, Jayfeather! Isn't this great? If it keeps raining, we won't have to go get water anymore.

Squirrelflight: Foxleap, now look what you've done! You've dropped your moss, and it's all dirty. Stop getting so excited, and concentrate.

Foxleap: Sorry. I'll wash it off when we get to the water.

_~Foxleap and Squirrelflight, page 276_

Blackstar: Welcome to our camp! Rest here and take your pick of the fresh kill pile.

Lionblaze (to Dovewing): Who are you, and what have you done with Blackstar?

_Blackstar and Lionblaze, page 286_

**There! Hope you liked! If not, well… Life ain't fair. Get used to it.**

**Lionblaze's POV**

With shaky steps I walked up the stairs to the stage and sat down. On my right was a silent Jayfeather, on my left Fallen Leaves. Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost were there as well.

I fidgeted in my chair. I was really nervous for the outcome of this. The police were trying to get Heathertail out to the stage. Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar were all waiting impatiently by a table. The entire school had gathered and was sitting on chairs, watching the stage. We were all quiet.

Until we heard screams, and cries of, "Let go of me! Get off!" And then Heathertail was thrown onstage, snapping at the police officers.

The head police guy sighed. "Hope this is who you wanted."

Thunderstar nods, and the police border the gym. Heathertail sits up, hands tied behind her back, and plops herself down in a seat.

"So," Windstar begins, "Heathertail. This case is presented against you by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Fallen Leaves, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern. Would any of you like to speak?"

Of course, our principals knew what had to be done. But they didn't know how exactly a court schedule went. So I guessed they were kind of winging it.

I rose and took one step forward. Glaring into Heathertail's eyes, I said, "You are guilty of murder. Murder of Hollyleaf, my sister and friend of many. You have attempted murder continuously, have been suspended once already, and have no reason not to go to jail."

With a nod, Riverstar thanks me, and I sit down again. Heathertail's eyes narrow.

"Do you have proof?"

There's a pause. Then Poppyfrost pipes up, her voice raw with grief. "There are many witnesses of Hollyleaf's body, and there are many to say they saw you running away from the scene."

Heathertail snorts in disbelief. "Right. Who said it was me? A lot of people have blonde hair."

"Who said anything about us seeing your hair?" Jayfeather questions quietly.

"That's beside the point, blind boy," she snaps. "Nobody saw me by Hollyleaf's body."

"No," he retorts, "but I smelled you."

"Anything said here can be used against you," snaps Shadowstar, trying to sound professional.

"I know that!" Heathertail hisses. "I'm not dumb."

"Neither am I!" Barkface? Why is he-

"I was there to see Hollyleaf, and I distinctly remember you running away. I'm not blind." He winces at what he said. "Sorry, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather waves it off. "It's fine."

"I've already told you," she screeches, "I did NOT choke Hollyleaf to death!"

There's an uproar of yelling before everyone quiets down. Then Cinderheart speaks, for the first time. "Who said she was choked?"

She has a good point, and Heathertail knows it, because her face goes beet red and she bites her lip.

"I have proof." Foxleap? I haven't seen him since… since…

The break up.

Foxleap looks terrible. His eyes are red, and his hair is matted and dirty. But he clambers onstage. He calls over his shoulder, "Play the footage!"

Suddenly an image of the school is projected on the back wall. Everyone's eyes are transfixed. To be more specific, it's just inside the front doors. That's where we found her body-

On the screen, it shows Hollyleaf, running towards the doors. She stops in front of the doors, panting and rubbing her head. This must be just after the incident, and during while we were chasing her or something like that.

But then Heathertail appears on the footage. The two girls are wrestling on the ground, the crowd is screaming, Foxleap's eyes are hard with concentration. I hear Hollyleaf's scream as I see Heathertail hit her in the head, wrap her fingers around her throat…

I look away. Everyone is in chaos. Cinderheart's face is petrified with shock, Jayfeather looking awfully confused.

"What's going on?" he whispers.

"You don't want to know." I say, and that's seems to be enough answer for him.


	51. Chapter 51: The Court, Part 2

**Warriors High!**

**Sorry for the wait. If you haven't already, please read my new story- When Warriors High Meets Starbucks! It's co-written with Queen Rebelle, so it's bound to be funny. Enjoy! XD**

**~Quotes~**

**OMEN OF THE STARS: Book 2, Fading Echoes **

Brambleclaw (to Ivypaw): Don't sulk. You're not a kit. You don't need your littermate by your side every moment of the day.

Whitewing: As I recall, Brambleclaw, you were never pleased to miss a Gathering.

Brambleclaw: Well, at least I had the decency to sulk in the privacy of my den.

_~Brambleclaw and Whitewing about Ivypaw, page 99-100_

Jayfeather: What's the matter? Worried I might give you some medicine?

Ferretpaw: Shut up!

_~Jayfeather and Ferretpaw, page 166_

Yellowfang: You said I don't know everything. Tell me, what don't I know?

Jayfeather: Where do I start?

_~Yellowfang and Jayfeather, page 216_

**Jayfeather's POV**

The screams of agony coming from the speakers of the video doesn't even match the shrieks and yells of horror in the gym. I expect Foxleap to crack some sort of wise remark, but he simply says nothing. The wave of sadness coming from him is so strong I feel like it will sweep me off my feet.

The sound from the speakers shuts off, and I come to the understanding Foxleap has stopped the footage. I still can't believe Hollyleaf's dead…

No. Hollyleaf will bound into the room, her steps light and her voice happy. None of this will have happened. None of this _should _have happened. Hollyleaf did nothing to deserve that. It feels like a nail has been driven into my heart, and I'm in too much pain to pull it out. Or someone has pulled out a piece of my heart, and it's impossible to get it back. I shake myself out of my thoughts, but the thought is still lingering in the back of my mind.

"Thank you, Foxleap," Shadowstar whispers. Foxleap trudges off stage.

"So," Riverstar say quietly. "Do you deny that the person we saw in that video is you?"

Heathertail snorts in disbelief. "I have nothing else to say to you mouse-brains."

"Mouse-brains? You're the one who-" I'm cut off when Lionblaze pulls me down into my seat again.

"That won't help," he urges. I duck my head in anger and embarrassment. Thunderstar clears his throat to stop the murmurs of the crowd.

"Heathertail, you are sentenced to jail for 10 years, for murder."

"And attempted murder," Cinderheart calls out weakly.

"That too. Thank you."

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Heathertail screeched. "I'll be b-" Her voice is drowned out as footsteps thunder throughout the gym and then Half Moon is hanging onto my wrist.

"Come on," she said hurriedly. "I can tell you're upset." I let her pull me along, too numb to argue.

**Heathertail's POV**

I'm tossed onto a cold, damp cement floor. My phone was taken. I'm in an ugly black and white prison suit. I hiss ugly words and throw my hair out of my face.

"It's you. I was expecting you."

I turn around to see a familiar face. My eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was caught, just like you," she snaps. "Did my lessons pay off?"

I nod. "Definitely. I'm in here for murdering someone- the sister of the guy I liked, you know?"

She hisses in delight. "Wonderful! My training wasn't wasted."

"It never was," I promise. "It never will be."

She raises her eyebrows. "Are you thinking about what I am?"

"Probably," I say, leaning against the wall. She grins, her yellowing teeth reflecting in the dark.

"Good. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you at night for the last 3 months."

"I don't regret a minute of it."

"Even when you were too slow to avoid that knife to the arm?"

"Are you kidding? I had to wear t-shirts for the rest of the week to cover that up! Thank god I knew where to go to get it fixed up."

"Don't forget why I invited you in the first place," she warns.

I roll my eyes, knowing she can't see me. "I know. He chose someone else. I wanted revenge."

"And what did I do to help you?"

"Showed me how to fight. Suggested what I do to break him. Going after Cinderheart didn't work very well, but Hollyleaf was good."

"Did you hunt her down?"

"Of course," I lie. "It was easy."

"Good." The lady yawns. "I'm sleeping. Don't disturb me."

"I won't, Mapleshade."

**Dun dun dun! *Cue evil music* So some people were asking why Heathertail was so evil. They didn't understand what caused her to kill over a stupid guy. So, I created this: She was trained in the 'Dark Forest' by Mapleshade. Mapleshade conflicted her thoughts and made them worse. At least, that should have happened in the book. So hopefully that answers the questions.**

**Hope you enjoyed that short filler. Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**

**Oh, never mind. One more thing.**

**How 'bout a little quiz question? Shout out to whoever answers correctly first! If you guys like these, I'll keep using them.**

**Which Dark Forest warrior is Stormfur distantly related to?**

**a) Thistleclaw**

**b) Snowtuft**

**c) Mapleshade**

**d) Tigerstar**

**e) A and C**

**f) None of the above**

**Okay, there. Hope you enjoy! **

**~Dutchess Frost**


	52. Chapter 52: Icecloud's Emotions

**Warriors High!**

**I know… I know… It's been a bit of a wait… but I'm sorry because I have no excuse except the fact that I'm lazy… Eh… Oops… Sorry…**

**YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT SORRY! YOU LITTLE BRATS SHOULD BE MORE PATIENT!**

**Who am I kidding? You guys aren't brats. You're not impatient. You're my lovely reviewers. I don't know where I'd be without you wonderful people! :D**

**Icecloud: And she says I have mood swings.**

**Ah, shut your trap. You'll have plenty of mood swings this chapter.**

**Icecloud: I don't like where this is going…**

**Me neither, but it has to be done. MWAHAHA.**

**Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh! The quiz question! **

**So, thanks to all of you who answered. But the correct answer was… D! TIGERSTAR! Because one of Graystripe's cousins is Bramblestar and Tawynpelt, who's father was Tigerstar. I tried to trick you all- Mapleshade isn't related to him. Her 'mate' took another mate and had kits, whose kits had kits, and so on. She wasn't actually part of the bloodline. So, this calls for a shout out!**

**But, he was probably related to Thistleclaw too, because all cats seem to be related to each other. -_- But oh well.**

**Shout outs to: **The Age Of Awesomeness, Queen Rebelle, leefpool, QLKwriter, FatherOfSwords, Guest, Guest, and Guest!

**Honourable mentions to: **kurizafan, Night Illusions, Writergirl2132, Eyrmia, Cinderfire16, DragonIceFeather, Nightfrost-of-Shadowclan, Spottedmist, Mondmaedchen, Blue1272000, Eagleflame33, Lilystripe (guest), Guest, warriorslover77, and Guest!

**But, you're all technically right, so… COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! HURRAH!**

**Oh, another shout out to leefpool (because they gave me a brilliant answer for my question) and Queen Rebelle, who spammed me with reviews until I reached 800! THANK YOU!**

**Alrighty. That's enough outta me. On with the story!**

**~Quotes~**

**OMEN OF THE STARS: Book 3, Night Whispers**

Flametail: At least we always know what Tigerheart is thinking.

Tigerheart: I bet you don't know what I'm thinking now!

Dawnpelt: No, but I bet it won't be long before you blurt it out.

_~Flametail, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt, page 61_

Yellowfang: I saw Lionblaze fight the fox.

Jayfeather: And?

Yellowfang: It was a sign.

Jayfeather: A sign of what? That he's a mouse-brain?

Yellowfang: He fought it alone.

Jayfeather: Yeah, I know. He's a mouse-brain.

_~Yellowfang and Jayfeather, page 148_

Jayfeather: You've never met a warrior from StarClan. You're just guessing.

Mothwing: So are they!

Yellowfang: Mothwing was born an idiot. She'll die an idiot.

_~Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Yellowfang about StarClan, page 217_

Firestar: In the future, any cat caught on the ice will be severely punished.

Foxleap: Yeah… By _death_.

_~Firestar to the Clan, and Foxleap, page 285_

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The next week was gloomy and depressing. Teachers insisted we get on with regular class schedule after the funeral took place a week ago, but it was hard. Everywhere someone turned, there was a funny looking flyer that reminded them of Hollyleaf, of someone would walk by so fast you could've sworn it was Heathertail. Everyone was jumpy and skittish. Why wouldn't they be? Anyone could have been the one to die.

But it had to be Hollyleaf.

Brave, smart, strict, Hollyleaf. The first to raise her hand in the class. The one to point out the loop hole in the rules if she ever needed to break one. The one the teachers praised about her high marks. Her. She just had to die. Why her?

Because Lionblaze was pushed to his breaking point.

There was no usual chatter in the hallways. No laughing or giggling. The famous brother-sister duo walked down the hallway, no smile on Foxleap's face.

"Cheer up, Foxleap," Icecloud cried. "You can't be gloomy forever!" But Foxleap just trudged on.

"The school needs you more than ever," Icecloud pleaded. "There's no laughter or anything at all. What's happened to you? You're not funny anymore. Please, bring back the old Foxleap- the one who could always make me laugh. Who was a bursting ray of sunshine. The one who cared so much for everyone he knew."

Foxleap shot Icecloud a long, dark look. "That Foxleap's dead."

And he walked on.

In another section of the school, another pair was facing the same devastation.

"Hazeltail," Berrynose cried, "Hollyleaf wouldn't have wanted you to be upset and lonely and cast away for the rest of your life! She'd want you to be happy!"

"This isn't about Hollyleaf," Hazeltail snapped, but that was only partially true. Hollyleaf was only a part of the reason Hazeltail's heart was splitting.

Berrynose's face softened. "It's about Foxleap, isn't it?"

Hazeltail flinched. "Don't say his name! Don't even mention him! We're done!" Hazeltail ran away from Berrynose, tears streaming down her face for the fifth time that day, and didn't look back.

But, however, these particular pair of siblings were now closer than ever. They weren't needling at each other to brighten up like Icecloud and Foxleap. They weren't pestering each other for answers like Berrynose and Hazeltail.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze were two siblings brought together because of death, not fighting because of it.

They stuck by each other's sides every moment. Went to the same classes, with teacher permission. Jayfeather watched Lionblaze's basketball practice and Lionblaze watched Jayfeather's doctor lessons. They were inseparable.

Meanwhile, the two siblings were still arguing.

"Can't you see this school is dull without your sparkle?" Icecloud persisted. "We need you, Foxleap!"

Foxleap rounded on his sister. "You don't NEED me. You have other people. Why does everyone expect ME to do something? That's why Hazeltail broke up with me- because I DID something to help her, but she obviously didn't see that."

Icecloud was speechless. As Foxleap walked away, this time, she didn't follow him.

She turned the other way and sat down on a bench, watching the quiet students walk by. Then a familiar boy walked by- one that she wanted to talk to for days, but he didn't answer his phone. He seemed to purposely be avoiding her.

Icecloud sprang up at the first sight of Toadstep. "Toadstep!" She called. She wanted to thank him for helping her when she tried to tackle Heathertail. She wanted to kiss him, make sure everything as all right, and go back to the way things were before.

But instead of his eyes lighting up when he saw her like they used to, his eyes grew darker. More fearful. "Toadstep?" Icecloud called again. "Why have you been-" She inhaled sharply.

_Oh. That's why._

Toadstep was holding hands with Blossomfall.

That was why he didn't answer his calls. He'd moved on.

_No, _Icecloud told herself. _There's a reasonable explanation for this._

"Icecloud," Toadstep whispered. "I can explain."

Icecloud watched in silence, no emotion showing on her face. "Listen, Icecloud, you're a brilliant girl. You really are. It's just… I think of you more of a sister than anything. And I don't think it would have worked out."

"I'm not brilliant," she said quietly. "But obviously Blossomfall is."

Blossomfall bit her lip. "Icecloud, I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE sorry?" Icecloud's voice rose. Her hands started to shake. Her face was getting redder by the second. "I'm sorry, Toadstep, that I wasn't good enough for you. Good enough so that you could actually answer my call and not have to bump into me in the hallway in order to tell me.

"I can't believe," Icecloud continued, seething, "That you thought I'd accept this that easily. I thought you were better than that. Couldn't you see that I loved you? No, not like a brother. I loved you, Toadstep. More than you'll ever know. But apparently you don't feel the same way."

"Icecloud," Toadstep murmured, his face pale, "You're attracting a crowd. You could keep it down…" It was true. Several students were watching this fight.

"I don't care!" Icecloud shrieked. "Why should I care when no one else does? My brother is ignoring me like I don't exist. My ex didn't find the need to spend the _time _talking to me. And me? One of my closest friends just died! My brother just broke up with the girl he loved! And now my boyfriend- sorry, my ex,- just told me I wasn't good enough. WHY SHOULD I CARE WHEN NOBODY ELSE DOES?" Icecloud finished with a scream, half anger, half sadness, and shoved her way through the crowd, leaving a frozen Blossomfall standing in horror with Toadstep.

Teachers started pulling students away to get to their classes, but everyone was murmuring amongst themselves. And as Icecloud locked herself in a stall, she sobbed her heart out and thought to herself, _I bet nobody cared about how I was doing. Nobody does._

**Now that was sad. :( But I'm sorry. I think of Icecloud as a dramatic person. **

**Now, how about another quiz question?**

**Who is Jayfeather's brother's mother's sister's mate's father's arch enemy's father's best friend's mother? And what Clan were he or she from?**

**Hee hee… I'm so evil. Answers may vary… but I think you'll get the gist. Thanks, y'all!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	53. Chapter 53: Ivypool's Advice

**Warriors High!**

**OMG. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated, in, like, FOREVER! I can't believe myself! I'm so sorry, I was on a surprise vacation (courtesy of my parents) and couldn't update. But I am back, and I will be updating more than ever! (Hopefully) So, because I was away, I will try to make this chapter longer!**

**So, thanks for all the reviews! Geez- 878! What did I do to deserve this! I love you guys! :,)**

**Oh, and just to get things straight, those are happy tears.**

**Okay, the answer to my quiz question was Palebird! Wow, so many of you got it right! What's nice is that people took their time to actually solve it out in the review. Thank you guys soooo much!**

**Okay, so: Jayfeather's mother was Leafpool, whose sister was Squirrelflight, whose mate was Brambleclaw, whose father was Tigerstar, whose arch enemy was Firestar, whose father was Jake, who's best friend was Tallstar (but I guess Pinestar makes sense too) and Tallstar's mother was Palebird!**

**Congrats to: Cinderfire16, NightOfFallingFeathers, Eyrmia, QLKwriter, Nightfrost-of-Shadowclan, Lightningspirit the supreme, Hazelfeather14, IslaTheIcePrincess, Stealthstar of Stealthclan, Blue1272000, MoleCherry, Crescentclaw, SomeHermit (guest), Sorrelheart (guest), Mothwhisker (guest), Guest, Scarletpool, Guest, Guest, Pumpkinfur (guest), WaterStar45, Guest, SomebodyFixBrokenstar'sTail789 (guest), Mondmaedchen, Anonymous (guest), EpicFaceGurl (guest), TheFanfictionMaster, Guest, Glacierstar56, Tacodoodle (guest), Jordan (guest), and Briarwhisker (guest)!**

**Honourable mentions: kurizafan, The Age of Awesomeness, DragonIceFeather, Eagleflame33, Guest, AnonFanboy, Lilystripe (guest), and Wandering Lion (guest)!**

**Geez, thats a lot… Thank you guys! :)**

**~Quotes~**

**OMEN OF THE STARS: Book 4, Sign of the Moon**

Briarlight: You're all wet and muddy!

Jayfeather (thinking): _Yeah, and claws are sharp! Anything else obvious you want to point out?_

_~Briarlight upon Jayfeather's return to his den, page 52_

Foxleap: Really? ME? You mean I get to meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, like the cats who made the Great Journey? Wow! I promise I'll protect you, Jayfeather. I'll be the best warrior you could ever imagine. I'll stay on watch all night-

Jayfeather: No need to overdo it.

_~Jayfeather and Foxleap, page 98_

Dovewing: How did you get up the rocks?

Jayfeather: With difficulty.

_~Dovewing and Jayfeather, page 154_

**Hazeltail's POV**

It's been a month since the accident. Things were almost back to normal- 'almost' meaning there wasn't as much laughter and giggles in the hall way. I guess you have me to thank for that.

I sighed unhappily. It was hard, but it had to be done. I don't want him getting hurt! I don't go a day without thinking about him, and every time I see him in the hall way, I duck into a class room or the nearest empty place.

Foxleap has been so gloomy it's absurd. Icecloud has given up protesting with him- and she doesn't look much better. Apparently she and Toadstep had a huge fight and it didn't end well. She spends most of her time crying in her room we share, or locking herself in a bathroom for hours to come. I don't know what to say that could help her. I tried, but she pushes me away and I don't know what to do.

At this point, I need advice. I'm lost and have no clue what I'm going to do or what's to come. But who to talk to?

Icecloud? No, she has enough problems already. Laying my problems down with her would be worse for her.

Blossomfall? She was the one I toured around the school. We never really formed a bond, and I don't think she'd want to talk to Icecloud's room mate at this moment…

Ivypool? We've been close, and she offers better advice then anyone. She's a tough girl, and if she's dating Breezepelt, she must be able to put up with a lot.

I start wandering around the halls, looking for Ivypool. I don't know where'd she be, so wandering around is as good of a plan as any.

_Oh, there's Breezepelt. I can just ask him._ "Breezepelt!" I called. He doesn't hear me, or if he does, he doesn't bother turning around. "Breezepelt!"

Okay, that time he heard me. But he picked up his pace. I start jogging to catch up with him. Once I'm close enough, I grab his shoulder.

"Breezepelt! Pay attention to me!" He whirls around, a look of sheer horror on his face, but then relaxes once he realizes who I am.

"Sorry!" He apologizes. "I thought you were Ivypool. Her birthday's coming up, and she's heckling me about what I'm getting her."

I laugh. "That sounds like Ivypool. Speaking of her, do you know where I can find her?"

He looked thoughtful. "You might want to check the library. She said she was studying for a quiz or something."

"Thanks!" I head off in the direction of the library.

Once I get there, I spot Ivypool sitting at one of the tables. I quickly and quietly sit down beside her.

"Hey, you got a minute?" She looks up from her book.

"Yep. What is it?"

"I need to know… if I made the right choice."

"Meaning?"

"Should I have dumped Foxleap?" I blurt out. "I don't know anymore. He's so depressed it's scary."

Ivypool nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Did you know I went out with him once?"

"What?" I almost scream.

"Shush!" whispers Ferncloud. She's the librarian. At the moment she's carrying a stack of books bigger than her.

"Sorry," I squeak. I swivel around to face Ivypool. "So, what?"

Ivypool winces. "Yeah, we went out once. It didn't really work though. We're more like best friends than anything now. This was all before you two dated, don't worry," she adds.

I sigh in relief. "Good."

Ivypool taps her chin with her pointer finger. "I can tell you still like him. It's obvious. Just now you got jealous when you thought we dated. You broke up with him because you wanted him to be safe, because he spent all his time risking his life for you. But… he's still going to do that, whether you're dating or not. So… I'd get back together. It will help him. So far, breaking up-"

"Whoops!" There's a crash, and a pile of books drops at my feet.

"Oh!" I exclaim, and Ivypool and franticly help pick up the books. Ivypool grabs two, looks up, and drops them again. I'm about to ask why when I see who it is.

Blossomfall.

"Ivypool," Blossomfall says coldly. The two of them never really got along, since Ivypool showed Blossomfall up at an archery tournament that she had entered 'for fun.' Blossomfall had entered because she'd trained for it most of her life, and when Ivypool beat her, she did not take that lightly.

"Whatever," Ivypool grumbles. I hand the books I grabbed back to Blossomfall, who turned and stalked away.

"Anyway," Ivypool grumbles. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh, right, breaking up with him. Breaking up with Foxleap caused nothing but trouble. You realize that not, don't you?" I nod sadly.

"Get back together with him." Ivypool shrugs. "It should be good."

"Thanks!" I call over my shoulder as I leave.

"Wait!" She calls back. I pause for a minute.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I asked Breezepelt."

"Do you know if he's gotten me a birthday present yet?"

I giggle. "He's working on it!"

Ivypool sits down with hiss. I laugh and leave the library.

**Foxleap's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _I hate life,_ I say in my head. _Life is upsetting._

I'm too cowardly to commit suicide, so I spend all my days like this. Not like anything matters.

The phone's ringing. _I'm not going to answer._

It rings again. And again. And then it goes to my voicemail. I'm so surprised to hear the voice I do.

"Foxleap? I know you're there. It's me, Hazeltail…"

**How was that? Hope you like!**

**Now, quiz question! I love these things!**

**Hmm… Oh! I'll do one of those long ones again! 'Cause you guys loveeee those ones!**

**Who is Daisy's… first daughter's brother's (the brother who is utterly obnoxious and arrogant) mate's mother's mate's mentor's best friend's first apprentice?**

**Hee hee. Ciao for now!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	54. Chapter 54: The Sister's Argument

**Warriors High!**

**Wow… Just… Wow…. I am momentarily speechless. I WENT FROM 868 REVIEWS TO 933? HOLY &amp; #$ THAT'S AMAZING! I can't believe it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Special thanks to Queen Rebelle, who graciously spammed me with reviews until I reached 900, again! Thanks so much! :D**

**Now, the answer to the quiz question! It was… Cinderpelt! Or Cinderpaw, whatever you would like to call this fabulous she-cat.**

**And so… Daisy's first daughter was Hazeltail, who's obnoxious brother was Berrynose, who's mate was Poppyfrost, who's mother was Sorreltail, who's mate was Brackenfur, who's mentor was Graystripe, who's best friend was Firestar, who's apprentice was Cinderpelt (paw)! Congrats to everyone!**

**Congrats to: IslaTheIcePrincess, NightOfFallingFeathers, computers142, Cinderfire16, Crescentclaw, Eagleflame33, Blue1272000, DragonIceFeather, QLKwriter, TheFanfictionMaster, The Mighty Silverblaze, Stealthstar of Stealthclan, MoleCherry, Mondmaedchen, Poppywhisker99, Queen Rebelle, DM (guest), Lilystripe (guest), SomeHermit (guest), Flameheart (guest), Guest, Anonymous (guest), Guest, Leafyness, Guest, Emberleaf (guest), EpicFaceGurl (guest), FatherOfSwords, and HailfireOfNZ!**

**Honourable mentions: Guest, Writergirl2132, Guest, willowfallRC (guest), and CR66 (guest)!**

**Thanks everyone! Now, without further ado, onto the story!**

**~Quotes~**

**SPECIAL EDITION: Yellowfang's Secret**

Yellowkit: I know a game! You be my kits, and I'll teach you how to catch frogs.

Rowankit: Okay!

Yellowkit: I never saw such untidy kits! Nutkit, have you been rolling around in the brambles? And Rowankit, just _look_ at your chest fur. Give it a good lick _right now_!

Nutkit: This is a dumb game. And _your_ pelt's not so great, either.

Yellowkit: Don't you dare speak to your mother like that!\

_~Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit, page 13_

Brackenfoot: No need to fuss about me. I've taken much worse wounds in my time.

Yellowfang: I'll fuss about you all I want! You'll have some dock leaf to soothe the soreness, and like it.

Brackenfoot: Very well, medicine cat.

_~Brackenfoot and Yellowfang, page 258_

Yellowfang: Now, you hold up the bark, so I can peel the moss from underneath.

Brokenkit: Like this?

Yellowfang: Not quite. A squirrel might think you're a tree and try to climb up you.

Brokenkit: I'm a tree! I'm a tree!

_~Yellowfang and Brokenkit, page 344_

**Ivypool's POV**

It's been a while since the accident, and only a week since Hazeltail came to me for advice, but everything's changed.

The school is so much happier. Foxleap is back to his normal self and I think I know why. People see Hazeltail and Foxleap together, and we're smart enough to put two and two together. For once, nobody's complaining when a bucket of water is dumped on their head. Now, we laugh and be thankful for the fact everything's back to normal.

I smile as Foxleap darts by me. "Hi, Ivypool! Bye, Ivypool!" And he vanishes just as quickly, with Dustpelt in hot pursuit. _Just like the old days!_

Not only that, but the school has arranged a Spring Dance to make up for the loss of the Valentine's Dance. This year will be great!

I'm trying to get Dovewing to help out with decorations, but she claims it would be too 'stressful' for her. That little b-

"Don't swear!"

Whoops, did I say that out loud?

Dovewing is standing next to me. "I was _going_ to say brat!" I hiss.

Dovewing rolls her eyes. "Sure you were.

"So," she continues, flipping her silvery blonde hair, "Who is a 'little- ahem- brat'?"

"Why should I tell you? Not like you care."

Yet she keeps walking with me, talking almost to herself as she follows me. "So, I know you're on Hazeltail's good side, so it can't be her, it might be Blossomfall, considering you're always mad at her. It can't be Briarlight, she's too sweet and I haven't seen you with her at all. It's obviously not me, since I'm so sweet and nice and beautiful and kind-"

"You can stop any time now," I mutter. Dovewing, however, continues.

"It could be Dawnpelt, since you're so close-" She said this with so much venom in her voice I thought she might have been a snake- "to Tigerheart-"

"WHAT?" I screech. "Since when?"

Dovewing claps a hand over her mouth. I narrow my eyes. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Just enough to know you deal with the Dark kids!" She squeaks. I recoil and flinch.

Let me back up a bit. The Dark kids are those students who live in the basement. Basically they've done something really bad and have to be kept there. Heathertail would have gone there, but her case was too extreme. Anyways, they try to lure kids in, saying they'll help them pass that next test, or help them win that boyfriend you've always wanted, or help you get revenge on your friends for something they did to you. The teachers try to catch them in the act, but they're too smart and are never caught. They do drugs and have quite a few followers from the four groups of kids in our school.

I used to be one.

I'm not one anymore. I realized they just used me and I decided to spy on them for useful information for the teacher's, upon Jayfeather request. Don't ask me how he knew. He and Lionblaze are the only one's who know.

Breezepelt was one too. I don't know if he still is or not. But I was so jealous of my sister! We got along perfectly in elementary school, we were best friends, nothing could separate us. Then, when we got to high school, she acted all 'high-n-mighty' and I wasn't worthy of her. So she left me. I was really, really, really mad.

All the teachers loved her. She was the sweet one who they asked for assistance, the one they allowed a re-test if she did poorly. In a teacher's eye view, Dovewing can do nothing wrong.

So I was jealous. It was like I was walking in her shadow. It was always, Dovewing this! Dovewing that! She's so awesome! She's so beautiful!

And then there's me. Some people, at the mention that Dovewing has a sister, go crazy in confusion. Lucky me.

So, getting back on track, I was tired of being her echo. I went to the Dark kids and toughened up a lot. I started learning little tricks and things and soon, more people knew of the name Ivypool. It felt good.

That's where I met Breezepelt.

He was upset because nobody really respected him. He was upset because, well… He kind of was searching into his family history and found out that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were his cousins. He never found out anything else, but that was enough to drive him up a wall.

He felt like he was that loner who hung out by himself, so he went to the Dark kids to feel welcomed. Can't say I really blame him.

When I first saw him, he looked creepy. Jet black hair and piercing eyes. Dark and gloomy. We talked once or twice, but nothing much.

Well, as you can see, now that's changed.

Back to Dovewing. Well, I kinda met Tigerheart at one of the Dark kids' sessions. He asked me to meet him at one time, so I did. But how did Dovewing know?…

"I saw you two together," she hissed. "I don't really like Bumblestripe and I actually cared for him, and then I saw him with you!"

"We didn't do anything!" I cried. "We just talked!"

"Sure you did," she sniffs.

"Why were you spying on me in the first place?"

Her face reddens. "I wasn't spying."

I snort in disbelief. "You just admitted you did."

"I was worried about you! Why do you even associate with… _them_?"

"Because they treat me like an equal!" I shout. "They understand me! I'm not just some shadow there, I'm a living human being! Here, I'm just an echo of beautiful, amazing, perfect Dovewing."

Her face darkens. "I just want us to be friends again!"

"No you don't," I snap. "You want to be the queen of the school and humiliate me, just like always!"

She glares at me. "I can always tell everyone about your secret."

Blackmail. And I have nothing against her. I randomly try to draw something from my mind. "I'll tell everyone about… Bumblestripe."

Her face pales. Apparently, she knows what I'm talking about. Even if I myself don't know what I'm talking about. "You wouldn't."

I guess I'll keep up with the charade. "I would."

"Fine! I'll keep your secret! But I don't need you anymore!"

"You never needed me," I whisper. "You never did."

I take one step forward. "I'm now my own person. People remember my name, not the fact I'm just your sister. I've got friends. I've got an amazing boyfriend. I've got nicknames."

Dovewing laughs. "Like what?"

I grin. "Well, I-"

"She-devil!"

Foxleap?

Oh, great. How long has this crowd been here?

Foxleap takes one step forward. "You're the she-devil! You're nice when you want to be, but make Ivypool mad, and you're as good as dead!"

I laugh. "Thanks, Foxleap." I turn back to Dovewing. "Apparently, I'm the she-devil."

Dovewing rolls her eyes. "Right. Wonderful."

"And you're just a brat." I finish. I hear the crowd say, 'oooooooo' as Dovewing's face reddens as dark as Foxleap's hair.

I turn on my heel and walk off. But I hear cheering behind me. Started by Foxleap, how nice.

"She-devil!"

"She-devil!"

"She-devil!"

I love this new nickname.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I certainly did.**

**How do you like my profile pic? It's about time I got one. XD**

**The 1000th reviewer will get a special prize! They can pick what I write about for chapter 59! Who they want to see, what they want to happen, and I'll go from there. Thanks guys!**

**Next quiz question! Who is Bluestar's…**

**Sister's son's mate's daughter's daughter's (the daughter that looked 'hauntingly familiar' in Leafpool's words) mate's brother's half brother's father?**

**Sorry. Answers may vary. Ciao, friends!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	55. Chapter 55: 1000th Reviewer

**Warriors High!**

**Wow…. Just… Wow. I… Can…. Not…. Form…. Sentences…. **

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**116 REVIEWS ON 1 CHAPTER?**

**I MUST BE GOING MAD!**

_**Breath, Frost. Breath.**_

**I CAN'T! THIS IS TOO CRAZY AND INSANE!**

_**Breathhhhhh Frost. Breath. Inhale, exhale. **_

**WELL THEN… I see you've met my conscious- that stupid voice inside my head.**

_**For your information, I am perfectly capable of understanding what you are saying and I am not stupid. **_

**Yes, you are. Well, 1049 reviews! That's crazy! Well, I know I said the 1000th reviewer could make up chapter 59, but I let my 1000th review have chapter 55 instead. It was a bit easier. The 1000th reviewer was…**

_**Drumroll…**_

**Streaking Shadows! Congratulations! *Throws confetti***

**The answer to the quiz question was… Crowfeather! Now, I would go through my reviews and name the people who answered correctly, but, considering how many reviews there are?… I think I'll leave that out for once. You awesome people know if you got it right or not.**

**So, this is what Streaking Shadows wanted for this chapter. So, without further ado, here is the chapter!**

**Dovewing's POV**

Ugh! The nerve of her! Calling me a brat in front of so many people! How dare she! Oh, sometimes I just want to…

I stormed away as Foxleap- stupid, crazy, idiotic Foxleap- began chanting. 'She-devil' suits her well. She definitely has an evil side to her…

I stormed to my dorm. I share it with Ivypool, of course, but she has class and I'm on free period. I kicked off my silver flats and plopped down on my bed. I tossed my books over my shoulder. _Oops. _I cringe as I hear a crash, then a smash, then the hit of a book landing on the floor.

I fell back on my back and sighed. Am I a brat?

Well, it's not my fault two guys fell for me at once. How is a girl supposed to handle herself? Tigerheart is nice, and all that jazz, and Bumblestripe was sweet, but now he's dating Rosepetal. Go figure. And Tigerheart's still all moony-eyed over me, I can tell.

I have all the latest clothes. I shop at least 3 times a week. I'd probably cry if I broke a nail. So what? Isn't that normal?

The teachers like me. One of them- I forget which one- gave me an extra percentage bonus on my latest test because he said I deserved it. What's so bad about that?

I growl in frustration and throw my phone across the room. It hits the wall and lands on the ground with a thud. Oh, well. If it's broken I can just go buy another one.

**Breezepelt's POV**

Breath. B - R - E - A - T - H. Breeeeeeeath. Calm down!

I have to calm down. It's not like I just bought Ivypool a birthday present and she'll kill me if she hates it, right?

God, I need a reality check.

I stop at her dorm room, hesitating at first. _Okay. Let's do this. Get it over with. _

I knock on the door. I hear a crash from inside, a cry of "Dammit!" and heavy footsteps clunking towards the door.

Uh oh. She does not sound like she's in a good mood.

The door swings open. "Whatever you want, just go away, I honestly don't care-" Ivypool is standing in the doorway, silver hair slung up in a pony tail. She has on her favourite black sweater and jeans, with sneakers. And she still manages to look amazing.

"Okay…" I stutter. "Sorry! Don't kill me please!"

Ivypool's eyes widen. "Breezepelt! Sorry! Come in!" She pulls the door all the way open and I nervously step into her room.

There's a dent in the far wall. That's the first thing I notice. A bunch of broken glass is crowded under the dent, along side a picture frame. A ripped up photograph is lying there as well. It looks kind of like… Dovewing and Ivypool.

Ivypool sighs. "Sorry."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"I just said-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ivypool rolls her eyes. "Dovewing happened. I called her a brat, struck a nerve or something, and told everyone I used to visit the Dark sector of the school. Now everyone's avoiding me like poison." She sits on her bed. She looks almost on the verge on tears. _Ivypool… Crying? That's not like her at all!_

"There's no proof, so the teachers can't get me in trouble. But now even Icecloud and Rosepetal are keeping their distance! They were some of my best friends! I don't know what to do!"

I sit down next to her and pull her in for a hug, her present forgotten. She shudders and sighs against my shoulder, but that just makes me hold her closer.

"Don't cry," I tell her. "You're better than that."

"I know," she murmurs. "I know."

I hold her longer. I have no intention of letting go. Her breathing has relaxed now. Then I remember why I came here in the first place. "Oh, I have your birthday present."

Her face lights up like the sun. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" I hand her an average-sized bag. "Open it."

She pulls out blue tissue paper- her favourite colour- and first pulls out some black combat boots. "You… You actually got them!"

I laugh. "Why wouldn't I?"

_Flashback_

_We were walking down the hall together. Ivypool sighed for a moment. "My birthday is next week!"_

"_I know," I say. "What would you like?"_

_She shrugs. "Well, I've always wanted black combat boots. And I always wanted…"_

_As she rambles on I smile. I could get her those. I just hope it's a birthday she'll never forget._

_Flashback ends_

Ivypool holds them up. "They are amazing! Thank you so much!" She tackles me in a hug.

"There's more," I urge. Her eyes widen.

"Really!" She looks like a 6 year old on Christmas day. I love this side of Ivypool- sweet, kind, and downright happy.

She pulls out a small picture frame. In the picture, it's her, sitting on a park bench, smiling like the happiest person in the world. She has a bag on the bench next to her.

Ivypool screams in delight. "This is the time we went on our first date!"

"Yep!"

"And you let me go on a shopping spree for that new jacket!"

"Yep!"

"You actually took a photo of me?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you so so frickin' much," she says, squeezing me tightly.

"One more thing," I say, and I pull a small box out of my back pocket. Her eyes widen for a third time that night.

"Is… That…"

"Not exactly," I grin. I open the box and pull out a small ring with an emerald fastened on the top. I slip the ring over her pinky finger.

"We can't get married yet; we're way too young. But I always want you by my side. Forever."

Her eyes glisten. "Yes, Breezepelt. Yes."

We kiss, and then fall into a bear hug. She pulls away for a moment. "That must have cost you a fortune!"

I shrug. "You're worth it."

**Aww. How sweet. Well, hope you enjoyed. Next quiz question!**

**Who is Ivypool's… mother's mother's mate's mother's brother's second apprentice's mate's sister's daughter?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**One last thing. Ivypool's nickname did indeed come from my favourite anime… Which I am now obsessed with… Cookies to anyone who knows what anime it is!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	56. Chapter 56: Briarlight's Concern

**Warriors High!**

**Okee, this is the 56th chapter. Thank you for your 1112 reviews! And 92 favourites, and 93 follows! Or is it 93 favourites, and 92 followers? Bah, I'll never know cuz I'm too lazy to double check. So, moving on.**

**The answer to the quiz question… Hmm… That was an interesting one. Originally, the question was a trick question, because… CINDERPELT DOESN'T HAVE A DAUGHTER! PLOT TWIST! Anyways, I can understand how people got Hollyleaf though. My brother took the test and completely forgot about 'Cloudpaw' leading him to Hollyleaf. So, if you got Hollyleaf, you got it right! But the original answer was nobody, because Cinderpelt does not have a daughter. Thanks!**

**Congrats to: Writergirl2132, Sky Nightingale, Queen Rebelle, QLKwriter, ice888cream, Lightstar and Darkstar, Scarletpool, Lightningspirit the supreme, Crescentclaw, SilverStormyWolf, Poppyflower of Stormclan, Song of the Howling Wolves. Nightfrost-of-Shadowclan, Poppywhisker99, TheFanfictionMaster, Stealthstar of Stealthclan, Raining Starshine, WaterStar45, MoleCherry, LeahDaughterofThanatos, HailfireOfNZ (guest), FireStar57 (guest), NerdyKitty003, AmberAshflower423, Your Emerald Star, Raveny's Beating Heart, Jayfeather luba (guest), Guest, LynnDOubleLegacy (guest), Guest, FixBroken'sTail (guest), dustpaw101, Emberleaf (guest), The Spirit of a Warrior, Guest, and Gray of Wingclan!**

**Honourable Mentions: Cinderfire16, kurizafan, AutumnstripeOlympus, nightkat11, and Flameheart (guest)!**

**Cookies to: (the cookies were for the people who knew the anime) Queen Rebelle, Iceberry2666, Poppywhisker 99, WaterStar45, Flameheart (guest), and HalifireOfNZ (guest)! **

**Okay, so this was a chapter one of my reviewers PMed me to post. They really wanted one like this, so I hope I did okay with it.**

**Fairy Tail fans! I am writing a Fairy Tail story called 'Secrets Can Kill' so please check that out if you haven't already! I'm on chapter 3!**

**Briarlight's POV**

I was wheeling down the corridor in my wheel chair. Yes, I used to have crutches, but I was going to have a wheel chair because crutches were 'too much work' and 'too stressful'. Hmph. Go figure.

I'm actually looking for Jayfeather. He said he'd help me do some exercises to make sure I don't get any infections, but I can't find him anywhere!

Oh, never mind. There he is! I knew I could find him! I spin my wheels as fast as I can in order to catch up with him. "Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

He turns around. He's wearing a white short sleeved collared shirt under a black hoodie, with jeans and sneakers. I stop beside him. "Jayfeather, when can I do my exercises and stuff? Without extra curricula's and sports, I need something to do."

"Sometime," he grumbles, and shoulders his way around me. What's gotten to him?

"Hey!" I wheel after him again. "You promised me!"

"Some other time, Briarlight!" he hisses, turning again.

Then I catch the flash of red on his wrist as he sleeve moves up ever so slightly.

"What's gotten into you?" I complain. "You're avoiding me and I just want to do something!"

"Leave. Me. Alone." He turns again but I lunge out and grab his wrist. My eyes widen at what I see.

"What is this?" I whisper, tracing my finger down a line- no, a cut, on Jayfeather's wrist. "What did you do?"

"None of your business," he grumbles, turning and attempting to walk away. I grab the back of his hoodie.

"Jayfeather. When did you start cutting yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care for my friends!"

"I stopped. Don't worry about it."

"I'm always going to worry about you!"

Whoops, did I just say that?

Jayfeather sighs. "After Hollyleaf died. I'm done though."

I narrow my eyes. "Are you sure?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just couldn't handle her being gone… I guess."

"Learn to handle it!" I snap. "We're all sad too! We were some of her best friends! We have to handle it, so you have to too!"

"Fine, Braiarlight," he concedes, "I said I'll stop. If it makes you feel better, you can search my dormitory."

"No," I whisper, "I trust you."

I catch him by surprise. He clears his throat and straightens up. "I, umm, have to go. I see you tomorrow night in the doctor's room to work on your exercises."

I perk up and the grey haired boy walks away. "Happy to help," I murmur, speeding the opposite way.

**I know, I know, that was short. If you didn't like it, please feel free to say so. But not too harshly. I hope I satisfied the reader who wanted this chapter. I couldn't make Jayfeather suffer that much. I love him :'( No, just kidding. Jayfeather IS awesome, though.**

**The quiz question: This time it's a vote! You can vote for up to two choices!**

**Which cat do you think deserved to be leader?**

**Graystripe**

**Ivypool**

**Lionblaze**

**Other**

**And another question! Which cat deserved to be a warrior more?**

**Cinderpelt**

**Jayfeather**

**There you have it! Have a nice weekend, everyone! Don't forget to check out my other Fairy Tail story!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	57. Chapter 57: Foxleap's Party

**Warriors High!**

**Hello, friends, idiots, reviewers, favourites, and followers! And welcome to chapter 57 for Warriors High!**

**Being the smart person I am, I literally just figured out how to find out how many views I have! So, on the story, I have… Hmm… one minute… Lemme see here… Aha!**

**41, 126 views! **

**Yikes. That's a lot. And this fancy thing shows me how many views and reviews per chapter! Who woulda thought?**

**So, anyway, the quiz question answer… Well, it was really a vote. So, the question was who you thought deserved to be leader. Here we go:**

**Graystripe~ |||||||||||||||| (16)**

**Ivypool~ ||||||||||||| (13)**

**Lionblaze~ ||||||| (7)**

**Other~ |||||||| (8)**

**And the second question. Who deserved to be a warrior?**

**Jayfeather~ |||||||||| (10)**

**Cinderpelt~ ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| (29)**

**WOW. Thank you all very much. Actually, for the 'other' section, Brackenfur was voted for 4 times. Good job, Brackenfur :P So Graystripe and Cinderpelt, huh…**

**I am truly sorry for the last chapter. Most of you thought I wrote it well, and were happy some more maturity came into the story.**

**Yet someone was very unhappy. Apparently I was 'lucky I haven't been unfavourited because that topic struck very close to home'. But I do not blame this user what-so-ever. **

**Well, no more. I am not going to continue that topic anymore. I hold no grudges against that person. I can understand how they feel, topics like this can be very uncomfortable. So I will not write any more chapter like that again, even though the person who originally suggested wanted a bit more. I am not writing anything like that again- I can understand how it can be upsetting and I feel very bad for making someone so uncomfortable. **

**Besides, I'm too immature. So, get ready for a whole bucket load of immaturity this chapter :3 And you know who that means…**

**FOXLEAP!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

"As the British rampaged through the streets, I fled the scene in terror. I had to find my brother… Yada yada yada. BO-RING." I through my book back to Rosepetal and she places it back on the library shelf. I sit back in my chair in the library. I hate history!

Rosepetal sighed. "Hazeltail, you can be so difficult! I can't see why you don't like history novels!"

"They are the most boring thing ever!" I complain. "This is going to be the worst project ever! A book report on a history novel? I'd rather die!"

"You're going to have to deal with it," Rosepetal snaps. "Now, you should be happy I'm helping you since I've already got my book."

"I know, I know," I mutter. "I'll never be able to do this. I can't stand a minute of history, let alone read a novel!"

"Try this one!" She tosses me another book. _Not A Nickel To Spare._

I flip to a random page, as I did before. "I ran down the street, trying to get home quickly. I will have to help my mother with the chores. Winter is coming and we could starve." I fake a yawn. "Blah blah." I toss the book back at Rosepetal, who sighs in defeat.

"I give up," she moans. "You can be impossible!"

"Quiet!" Calls Owleyes. He's the history teacher. He 'considers us lucky because we get some library time to find our books'. Fun. Thank god Rosepetal's in my class. I would die otherwise. I pretend to zip my lips and throw away the key. My history teacher rolls his eyes.

Chattering sounds outside the door as another class piles into the library. Owleyes looks up in confusion. "Birdflight! What is this?"

A white haired woman walks forward. "We had the library booked for this period. My students need to find new books for our English assignment."

"Well," Owleyes retorts, "My students are getting history novels for their own reports."

"We need to library too!" Birdfligth says loudly.

"Does someone need a hug?" A mess of red hair weaves its way through the crowd. Foxleap!

Birdflight sighs. "Foxleap-"

"Why don't we share?" Foxleap grins. "Sharing is caring!"

"But won't it be too noisy?" Birdflight frets.

"Your students, maybe," Owleyes says calmly, "But my students are perfectly well behaved."

Birdflight narrows her eyes. "I could say the same about mine. Very well."

As the students begin to mingle, whispering, Bumblestripe pops up behind Rosepetal and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey there."

Rosepetal giggles. "Hey yourself."

Foxleap sits at the seat next to me. "Hay is for horses." He plants a kiss on my cheek. "Hi!"

I laugh. "Hi, Foxleap."

We continue catching up as Rosepetal pulls out a book for Bumblestripe. Foxleap fiddles with a pencil as I explain our assignment.

"So," Bumblestripe says, clearing his throat, "You two are going to the Spring Dance together?"

"The Spring Dance?" My eyes widen. "I completely forgot about that!"

"I didn't," Foxleap murmurs, wiggling his eyebrows. Uh oh…

"So…" Rosepetal asks anxiously.

"Well, yeah, I think we're going together-" I'm cut off by Foxleap.

"Not until I say we are!" His eyes light up.

Then Lionblaze walks into the room. "Owleyes? Birdflight? There's trouble in our classroom and our teacher's not there."

Owleyes sighs. "Okay, we're coming." The two teachers get up and follow Lionblaze. Lionblaze winks at Foxleap, who flashes him an 'okay!' sign.

"What was that all about?"

"Lionblaze owed me one. So, I needed the teachers out of the way-"

"To do what?"

"To do this!"

"What?"

"PARTY!"

"WHAT?"

Soon, everyone is cheering and laughing. Someone turns up their music on their iPod and soon everyone is dancing. Foxleap closes the door. "Let's party!"

We laugh and join in. Cheering, laughing, screaming, singing, dancing. The teacher's can probably hear us, but who cares?

It's been what, 5 minutes now? We're all still laughing when Foxleap taps me on the shoulder. "Hazeltail."

"Yeah?"

He bends down on one knee. "You're going to the Spring Dance with me!"

"And what if I say no?"

"Oh, you have no choice in the matter!" He picks me up, bridal style, and spins around. People lea ugh and cheer at us.

"Foxleap! You're embarrassing me!"

"So?"

"So it's embarrassing!"

"And?"

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

Everyone laughs. Foxleap stands up straight dramatically. "I care not! For I, the amazing Foxleap, shall take you to the Spring Dance, whether you like it or not!"

"FOXLEAP!" I roar.

He tsk-tsks. "I warned you!"

He throws me up in the air. God, either I'm really light or he's stronger than I thought. As I fall he catches me again. "FOXLEAP!"

He throws me again. I screech as I'm caught again. "Foxleap, stop!"

"Nope! Not until you say you'll go to the dance with me!"

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you! Now put. Me. DOWN!"

"Okay!" Foxleap sets me down.

"Thank you," I huff. He plants a kiss on my cheek. I roll my eyes.

"Why are you so gosh darn adorable?"

**Awe. Cute chapter. So… Next vote!**

**If you could bring any character back to life, who would it be?**

**~Hollyleaf**

**~Firestar**

**~Tigerstar**

**~Ferncloud**

**~Foxleap**

**~Hazeltail**

**~Toadstep**

**~Icecloud**

**~Mousefur**

**~Longtail**

**~Flametail**

**~Hawkfrost**

**~Bluestar**

**~Yellowfang**

**~Other (tell me who!)**

**Alrighty, you can vote for a maximum of 3 people- er, cats. Tell me who you want to be alive! Enjoy your day! Don't fogey to check out my Fairy Tail story!**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	58. Chapter 58: The News

**Warriors High!**

**Hello, everyone! How are you? I'm fine! So…**

**The vote! Who would you bring back from the dead?**

**~Hollyleaf~ ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| (29)**

**~Firestar~ |||||| (6)**

**~Tigerstar~ | (1)**

**~Ferncloud~ ||| (3)**

**~Foxleap~ ||||||||||||||| (15)**

**~Hazeltail~ |||| (4)**

**~Toadstep~ | (1)**

**~Icecloud~ || (2)**

**~Mousefur~ ||| (3)**

**~Longtail~ |||| (4)**

**~Flametail~ |||||||| (8)**

**~Hawkfrost~ |||| (4)**

**~Bluestar~ (0)**

**~Yellowfang~ ||||||| (7)**

**~OTHER~**

**~Mosskit~ ||| (3)**

**~Deadfoot~ | (1)**

**~Spottedleaf~ | (1)**

**~Mapleshade~ | (1)**

**~Thistleclaw~ | (1)**

**~Dustpelt~ | (1)**

**~Feathertail~ | (1)**

**~Briarlight (returning the use of her legs)~ | (1)**

**Shout out to ThisNameWillSelfDestruct for the Briarlight idea!**

**Okee dokee, so… The standings are as follows!**

**1st Place: Hollyleaf**

**2nd Place: Foxleap**

**3rd Place: Flametail**

**Thank you all for voting! It takes me a while to add up the votes, but it's fun :3 I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope you are ready for the next chapters! **

**So, here we go!**

**Normal POV**

It was your average day at Warriors High. Kids were screaming, running through the halls, teachers were yelling, Foxleap was smearing pie in someone's face… Moving on from that.

Kids buzzed out of class as soon as the bell rang. No more classes- freedom for the rest of the day! Teachers jumped out of the way of the stampeding students and started packing up their supplies. Over the shouting, you could hear a buzzer, a signal of the Public Announcement (PA) system being turned on. Yes, the very same one Foxleap used to call everyone to the gym to see Heathertail on that fateful night. But as the students listened, the moods only worsened.

Thunderstar's voice could be heard over the system. "Ahem. Is this thing on?"

The students began to laugh. A moment later, Thunderstar was back in control.

"Alright then. Sorry about that. Attention; students, and teachers, Warriors High is now in lockdown mode. No one is to leave or enter the school. Security guards will be posted around the school. Students are not allowed to leave their room unless either accompanied by a teacher or with a group of at least 3. Classes will continue normally. Thank you. I repeat,…"

But nobody listened as Thunderstar repeated his message. They had all heard the first time. Why? Why were security guards posted around the school? Why was nobody allowed to enter or leave the school? Why were we not allowed to be alone? Why? Why, why, why?

"That is all. Thank you," he finished, but students were already panicked and hectic. What was going on?

"Let's search!" exclaimed an excited Foxleap. "We should search the office to look for clues!"

"This isn't some mystery out of a stupid book," Crowfeather hissed. Foxleap ignored him.

"I'm in," Hazeltail said, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Berrynose was the next one to jump up and volunteer.

"I'm in!" Lionblaze.

"Sure. Why not?" Jayfeather!

"Me!"

"Me too!"

"I want to help!"

Soon everyone was pitching in. Blossomfall, Rosepetal, Minnowtail, Ivypool, Breezepelt, Tawnypelt, even Emberfoot. Foxleap grinned.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" As student bustled in around Foxleap, the red-headed clown began to explain his plan.

Soon enough, most of the school was involved. After all, nobody had anymore classes. And thus, the students were charging down the hall to the office, hooting and hollering all the way.

At the office down, Windstar opened the door in bewilderment. "What on earth is going on here?"

"What's with the lockdown?"

"What's going on?"

"Why?"

As predicted, Windstar stepped out of the doorway to criticize the students on their rambunctious behaviour. Meanwhile, Foxleap and Ivypool slid into the open doorway and into the now-empty office. Hazeltail saw them go in and distracted Windstar long enough to make slamming the door look like an accident. She then returned to shouting and protesting, she and the rest of the student body effectively distracting Windstar from anything happening in the office.

"Come on, there's got to be a hint or something somewhere!" Ivypool hissed, rummaging through papers. Foxleap searched throughout the desk drawers. Maybe a note of some sort?

As Ivypool checked the bulletin board for any notes, Foxleap stared curiously at the phone, before pressing a few buttons.

"One message."

"Do you wish to hear the message?" the phone buzzed. Foxleap quickly pressed play, and the message began to play. A rough male voice spoke through the phone.

"Warriors High. If you get this message, respond immediately. This is the Warriors Police Station."

Curious, Ivypool took out her phone and began sound recording, so they had another copy of the message on her phone if they needed it. Is this what the teachers were so scared about?

"This is an urgent message concerning-"

Ivypool nearly screamed. Foxleap would have picked up the phone and smashed it against the desk, but he had to hear the rest of the message.

"-Wanted to keep you on the alert. Be prepared. Thank you." A click, and the message finished.

"What do we do?" Ivypool whispered. She looked like she might collapse.

Foxleap's face was as white as a ghost. "I… I don't know."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know. Me too."

The slipped back to the door to the office, where Windstar was lecturing the students.

"-For the last time, what we do is none of your business. Now go to your dorms, before I call the security!"

Foxleap opened the door and the duo slipped out of the office, unnoticed. The students began wearing smiles on their faces as Foxleap flashed them a dull thumbs up- the signal the plan had worked. But he didn't want to. Suddenly, he wished the plan hadn't worked, and they were all in their dorms, compensating the events of today.

"What are you all smiling about?" Windstar cried.

"Oh, nothing, Windstar," Blossomfall said sweetly. "But you're right. We'll leave you alone now." The students skipped off, grinning madly, while Windstar stood dumbfounded of the events that had happened within the last minute.

As soon s they had neared the gym, they began cheering and screaming and surrounding Foxleap and Ivypool.

"What did you find?"

"Is it any good?"

"SHUT UP!" Ivypool screamed. All the students retracted, startled. "It… It.."

"Ivypool…" Breezepelt walked over to Ivypool, but she just forced her phone into his hands. She said four words.

"Full volume. Press play."

Puzzled, Breezepelt turned the volume up as loud as it could go as the student listened, interested. Foxleap slumped against the floor and buried his head in his hands.

He hit play.

"This is an urgent message concerning the prisoner who was recently turned into our hands. She and her comrade have escaped custody and we are concerned for the safety of your school. We hope you understand the seriousness of the situation and we wanted to keep you on the alert. Be prepared. Thank you."

"That was the police." Foxleap's voice rang out as the message finished.

"What?" Lionblaze whispered hoarsely. But most people knew what it meant.

Foxleap looked at him with dull, sad eyes. "Heathertail's escaped. And she's targeting our school."

**Next vote:**

**What evil cat is your favourite?**

**Hawkfrost**

**Tigerstar**

**Mapleshade**

**Mudfur**

**Thistleclaw**

**Hee hee hee. The suspense! I published a new story- a one shot for Fairy Tail. If you want, please read.**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	59. Chapter 59: Heathertail's Story

**Warriors High!**

'**Ello, my frosties.**

**AGH THERE I GO AGAIN MAKING UP NAMES**

**Anyways, thank you to those who corrected my vote. Mudfur is indeed a kindly, old medicine cat of RiverClan. The one I was looking for was Mudclaw, the stubborn, ambitious, wanna-be leader of WindClan. Here are the results for the votes! I added Scourge and Brokenstar and Sol because people voted for them**

**Hawkfrost: ||||||||||||| (13)**

**Tigerstar: ||| (3)**

**Mapleshade: ||||||||||||||| (15)**

**Mudfur (claw): (0)**

**Thistleclaw: |||||| (6)**

**Scourge: ||| (3)**

**Brokenstar: | (1)**

**Sol: | (1)**

**The winner is Mapleshade! Wow, even though Scourge wasn't an option, he still did as well as Tigerstar…**

**Well then! So, many have been questioning me on the birth of the evil inside Heathertail. Many believe she was not a strong antagonist to the stories by the Hunters, yet I turned her into such. But, here we are, with Frost's fabulous improvising skills! I have come up with an explanation! Hopefully, this doesn't seem too too too far fetched. Please, attempt to enjoy.**

**Heathertail's POV**

Pain.

P-A-I-N.

Spells pain.

Torture. Suffering. Sadness. Other words for pain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I went through so much after he left. Anger. Ambition. Vengeance. Cold, hard, dark feelings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope. When I first met him. That loner outside the school. The messy, dark hair. The small, sly grin. The skinny figure and humble yet suspicious personality. The cigarette that hung from his lips almost every time I saw him. That faded scar, drifting from his right eye down to his ear, ringing with his own memories.

His name was Forest.

I met him one day. Venturing outside of school. A cold, freezing winter day. Out looking around. Maybe get a bite to eat. He was sitting there.

Sitting in the middle of the road, smoking that cigarette, head tilted into his hand.

"Hey! Mister!"

He ignored me.

"A car's going to hit you!"

No reply.

"Fine," I had grumbled, "See if I care." But I looked back over my shoulder to see the man sit up and walk out of the street. His footsteps fell into a steady rhythm on the sidewalk.

I just stopped.

I don't know why I did it. I stayed and I waited for him. And then we walked together in silence.

He broke the ice. "Who are you?"

"H-" I was about to say my name when I realized it was different out here. Not everybody had names like we did. I thought for a moment, before deciding. "Heather. I'm Heather."

"You sure about that, blondie?"

"I just told you," I hissed, "My name is Heather, not blondie!" He chuckled.

"I'm Forest."

And we had spent the rest of the night talking. I learned not much about him, but I didn't care. He was simply… Fun to be around. No matter if he told me much or not. And I came back. Night after night, I found him in the same place. We'd always talk. He became one of my best friends- no, my best friend. Heather and Forest. At night, we were inseparable. I told her about all my problems at school- work, teachers, girls, drama, roommates, boys. He never seemed shocked by anything I told him, only… interested.

Then the day came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I went to see him and he wasn't there. I shrugged it off, and told myself he was just late. But an hour later, he didn't show up. I told myself over and over again that he would be back the next day, but he wasn't.

And the next day.

And the next day.

History continued to repeat itself. I became saddened, not having my friend to talk to. And then, on the fifth day I went without seeing him, everything changed.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around. Behind me were two men dressed in police uniforms. Their stern expressions told me they weren't just here for a midnight coffee break.

"Can I help you, officers?" I said politely. One policemen snorted.

"I'm sure you could, missy." Then metal hoops were locked on my wrists.

"Hey, what's going on?" I whimpered.

"You know Lex?"

"Sorry, who?"

"Playing dumb gets ya nowhere, missy."

"I'm sorry," I protest, "I really don't know what you're talking about-"

"Maybe this will jog your memory." One of the officers pulled out a poster.

The poster had a faded grey background with a black border. In the centre of the page, and large black box drew all the attention. In the box was a picture of a man with a snarky expression on his face, sly and elusive. His dark tangled hair fell down like a mop over his face. But the feature that tipped me off the most was the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Forest!" I shrieked.

The police officer raised his eyebrows. "You know him?"

I nod rapidly. "Yes, he and I have been talking and we're good friends and-"

"That's all I needed to know," he says gruffly, before hauling me away to his car. I scream for an explanation, a response, an answer, but nothing comes. So I take the hint and fall silently, listening to the motor of the car as we pull away from the street and to the station.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is how the story went.

Forest- who's real name was Lex- was a man in jail. Yes, you heard me right. And he had recently escaped, a few weeks ago. He had gone under a disguise, and was recently caught. But upon his capture, he had claimed a blonde girl with beautiful eyes and a snappy personality had aided his escape. So, naturally, the cops went to the person who fit the description.

Cinderheart.

Kidding, kidding. It was obviously me.

I tried to convince them I was innocent. They almost believed me. But they didn't have any proof besides the words of For- I mean, Lex himself, to back up the accusation. So technically there was nothing they could hold against me.

They ended up throwing me in a cell anyway. And that's where I met Mapleshade.

I felt so betrayed. The one guy I met, who I thought I could actually trust, betrayed me. Lex was the guy I thought I could always turn to when I had a problem, but… he betrayed me! I had recently gotten over a break up with a boy who cheated on me behind my back, so I was in need of a friend. And F- Lex fit the description. He was patient and listened to everything I said. He was smart, cunning, and just… Yeah.

I knew from that day on I could never trust a guy again.

Mapleshade. Oh, Mapleshade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mapleshade said she could help me escape. Without having the cops after me. I could be back at my school before the teachers and principals noticed and everything would go back tot he way it was, without Lex, of course. She promised me.

I agreed. I said I'd do anything.

She made me promise. And she stuck to her word. The next day, she claimed she was also a witness and knew I was innocent. I was released. But no gift comes without a price.

Her deal was that I would return to see her every night. She was being released from the prison in two days time. She said I could meet her every night and train with her. Learn strategies with her. Learn how to… plot my revenge.

So naturally, I agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was hard work. I trained with weapons, endurance, my hatred building up inside of me for the male who ruined my life. Mapleshade encouraged me, made me focus on my darker emotions- my hate, my anger, my ambition, my pain, my torture. My vengeance.

But then I met Lionblaze.

And I finally thought I found a guy besides Lex who I could trust. We had fun together. I felt almost… Normal again.

And then he dumped me for Cinderheart.

And then the feelings started up all over again. Hatred, anger, rage, pain, suffering, death! Oh, how I wanted to kill Lionblaze! As soon as my heart had begun to mend, he stomped on it and threw it in a heap. No, he didn't, Cinderheart did.

So Mapleshade influenced me. She said I now had a target I could work with. I could break him- have him lose his loved ones, have sadness beyond recognition, everything I've experienced in the past.

That's why Hollyleaf is dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now I'm running.

The cops separated Mapleshade and I, and without her, my dark influence was gone. I felt… So horrible about it all. How could Mapleshade do this to me? She corrupted me into a monster, a monster I had no control over, and that monster killed Hollyleaf and brought pain to so many people. And now I can't get rid of it. What am I going to do?

Oh, I know what I was going to do. I escaped a week after the separated me from my influential master. I imagine they would have told the school by now. But I know exactly what I want to do to make things right. To make up for my sins. Oh, I know.

I need to find Lionblaze.

**How was that? Good, bad, so so? Please tell me!**

**And now for the new vote! DUN DUN DUN!**

**If you could switch bodies with anyone one of the warriors characters listed below, who would it be?**

**FEMALES:**

**~Ivypool**

**~Dovewing**

**~Icecloud**

**~Mousefur**

**~Sandstorm**

**~Briarlight**

**~Hazeltail**

**~Rosepetal**

**~Ferncloud**

**~Mapleshade**

**MALES:**

**~Firestar**

**~Jayfeather**

**~Lionblaze**

**~Berrynose**

**~Foxleap**

**~Dustpelt**

**~Tigerstar**

**~Hawkfrost**

**~Bramblestar**

**~Graystripe**

**It has come to my attention that I am unintentionally influencing other fanfictions. Heh. Well, I'm not going to complain. I like what I've started, and it's so nice to see that people like my ideas and are continuing!**

**Besides, I'm seeing a lot more of FoxXHazel now… :3 **

**Please vote on my poll on my profile! Thank you!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	60. Chapter 60: The Spring Dance

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, okay, I know, I normally do the vote thingy. But I was sick over the weekend (on a Saturday! Huzzah! D: ) and I couldn't update, (sorry) and so I thought why not? I'll respond to reviews!**

**AutumnstripeOlympus: Thank you very much! Glad to know I'm in your book of awesomeness!**

**WaterStar45: Thank you! **

**XXShadowlilyXX: Ivypool is pretty awesome, isn't she?**

**Iceberry2666: Thank you! YES I WOULD BE FOXLEAP OR IVYPOOL I MEAN COME ON HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE THEM**

**Raven that flies at night: Really? You're lucky to have such a great personality then! :D**

**Queen Rebelle: I shoulda known you'd pick Ivypool :D **

**NightOfFallingFeathers: Oh, it's fine! Your 'complaining' actually inspired me to make this chapter! Being Lionblaze would actually be a pretty good choice… Considering the amount of clumsiness in this world!**

**ohmygawd (guest): Good prediction! Ivypool seems to be a popular choice…**

**Jayfeather luva (guest): I'm glad you liked the chapter! Sandstorm is a good choice!**

**TheFanfictionMaster: Cool!**

**nightkat11: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Iceglaze of Thunderclan: Cool!**

**Dawnfeather and Silentstar: Lol ha ha! :D Cool!**

**Stealthstar of Stealthclan: Finally, some sympathy for Heathertail! Interesting choice in body switching!**

**Blue1272000: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**EpicFaceGurl (guest): I can completely understand why you would still be mad at Heathertail. It would be hard to forgive her for what she's done.**

**Tacodoodle (guest): I'll see if I can get some action in :) No, I haven't heard of Power of the Pen. I will try to check it out!**

**ScreeTainted: Thank you! That means a lot!**

**Mondmaedchen: Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Lightstar and Darkstar: Good choices!**

**Cacey247: Cool!**

**LynnDoubleLegacy: Ah, good choice!**

**Flameheart (guest): That's a good choice! Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you very much!**

**Wandering Lion: Ha ha, good choice!**

**Rocketfangirl (x9) (guest): Thank you! All your reviews mean a lot to me! No, I do not like Tigerstar.**

**FireStar57 (guest): Good choice!**

**willow of whispering leafs: Okay!**

**AnonFanboy (guest): Thank you! That's a great choice! I love how even if your a guest you review all the time- it means so much to me! :3**

**Guest: Okay!**

**Guest: Yay! Me too!**

**Taylor S (guest): I believe you may have the wrong story, I'm not Olivia…**

**Sky warrior (x3) (guest): Good choices and great answers!**

**SkyDraginSlayer (x4) (guest): Good choices.**

**ThisNameWillSelfDestruct: Ha ha, cool!**

**Streaking Shadows: That's a great choice and grey reason!**

**Gray of Wingclan: Ha ha! XD **

**Jordan (x4) (guest): Good choices.**

**Eagleflame33 (x3): Thank you very much!**

**UGHHHHH that took me forever. But I love you guys. Honestly. I love you guys a lot. So, here is a long(er) chapter for you!**

**CHAPTER 60: THE SPRING DANCE**

The dance was not as action packed and fun as the teachers would have hoped. Since the students figured out the news, people were scared, nervous, and jumped at even the smallest noise.

Okay, back up.

The news was the Heathertail had escaped. The students figured it out. Everyone was horrified.

What else do you readers need to know?

***(SARCASM) Oh, maybe just Heathertail's backstory or some crazy stupid thing like that***

The security guards were really starting to make students nervous. You couldn't turn a corner without running into one. Two guards had actually walked in on an intense make-out session between Dovewing and Tigerheart. Embarrassed, the two broke apart, but the guards left quickly.

Since then, they had stopped Foxleap from throwing rotten eggs in Tornear's locker, stopped an intense sister battle between Dovewing and Ivypool, and yet still watched on as everyone continued to ignore Ivypool, who walked through the halls like a storm cloud was hovering over her head. What great security guards.

And now, the dance was underway, all students required- yes, REQUIRED- to attend. The nerds- er, people who hated dances- hung out in one corner, whispering and reading. Foxleap was dangerously considering hanging a sign that said, 'emo' over them. The green streamers and balloons were beautiful, the snacks and punch were delicious, but it was still really hard to enjoy oneself when everyone was under a watchful eye of a guard.

"I don't like it," Foxleap growled, shoving the whoopee cushion he had brought in his back pocket. "This whoopee cushion was a waste."

Hazeltail huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "You're so childish."

"And that's why you love me," he teased, kissing her on the cheek. The hazel-haired girl blushed.

"Yeah. I guess." But it was hard to be mad at someone as goofy as Foxleap.

"Oi, lovebirds, we're in public," Jayfeather grumbled.

Foxleap raised his eyebrows. "Your point?" Jayfeather sighed. Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"And we're always in public with this crowd anyways," Honeyfern grumbled, gesturing towards the line of guards. Berrynose nodded alongside his girlfriend.

"No kidding," Cinderheart said, wrapping an arm around Lionblaze.

"We need to get rid of them," Poppyfrost insisted.

"Or," Foxleap suggested, "At least tell them how we feel."

"Yeah," Briarlight said eagerly, balancing carefully on her crutches. "We-"

"More important problems," Bumblestripe interrupted. "Girls."

Hazeltail giggled. "Didn't know you had more than one girlfriend, Bumblestripe."

Rosepetal glared at Hazeltail. "Of course he doesn't," she snapped. Then she turned to gaze up at her boyfriend. "You don't… right?"

"Of course I don't," Bumblestripe said quickly, cheeks flaring. "You're my one and only. I meant Ivypool and Icecloud." He jerked his chin towards the white-haired girl who sat on a chair in the corner of the gym. Sitting next to her was a girl with long, silver hair, with streaks of pink. However, the pink was fading. The two girls were downright depressed, and only talked to each other.

"You've got a point," Foxleap said sadly. "I think Toadstep turned my sister into the sighing, depressing slug she is."

"Your sister is not a slug!" Berrynose protested.

Foxleap rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Calm your pants."

"And everyone's avoiding Ivypool like poison because of the Dark sector thing," Mousewhisker grumbled. "And she was just spying for the teachers and stuff."

"Yeah, nobody believed her though," Honeyfern said with a sigh.

Foxleap grinned. "I can solve that problem easily enough. It's Icecloud I'm worried about."

"Leave her to me," Poppyfrost declared. The group nodded. Poppyfrost walked over to the two.

"Hey, Ivypool, Icecloud," she said, nodding to them. Ivypool stared up at her. Icecloud kept staring at the floor.

"Hey," Ivypool said.

"Hi." Icecloud continued staring at the ground.

"Hey, lighten up, Icecloud!" Poppyfrost exclaimed. "I understand you have some… boy trouble."

Icecloud didn't look up.

"Hey, I just want to say, I know what you're going through." Icecloud looked up in surprise.

"Really. So you mean the boy you always thought you loved dumped you to be with one of your best friends, and now acts like there's not a single problem with it?"

"Yeah." Poppyfrost laughed. "Almost exactly like that." Icecloud sat up, interested. Ivypool listened intently.

"I always loved Berrynose. I thought he was handsome, amazing, and really kind. And yes, he dumped me to be with Honeyfern. My own sister, no less! I mean, we made amends, but it still haunts me. I now know Berrynose loves my sister, and I have to be cool with that. I don't want to ruin their relationship." Poppyfrost sighed. "But sometimes, I love being single. You get to pick what movie you watch instead of a pushy boyfriend demanding to see the latest action movie. I can pick what restaurant I eat at instead of the boy, who always makes me pick up the check. I can ditch the manners and not eat as formally as I would with another guy around. I get more time to myself. I get more girl time. I mean, I take up a hobby and now I have so much time for it!

"So, it's awesome begin single," Poppyfrost concluded. "Forget the boy. If he ditched you, he's too blind to notice what he left behind. Enjoy the fact you don't have a man. It's actually awesome!"

Icecloud smiled.

Yes, smiled.

She smiled.

Smile!

"There we go!" Poppyfrost cheered. "Finally, we got a smile out of you!"

Ivypool laughed. "At least someone did."

"Listen," Poppyfrost continued, "what do you say we be friends? Like, close friends. We're both single. We can hang out more often. Stuff like that."

"I'd love that!" Icecloud exclaimed, wrapping Poppyfrost in a huge hug.

Poppyfrost laughed. "Great. Now come over with us. Toadstep's not there."

"Probably hiding in a corner, making out with Blossomfall," Icecloud scoffed. "Good for him."

Poppyfrost grinned as the three made their way back to the group.

As Icecloud chatted happily with her friends, feeling much better, Ivypool was still downright depressed. Foxleap was going to fix that.

"Ivypool, you said you infiltrated the Dark sector as a spy, right?"

Ivypool looked confused. "Yeah, but nobody believes me. I'm surprised you guys do."

"Do you have pictures?"

"A few."

"I want them."

"Everyone just thinks I faked them. Some don't even bother looking.

"I don't care. Give me the photos."

"Fine." Ivypool handed him three photographs.

The first photograph was dark and spooky. In the corner of the picture was Tigerstar, slapping Thistleclaw for something unknown. Another unknown student was watching in the background.

The second photo had Hawkfrost, taking a wad of bills from a student who's face was blurred out. There was a line of kids behind the student, and Hawkfrost seemed to be carrying a case of something in his hand.

The last photo had Ivypool in it. She was talking to Hawkfrost, and holding the camera in her hand- I could tell by the angle. It showed her and Hawkfrost talking, him with a threatening glare on his face.

"These are great photos," I remarked.

"Tell that to everyone else," Ivypool grumbled.

"Oh, I will," he said deviously as he wandered off.

The ginger-haired boy snuck around the gym, looking for Thunderstar. As soon as he found the teacher, he bowed in front of him and pulled out the photos. "Greetings, monsieur. I have these photos for you."

Thunderstar stared at Foxleap in confusion before looking at the images. His eyes widened. "Did you take these?"

Foxleap tasked. "Alas, I did not. It was Ivypool, who has been acting as a spy there. She's actually quite good at it."

Thunderstar grinned. "I want to see her at once."

"Yes, sir!" Foxleap happily obliged. He trotted off, and when he got to the group, grabbed Ivypool's arm and dragged her with him.

"Hey! What are you-" Ivypool stumbled after the ginger boy, attempting to keep her footing. She halted in front of Thunderstar.

"Hi, sir," Ivypool squeaked.

"Are these your photos?" he asked her, holding up the photographs.

Ivypool nodded.

"And you were posing as a spy?"

"Yeah, but nobody believes me," she whispered.

Thunderstar nodded. "I believe you. Give me a minute and everyone else will too." He walked off.

Ivypool wrapped Foxleap in a huge bear hug. "Thank you so much, Foxleap!"

"Attention, students and teachers." Thunderstar had taken a microphone from the front and was now addressing the student body as well as the teachers.

"Ahem. As you may know, there is a Dark sector of the school and they have been causing much trouble. Many students have been recruited to be there." Several students stared at Ivypool, who ducked her head.

"However," he continued, "Thanks to one individual, we have photographs that identify the culprits. This person is to be commended for their actions for begin such a help to the school. This particular individual acted a spy, gathered much information, and took these photos of Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost." Immediately, guards grabbed the three grumbling boys before they could do anything. "That person is Ivypool."

As Thunderstar beckoned the girl to the front, the students began murmuring among themselves.

"She wasn't joking?"

"She was actually a spy…"

"I feel bad for teasing her now."

"That's so cool of her to do!"

Soon, the murmurs turned into applause and cheers, causing Ivypool to blush as she shook the principal's hand and rejoined her friends.

"Thanks, guys," she said happily. "Now my name is cleared."

"Our pleasure," Foxleap said dramatically, bowing. Everyone laughed.


	61. Chapter 61: Foxleap's Microphone

**Warriors High!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't do a quiz question / vote thingie last chapter. It slipped my mind. Also sorry for the long update time- I was at a cottage last weekend. Hopefully you'll enjoy this hilarious chapter! :D**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to make anyone else die. **

**I'm starting a new thing- a quote of the chapter. After I write the chapter, I'll go back to the start and put my favourite quote at the top of the chapter. Hopefully, it will peak your interest! :D**

**QOTC: Indeed I have. *Moustache wiggle* ~Foxleap **

**Love you all!**

**CHAPTER 61: Foxleap's Microphone**

"Move over, you sweaty lump!"

Foxleap pushed Lionblaze over, making more room for him to dance. Lionblaze huffed and shoved Foxleap back. "I'm not_ that_ sweaty!"

"Hate to break it to you, Lionblaze, but…" Cinderheart murmured. Lionblaze wrapped her in a hug anyways. "Hey! Hey! You're sweaty!"

"I know," Lionblaze chuckles, squeezing her. Cinderheart flails in Lionblaze's arms.

"Alright, love birds, get a room!" Ivypool complains.

"You're no better!" Cinderheart snaps back, jerking her chin towards Breezepelt. The raven-haired boy is sneaking up behind Ivypool, arms outstretched, like he'll either tackle her or hug her from behind.

"What?" Ivypool turns around. "Breezepelt!" She jumps back a little, but Breezepelt catches her before she can go far. "Hey!"

The dance continues, spirits lifted. However, the chaos only grows. There was the one point in time where the punch bowl had vanished, and then reappeared over Crowfeather's head- let's just say that it was such a mess, they had to leave the gym for 5 minutes, and Crowfeather was absolutely furious. As soon as we were let back in the gym, there was a search for Foxleap- the likely subject. However, his search was only met with a cookie falling down the back of his sweater. Foxleap seemed rather pleased the rest of the night. Then, there was the incident with one of the guard hats… but that's another story.

The dance is coming to a closure. Thunderstar leapt up to the microphone to signal the finish of the spring dance. "Listen up, students, this year's spring dance has-"

A blur of ginger hair snatchse the microphone from the principal. "-Just begun!" Foxleap cheers. "Keep dancing and we'll have a great time! And maybe Crowfeather won't get a gallon of juice poured down his back!"

The room erupts in giggles and Crowfeather makes a not-so-nice finger gesture to Foxleap. "Thank you," Foxleap says, nodding in his direction. "I try!"

Thunderstar snatches the microphone back. "AS I WAS SAYING, this year's spring dance has come to a close. Please-"

Foxleap glares at Thunderstar, stealing the microphone back once more. "How can you be so… so downcast, Thunderstar! This party is only starting! You!" He points at a startled DJ. "Turn up the music!"

Thunderstar steals the microphone once more. "Don't!" he calls to the DJ. "Students, please file out in groups to your dorms-"

"NO!" Foxleap screeches, taking Thunderstar's microphone yet again. "You are so… So…" He searches for the right word. "Undoobutible!"

"WHAT?" The audience cries.

"Un-doob-ut-ible!" Foxleap cries. "That is what Thunderstar is!" He jabs an accusing finger in the principal's direction.

Thunderstar sighs. One guard heads on stage and hands him a spare microphone. "Foxleap, as a proud English teacher, I'm going to have to say… _whatever you just said_ is not a word."

Foxleap places a hand over his heart. "Of course it is! You wound me deeply, sir." The crowd is in hysterical laughter- even Crowfeather can't help but crack a smile. "Find me a dictionary!" he claims dramatically. "I will find the word undoobutible!"

"I'm positive you won't," Thunderstar deadpans.

One guard hands a very enraged Foxleap a dictionary. After an intense 2 minutes and 19 seconds, Foxleap slams the book shut.

"Couldn't find it, eh?" Thunderstar says, amused.

"That's because you have an outdated dictionary!" Foxleap declares.

"WHAT?" The combined voices of the students, teachers, principal, and guards rise together.

"Yes! This dictionary-" he quickly checks the label- "Was made… 10 months ago! Undoobutible is a word from recent times!"

This bickering continues for a while, and the students are broken down with laughter. Nobody can control themselves over this new word- 'undoobutible'. The guards are attempting- and failing- to control their laughter. Thunderstar, after realizing the pandemonium caused, sends everyone back to their room- 'or else'.

Cinderheart now lives with her two sisters. It's hard to live on her own, especially with the memories of her roommate haunting her. So, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart return to thier dorm.

"Let's see if everyone's up for a chat!" Poppyfrost exclaims. She whips out her phone and logs onto her school chat room.

The school chat room shuts down at 11:00 pm. The user names are simply the person's name, so you can always tell who is who. You can make certain chats that only certain people are allowed into, or you chat on the school-wide message board. Poppyfrost opened up a chat she had made for her and her friends.

**Poppyfrost: Anyone there?**

**Honeyfern: Yep!**

**Lionblaze: Hey guys. Is your sister there too?**

**Cinderheart: Am now.**

**Lionblaze: Hey beautiful.**

**Foxleap: Why, thank you, Lionblaze I didn't know you cared!**

**Lionblaze: That was meant for Cinderheart.**

**Foxleap: You wound me.**

**Honeyfern: XD LOL**

**Poppyfrost: ^^ Lol**

**Cinderheart: Thanks, handsome.**

**Foxleap: Ah, Cinderheart! Thank you!**

**CInderheart: -.- that was meant for Lionblaze.**

**Foxleap: You wound me so deeply!**

**Hazeltail: There, there, Foxleap, you'll survive.**

**Foxleap: You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to be on my side!**

**Icecloud: I'm your sister, and I'm laughing more than anyone else.**

**Poppyfrost: Hey Icecloud!**

**Icecloud: Hey bestie!**

**Ivypool: Hi guys.**

**Foxleap: I'm going to try to hack into the school chat room thingie and change my user name. It's too bland and boring.**

**Honeyfern: Change mine too! To… never mind.**

**Dovewing: Change mine to absolutely beautiful damsel. **

**Ivypool: Brat. You're here.**

**Dovewing: …**

**Cinderheart: Girls, let's be nice, please.**

**Lionblaze: Yeah, listen to the lady.**

**Foxleap's user name as been changed to SexyFox.**

**Hazeltail: Foxleap!**

**Berrynose: Yeah Foxleap! You finally cracked it!**

**SexyFox: Indeed I have. *moustache wiggle***

**Honeyfern: You don't have a moustache! **

**SexyFox: All sexy men have moustaches!**

**Lionblaze: …That's not true, right Cinderheart?**

**Cinderheart: Of course not.**

**Dovewing: Change my name!**

**SexyFox: If you command, your highness…**

**Dovewing: Finally, some respect!**

**Ivypool: That was sarcasm.**

**Dovewing's user name has been changed to Poowing.**

**Cinderheart: XD XD XD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Poowing: What?**

**Ivypool: XD XD WAY TO GO SEXYFOX**

**Berrynose: LOL **

**Poppyfrost: You don't know how hard I'm laughing right now.**

**Honeyfern: ^^ yep**

**SexyFox: I only type the truth!**

**Poowing: Why you little * &amp;#^ *! I hope you go to *&amp;#^!**

**Poowing: Why won't it let me swear? Are you &amp;^ #*$&amp; serious!?**

**Ivypool's user name had been changed to SheDevil.**

**SheDevil: Why thank you, Foxleap.**

**SexyFox: No problem!**

**Hazeltail: Oh god this is so funny.**

**Poppyfrost: Honeyfern might not be on in a while. She's dying of laughter.**

**Berrynose: Oh my god.**

**Hazeltail's user name has been changed to Awesomeness.**

**SexyFox: there you are!**

**Awesomeness: Thanks, Foxleap XD**

**SheDevil: this is so funny.**

**Lionblaze: Agreed.**

**SexyFox: Just your average, everyday hacker at your service.**

**Poowing: I hate you all.**

And that is why nobody got any sleep that night. It was too hilarious. Oh, and hopefully Poo- er, Dovewing doesn't find out Foxleap plans to post these messages on the school message board…

**Warriors Chat Room, anyone? I'm sorry, I had to XD XD**

**Oh that was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. I love Foxleap so much!**

**Now for the voting thingie!**

**What Warriors couple is the sweetest?**

**LionXCinder**

**FireXSand**

**LeafXCrow**

**BlueXOak**

**IvyXBreeze**

**HazelXFox**

**HoneyXBerry**

**JayXBriar**

**JayXHalf**

**Other**

**Happy voting! Good bye, my frosties!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	62. Chapter 62: Flashback: After New Year's

**Warriors High!**

**Hey guys! I had a Warriors Chat Room inspiration for this chapter, so hopefully you enjoy. New jokes, old jokes, fun jokes, and lame jokes! Typical me! This takes place after the New Year's escapade- you know, Foxleap and his undergarments. So this is like a thing from the past, where Foxleap's hacking skills weren't as amazing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It's interesting to see your answers. **

**So, enjoy the chapter! Thanks, guys!**

**THE SCHOOL BOARD MESSAGE ROOM**

**Lionblaze entered the chat room. **

**Jayfeather entered the chat room.**

**Hollyleaf entered the chat room.**

**Honeyfern entered the chat room.**

**Hazeltail entered the chat room.**

**Cinderheart entered the chat room.**

**Lionblaze: How the hell are you here, Jayfeather?**

**Jayfeather: It's called audio speech of texts. We do live in the 21st century, you know.**

**Hollyleaf: Shouldn't you guys be working?**

**Lionblaze: We asked everyone to meet in the chatroom at this time. I'm in the library, doing nothing and dying of boredom.**

**Honeyfern: Doesn't that mean YOU should be working, Hollyleaf?**

**Hollyleaf: I'm in free period! What are you guys in?**

**Lionblaze: History in the library.**

**Jayfeather: The medical class.**

**Honeyfern: Math.**

**CInderheart: Art.**

**Hazeltail: In the library for history. I see Lionblaze now.**

**Lionblaze: STALKER!**

**Hazeltail: You're the one trying to look up pictures of Cinderheart on the internet!**

**Cinderheart: o.O**

**Cinderheart: Umm…**

**Lionblaze: Umm…**

**Honeyfern: Who's the stalker now?**

**Hollyleaf: You guys should be working!**

**Jayfeather: And Kestrelflight shouldn't be shooting spitballs across the class, but that doesn't mean he isn't.**

**Hazeltail: Yeah, and Lionblaze isn't supposed to be stealing that candy out of Berrynose's bag.**

**Lionblaze: HEY! He wouldn't let me have any!**

**Hollyleaf: Lionblaze! Have you learned no manners?**

**Lionblaze: They're gummi bears.**

**Hollyleaf: All is forgiven if you get me some too.**

**Lionblaze: Deal.**

**Cinderheart: Ah, sibling love.**

**Honeyfern: Speaking of sibling love, when are you going to repay me that ten dollars I lent you?**

**Cinderheart: Umm, gotta go, teacher's coming!**

**Cinderheart left the chat room.**

**Poppyfrost entered the chat room.**

**Poppyfrost: Cinderheart just slammed her phone on the desk so hard I could've sworn I heard a crack. What are you guys doing?**

**Honeyfern: Read above ^^**

**Poppyfrost: Ooh that makes sense now.**

**Jayfeather: Does anyone have that voice in their head, screaming 'slap the idiot?'**

**Honeyfern: …**

**Hazeltail: …**

**Poppyfrost: …**

**Hollyleaf: Jayfeather! Control yourself!**

**Jayfeather: Really, just me? **

**Lionblaze: Sometimes I get it.**

**Hazeltail: I have the voice now!**

**Poppyfrost: Really?**

**Hazeltail: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Lionblaze just thought it would be a good idea to see how many gummy bears he could steal before Berrynose spotted him.**

**Lionblaze: I got twenty-six but then he found out. ;-;**

**Poppyfrost: BESTIE!…**

**Hollyleaf: You promised you'd share!**

**Jayfeather: You want help studying for that test or not?**

**Lionblaze: Are you guys threatening me?**

**Honeyfern: Not yet.**

**Hazeltail: Share!**

**Lionblaze: Okay, one for Honeyfern, one for Poppyfrost, one for Hazeltail, three for Jayfeather (because I really need to pass that test), three for Hollyleaf, and five for myself!**

**Hollyleaf: You suck at math! That only equals fourteen! **

**Cinderheart entered the chat room.**

**Cinderheart: Yeah, and the rest are for me.**

**Honeyfern: WHAAA?**

**Lionblaze: You got it :)**

**Hollyleaf: At least you're loyal to your girlfriend.**

**Foxleap entered the chat room.**

**Hazeltail: About time you got here. What class are you in?**

**Foxleap: Physical education, the death of the world.**

**Poppyfrost: Stop exaggerating!**

**Berrynose entered the chat room.**

**Berrynose: Lionblaze, you owe me thirty-six gummy bears.**

**Lionblaze: What? I didn't take that many!**

**Berrynose: I'm not blind. I saw you take the ones while I was talking with Briarlight.**

**Lionblaze: More like flirting with Briarlight.**

**Honeyfern: …Berrynose, care to explain yourself?**

**Berrynose: *&amp;%^!**

**Berrynose left the chat room.**

**Honeyfern: Excuse me for a minute.**

**Honeyfern left the chat room.**

**Poppyfrost: Oh god.**

**Foxleap: I'm not god, I'm Foxleap.**

**Jayfeather: Poor Briarlight.**

**Hazeltail: Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Jayfeather?**

**Jayfeather: NO! Not a chance!**

**Cinderheart: Jay-Jay and Briar, sitting in a tree!**

**Poppyfrost: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Jayfeather: I don't need to take this abuse any longer.**

**Jayfeather left the chat room.**

**Foxleap: Why do I hear unearthly screaming? **

**Poppyfrost: I thought I saw Honeyfern chasing Berrynose outside the class room window…**

**Lionblaze: Berrynose is going to die :D**

**Hollyleaf: Foxleap, you're in phys. ed, right?**

**Foxleap: You mean the death of the world?**

**Hollyleaf: I mean physical education.**

**Foxleap: Yeah, I know.**

**Hollyleaf: Anyways, how are you texting us?**

**Cinderheart: Good question.**

**Poppyfrost: Yeah, Foxleap.**

**Hazeltail: Hmm…**

**Lionblaze: Don't tell me you're a bench warmer for the basketball game.**

**Foxleap: We're playing dodgeball.**

**Foxleap: Icecloud nearly took off my head several times.**

**Foxleap sent a photo.**

**Lionblaze: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Poppyfrost: Typical Foxleap. You looked scared out of your mind in the selfie and there's an angry Icecloud throwing a dodgeball at the back of your head in the distance.**

**Foxleap: Damn, that dodgeball hurt!**

**Foxleap: It might be because I put some salt shakers in there.**

**Cinderheart: FOXLEAP!**

**Foxleap: let's just hope someone doesn't see the tear in the side and open it. We can also hope the salt shakers won't explode.**

**Hazeltail: You mean you didn't empty them?!**

**Foxleap: And why would I do that?**

**Lionblaze: OMG you look hilarious!**

**Hollyleaf: XD**

**Foxleap: Crap! The salt shakers just exploded!**

**Hollyleaf: XD**

**Lionblaze: XD**

**Poppyfrost: XD**

**Cinderheart: I still can't believe you're running around in dodgeball, holding your phone, texting us. XD**

**Hazeltail: XD**

**Foxleap: Believe it, Cinderheart.**

**Foxleap: HOLY * ^#%$* ##*%%#!**

**Hazeltail: Foxleap?**

**Lionblaze: You okay?**

**Foxleap: WHY DID IT HAVE TO EXPLODE ON CROWFEATHER WHY WHY WHY I TELL YOU WHY**

**Poppyfrost: I will prepare your funeral.**

**Foxleap: Got to go, running away from an angry crow.**

**Foxleap left the chat room.**

**Hazeltail: XD Funniest thing ever.**

**Lionblaze: That's the bell. We should go.**

**Crowfeather entered the chat room.**

**Crowfeather: Anyone know where the red-head went?**

**Poppyfrost: …**

**Hazeltail: …**

**Cinderheart: Nope!**

**Crowfeather: Fine. Bye, losers.**

**Lionblaze: Crowfeather, I think you look good in salt.**

**Crowfeather: Damn you.**

**Crowfeather left the chat room.**

**Hazeltail: And with that, we should leave.**

**Hazeltail left the chat room.**

**Cinderheart left the chat room.**

**Poppyfrost left the chat room.**

**Lionblaze left the chat room.**

**ANDDDD VOILA! Did you enjoy it? Please tell me yes! Thanks guys!**

**Quiz question: Cinderheart's mate's sister's brother's mentor's sister's mate's father's first apprentice's two best friends in the Clan?**

**Bye guys!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	63. Chapter 63: Lionblaze's Surprise

**Warriors High!**

**Sorry guys, but this one is short. I feel the need to end it where I did. I have to have suspense somehow! Thanks for being so understanding :D**

**Wow, thanks so much for the feedback in the last chapter! SO many people LOVED the chat room! Thank you so much for your positive comments and feedback! I really, really appreciate it!**

**Also, the answer to the quiz question was Graystripe and Firestar, buttttt apparently Tigerstar might have mentored Darkstripe…. Mistake on my part. *hides in corner of shame* Sorry guys.**

**Ahahahahaha I am such a meanie. This chapter will kill you guys of suspense. Hopefully. When I said in the 61st chapter that nobody go any sleep after the group chat? Well, the chatroom wasn't the only reason people didn't get any sleep… MWAHAHA.**

**Lionblaze's POV**

We were just heading back from the dance. I was texting everyone as I was walking. I just texted Cinderheart: **Hey beautiful. **Oh course Foxleap thought that was meant for him. Typical.

I had managed to escape the guards and head back to the room. I was taking my time, because a) I was texting, b) it was absolutely hilarious, and c) I didn't really want to go back to my room. I typed a quick, **Yeah, listen to the lady **as Ivypool and Dovewing decided to fight.

The familiar 'ding' of my phone made me look down again and I fell to the floor in laughter. Foxleap had hacked the system and changed his name to SexyFox. Go Foxleap! Snickering, I turned off my phone again, but a few seconds later another ding was heard.

Foxleap had typed, **All sexy men have moustaches! **Uh oh. Biting my lip, my fingers flew over the keyboard to send my next text. **…That's not true, right Cinderheart? **

Thankfully, it's not. Good to know she still likes me. We've had our ups and downs, but sometimes I still can't believe we're together. I heard another series of dings and looked down at my phone again.

That time I stayed on the floor, laughing, for at least a full minute. God, does Dovewing's username ever suit her. I decided not to say anything else and shut my phone down. I've had enough laughs for the night. Satisfied, I picked up my pace and found my room. Fiddling with my key, I thrust it towards the lock to find…

The door was already open.

When did that happen? With careful judgement, I found the lock had been picked. Nervous, I slowly pushed the door open. There was someone in my room.

The certain someone was sitting on my bed. The person had long blonde hair and I knew who it was before she even turned around.

"…Heathertail?"

Why did she have a knife in her hand?

**Did I mention I love suspense? Cuz I loveeeee suspense. :D**

**Quiz Question: How old do you think I am?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	64. Chapter 64: Heathertail's Decision

**Warriors High!**

**The first thing I want to say: I'm flattered. I asked how old you thought I was, and here are a few examples of the answers I got.**

**14/15 years old (most common answer)**

**13 years old**

**1 million and a half years old (come on, really? XD)**

**High schooler**

**17-23 years old**

**Hehe. Well, actually, hate to disappoint you all, but… I'm 13.**

**WHAT? FROST IS 13? HEART ATTACK!**

**Yeah, I know, I'm pretty young. But writing stories is what I do best! Lots of people thought I was a lot older than I am. I'm flattered, honestly. Now, my birthday is coming up, so I'll be 14 soon! :D**

**BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED: I'm Canadian.**

**SECOND SHOCKER OF THE DAY! FROST IS A 13 YEAR OLD CANADIAN! OMG!**

**Hehe. Well, I guess you don't know EVERYTHING about me.**

**Normal POV**

"Gah!" Lionblaze reached for his phone, desperately hoping to call 911. Fiddling with the buttons, he snapped it on, pulled out the 'phone' section, and-

"No!" Heathertail snatched the phone out of his hands and shut it down. It wouldn't be turning on any time soon. As fast as light, she jumped to the door and slammed it shut. The bang of the door made Lionblaze jump back and face the blonde he once loved.

"What, in the name of StarClan, are you doing here?" The golden-haired boy hissed, trying to sound brave. It was hard when the person you were facing had a knife in their hand. He clenched his hands in fists, his fingernails digging into his palms, so hard he swore he would draw blood.

"Look," Heathertail breathed, holding a hand out in front of her. "I just want to talk-"

"Like heck you do," Lionblaze snarled. "If you just want to talk, then what's with the knife?"

Heathertail slowed her breathing, inhaling slowly. "It's for your choice."

Lionblaze raised his eyebrows. "Choice?"

Heathertail took a small step forward. "To start off, I want to say… I'm really sorry about Hollyleaf."

"Nothing," Lionblaze snapped, "you say will help. She's dead. Because of you. What reason did you have-"

"Mapleshade." Heathertail looked down at her toes.

"What? That old Dark girl? What about her?"

"At the time," Heathertail murmured, twiddling her thumbs, "I was mad at you. You abandon me to do better in your studies. I thought we were friends, and you kind of… left me."

"That's no reason to kill my sister!" Lionblaze roared.

"I know, I know!" Heathertail quipped. "I had a very, very bad issue with another guy earlier and it made me lose all trust in guys. When I met you, I finally, _finally_ thought I found a boy I could trust. But when you stopped meeting me, I got upset. Then, I met Mapleshade. She helped me channel my sadness into anger. My anger was fuelled at you, Lionblaze. She told me that to make you sad, like you made me sad, I should go after the ones you love." Heathertail's voice dried out.

Lionblaze remained as still as a statue as she continued. "So that's why I was told to go after Jayfeather or Hollyleaf. I thought Jayfeather, but Mapleshade said-"

"I don't want to hear why you want to commit a murder to a specific person!" Lionblaze bellowed.

Heathertail flinched. "Okay. Right to the point, then." She cleared her throat, but her voice was still shaking. "I said I had a choice for you."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "Okay."

"I feel really bad about what I've done," the blonde murderer blurted out. "So… I'd rather be dead than live any longer."

Lionblaze gasped. "What?"

"So the choice," Heathertail explained rapidly, "Is that you can kill me. Or I kill myself."

"What-"

"I thought you might want vengeance for your sister," she continued. "So… yeah. I even wrote a suicide note so if you do kill me, nobody will know it's you."

"No." Lionblaze replied without a seconds hesitation.

"Why not?" Heathertail wailed. "I can't live with this guilt. You all would be better off knowing I'm dead."

"I'm not a murderer," Lionblaze declared. "Not like you."

Heathertail sighed. "Fine." She handed him a slip of paper. "Here's the note. I'm so sorry, and hopefully this will make up for it."

"What?" Lionblaze looked up to see Heathertail position the blade over her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Then she pushed the blade into her chest, right up to the hilt.

"No!" Lionblaze lunged forward, but it was too late. Heathertail gasped and fell, her shirt turning more crimson by the second. She coughed up blood, and fell onto the floor.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze screamed. "No! Even if you killed my sister, I don't want you to die like this! HEATHERTAIL!" The blonde's hair began to mix with her blood, making dyed red tips in her hair. Heathertail faintly opened her eyes. Then they fluttered shut. She shuddered. Then went still.

"No…" Lionblaze shook her shoulder, but she was already gone. Hands shaking, he opened the paper she gave him.

_Lionblaze._

_If you have this letter, it means I am dead. I know killing myself will never compare to my sin of killing your sister. I know in my heart you would never accept my choice, but I had to see if you wanted to. I never should have listened to Mapleshade, never should have spoke to Forest, should have just stuck with my life as it was. But it's all over now. I regret what I did. I hope that now, because I am dead, you understand that. I'm actually so surprised I had the courage to kill myself. I was such a coward, and now I have no fear of even death itself. Thank you, Lionblaze, for giving me a bit of happiness in my life. Even though I didn't deserve it._

_Heathertail_

LIonblaze stared, shellshocked at the paper in front of him. Blood had seeped into the carpet on his floor and Heathertail's body was solid. He stared down at her motionless figure. Lionblaze tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When he pulled up his hand from her body, it was covered in blood.

"HEATHERTAIL!"


	65. Chapter 65: CODE RED!

**Warriors High!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! XD XD XD PARTYYYYYYY**

**Sorry, that was a random outburst. But now I'm 14! I got some Warriors books for my birthday too :3**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They were all positive! You guys make me so much happier when I read them! Thank you so so so much! I'm gonna do a stats thingy now, so you can see what's going on with the story.**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Reviews: 1,542**

**Follows: 118**

**Favourites: 125**

**Views: 56,880**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Normal POV**

Let's make the long story a bit shorter.

Lionblaze immediately called 911 as soon as he broke out of the shock. Jayfeather arrived moments later, but there was nothing he could do to save her. Like he would really want to. But nevertheless, police arrived minutes later to a devastating sight.

But it didn't go as planned. Lionblaze showed them her note, and after finding a sample, it matched her handwriting. But they took Lionblaze and Jayfeather into custody until they could prove the knife in Heathertail's chest had no fingerprints on it.

Cinderheart, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Half Moon, Ivypool, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, and Icecloud all immediately stepped up to the brothers defence. After a long argument, a broken phone, and a long scar down a police man's arm, (and a DNA test on the knife, of course) Lionblaze and Jayfeather were released. Some of the group were relieved, some were slightly horrified, and others didn't know what to think.

There was no funeral. Among all the chaos, some kids found out, then the news spread like wildfire. Thunderstar decided it would be best to simply send her body to a cemetery and have it buried. However, Lionblaze visited once. He tossed a lone red rose on her grave and left without a look back.

Then a week passed.

The news was still around the school, but not as urgent. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and company, were now back to their regular routines. It was almost as if nothing happened. And maybe it was best…

Best if they all just forgot.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Foxleap!" Icecloud called. The ginger didn't answer her. "Foxleap!" The red-head continued to stare into the depths of space. Sighing impatiently, Icecloud stamped her foot and snapped her fingers in front of Foxleap's face. "FOXLEAP!"

"Huh?" Foxleap sputtered. He looked up at his fuming sister. "Oh, hello, sister dear!"

"You're staring off into space!" Icecloud snapped. "I need help finding the soap, and you came here to study, not dream!" She opened another cupboard in her tiny apartment-like room, but to no avail. "Help me find the soap!"

Foxleap blinked up at her. "Soap…"

Icecloud cocked her head to the side. "Foxleap?"

"Soap!" Foxleap sprang out of his seat. "Good idea, Icecloud!"

"Foxleap-" Icecloud watched as the prankster hopped out of his seat and ran for the door. "Where are you going?"

But Foxleap didn't answer, simply sprinting down the hall. Iceclodu watched him leave before sighing and heading back into her room. She trudged over to Foxleap's messy workspace and started picking up his books.A note fell out of his workbook.

"What's this?" She grabbed the edge of the paper and held it up. The folded up note crumbled out of its formed and rolled onto the floor. The paper rolled… and rolled… and rolled… and rolled. It was a huge list with a title at the top. Icecloud's jaw dropped.

"Oh my StarClan…"

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

"Well?" Honeyfern twirled around in her light blue dress.

"Yeah! It looks good!" Poppyfrost squealed. Honeyfern grinned at her, then turned to Cinderheart, who was nodding enthusiastically. The phone rung from the far corner.

"I'll get it!" Cinderheart called. She picked up the phone and turned it on. "Cinderheart here."

Icecloud's breathless voice sounded over the phone. "Code red. CODE RED."

"Oh StarClan," Cinderheart shrieked. She slammed the phone down while her sisters stared at her awkwardly.

"CODE RED!" Cinderheart yelled. Poppyfrost paled. Honeyfern squeaked in distress.

"Hey girls," Lionblaze said, pushing open the door, "How-"

"CODE RED!" All three girls screamed in unison at the golden-haired boy. Lionblaze gasped.

"Oh StarClan! I'll go warn Jayfeather!" Lionblaze took off while the girls started organizing.

"Ratty old t-shirts we don't need anymore?"

"Check!"

"Helmets?"

"Check!"

"Ugly shoes?"

"Check!"

"Baseball bat?"

"Check!"

"Golf club?"

"No, but we don't need that."

"Right. Um, cane?"

"Check!"

"Walkie talkies?"

"Check!"

"Oh god," Poppyfrost wailed, "How could we have forgotten what tomorrow was?"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze burst into his room. "Code red!"

"WHAT?" Jayfeather roared. He leapt off his bed and stumbled over to the closet, and with slight difficulty, grabbed Lionblaze's football helmet out of the closet. "Can I use this?"

"Sure," Lionblaze panted. "I have an extra."

"I can't believe it's tomorrow!" Jayfeather hissed. "I forgot! If I had known, I would've bought that suit of armour I found in the stores!"

"I'm going to warn Hazeltail," Lionblaze called. "She won't know what's going on yet."

"Bye!" The blind boy yelled as Lionblaze took off.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Hats off to Icecloud for remembering," LIonblaze grumbled to himself as he skirted a corner to Hazeltail's room. He tapped three times on the door. Icecloud opened it. "Huh?"

"Thank you for telling us," Lionblaze said rapidly. "Thank god_ someone_ remembered. Have you told Hazeltail?"

Icecloud nodded.

"Good. I-"

"What's going on?" Berrynose turned the corner, staring at them expectantly.

"Code red!" the pair screamed.

Berrynose raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"He doesn't know…" Icecloud whispered, horrified.

"I still can't believe we forgot what day it was tomorrow," Lionblaze hissed. "How'd you remember?"

"He left a long list of things of what he had to buy in my room."

"How long was the list…"

"About 247 items or so."

"What?" Berrynose sounded confused.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Hazeltail asked, popping out from behind the door.

"April Fools Day?"

The three nodded grimly. "More like Foxleap Day."

Realization dawned on Berrynose. "You don't mean…"

"Foxleap goes haywire," Lionblaze said, "and there's nothing we can do to stop him."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA next chapter will be hilarious, I promise you. After all the suspense and death, we can count on Foxleap to lighten the mood!**

**Quiz question: Who's your favourite character in this Warriors High story?**

**REMEMBER TO:**

**1) Review!**

**2) Answer the quiz question!**

**3) List some pranks you think Foxleap would like to try. I'm going to need a lot… XD**

**HEEHEEHEE **

**~Dutchess Frost**


	66. Chapter 66: PRANK DAY

**Warriors High!**

**Okay. This is it. The day we've been waiting for.**

**NATIONAL FOXLEAP DAY!**

**Hee hee hee, oh this is going to be so much fun. Honestly? I already know this chapter is/was my favourite to write. This is going to be so darn hilarious I'm going to laugh while writing it, then my parents will stare at me funny, then kick me off the computer for being too noisy and weird, then we'll have a late update. **

**Uh oh. Maybe it was better not to point that out.**

**ANYWAYS…**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS OMG**

**And I want you all to know the following pranks were my ideas:**

**-food colouring in the water fountain**

**-Thunderstar's announcement**

**-the lovesick rodeo clown**

**-the lime jello**

**-the marshmallow fluff**

…

**Let's see if you recognize your prank in the story!**

**Brace yourselves.**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Reviews: 1, 639 (a 97 review difference from last chapter)**

**Follows: 122 (a 4 follow difference from last chapter)**

**Favourites: 131 (a 6 favourite difference from last chapter)**

**Views: 58, 248 (a 1, 495 view difference from last chapter)**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Normal POV**

It was that dreaded day.

April 1st.

April Fools Day.

Or, better known in Warriors High as Foxleap Day.

It all starts when the period bell rings.

In past years, it hadn't been too extravagant. But there were always so many pranks it was bad enough. Switching the salt and pepper shakers, putting food dye in the water fountains, deflating all the basketballs, things like that. Normally, Foxleap always planned ahead and started at the crack of dawn by playing trumpets down the hallways, flickering the lights, or writing fake love letters to different people.

Not this year.

Sure, there was that group of kids that tried to outdo Foxleap every year. But nobody came close. (And they treasured their sleep so much and didn't want to get up at 3 am to do a prank)

As everyone woke up, put on their oldest clothes, and added a football hemet (and a broom to hit things if needed) people checked the doors (hopefully, a bucket of cream cheese wouldn't fall on their heads) and stalked down the hallways, careful not to step over a trip wire or make too much noise. So, slowly and silently, everyone finally found their way to a classroom.

In Dustpelt's classroom, the kids were slowly and cautiously walking. They had good reason to- this was Foxleap's class. Dustpelt narrowed his eyes as the ginger skipped into the classroom, whistling.

As Foxleap slid into his seat, everyone became nervous and fidgety. Nobody knew where he was going to strike first. Berrynose, the most courageous in the class and Foxleap's best friend, tapped him on the shoulder. "Normally, you start pranks earlier than this. What's up?"

Foxleap only grinned.

And then everyone (literally everyone) jumped in surprise when the announcement system crackled on.

"Attention, staff and students," rasped the voice of Thunderstar. "It has come to my attention today is April Fool's Day- also known as Prank Day, or 'Foxleap Day'." Many students glanced at the infamous student as he stood up and bowed.

Dustpelt hissed. "That's not something to be proud of," he warned, leaning against the blackboard.

"We will not be putting up with these pranks," Thunderstar nearly yelled into the system.

"Wait for it…" Foxleap hissed in excitement. All students tensed upon hearing the words.

"Anyone who is caught presenting a prank of any sort will be punished," Thunderstar went on. "And thoroughly- GAHHHHH!"

Students listened in amazement as a proud Foxleap leaned back against his chair. "Oh, this is _disgusting! _Gah!" Thunderstar bellowed before the PA switched off.

Foxleap stood up and bowed again as the class applauded. As soon as they stopped, Foxleap pulled on the phone switch connecting to the school's PA in the classroom. Dustpelt yelped in protest, but Foxleap had already gotten it.

From every classroom, everyone heard the noise of Foxleap's voice.

"Game. ON."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Settle down, settle down!" Dustpelt hollered, attempting (without success) to keep the energetic students sitting in their seats. The kids were so excited from Foxleap's two words they couldn't sit still! Frustrated, Dustpelt dropped a textbook on the ground, making everyone jump.

"SIT. DOWN."

Nervously the students slid into their seats, drumming anxious fingers on the desk, all while keeping a careful eye on Foxleap.

"Now," Dustpelt seethed, "I will not be putting up with this nonsense as 'Prank Day' as Thunderstar tried to explain-" he shot a glare at Foxleap, who put on an innocent expression- "And we do not need any pranks in this classroom! I will not stand for such measures!" As Dustpelt sat down, there was a large squelching noise. Students began to laugh hysterically as a slimy green substance dripped down Dustpelt's pants.

"If you had stood for such measures, you wouldn't have been sitting in the first place!" Berrynose cackled.

"Ah, I love lime jello," Foxleap murmured dreamily.

What a start to the morning.

_*8:05*_

Everyone was seemingly very happy that Foxleap's pranks were only on the staff. For now.

Dustpelt left the class immediately to clean off his pants. Many students began congratulating Foxleap for his pranks so far. It was only 8:05 am- there was still so much to do! And so, Foxleap slipped out of the class and returned 2 minutes later, smirking.

5 minutes later, a fuming Dustpelt came back to class. Students giggled as he stomped around furiously, glaring at Foxleap the entire time. Dustpelt picked up a textbook and slammed it on Foxleap's desk, startling the ginger.

"Pages 4- 117. Read and answer all questions."

"Excuse me?" Foxleap snapped (literally. He snapped his fingers in the air.).

"You heard me."

"And may I ask why?"

"For putting lime jello on my chair and interrupting Thunderstar's announcement with who-knows-what."

"Where's the evidence it was me?"

There was a loooooooong pause.

"Well?" Foxleap rested his head in his hands, with his elbows sitting on the desk.

"Well- I- Um-" Dustpelt spluttered.

"That's what I thought," Foxleap declared dramatically. "Innocent until proven guilty."

_*8:10*_

Grumbling, Dustpelt stomped back to the chalkboard as Foxleap smirked at him. Foxleap was indeed prepared.

Dustpelt began to drone on about the importance of atoms and scientific stuff when Foxleap smiled.

The entire class tensed.

Foxleap smiling was not a good thing.

Foxleap grinned evilly. "3… 2… 1…"

The announcement system turned on. Everyone jumped. Of course! Thunderstar had a morning announcement every day following the first one in order to talk about the course of the day.

"Ahem… Good morning again, students. As you may have heard, someone had an exploding container of blueberries triggered to explode on us. Although I am not naming names, this should not be happening." As many students stared at Foxleap, the ginger raised his hands in surrender.

"Now, today, there is a girls baseball game with-" Thunderstar was cut off. Foxleap jumped up and down in his seat with glee.

"What? Are you serious?" Thunderstar sounded shocked. The students desperately hung onto his every word.

"Why are there _llamas_ in the staff room?"

_*9:10*_

Yes, class was over. But now there was a 5 minute transition to next class. As Foxleap left, people kept a 6-foot radius from him at all times. Foxleap seemed to have a halo of gold around him- which was indeed an exaggeration.

Suddenly, a brave duo of boys moved over to approach the Prank King. The crowd immediately stopped moving to watch the brave encounter.

Breezepelt and Emberfoot were the two brave souls to approach Foxleap. "Yo, Foxleap, what you did was cool and all," Breezepelt sneered, "But I bet I out-pranked you."

There was a collective gasp as the students were shocked by the challenge. Foxleap only raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, right. What do you got?"

"Well," Emberfoot blurted out, "we messed around with Thunderstar's schedule. We put a water bucket above Frostfur's door. We locked people in the bathrooms. We dumped garbage on a teacher and blamed it on some girl. Sure, the thing with Thunderstar was great and all, and the llamas were cool, but we released a raccoon in _NIghtcloud's room_."

A small round of applause erupted from the students. Those were actually decent pranks! They did a good job! Might have been as good as Foxleap!

Foxleap sighed. "Dear boys, when will you ever learn?"

Breezepelt and Emberfoot stared in confusion at the prankster. With a completely straight face, he gestured to a large figure making its way through the crowd to the center. People gasped as the figure stumbled into the center of the ring.

"I set up an online dating profile for Dustpelt, and got him a date with a lovesick rodeo clown." Foxleap pointed to a large female clown who was carrying flowers. She had poofy green hair, a large red nose, to much make up, a huge puffy skirt, large shoes, overall straps, and a striped and polka-dotted long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, kids!" The clown greeted. "Any idea where room 3A is?"

"Keep trying, boys," Foxleap said as he walked away. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Foxleap really had outdone himself this year.

_*10:15*_

In Crookedstar's class, he accidentally sat on a whoopee cushion. Oops.

_*10:20*_

In Shadowstar's gym class, a tarp fell down from the roof, releasing 287 balloons. Courtesy of Foxleap.

_*11:00*_

Crowfeather was half asleep in class when a ceiling panel dropped onto him, spilling sand all over him.

_*11:15*_

Ah, lunch. About halfway through the day.

And Dustpelt was already furious. The clown had showed up, and well… it didn't go well.

And Foxleap was already doing better than he had in many, many other years. As he sat down at a lunch table, everyone scooted away from him with the exception of his girlfriend Hazeltail and Fallen Leaves.

"I don't understand," Fallen Leaves said, bewildered. "What is Prank Day? And why does it revolve around Foxleap?"

Foxleap leaned closer. "Fallen Leaves. Look." He pointed to the door to the staff room. "That is the staff room. This," he pulled out a container from behind his back, "Is a container of marshmallow fluff."

Fallen Leaves paled. Foxleap smirked.

_*11:45*_

Lunch was done. During the middle of it, however, llamas covered in marshmallow fluff began stampeding around the cafeteria. But other than that, Foxleap had left for most of lunch. Probably to set up more pranks.

And, unfortunately, classroom 2E had to be evacuated. The room smelled like a gazillion stink bugs had farted there.

_*12:45*_

It was the next break. Now, there was two more classes before the day was done. Two more classes to go.

And, as luck may have it, that was the time where Foxleap set off the sprinklers.

Despite the amount of football gear/ protection everyone had on, there was nothing they could do to prevent it from being soaked. People screamed in dismay. Teachers hissed in frustration. Students whined in sadness.

But many shared the same thought;

_Will this day never end?_

_*1:00*_

Only ten minutes into the next class.

Then Foxleap did something that was one of the highlights of the day.

EQUIPMENT NEEDED:

-sombrero

-underwear

-large tray

-eggs

Foxleap walked to the first class- 3A, Dustpelt's room. He knocked loudly on the door. Dustpelt opened it quickly and his eyes widened at he saw who is was. "Foxleap-"

But Foxleap had already thrust his way through the door. Everyone stared in amazement at the ginger.

Foxleap was wearing nothing but his bright blue boxer shorts and a sombrero. He was carrying a large tray, and… were those eggs balanced on it? "HAPPY MEXICO DAY!" Foxleap screamed before flipping the tray into the air.

Eggs cascaded on the class. Exploding on impact, the eggs covered the classroom. Poppyfrost got one in her hair, Flametail got one down his sweater, and Tornear got two in the face. Dustpelt was even more furious (if that was even possible) and swung his fists in the air. "FOXLEAP!"

"Can't stay to chat! Got more to do!" Foxleap cheered as he shut the door behind him. _Now, onto the next class…_

And 19 classes later, he was finally done. Well, done _that_ prank at least.

_*1:50*_

Another break moment.

Everyone was wary now. They had been soaked by sprinklers and covered in eggs. What awaited them now?

Of course. Soap covering the hallways.

People slipped and slid and fell everywhere. They were bumping into walls, lockers, each other, and slipping into doorways and scaring unsuspecting teachers. Well, typical Foxleap.

_*1:52*_

Foxleap was itching with anxiety. He had been waiting so long to try this. And now he finally could- Tigerstar was walking by.

Foxleap stepped up to walk directly behind Tigerstar. The villain of the school knew better than to mess with him- even if he carried a knife in his pocket. Tigerstar nodded at Thistleclaw. "Hello, Thistleclaw."

Foxleap smirked. "Hello, Thistleclaw," he repeated in a Russian accent.

Tigerstar twitched but ignored him. Thistleclaw began having laughing fits.

"What are you laughing at?" Tigerstar roared.

"What are you laughing at?" Foxleap mimicked in his Russian accent.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"My name is Tigerstar and I am super fabulous, everything I say goes, and I love to kill people and rip there eyeballs out and clean the floor with them. My favourite drink is Pepsi and I hate Firestar and every other annoying person on this planet, including Foxleap. I am the King of the Dark Forest and I have a theory that there is a book series out there where I am the evil dark king who is so utterly important."

"My name is Tigerstar and I am super fabulous, everything I say goes, and I love to kill people and rip there eyeballs out and clean the floor with them. My favourite drink is Pepsi and I hate Firestar and every other annoying person on this planet, including Foxleap. I am the King of the Dark Forest and I have a theory that there is a book series out there where I am the evil dark king who is so utterly important."

"You're good."

"I know."

_*1:57*_

Foxleap was actually present for his last class. The students in the class shifted their desks away from him, fearing for their lives. Foxleap sat up straight, beaming with happiness. Heatherstar **(Heather**_**star**_**, not Heather**_**tail**_**)** gulped nervously. But the announcement system interrupted her thoughts.

"Can all students report to the gymnasium immediately. Including Foxleap."

As the students filed out to the gym, Foxleap did a happy dance. "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Oh, I was SO hoping for this!"

_*2:01*_

Thunderstar glared at Foxleap as he skipped into the gym. He beckoned Foxleap to the front as soon as he had the chance. Foxleap happily obliged as the rest of the student body sat down to listen.

Thunderstar cleared his throat. "I called you all here to tell you Prank Day will forever be banned at our school-"

"Nu uh."

"What?" Foxleap had uttered something Thunderstar was not happy with. "What did you say?"

"Prank Day will never go away!" Foxleap called triumphantly. He pulled out a remote control from his pocket. "Behold, my grand finale!"

"NO!" Thunderstar lunged for the remote, but Foxleap had already hit the button.

The pipe that ran through the roof of the gym (visible to all) exploded. A powdery substance fluttered down into the gym- so much that it was up to the ankles of every person in the gym.

"What?" Thunderstar asked in confusion.

"Baking soda?…"

"Dustpelt!" Foxleap hollered. "You're a science teacher, right? What happens when you mix vinegar with baking soda?"

Dustpelt leapt up from his chair, spraying baking soda at the people beside him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would!" Foxleap cackled. He hit another button.

A second pipe exploded, but this time, a smelly liquid flew out from the pipe. Vinegar.

As you would expect, the chemical reaction was huge and hilarious. For Foxleap, at least. Not anyone else.

And, alas, prank day came to an end. But it was the most memorable one yet.

**XD XD XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE**

**Hopefully that's one of the largest chapters yet.**

**Question! What was your favourite prank?**

**Love y'all :D**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	67. Chapter 67: Cinderheart's Discovery

**Warriors High!**

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed that last chapter so much. I loved writing it so much and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Onto the next chapter! Hopefully, this will be interesting too…**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Reviews: 1,670 (a 31 review difference from last chapter)**

**Follows: 124 (a 2 follow difference from last chapter)**

**Favourites: 132 (a 1 favourite difference from last chapter)**

**Views: 59, 939 (a 1, 691 view difference from last chapter)**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, guys!" Cinderheart bounded into the cafeteria, her binders tucked under one arm and a huge stack of books tucked under the other. She plopped herself down next to Lionblaze at the cafeteria table, who happily shared some of his cookie with her. "I found us something cool!"

Everyone else leaned in intently. Cinderheart threw the books onto the table. "Take a look!"

Lionblaze pulled one from the top of the stack. _"The Last Hope."_

"_The Fourth Apprentice," _Fallen Leaves murmured.

"_Sunset." _Confused, Honeyfern flipped to the backside of the book and began reading the back. Cinderheart smacked her sister's hand.

"Don't read the back yet!" She snapped, causing everyone to put down their books. She smiled again. "What do these look like?"

"Books about cats," Berrynose said, turning a book entitled _Twilight _in a circle.

"Read the back," she nosed to Berrynose, who reluctantly flipped it over.

"New territories bring new troubles for the fierce cats of the warrior Clans," Berrynose recited. "Dangers they have never faced are lurking in the twilight shadows, and former allies are acting strangely hostile. As divisions between the Clans grow deeper, Firestar's daughters- WHAT?" Berrynose yelped. "Why is FIRESTAR in this book? Who are his daughters?"

"I'll try," Ivypool interrupted. She held up her book called _Dark River. _"Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw-"

"That's me!" Jayfeather and Lionpaw yelled.

"Shut up and let me continue!" Ivypool hissed. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw- grandchildren of the Clan leader Firestar-"

"_He's_ our grandpa?" Lionblaze whispered. The entire group stared in unison at the ginger-haired boy sitting at the other end of the cafeteria. Firestar looked at the group before walking over.

"What's up? Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

Lionblae looked up, fascinated. "You're my grandfather!"

Firestar stared down at him with a crazy look in his eyes. "How is that genetically possible?"

"It says here!" The golden-haired boy protested, jabbing his finger at Ivypool's book. Firestar carefully picked up the book and studied the back. Berrynose silently handed Firestar his book too, as he studied it with interest.

When he was done, Firestar put the book down and frowned. "That's just creepy."

"What is?" A group of Shadow kids stalked over to the bunch of books and began reading the backs.

"What the heck are 'Clans'?" One kid asked.

Jayfeather raised his eyebrows. "You can _read_? Good for you."

"Prophecy? ShadowClan? What?" Hissed another. A interested clique of River girls proceeded to look at some of the books.

Soon, that very table was the most popular table in the cafeteria. There were almost no other students that weren't at the table, looking through the dozens of books.

"What the heck are these things!?" People called. "And why are we in them?!"

"I believe I owe some of you explanations," a sheepish Thunderstar claimed as he stumbled into the group and their books. Everyone either glared or sighed at the Head principal as he sat down on a bench in the middle of the student body.

"Yes, you are indeed based off of these novels," he began. Whispers erupted throughout the group and Thunderstar slammed his palm on the table to shut everyone up. "We are an experiment. There is a group of scientists who created our DNA with the personality and names of these characters, but of course, with out the family relationships, besides siblings." He cast a sideways glance at a blushing Firestar. "They wanted to see how it would work in a high school. Then, in an accident, every single character was created instead of the simple ones they wanted to. That, and many extras. So they took it upon themselves to fit us into town, with our own special school. Fun, huh?"

The student body gaped at Thunderstar. Nobody spoke because of the amount of information being dropped on them.

The first one to speak was surprisingly Crowfeather. "Well then."

"Let's read the books!" Foxleap cheered.

Thunderstar raised his eyebrows. "Foxleap, I am excited to see that for the first time in your life, you are excited about literature. So, for a project, everyone has four weeks to read the entire series. 24 books, and extras if you'd like. Then, some people in town are performing a play based on the books, and we will go on a school field trip to see it. Sounds good?"

"YESSSSS!" The students nodded enthusiastically. Then, regrouping in their cliques, they stumbled off to read the books, Cinderheart herself being exceptionally proud of what she'd done.

"Oh, dear God," Thunderstar grumbled as he left to tell Windstar and the others. He was not looking forward to being beat up because of them…

**SO whatcha think? A semi-reasonable-pulled-together-at-the-last-minute-explanation by Dutchess Frost. Not a very good one, but… Eep. Bear with me. Next chapter will be the musical! But be prepared! It's not exactly word-for-word in the book… Quite a bit of a twist…**

**Hee hee hee… please hang around after this boring chapter to read the next one, coming out tomorrow! (hopefully!)**

**Quiz question: Cinderheart's father's mentor's second mate's son's almost-mate's (almost, she didn't feel the same way) sister's mentor?**

**Ciao!**

**~Ducthess Frost**


	68. Chapter 68: The Gang's Reactions

**Warriors High!**

**Wow. I actually thought I might get an upset for squeezing in a thought-up-at-3am-plot twist but no! You guys are so supportive :) Thanks so much for all the support.**

**Quiz Question: Answer was Cinderheart or Hawkfrost! Depends on whether you look at Clan mentor, or Dark Forest mentor.**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Reviews: 1,723 (a 53 review difference from last chapter)**

**Follows: 130 (a 6 follow difference from last chapter)**

**Favourites: 137 (a 5 favourite difference from last chapter)**

**Views: 61, 437 (a 1, 498 view difference from last chapter)**

**~*~STATS~*~**

_**~~~~4 weeks later~~~~**_

**Normal POV**

"My god," Lionblaze groaned, slamming _The Last Hope_ down on his night table. "Finally done."

"I'm blind in the story!" Jayfeather hissed, dumbfounded. "We have secret powers! This is so weird!"

"It's even weirder when you're listening to it through a CD player," the golden-haired boy grumbled as Jayfeather turned up the volume on the disk. "I kinda like this invincible thing though." He flexed proudly.

Berrynose pushed open the door without bothering to knock. "You guys finished the series?"

Lionblaze nodded in confirmation. To his surprise, Berrynose started bawling on his shoulder. _"My sweet, nice Honeyfern_ dies_ and then I have kits with Poppyfrost! The only way I could choose was through death!"_

"Calm down," Lionblaze snapped, pushing the sobbing teenager off his shoulder. "At least you're not half-Clan, and your mom is a medicine cat, and they hid a secret from you, and your real father is a conceited prat who Foxleap loves to prank."

"Good point," Berrynose grumbled, "But was your mom a wuss who had fights with her 'boyfriend' Spiderleg? Did your mate die? Were you originally a kitty pet? Besides, you," he jabbed a finger at Lionblaze's chest, "had super powers and a prophecy and fun stuff."

"Will you stop complaining?" Jayfeather howled. "I'm at the part where I meet Half Moon!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I AM SO EPICALLY AWESOME IN THE SERIES TOO!" Foxleap came parading through the door. "Except I'm not with Hazeltail. Hmph. I suppose that's the author's fault I'm with her. Thanks a lot, Erin Hunter." **(You're welcome, Foxleap.)**

"Actually," Fallen Leaves murmured, stepping through the door, "You died, Foxleap."

"Ever heard of _knocking?!_" Lionblaze muttered.

"Spoiler alert," Jayfeather mumbled under his breath.

Foxleap placed a hand on his chest and gasped dramatically. "No! How dare Erin Hunter kill me off! When was this?"

"After the Dark Forest battle," Fallen Leaves stated. "You died of your wounds."

Foxleap's face flashed with emotions- hurt, anger, amusement, then anger again._ "Jayfeather!" _Foxleap howled. "Why didn't you save me?!"

The blind boy threw his hands in the air. "Well, I'm sorry for trying my best!"

"You should be!" Foxleap wailed. He buried his face in his arms and fake-sobbed. Berrynose and Lionblaze chuckled at the display.

"I wonder how the girls are holding up…"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"WHYYYYYYYY!"

The light brown haired girl threw her copy of _Sunrise _into the wall, bending the front cover page. She slammed her fists down on her bed and screamed. _"I don't want to die!"_

In a fit of laughter, Cinderheart replied. "You died saving Briarlight. Be happy."

Briarlight managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Honeyfern."

"I was in love with Berrynose!" Honeyfern ranted, half sobbing. "I was a warrior! I was a happy sister! My sisters were with me! I was suntanning with Berrynose! Then I was bitten by a GOD DAMN SNAKE!"

"Calm down," Poppyfrost urged, gently placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

Honeyfern was sobbing into her arms. The girls had gathered to finish the series together and Honeyfern was still upset about how she died. She was mad at Poppyfrost too, for being with Berrynose in the end. Icecloud pointed out that Honeyfern, in the book, was fine with the couple. That didn't change the jealous female's mood now.

"I still find it hard to believe," Ivypool wondered, "that Briarlight's mother is the biggest" -she said a word that made Dovewing hiss, "Language!" -"in the school."

Briarlight sighed. "Now I feel bad for my sister, being put out all the time."

"At least Berrynose still loved you better," Poppyfrost grumbled to her sister. "He's with you now, right? That means he had more feelings for you." Icecloud wrapped Poppyfrost in a comforting hug.

"And my sister," Ivypool grumbled, "is still a conceited, stuck up, whiny brat in love with Tigerheart."

"Am not!" Dovewing whined. "I did so much to help! I found the beavers! I fought off the Dark Forest!"

"Meanwhile," Ivypool droned on, ignoring her sister, "I am being a badass and spying in the evil place, then I almost get killed, and Hollyleaf saves me." Ivypool choked up a bit in the last part.

"Did you read some of the extras?" Cinderheart asked excitedly.

"No," Hazeltail said. "Are they any good?"

"Well," Cinderheart said, "Let me put it this way. You used to be a loner-" Hazeltail raised her eyebrows- "Your boyfriend dies-" Hazeltail's expression changed- "Your brother was almost a traitor-" Hazeltail's jaw dropped- "You had no mate-" Hazeltail was ready to burst into tears- "And then you died to sickness."

There was a pregnant pause.

"WAAAAAAA!" Hazeltail sobbed, burying her face in a pillow. "I HAD A HORRIBLE LIFE!"

As a giggling Cinderheart comforted a distressed Hazeltail, Briarlight let her mind wander.

"I wonder how the boys are doing…"

**I know, short, but the next is the musical, and that one will be one of the longest chapters yet. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Quiz Question: When should I stop this story?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	69. Chapter 69: The Musical

**Warriors High!**

**Well, thanks so much for the positive support I got from the last chapter. You seemed to really enjoy that. Thank you. And as for the quiz question? I highly doubt 'never' is possible. XD But I've seen stories go on for 350 chapters, so I'm not sure how long this can last. Hopefully, I can go on, but I'm running out of dramatic tragedy plot twists.**

**So on with the story! Hopefully, this will be extremely funny… Funnier than the last chapter.**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Reviews: 1, 766 (a 43 review difference from last chapter)**

**Follows: 133 (a 3 follow difference from last chapter)**

**Favourites: 140 (a 3 favourite difference from last chapter)**

**Views: 63, 223 (a 1, 768 view difference from last chapter)**

**~*~STATS~*~**

**Normal POV**

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Foxleap cheered, rushing out to the bus parked outside the school. "Musical, here we come!" He punched a fist in the air and leaped onto the bus.

Thunderstar shook his head in despair. "Foxleap! Wait for everyone else…" He trailed off as he realized it was no use; the ginger was already aboard the bus in the back seat, giggling and waving to his school mates from the window.

"No fair!" whined Millie. "I wanted a back seat!" She pushed her way to the front of the line, Mousewhisker trailing after her. Growling, Blossomfall shoved her 'mother' away before butting ahead. Soon, it had turned into a full-fledged war to see who could get the back seat of the bus.

"Enough!" Windstar screeched. "Exactly how mature are you?" But nobody answered her as they piled onto the bus. Sighing, the four principals followed the bewildered teachers onto the bright yellow school bus.

The entire bus ride was devoted to talking about the series.

Firestar was surprised he'd been such a hero; Bluestar was frustrated that her kits nearly hated her; Mistystar was embarrassed that she was half-Clan; Sandstorm was happy she never died; Crowfeather was upset that he had to father Breezepelt; Nightcloud was extremely unhappy that Crowfeather loved Leafpool; Onestar was mad that he was a sucky leader; Bramblestar was upset that Tigerstar was his father; Hawkfrost was overjoyed that Tigerstar was his father; Tigerstar was not thrilled that Tawnypelt was his daughter; and to cap it off, everyone who had died was utterly mortified.

But arriving at the musical made everyone tense. How well would they be portrayed, would they even be featured at all?

The school took their seats. Hazeltail cozied up next to Foxleap, while Honeyfern wrapped herself tightly in Berrynose's sweater. They were not looking forward to seeing themselves die.

"I don't know how good this will be," Jayfeather grumbled, "But you better tell me."

Lionblaze sighed. "This will be a nightmare to watch."

But nevertheless, the musical began.

Everyone tensed as a tall man with red hair walked onto the stage. He had a headband on with cat ears fastened to it, and a red tail clipped onto his jeans. The school watched in utter disbelief.

"_That's how they're making us look like cats?"_

The large group began to squabble before quieting down in order to watch the rest of the play. "It could still be good, right?" Cinderheart squeaked optimistically.

The Firestar on stage was walking through cardboard trees and fake grass when a girl with a blue coloured wig hopped on stage. It was a horrible portrayal of Bluestar. "We're kidnapping you," she commanded in a deep voice, "For the sake of the Clan!" Then the fake Bluestar grabbed Firestar on stage's wrist and tugged.

"Oh dear!" The musical Firestar fretted. "I fear I must go, I must be noble and brave!" And the two trotted off stage.

There was a huge uproar of laughing from the area where the school was sitting with the exception for Bluestar and Firestar. "It didn't happen like that!" Bluestar squawked. But the school was too busy laughing to hear her protests.

Attempting to focus his attention back on stage, Lionblaze was starting to become frustrated that Jayfeather was sitting in between him and Cinderheart, and was about to whisper to his brother to move, when he tore his attention back to stage.

The fake Bluestar and the fake Firestar were standing in the centre of a group of people- most likely the Clan. Then Bluestar screamed, "I have kidnapped another one! We can torture him to our heart's content!" The Clan cheered in assent. Then a Graystripe-like figure marched up to Bluestar.

"We should make him leader, to torture him even more!" Graystripe suggested. From their seats, Graystripe, Bluestar, and Firestar's jaws all hit the floor.

"_This isn't how the story went!"_ Thunderstar screeched from his seat. But the school- and to make matters worse, the audience as well- were laughing too much to care.

"Oh, deary me!" The Firestar on stage complained. "How shall I ever cope?" Yet the Firestar was now leader.

"That was quick," Jayfeather grumbled from his seat. Tigerstar snickered from the audience and clapped Firestar on the back. But Tigerstar's face fell when he arrived on stage.

"Firestar!" The fake Tigerstar cheered. "Let's be BEST FRIENDS!"

"_**NO WAY!"**_ Everyone screamed in unison.

"Yes!" cheered the goodie-two-shoes Firestar. "We can eat ice cream together, and twine our tails, and-"

"Yes," said Tigerstar, linking arms, "We will be the best of friends!" Then the curtain closed as the group prepared for the next scene.

The entire school group was falling apart with laughter in only the first scene. Tigerstar's face was beet red and he was punching anyone who laughed at him. Firestar was screaming serious protests, of "That's not how it went!" or "That is so untrue!" But nobody cared; they were laughing too hard.

And then the next scene came into view. "Firestar," the fake Bluestar whined, "you should train someone."

"Okay, then," Firestar stated. "Come along, Cinderpaw, let's go explore." The two headed off while the scene changed.

Next they were by a road- er, Thunderpath. "This you should be careful of," Firestar explained.

"Ha ha!" Cinderpaw cackled evilly. "I will kill you, torture you, just like ThunderClan should!" She pushed Firestar onto the road as the real Cinderpelt sweat-dropped. "Die, scum!"

"Oh, no!" Firestar cried. He leaped off the road, and then Cinder 'paw' tripped and fell onto the Thunderpath and was hit by a plastic toy car. "Deary me!" Firestar squealed. "Let's get you to safety!" He carried a mad Cinderpaw off stage.

"_That's not what happened!"_ hissed Firestar and Cinderpelt frustratedly. But the play continued.

"Firestar," Graystripe said on stage, pulling a silver-haired girl on stage next to him, "Silverstream and I are married and are having kits."

"Oh, yay!" the fake Firestar cheered. "But that may be against the rules. _Give me your babies!" _With a sudden burst of chaos, Firestar pulled out a cardboard knife and 'stabbed' Silverstream, who handed him two babies and fell. "Oh," Firestar said, shaking himself. "I don't know what came over me." He walked away, leaving a sobbing Graystripe over a 'dead' Silverstream.

" 'GIVE ME YOUR BABIES'? REALLY, FIRESTAR?!" Graystripe howled as he pummelled his best friend. A slightly quiet Silverstream sunk down in her chair as everyone around her burst into laughter.

"Just wait until you come into play!" Firestar hissed, frustratingly waiting his moment of vengeance.

"Firestar!" The Tigerstar on stage dramatically lunged into the scene. "We shall save you!" He leaped over to distract an angry Bluestar as he led a group of cat-people on stage. The actors attempted to play a mock-fight. Firestar watched, distraught, as Tigerstar was caught and Bluestar exiled him from the Clan.

"Good bye, my dear friend!" Firestar wailed, blowing his nose with a handkerchief and waving farewell. "I shall see you again some day!"

Everyone was howling, laughing, and cheering so much that they missed the part where Cloudpaw came into the Clan, although Fallen Leaves, who had payed a slight bit of attention to the play, said it was 'like an evil baby demanding his way to the Clan'.

And the play continued.

"Oh God," Bluestar mumbled as the 'dog' scene came into play. Tigerstar was now leader of ShadowClan and tried to set a dog pack on ThunderClan in a desperate attempt to save the torn Firestar. The 'dogs' threw the fake Bluestar over the stage and she went crashing into the audience. Bluestar (the real one) tried to push the musical version of her back onto stage when she looked her way.

"That's a nice Bluestar costume," the musical Bluestar whispered. "You have the hair-colour off, though."

"_**I AM BLUESTAR!"**_ The leader of ThunderClan howled, swinging her fists. Oakheart held her down as the actor stumbled back to stage, hand held over her bright-blue wig.

The Bluestar hopped back onstage, slightly frazzled, but fell to her knees on her death scene. "I am dying! Curse you, Tigerstar!"

"Well," a frustrated Bluestar said, finally calmed down, "they have that part right."

"Now I must leave the Clan in the hopes of Firestar!" she gasped. "We are doomed!" and with that, she fell over and was dragged off stage.

There was a pause. Then:

"Well, that was quick."

Then everyone squabbled so much they nearly missed when Tigerstar brought Scourge to the forest. Well, if you could even call the stage a forest. But nevertheless! Tigerstar marched into the ThunderClan base with a load of cat-people behind him. "Firestar! I shall save you!" he declared valiantly. "I have brought FruitJuiceClan-"

"_**FRUITJUICECLAN?!" **_

"They will overthrow the Clan so you can escape with me!" The musical 'villain' claimed. "I can already envision the flowers, the rainbows, the-"

"No!" A small, black-haired boy jumped out of the group and… _tickled_ Tigerstar to his death. Tickled!

"NOOOOO!" Firestar grieved openly for the loss of his best friend. "NOOOOOO!"

"We'll be leaving now," Scourge squeaked, and they walked off stage.

Everyone in the audience sweat-dropped. "I went NOTHING like that," a grumpy Tigerstar hissed as he swiped at Firestar's head.

And then everyone is the audience was arguing so much that they missed the Great Journey. Thunderstar eventually calmed everyone down enough so they could watch a scene where Tigerstar was lecturing his sons onstage.

"Now," the actor was saying, "you must have happiness in your life, like rainbows and unicorns and fluffiness-"

"That sounds amazing!" Hawkfrost whimpered excitedly. Everyone giggled and snickered at the fuming Hawkfrost in the audience.

Soon, a group of rainbow-happy badgers pranced on stage. "We must save the fluffy Firestar!" roared one. "Attack!" ThunderClan attacked back, and although the fight scene was done very poorly, Sootfur and Cinderpelt were still dead in the end.

A scene later, the actor for Hawkfrost was sneaking onstage to pull Firestar away from his Clan. "We can bring you to Tigerstar again! We can give you happiness and rainbows!" Hawkfrost was squeaking happily.

"Oh, yes," Firestar panted. "I missed my bestie."

"NO!" Bramblestar (then Brambleclaw) lunged and killed Hawkfrost by implying him with a tree branch. "We need to torture him more!"

The actor for Hawkfrost fell, dead, as a sobbing Firestar was dragged back to his Clan by a frustrated deputy. The school group didn't have any words for this particular scene, but the two brothers were sinking lower into their seats.

Then, on the stage, an actor for Leafpool leaped to the front. "I'm going to have kits! The world will end!" The Clan started wailing, including Firestar.

"I'm not sure that's how the story went…" grumbled Squirrelflight.

"Welcome, Blindkit, Strongkit, and Strictkit!" squealed Squirrelflight.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Amongst all the chaos, the school group received many dirty looks from some audience members and missed the introduction. Jayfeather almost leaped on stage if it wasn't for Briarlight holding him back, Lionblaze looked ready to kill someone, and people were inwardly grieving for the fact Hollyleaf couldn't see this now. They missed the apprenticeship and a bit more (and it turns out, the 'good and moral' Firestar gave them proper Clan names [the first thing he did right!]), but soon were caught up again.

"I love Berrynose!" swooned the fake Honeyfern, who hugged one boy on stage.

"No, he's mine!" hissed her sister and started hugging him too.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Not much different…" grumbled Honeyfern.

Then, Graystripe and Millie returned, Honeypaw was made Honeyfern with her sister, and several more disturbing things that were not accurate happened that the author does not care to explain. Then it all narrowed down to Hollyleaf telling everyone her mom was a fiend (and as the audience sweat-dropped, they drastically thought, 'in this musical, wasn't that never a secret in the first place?'), running into a hole in the stage, and everyone diving into chaos.

"Didn't they miss a bunch?" Sorreltail queried, flipping to a page in the book _Eclipse_.

"Yeah, they completely left out Sol," grumbled Cloudtail. (not that he was complaining, of course)

And then Dovekit and Ivykit were born. Fake Jayfeather and fake Lionblaze were explaining how- well, you may as well hear it for yourselves.

"The happiness Clan is starting up again," Lionblaze hissed. "We must take down all happiness at all costs!"

"Why don't we just kill Firestar?" Ivykit suggested violently. On stage, Ivypool silently praised herself for coming up with that brilliant idea.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, he must be alive to torture."

The Dovewing on stage sighed. "If I am in the prophecy, is there a job I can do without messing up my hair?" She patted a hand on her head, careful not to mess up her bob of exquisite blonde curls.

The Dovewing in the audience spread her hands in a mock argument. "My thoughts exactly!"

"I know!" cheered an enthusiastic Ivykit. "I'll be badass and go spy on the happy land for clues!" Everyone on stage nodded in approval before the scene changed.

Meanwhile, the school group was furious. Lionblaze was mad that at first he was called Strongkit; Jayfeather was mad that he was called Blindkit; Leafpool was furious she had revealed the secret; Hawkfrost was horrified that he supported happiness; Tigerstar was terrified that he had to do something involving being best friends with his mortal enemy; but nobody was more angry than Firestar. The ginger was so furious with his character portrayal that he had to leave to vent out his anger in the bathroom. Passerby's claimed they thought someone was being murdered there.

And so, in a dramatic scene where an evil Jayfeather pushed an innocent Flametail under the ice, the battle was finally approaching.

"Why'd they skip the beavers?!" Tigerheart yelled.

"Doesn't it seem a bit rushed?" Dawnpelt frowned.

"_They completely forgot to add me in the whole darn frigging story!"_ Foxleap howled.

And then the battle ensued.

"Charge, my fluffy unicorns!" the Tigerstar on stage bellowed. "Save my best friend, Firestar-" Tigerstar was disgusted- "and rid the world of evil! We fight for the light!"

"NEVER!" In a crash, the Clans pushed a tree over and it squashed every happy fighter.

A long pause.

"WHAT THE H-"

The actors came out to take a bow.

"IT'S OVER? JUST LIKE THAT?!"

And to make it all worse, the audience was applauding and standing like it was the best play in the world.

Let's just say things went downhill from there. Furious, the entire school left with a bill for damages (coming to $780), a few bruises and cuts (mainly Firestar and Foxleap) and heavy hearts.

Shaking his head, a weary Thunderstar boarded the bus. "I'm never doing that again…"

**BWAHAHAHA how was it? Extra long? Good.**

**I just thought up another 1am plot twist. It was one of those, 'hey, because of this, I can do this now!' and I'm rolling with it and I hope you'll like it too. I really hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Quiz Question: Firestar's sister's son's mate's first daughter's mate's mother's mate?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	70. Chapter 70: Thunderstar's Victory

**Warriors High!**

**How'd you like the last chapter? I'm glad I got so much positive feedback from it. Thank you all SO SO SO much. Well, I'm going onto the chapter. This is kind of a filler.**

**Normal POV**

Firestar sunk into his seat in his science class until you could barely see his ginger hair. For the past week, everyone had been so hung up about the play that the drama _still_ hadn't died down. Tigerstar was so utterly humiliated that according to Hawkfrost, he shut himself in his room and hasn't come out yet. When Hawkfrost tried to enter, he got a well aimed textbook thrown at his head.

Firestar, however, was now even more humiliated that he had ever been before. To be aw weak, terrified, and cowardly as he had been in the musical was an insult to the Warrior Code. And he had been a _kittypet_. A kittypet! How mortifying!

Sandstorm merely said he was over reacting. But the humiliation! The insanity of it all! Why couldn't anyone understand?

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"WHY… WHY… WHY… WHY… DEAR STARCLAN WHY!"

For every word she said, Bluestar hit her head against the wall of her dormitory. Why was she so stupid, evil, and above all,_ insane_ in the play? What had she done to deserve this?

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She howled, chugging down another can of Ginger Ale. Bluestar drank Gingr Ale when she was stressed, but she was going a bit over the top. A worried Oakheart handed her another can as she drained that one and tossed it into the overflowing recycling bin. That was her fourth can already.

"Calm down," Oakheart urged. "That play doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does!" roared Bluestar. "I'm student council president! This ruins my image!" She drained another Ginger Ale and tossed it into the bin.

Oakheart sighed. _This will take a while…_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

A ginger haired boy was sulking in the corner of his room.

"_WHY WASN'T I IN THE PLAY?!"_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Honeyfern wiped her eyes with a tissue and tossed it into the garbage bin. "Why'd I have to watch myself die?…"

Poppyfrost sighed. "My answer is the same as it was 30 seconds ago. Because life ain't fair." She stood up, grabbed her handbag, and rushed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Honeyfern sniffed.

"To hang out with Icecloud," Poppyfrost snapped. "And leave your snivelling." With a slam of the door, Poppyfrost was gone.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"_Of all the idiotic, insane, stupid things in this world…" _Dustpelt grumbled as he cleaned more of Foxleap's soap explosion out of his cupboard.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Silverstream ducked her head as Crookedstar's gaze swept the class. Knowing he was her… 'father' was slightly creepy. And what happened in the musical was even creepier, not to mention the fact she was so humiliated. 'Give me your babies?' What were the directors thinking?

Oh, right. They _weren't_ thinking.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Thunderstar slammed down the phone. "I just spoke with the people who run the experiment." He turned to face his three colleagues in the staff room.

Windstar stacked her papers and raised her eyebrows. "How'd it go?"

"As expected," Thunderstar sighed. "They were furious."

Riverstar took a sip of coffee and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry."

Thunderstar grimaced. "Yeah, they were really mad I told the students. So they said they're going to stop running to experiment."

There was a gasp as Riverstar spilt his coffee. Shadowstar narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Thunderstar nodded grimly. "Yes. They said they would cut off the experiment, but it's too late in it's stages to shut down completely. Basically they don't control anything anymore. So it'll be no different from normal."

Windstar sighed in relief. Riverstar went to refill his coffee. Shadowstar still looked suspicious. "What about the request?"

An uneasy silence fell across the room.

Thunderstar grinned. "They complied. She'll be back tomorrow."

Windstar broke down in joyful, happy sobs, while Riverstar was beaming so much you may have thought Christmas came months early. Even Shadowstar grinned slightly, relaxing ever so slightly as she dreamed of the looks on the student's faces when they realized what was coming.

**In chapter 65, you guys were saying something like 'you broke the fourth wall'. I don't exactly know what that means, but in any case, next chapter I'm going to try and break a fifth wall :D**

**Check out my other new story, Warriors One Shots! I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Quiz Question: What has been your favourite chapter so far?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	71. Chapter 71: The Creators

**Warriors High!**

**(This is a disclaimer because people are yelling at me) Disclaimer: I do not own Big Nate (happy?). Apparently I used jokes from the series for my Prank Day chapter. What happened was I asked my younger brother if he knew any good jokes, and those were some he told me. After, I asked if they were from a book, and he couldn't understand why I was so frustrated with him. Ugh.**

**Well, onto this chapter! Can you believe we're almost at 2000 reviews? I can't! 2000th reviewer can PM me and tell me what they want me to do for a chapter idea!**

**Read my new story, Warriors One-Shots!**

**Normal POV**

"They'll be here any moment," Thunderstar promised, eyeing Shadowstar carefully. "Stop being impatient." He leaned against the entry door to the school and craned his neck to peer out. Nothing yet.

"Well," Shadowstar huffed, "If the creator of_ you_ were to come and talk to you, would you be impatient?"

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that," Thunderstar winced. "But yes. They'll be here." Riverstar and Windstar nodded.

Then they came.

A large white van with no design pulled up outside the school doors, wheels squealing against the pavement as it came to a stop. Windstar let out a tiny gasp as two people climbed out of the door, dressed in white shirts and pants. One had shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair and sharp eyes. The other had short blonde hair with a streak of blue. Yes, they were both girls. The one with the blue streak looked very irritated.

The one with dirty-blonde hair spoke. "Thunderstar."

The principal nodded. "Uh… I don't know your name."

The blue-and-blonde-haired one snorted. "You're supposed to be smarter than that."

Thunderstar retreated, slightly bewildered. The one who spoke first rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ivy, we haven't even told them yet."

Ivy crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, yeah."

The dirty-blonde cleared her throat. "Sorry to startle you-" Ivy made a movement in the background that convinced Riverstar that the pair was not sorry at all- "we're the creators. I'm Frost- well, that's not my real name, but that's what I go by- and as much as Ivy here wants me to use her first name, I call her Ivy."

"Hey." Ivy made a small wave.

"I- Well," Shadowstar muttered, "Nice to meet you."

"Care to explain why you're cutting off the experiment?" Thunderstar asked.

Ivy groaned. "Isn't that obvious?"

Windstar raised her eyebrows. "Not exactly…"

Ivy held up her fingers and ticked one down with each point she made. "It's too chaotic, Frost here never let's me do anything interesting-" Frost rolled her eyes to this- "Everything's out of control, and people have been freaking dying because they defy the system. So it's just not working anymore."

Frost shook her head. "For your information, Ivy, you were the one that decided to throw random buttons around in the 'couples' department and created the oddest couples ever- like Ivypool and Breezepelt! Where did that come from?"

Ivy raised her hands in a defensive matter. "It worked out so well, though!"

The principals stood, wide-eyed, and the woman continued to bicker. "Then you tried to put Ivypool with someone else, which was outrageous, because you had just got her with Breezepelt and it was going fine! But no! You had to want to change it! And then I had to fix the scenes with Jayfeather and Briarlight because I was trying to make Half Moon come into his life-"

Ivy's eyes blazed. "Never mess with my Jay- Jay."

Riverstar coughed into his fist. "Excuse me ladies, we are trying to be professional here." Ivy and Frost blinked, but faced the front again.

"Sorry about that," Frost grumbled, while Ivy flicked her hair out of her face. "Anyways. We're ending the experiment. Nothing will change in the school, but now students will have much more recklessness and freedom, so try to keep that in mind. But we fulfilled your last request." Frost's eyes blazed. "NEVER expect us to do that again. It was very stressful and difficult."

Thunderstar nodded, slightly terrified of the two angry women. "Right. The two brothers will be here any moment."

Ivy sighed blissfully. "Do I get to see Jay- Jay?"

"Don't let him hear you call him that," Frost warned.

"We miss something?" Lionblaze entered the group, his footsteps echoing as he walked. His brother followed close behind, arms crossed and grumbling about 'a waste of time'. Ivy inhaled sharply as they came by.

"Yes," Windstar replied curtly. "Meet your creators, Frost and Ivy."

"Ivy and Frost," Ivy snickered as she shook Lionblaze's hand.

"Frost and Ivy," Frost said with as sigh.

Jayfeather raised his eyebrows. "So I hear you're ending the experiment."

Ivy nodded. "Hey, Jay - Jay- I mean, Jayfeather."

"Why are we here?" Lionblaze questioned.

"We have something for you." Frost gestured to the van. Ivy rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "We created you. So before we go, we have a present."

As a figure stepped out of the van, Lionblaze's mouth went dry. Jayfeather gasped and sunk to his knees. Even Windstar's lip twitched. The figure had shoulder length, raven black hair and bright green eyes. She had a small smile playing on her lips and wore exactly what she had worn on the first day of school. Lionblaze's lips formed her name, but Ivy and Frost cut him off.

"We created y'all-" Frost said, when Ivy interrupted.

"Your western is showing."

"Is this really the time?"

"No."

"Anyways, we created you, so we can create you again. Behold," Frost spread her arms and the figure stepped forward.

"Hollyleaf."


	72. Chapter 72: Hollyleaf's Return

**Warriors High!**

**Yes, Frost was me, and yes, Ivy was Nurpsy. I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter and I think I'm going to draw a cover photo for the story today. Maybe. AGH I'm so weird.**

**So, the 2000th reviewer was… *drum roll* STUFFYJINX! Actually, it was Nurpsy, but she was super nice and let StuffyJinx instead. So, they have not PM'd me yet, but when they do, that chapter will come out. For now, I continue. (Oh, and Jayfeather knew it was Hollyleaf because he recognized the scent. She smells like mint leaves :/ Idk.)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2, 025 REVIEWS! HONESTLY I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And now for some of Frost's famous improvising. La la la XD**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I felt numb. Just seeing the gawking, shocked looks on my brothers' faces was enough to make me want to break down in tears. In fact, I'm almost positive the tears were pricking my eyes when I ran down to them, past the principal, and into Lionblaze's arms. Jayfeather wrapped his arms around me from behind and I sobbed. I heard Lionblaze murmuring my name under his breath.

I slowly pulled away. "I'm so happy to see you guys."

Jayfeather's sightless eyes bore down on me. "So… You remember…"

I winced. "Yes. I wish I didn't."

"Oh, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze whispered. Then a pained look flashed through his eyes. "Cinderheart! She needs to know!"

"Fallen Leaves," I whispered back. Together, all three of us turned to leave, but I turned back to the two creators.

"Thank you so much," I called back.

Frost cast one last glance at me. "This is your second chance, Hollyleaf. Use it well." She shook a bewildered Thunderstar's hand. Then Frost turned back to the van they came in and yelled, "I'm driving!" With Ivy yelling at Frost to hurry up, the two creators hopped into the van and sped off into the distance. I watched until the van had disappeared from sight.

I looked to the principals, tears glittering in my eyes. Shadowstar looked at me and I think she actually smiled. "Go see your friends. You have a lot of catching up to do." Nodding, I threw my arms around her, surprising all four principals, before running back to Lionblaze, who was on his phone.

"My room. Door's unlocked. Get your sisters, and everyone else. Thanks, babe. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and we began racing up the stairs. I smirked at him.

"So nothing's changed between you and Cinderheart?" I questioned, taking the stairs two at a time.

He shook his head. "Nah. We're closer than ever."

I turned to Jayfeather, who was gripping my arm tightly as we towed him along. "How about you and what's-her-name?"

"Half Moon," he answered quickly. "Well, we haven't been talking much." His tone indicated the topic was closed.

"So what's changed since I… died?" I said lamely.

Lionblaze winced. "Heathertail's dead."

I stopped in my tracks, causing Jayfeather to catapult forward. _"What?"_

And so he explained everything to me. About her suicide, what's been happening, Foxleap, everything. We slowed our pace to a walk as he explained, but by the time he was done (with Jayfeather correcting him every once in a while) we ended up outside their dormitory. The volume of noise indicated everyone was already there. I heard my best friend, Cinderheart, scream, "NOT THE SUGAR! BACK AWAY, FOXLEAP!" I giggled to myself. I missed everyone.

Jayfeather tapped me on the shoulder. "Ready for this?"

I shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'l go shut them up," Lionblaze grumbled, pushing open the door.

"Don't be rude!" I whispered after him, but I wasn't in the sight of the door and I don't think he heard me.

Next thing I know, my brother is screaming, "SHUT UP, YOU NOISY LOAD OF CHICKENS!"

I face palmed. _Oh, Lionblaze…_

"Got something to show you." I heard his voice echo in the now quiet room. Nervously, I took a step forward, then shook myself. These are my friends. It's like I've been on a trip. With more confidence, Jayfeather took my wrist and stepped into the room. Bracing myself, I followed.

Oh my lord, the reaction I got.

Cinderheart and Honeyfern screamed in unison and began sobbing. Poppyfrost and Icecloud hugged each other, squealing. Foxleap's ginger hair stood on end and his eyes lit up like the sun. Hazeltail was cheering, Berrynose was grinning, and Ivypool looked like she might cry, too. Then they all wrapped me in a huge bear hug. Everyone was screaming and cheering. I faintly noticed Lionblaze off to the side with Jayfeather, grinning wildly. _Where's Fallen Leaves?_

"Give her some space!" I heard someone shout. Slowly, the mass attack I got was leaving, allowing me to breath. As a path way cleared, my breath hitched in my throat as another figure approached.

"Fallen Leaves," I whispered hoarsely.

He smiled at me, and I realized how much I missed his smile. "Hey, Hollyleaf."

I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sobbing into his shoulder, he squeezed me tighter. And then we kissed.

It felt like it lasted a century, but when I opened my eyes, everyone else was still there, cheering and laughing. We broke apart, and grinning, he hugged me tighter. "I've been waiting to do that for a while," he whispered.

"What with all the racket?!" Angry voices sounded outside the hall and I turned to see a large group of Shadow kids, River kids, and Wind kids. I smiled nervously.

"I'm back?" I offered weakly.

Silence.

Then, screaming, cheers, tears, and so much noise I though my brain would explode. I was surrounded by what I thought was the entire student body, all of them welcoming me back, patting me on the back, hugs, screams, tears, everything.

Man, it felt good to be home.

**COUGHCOUGHSLIGHTFILLERCOUGHCOUGH**

**Can you believe I typed, 'cough' and it autocorrected to 'couch'? God. **

**STORY OF THE DAY: Go read The Great Nurpsy's stories- All of them! Preferably my personal favourite… All of them. Never mind.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who is Jayfeather's brother's first apprentice's sister's Dark forest mentor's father's father?**

**If you want your story in my Story of the Day, tell me in a review! :D**

**Vote on my poll, please! And check out my book of Warriors One-shots!**

**God, I've already said too much. Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	73. Chapter 73: 2000th Reviewer

**Warriors High!**

**This is for the 2000th reviewer… *drum roll***

**STUFFYJINX!**

**HOORAY! *confetti* HOORAY! *streamers* HOORAY! *balloons***

**Ahem. Okee dokee, let's continue on with the chapter. I'm SO glad everyone is still enjoying this story! Thank you so much for your support, my lovelies! Frosties? Lovelies? Lovely fro sties? Eh. I don't know. By the way, this IceXPoppy part is for Nurpsy :3**

**Normal POV**

"So," Hollyleaf drawled, "what's happened since I was… gone?"

They were all sitting in Lionblaze and Jayfeather's dormitory. The entire school had gathered to see Hollyleaf, but evidently, not all of them could fit in one room. So just their signature squad gathered- to sit on the floor, the bed, the tables (or in Foxleap's case, hanging off the ceiling fan)- any where would do.

Cinderheart laced her hand with Lionblaze's. "We're still together."

"So are we." Honeyfern leaned her head on Berrynose's shoulder.

"After you… died," Hazeltail said awkwardly, "Foxleap and I split."

"WHAT?" Hollyleaf roared. "My one true pairing, my OTP, the couple of the decade, split up?"

Everyone giggled. Foxleap hung upside down from his spot on the ceiling fan (it was a wonder it hadn't broken under his weight already). "Harsh times, harsh times."

"We're fine, though." Hazeltail reassured.

"Now," Hollyleaf grumbled, crossing her arms, "I'm overjoyed that you're all the perfect couples, but I didn't come back from the dead just to learn about this. How are the teachers? What have you learned?"

Everyone gave her a long, blank stare.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Hollyleaf defended quickly. Looking around to change the topic, her eyes rested on Icecloud. "So… Are you two-" she jabbed her finger at Poppyfrost and Icecloud- "A couple?… Or something?…"

"No, no, no!" They squealed in unison. Poppyfrost's cheeks burst into flame and Icecloud covered her mouth. They both exchanged small glances and began protesting again.

It was a looooooong night.

"It's midnight," Cinderheart said after a while. "We should be going." Her eyes brightened. "This means we're room mates again!" Hollyleaf squealed in excitement.

"Is all my stuff still there?" Cinderheart gave her the confirming nod and Hollyleaf hugged the closest person to her- which so happened to be Ivypool. "Great! Let's-"

CRASH!

There was a huge movement and a truck load of sounds as the ceiling fan fell, with Foxleap still hanging from it. Hazeltail screamed and leaped across the room as the fan fell in the spot where she had been moments before. Foxleap sat up and rubbed the back of his head as the group rushed forward to see if he was all right.

"Son of a billy goat," Foxleap cursed. "That hurt."

People exchanged blank looks. "Billy goat?" Berrynose questioned.

"Mother of llama gods!" Foxleap cursed again, standing up and leaning on one leg.

Hazeltail sweat-dropped. " 'Llama gods?'"

Foxleap hopped up and down on one foot. "Can someone carry me? Pretty please?" He stuck out his lower lip. Cinderheart edged closer to the door and Icecloud ducked behind Poppyfrost.

"Oh no you don't!" To everyone's surprise, Hazeltail marched forward. "You walk!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Foxleap stared at his girlfriend, his look a mix of shock and amusement. "Whatever for?"

"Remember when you faked hurting your ankle, just so I would carry you?"

"Well… Uh…"

"How about when you dumped a bucket of worms on me and blamed in on Blossomfall?"

"That was a reasonable excuse!"

"Swapped my water for basketball with alcohol?"

"It took a while to get a hold of that!"

"Tried to set up a trip wire in front of my door?"

"Key word: tried."

"How about when you replaced my shampoo with jet black hair dye?"

"That was funny!"

"It took a week before that came out!"

"Hey! Well… How about when you pretended you were dead?"

"Please. I had all your pranks and more to back up my reasoning."

"Hmph."

"I could go on forever," Hazeltail continued, with her friends watching in shocked silence with their mouths slightly agape, "But I need to inspect my pillow for ants. Move along!" She grasped Foxleap's arm and tugged him our the door, nearly bowling over Jayfeather in the process. Everyone simply stared as the brunette tugged the ginger out of the room, the latter cursing and whining the entire way down the hall.

There was a long pause.

"Hazeltail's gotten more…" Hollyleaf trailed off. "Aggressive?"

**WWWWWWWWWW**

The golden- brown haired girl swished her hair over her shoulder as she threw open the doors of her closet. _Yes, _Blossomfall thought. _Make over time. _She grabbed a handful of random clothing items and tossed them on her nearby bed.

Blossomfall was done with being 'that nerd' who everyone made fun of. She had an amazing boyfriend (Toadstep was awesome) and she had just bought some contact lenses- a bright, sky, blue. She went on a shopping spree recently and now had a whole new wardrobe. She was going to be that new 'it' girl, the one everyone liked, the one the newbies looked up to.

Feeling confident, Blossomfall scavenged through her pile. Rumour had it there was a party that night, to celebrate Hollyleaf's return. Blossomfall remembered that night all too well and refused to think about it.

For a party, what to wear? It was just a funky dance. Either a short dress or tight jeans and a funky tank top. She pulled out a short, sapphire blue dress and quickly slipped it on. It had no sleeves, and cut low- it still left much to the imagination, but cut in a U-shape at the neckline. It fell to about mid thigh, and was tight around her waist. She felt like she could be a model in this outift- there were silver gems running around the waist and a little flounce to the end. It was perfect.

Without even bothering to check out what else to wear, Blossomfall went to her bathroom to check out her make up.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Party.

P - A - R - T - Y.

They were having a party.

To celebrate Hollyleaf's return, Lionblaze convinced the principals to let them have a party. Everyone was super excited- the news had gotten around quickly and the girls were already bustling together to pick out the perfect dress. But at Hollyleaf's dormitory, it was an enormous disaster.

It seemed like every girl in Thunder had shown up- although it was really only the host's squad of girls- and they were frolicking over Hollyleaf like a dog going to a dog show. They had her strip down to a tank top and shorts, and were holding up various dresses to her as they voiced their opinions.

"How about this one?" Honeyfern held up a pale purple, strapless, long gown and pushed it towards Hollyleaf.

"Too pale," Icecloud judged. "She needs a richer colour."

"How about this?" Briarlight hobbled over and held up a dark green mini dress.

Poppyfrost scowled. "Too skimpy. Can't have the guys all over her while Fallen Leaves is there, can we?" The girls all murmured in assent and continued searching.

"Hold it," Hollyleaf commanded. "Don't you all have dresses ready? You should focus on yourselves first."

She received nods and blank stares. "We have our clothes," Dovewing squealed. "We're here to make you look splendid!" Okay, maybe so other girls than just her group were here. But the more the merrier… right?

"But most of these aren't even mine!" Hollyleaf held up a bizarre rainbow coloured dress and pushed it into Rosepetal's hands. "I don't recognize any of this!"

"Everyone brought their own clothes for you," Ivypool said, throwing the rainbow dress over to Cinderheart. "I didn't, though. I figured you wouldn't want to wear black with skulls." Hollyleaf giggled.

"This!" A pink, long sleeved dress with gold embellishments was held up next, but Hazeltail took it down.

"This!" Next was a mustard yellow dress that Hollyleaf rejected immediately.

"This."

Now they had found the perfect dress. Fire engine red, one shoulder strap, and gold gems. It was a stunning dress, the ravenette had to admit, and she put it on to cheers and gasps of awe. "Great," Hollyleaf sighed in relief. "Now that that's over-"

"Your hair!"

She was then whisked to the bathroom as each girl tried different styles.

They finally settled for a flower bun- a long braid that was curled up to look like a flower. There was a gold pin in the centre and it indeed looked fabulous. "Thanks," Hollyleaf said wearily, "but you all really should be getting ready-"

"Your make-up!"

And yet again she was put through tons of beauty products.

After various shades of eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, a bit of mascara, lipstick, and many more things Hollyleaf couldn't bother to name, she looked gorgeous- drop dead stunning. Hollyleaf sighed in relief and stood up. "Thanks, but we really-"

"Your shoes!"

Hollyleaf was pulled to her closet to try on many different sets of heels.

After a long, tiring session, Hollyleaf was in gold heels- simple, yet strappy and stylish. "I'm done!" Hollyleaf barked. "No more!" She crossed her arms. "Please!"

The girls nodded, signalling that they were done, and were all changed in less than ten minutes. Hollyleaf sighed at the irony of it all (she took at least half an hour) and they all went out of the room and down the stairs to make their way to the gym.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

The gym was stunning- there were gold streamers hanging along the ceilings and pillars along the entry way. Alongside the entrance was a large garden, with potted plants and small stones. The gym had gold balloons hanging from the side, a DJ in one corner, and a booth for food and drinks in another. Many people had already filed into the gym and were chatting or dancing to the music.

Hollyleaf was ushered into the gym by every girl who assisted in dressing her. There was Lionblaze, easily announcing, "Here's our guest of honour!" Hollyleaf was flashed with bright lights and cheers and smiles. She tried to wave and smile back, but the crowd was too enormous and and loud for anyone to do anything. There was a small platform that she was escorted to, where a microphone was placed for her.

Hollyleaf, shaking in her heels, stepped up to the microphone. "H… Hi."

Everyone fell into a long silence as she made her speech. "As you know… I was dead. But I'm back." She cleared her throat, her nervousness slowly edging away. "I don't recommend dying- you don't get a second chance like I did, and it's painful." Hollyleaf swallowed and continued. "I don't know what I would've done without Frost and Ivy, the two creators, and so I thank them for their support." To this she received several claps, but Hollyleaf was far from finished. "I want to thank all my friends, because they're still here for me." Cinderheart jumped up and down and everyone cheered for the group of girls and guys. "I have a fabulous boyfriend, who I'm surprised didn't move on, with all the amazing friends I have." Several guys slapped Fallen Leaves on the back as he blushed and grinned. "And I want to take another moment to thank my fabulous brothers." There was a large collection of cheers and shouts as Jayfeather and Lionblaze stood up and bowed.

"But there's one more person I would like to thank." Hollyleaf's gaze swept the crowd. "She isn't here tonight. But without her, well, I don't know if I'm in a good or bad position."

The audience mulled over her words as Hollyleaf exhaled. Who was she talking about?

"Heather… Heathertail."

There were roars of outrage immediately and Lionblaze spewed out some of his drink. "Please wait!" Hollyleaf cried. "I know she killed me." The crowd grew quiet, but many still grumbled and murmured amongst themselves. "But… She was tricked. Bewitched. Manipulated."

There was an eerie silence.

"I don't blame her." Hollyleaf was surprised at the words she spoke, but she knew them to be true. She knew, without planning this speech, that her voice was genuine and sincere. She straightened and spoke with more confidence. "I don't blame Heathertail for my death. She was tricked, and grew up without knowing the difference between right and wrong. My death falls into her own naïvety, and her willingness to cooperate with unknown forces. But my death is not her fault. And now she had paid the ultimate price."

Hollyleaf sent out a stare so intimidating that several people shivered. "I'd like to take a moment of silence to grieve for the the loss of Heathertail."

**Well, that was definitely not what you expected, eh?**

**I'm full of surprises XD So I hope you enjoyed, the rest of the dance is next chapter.**

**And StuffyJinx! The next part of your request will be next chapter as well! I hope this was good for you, if you have any more requests, PM me!**

**STORY OF THE DAY: Read LynnDoubleLegacy's story: The Snake's Prophecy! It's a crossover between Warriors and Percy Jackson, so I'm sure many of you will enjoy it!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Take a guess at my name! Here's three hints:**

**1) It starts with a capital.**

**2) It has 3 - 27 letters.**

**3) It has at least one vowel in it.**

**Well, well, well then. Aren't those amazing hints XD But my name has six letters. You hear that? 6! 6666666666666! So take a guess! If, in the odd chance, you get it right, you get a shout out and a spam of reviews on a story of your choice! Guess as many times as you want!**

**Nurpsy, you can't spoil it. XD**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	74. Chapter 74: Donut Day?

**Warriors High!**

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews! Well, let's continue on with chapter 74 and the rest of the dance! Thanks again!**

**THREE people guessed my name right- Night of Falling Feathers, Crescentclaw, and Iceberry2666! But I'm not telling anyone else what it is :3 SECRET! MWAHAHA!**

**So, if those authors would kindly PM me, they can choose a story they have written and I'll review every single chapter. Ciao!**

**Normal POV**

And with that moment of slightly awkward silence out of the way, the dance continued, with hyped up chaos and drama to boot.

And there were donuts.

"DONUTS!" Foxleap squealed like a seven-year old on Christmas Day. Gathering an armful of donuts, the ginger plower his way over to his squad. "I have donuts!"

Hollyleaf's jaw dropped. "Donuts? I love donuts!"

Foxleap offered everyone in the group a donut from his armful. A thoughtful (and slightly mischievous) smirk crossed his face. "You say you like donuts?"

"Um… Yeah?" Hollyleaf said with a mouthful of chocolate donut.

Foxleap clapped his hands together. "This night is about to get interesting!"

"Oh, no, no, Foxleap, come back here!" The guest of honour reached out to grab the prankster's arm, but he had already vanished. Hazeltail mumbled a series of 'apologies in advance' (because she was absolutely certain he was up to no good) and took off after her ridiculous boyfriend.

Berrynose shook his head, his neatly combed hair falling over his forehead. "I swear, he's not human." He chewed on a coconut donut.

"He's like an undercover ninja or something," Ivypool joked, stuffing a rainbow donut in her mouth.

"A mutant!" Honeyfern giggled, looping arms with her boyfriend.

"Teenage mutant ninja turtle!" Lionblaze cheered.

Everyone broke into laughter. It seemed everyone in the dance was having a good time. But from right outside the gym doors, a certain girl was waiting to make a grand appearance. Blossomfall tugged on the edge of her sapphire dress nervously and adjusted her silver necklace. She was about to go into the gym, find Toadstep, and dance the night away. This would be a perfect night.

Mustering up all her courage, the girl pushed open the gym door and tried to strut in like she owned the world. Okay, not literally. But as she tried to look for Toadstep, Blossomfall attempted to look sophisticated too. She heard a wolf whistle from across the room and felt many stares on her, analyzing her like a specimen in a tank.

Then she had to bump into someone.

There were several cries as Blossomfall picked herself up and straightened her dress. After slipping, she had gotten something (she'd rather not know what) on her new dress. "Look what you've done! I-"

"Blossomfall?"

The girl inhaled sharply as she realized the person she had bumped into was Ivypool. Glaring at Ivypool, Blossomfall flipped her hair over her shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, I-"

"Have you seen Breezepelt?" Ivypool interrupted, infuriating Blossomfall. "I haven't seen him yet tonight." Blossomfall noticed that Ivypool wore a simple black scoop-neck dress with a silver belt that had a skull pin on it. She looked… rebellious.

"Go find your boyfriend on your own," Blossomfall snapped. "Unless he doesn't want to be found," she murmured under her breath.

Ivypool's eyes blazed. "What was that?"

Innocently, Blossomfall raised her eyebrows. "Nothing."

"Breezepelt," Ivypool declared, jabbing a finger at Blossomfall, "Is the most amazing boyfriend and-"

"Talking about me?"

Ivypool whirled around. "There you are!"

Breezepelt grinning coyly. "Yep. I'm here."

"Well," Blossomfall grumbled, "If you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to find as well."

Rolling her eyes, Ivypool wrapped Breezepelt in a bear hug. "Fine by me."

Blossomfall huffed and stomped her heels in frustration. Turning, she vanished out of sight and into the crowd. Sighing, Ivypool kissed Breezepelt on the cheek and the duo walked away from the scene, despite the snickers from behind them. And where was Foxleap?

"Hellooooooo, can I have everyone's attention, pleaseeeeee," the PA system droned. Everyone turned towards the sound in confusion.

Hollyleaf face-palmed. "That's Foxleap."

"DO YOU LIKE DONUTS?"

There was a long pause. After several moments, a few students burst into laughter.

"I SAID," Foxleap yelled angrily, "DO YOU LIKE DONUTS?"

"Yes!" called out some Shadow boys, laughing.

"DONUTS FOR EVERYONE!"

There was a tense moment when everyone prepared for a gigantic donut of something like that. But after waiting in a tense silence for about one minute and a half, Foxleap burst in through the gym doors, carrying behind him a large wagon- filled to the brim with donuts.

"DONUT DAY!" Foxleap screeched, hitting a button on the side of the wagon. Like a catapult, the wagon of the wagon sprang upwards on a pivot, sending dozens of donuts raining down around the gym.

"Oh, Stars," Hollyleaf sighed. "I see nothing has changed at all."

**STORY OF THE DAY: Read Ivywing's Destiny, by SilverArrowz!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Blossomfall's brother's crush's sister's ThunderClan mentor's mother's mate's sister?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost **


	75. Chapter 75: The Movies

**Warriors High!**

**This chapter is going to be short and sweet, because of school I no longer had much time to update. My school started on Tuesday and I've been swamped. Anywho, enjoy this short sweet chapter. It was suggested by someone who thought we had a 'Foxleap overload' XD**

**Normal POV**

"AGH!"

"Calm down!" Hollyleaf snapped. "It's only for two hours or something!"

Cinderheart turned to stare down her roommate. "_Two hours,_ you say? How about only giving me a _five minute notice?!"_

The ravenette rolled her eyes. "Minor details. Just because I scored four tickets to a movie and I want you two to come doesn't mean you have to freak out about it."

"YOU GAVE ME A FIVE MINUTE WARNING!" CInderheart screeched, flipping through her clothing drawers, scavenging for something to wear.

To make a long story short, Hollyleaf had bought a package of four tickets to the new movie in town- _Minions. _It had fairly good reviews and was supposed to be super funny, so Hollyleaf thought it would be fun to see it. Apparently Cinderheart preferred the same amount of preparation time Hollyleaf's brother got- three hours. Cinderheart had been out in class and her roommate hadn't had the time to find her.

"Wear a blue tank top." Hollyleaf tugged out a blue strappy top from Cinderheart's drawer. "And blue jeans." Next she pulled out a pair of faded ripped jeans. "And black boots." She gestured to the closet. "Ta da."

"Hair? Make up? Jewelry?" Cinderheart protested, yanking on the clothing Hollyleaf pulled out for her.

"Hair in a side ponytail," Hollyleaf explained quickly, as if she had been rehearsing this all night. "A bit of mascara and lip gloss, but nothing more. Silver bracelet. And there you go."

They lapsed in a short silence. "You really have this all planned out, don't you?" The silver-haired girl demanded.

Hollyleaf giggled. "Yeah, I guess so." She was dressed in a plain black scoop-neck tank top with blue jeans and black sandals, so the two roommates looked awfully similar. She had her shoulder-length hair clipped back with a green pin, and had a black handbag clutched in her palm.

"You know," she continued, "You really shouldn't be so concerned about how you look. Lionblaze likes you just the way you are."

Cinderheart sighed dramatically. "A lady must always look her best!" She struck an exasperated diva-like pose. Hollyleaf laughed again.

"Always professional!" Hollyleaf leaned on one elbow and pretended to sip an imaginary cup of tea.

"Stunning!" Cinderheart strutted down the hallway of her room, chin raised to the roof.

Both girls stopped, stared at each other, and laughed. Then the door bell rang.

"It's open!" Hollyleaf called. The door opened to reveal Fallen Leaves, in nothing more than a grey collared shirt and black pants. He grinned at her and held out a bouquet of roses. "For you."

"Awe, you're so sweet!" Hollyleag gushed, sniffing the flowers. Cinderheart sighed.

"Where's my knight in shining armour?" She complained. On cue, the golden-haired football star swept into the door way, slightly breathless but still gorgeous.

"Hey," he said quickly, mustering up the breath to speak. He noticed his sister holding flowers and paled. "…Was I supposed to bring flowers?"

The other couple chuckled and Cinderheart glared at her boyfriend. "Duh."

"Let's go!" Hollyleaf cheered quickly, grabbing her best friend and roommates's hand and dragging her out the doorway.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

As the foursome walked down the sidewalks, Lionblaze tucked his hands in his pockets nervously. _Stars forbid, was Cinderheart mad at him? Just for the flowers?_

Inwardly, Cinderheart was fine. But he didn't need to know that.

Thinking, Lionblaze stared down at the ground as they walked, almost stepping on a patch of bright yellow flowers. He plucked one from the ground and handed it to Cinderheart. "Flowers?"

The silver-haired basketball girl blushed. "Thanks, Lionblaze."

**WWWWWWWWWW**

"Ha!" Fallen Leaves laughed out loud as the movie progressed. It turned out to be a fairly funny and entertaining movie, providing the group with lots of entertainment.

Cinderheart shook her popcorn container. "Darn. I'll go get more."

"Man, you really like popcorn," Lionblaze whispered.

His girlfriend shrugged. "I couldn't eat it for two years when I had braces. I really like it!" And she quickly slid out of her seat and moved up the aisle.

The three continued watching the Minions movie as Scarlet Overkill threatened the three tiny yellow minions. Hollyleaf was watching with a smile, and Fallen Leaves was laughing. Lionblaze was enjoying it too.

Ten minutes passed.

"Cinderheart should be back by now." He wondered aloud. He turned to his sister. "I'm going to look for her." Hollyleaf nodded and slid back in her seat, allowing Lionblaze to pass.

Trotting quickly, Lionblaze checked the lobby. Nobody there except for an old woman with a hat over her face and locks of grey hair spilling out from under it. He checked the snack counter- nobody except the lady running it. Trying to avoid panicking, Lionblaze turned to the snack lady. _No panicking._

"Excuse me," he asked, "Has a silver haired girl come by here in the last fifteen minutes?"

The lady smacked her bubblegum and shrugged. "Nobody came here. Just me and ma popcorn."

_Okay, now I can panic. _"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze burst out the theatre door, staring down both ways of the street. Nobody there.

"Cinderheart!"

**Eh. Some sort of a cliffy, right? Haven't had one of those in a while XD**

**STORY OF THE DAY: Read ThisNameWillSelfDestruct 's Warriors High story!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Millie's mate's other mate's father's mate?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minions, or Warriors, because if I did, Hazeltail would be with Foxleap and Foxleap and Hollyleaf would be alive and FLAMETAIL WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND-**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	76. Chapter 76: Crowfeather's News

**Warriors High!**

**Hello, everyone! My plot thickens… MWAHAHA. Where is little Cindy? Eh, who knows? I'm onto another plot, and hopefully this one will keep you on your toes :D**

**Thanks SO much for so many reviews! I love you all, honestly!**

"I bet she just felt bad and went home early," Hollyleaf encouraged. "She did eat a lot of popcorn."

"Yeah," Lionblaze protested, "But she would've told me!"

Fallen Leaves sighed. "Let's get back first. It's not going to do any good squabbling like jabber jays out here." Hollyleaf nodded and the trio began their march back to their rooms from the movies. Lionblaze sulked behind the couple all the way back to his room, but he first followed Hollyleaf back to her room. Cinderheart was nowhere to be seen.

Our golden-haired hero didn't get any sleep that night. Where was his princess? His silver-haired, blue eyes beauty? Where was she? She would never just disappear on him, he was sure.

The only reason he got some sleep is because Jayfeather got sick of his moaning for his girlfriend and hit him in the side of the head with a desk lamp. For someone who's blind, he had pretty good aim.

Hollyleaf was in the office three seconds after it opened at 6:30 am. She rushed in, her messy black hair pulled back in an elastic, bags under her eyes from no sleep, and red puffiness around her cheeks from crying. Her forest green sweater hung off one shoulder, revealing a black tank top strap among sweatpants and worn-down sandals. Slamming her fist on the desk and startling Windstar, she spoke. "Where's Cinderheart?"

"Goodness, how would I know where Cinderheart is?" The secretary asked in confusion.

Hollyleaf drew back. "Sorry. That was very forward of me. What I meant to say is, my roommate went missing last night when we went out and she is not back in her room. Do you have any idea where she would be?"

Windstar nodded along to the story. "Yes, our security cameras picked up you four leaving last night. But Cinderheart did not return, as you stated." (Hollyleaf muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, 'stalkers') "So she must not be within the school."

"Okay," Hollyleaf whispered, letting out a shaky breath. "She shouldn't just… leave without saying anything. Was she kidnapped?"

Windstar raised her eyebrows. "You are jumping to conclusions-"

"Well, what do you think?" Hollyleaf retorted, her patience worn thin. "It's against the rules to leave unannounced, and that's what she did. So unless you're suggesting she'd break the rules so simply, I urge you to put this down as a kidnapping, and-"

The conversation was interrupted when someone burst into the office. It was a look-alike to Hollyleaf, a boy with jet-black hair and cold eyes. But at the moment his eyes were frantic, the expression of his face showed clear panic, and he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Crowfeather," Windstar murmured, echoing Hollyleaf's thoughts. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," The raven-haired boy grumbled, "My roommate said yesterday he was going out, and I fell asleep before he got home, and he's not there, and nobody in the hall has mentioned seeing him."

Hollyleaf jaw dropped, and she sent Windstar a 'I-told-you-so' glare. Windstar's brow furrowed. "What are you saying?"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "I'm saying Breezepelt's been kidnapped."

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Three.

There had been three reports of missing people- Willowshine had come tearing down the hall, screaming that Icewing was gone. Thunderstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, and Riverstar decided to keep things quiet for the moment, in case it was somebody's idea of a prank. But you couldn't hide the news of missing people for long, and soon everyone in school was terrified.

Everyone was to go down the halls in twos or threes- nobody wanted to risk being 'kidnapped' and everyone hung out with their own clan- er, group. Lionblaze called everyone to his room and soon enough most of his friends were there- excluding, of course, Cinderheart.

"It's horrible!" Poppyfrost wailed, crying into Icecloud's shoulder. "It's like when she took that bat to the head!"

"Why her?" Honeyfern added.

All the girls seemed to be crying together. The boys were struggling to stay strong for their girlfriends. Lionblaze was considering locking himself in the bathroom and never coming out again. but then Ivypool burst in the door.

"Dovewing's gone!"

**KYAAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**You guys all love me, don't you? I love you too :3 AHAHAHA**

**Bad news. I'll be ending this story in about ten chapters. I'm super duper sorry. :(**

**Sorry.**

**KIDDING!**

**Aha! I'm in a playful mood, arent I?**

**STORY OF THE DAY: The Mighty Silverblaze's Camp Warriors book! She hasn't updated because she's been out :/**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Firestar's 'first love's' successor (who took over her position after?) apprentice's apprentice's sister's mate's sister's daughter?**

**You know you love me! Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	77. Chapter 77: Ivypool's Moment

**Warriors High!**

**AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 77! Who ever thought we'd get this far? Not me, that's for sure. Thanks for so many reviews! I read them, contrary to popular belief, and I enjoy ALL of them :D One person even wrote down their favourite lines from the previous chapter and it warmed my heart :D :D :D**

**Answer was…. TIGERSTAR! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Kidding.**

**The answer was Dawnpelt, you smart cookies. Nothing gets by you, does it?**

**And onto my next dramatic plot line! After this I'm out of ideas :O But I'll improvise! That's what I'm best at… Right?…**

"I mean… She's my sister, and I should be… _upset _that she's gone… So why am I not?" Ivypool gasped. She was curled up in the chair by Lionblaze's desk, sipping hot cocoa. Hollyleaf had ushered herself to the kitchen and only came out with cookies and hot chocolate. Honeyfern could've sworn she was making a full course meal just to distract herself from crying. "So why am I not?" Ivypool repeated, staring at her friends. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying… But not crying for Dovewing.

"I'm not crying for her," Ivypool whispered. "I was crying for Breezepelt." She answered the unspoken question in the room. "God dammit! He's turned me into such a sap! Why the (If Dovewing were here she would've snapped at her sister about language) am I crying?!"

"Because you love him," Poppyfrost stated simply. "Ta da."

Ivypool glared. "How would you know, miss I've-Been-Dumped-By-My-Sister's-Boyfriend-And-Am-Now-A-Lesbian?"

Poppyfrost flinched. Honeyfern turned on Ivypool. "Don't speak about my sister like that!"

"Leave Poppyfrost out of this!" Icecloud snapped.

Ivypool slammed her hot chocolate mug down on the counter of the night table, startling everyone. "Fine then." She stood up abruptly, knocking over the table and tossing hot chocolate over the hardwood floor. "Fine."

"Ivypool," Hollyleaf pleaded, trudging out of the kitchen for the first time in twenty minutes, "Please wait-"

"Dammit, NO!" Ivypool screeched, the tears flooding quickly again. Bumblestripe nearly fell over at her sudden outburst, relying on Rosepetal to keep him upright. "Can't you see? Open up you eyes! Everyone kidnapped has been related to me! ME! Dovewing for obvious reason! Breezepelt's my boyfriend!" She choked out her words, teardrops hitting the floor. "The only one who cares! Cinderheart was my mentor when I first came here! And Icewing was one of the _only ones who bothered to talk to me after I spied in the damn Dark sector! _She, and she alone, believed me first thing." Wiping her eyes, Ivypool pointed a trembling finger at the shocked faces of her 'friends'. "You guys… They'll come for you next…" She turned on her heel, marched out the door, and whipped it shut, the force knocking a portrait of Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze into Lionblaze's lap.

The silence seemed to last for decades. Even Foxleap, good ole Foxleap, had nothing to say.

"Gone," Lionblaze croaked finally. "They've been…"

Silence.

"She might be dead-"

"Don't even go there, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf whispered. She was supposed to be the strong one, the together one, the one who could support her siblings when they needed it. Jayfeather was refusing to cry.

"I'm going to get her." Foxleap stood up quickly and turned right out the door without further explanation. Hazeltail didn't even follow. They all lapsed in a deathly silence.

But for every second they wasted, someone could be dying.

**Terribly sorry I had to end there. Mwahaha. Signature Frost move. But to make it up to you, the next chapter can be tomorrow! Does that sound good?**

**No quizzie. Tomorrow your torturement will increase. Ciao.**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	78. Chapter 78: Ivypool's Decision

**Warriors High!**

**I know the last one was super duper short, so here's another short one! :D XD**

**Aha. Hope you enjoyed the heartfelt moment. Well here's some more! Maybe I'll leave you in tears… :'( **

**Doubt it. Man, I'm turning into a sap too! Damn it Breezepelt!**

**Continuing…. **

Jayfeather's blood ran cold. He stood up quickly, and careful not to trip over anyone, he found his way to the door. "I've got to go."

"Why?" Lionblaze asked quickly. "You shouldn't-"

But Jayfeather didn't wait for a response. He ducked out the door way, and judging through memory, he took a right, following the mixed scent of sugar and shampoo- Foxleap.

Right, left, left, third door on the right. There. The door was open, and Jayfeather heard footsteps inside. Foxleap. He was at Ivypool and Dovewing's shared dormitory. "Foxleap!" Jayfeather roared. "Foxleap!"

Feeling his way into the room, he only heard the sound of Foxleap's breathing. "Foxleap?" He called cautiously. "Where's Ivypool?"

"…Gone," He croaked miserably. "She's gone."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!" Bustling into the room, he searched for any scent that could indicate she's simply hiding, but Jayfeather knew his energetic friend spoke the truth. Ivypool was gone. "…She must have left some hint," Jayfeather whispered desperately. "Something!"

"Yeah," Foxleap said from his spot in the room. "There's a computer screen that's on right now."

Heartbeat quickening, Jayfeather found his way to Foxleap. "The computers we use in the school never stay open without someone there for more than thirty seconds. She just left, and she's recently been on this. What is it?"

"I'm not sure," the ginger said. "It's like a map of sorts."

Jayfeather's face paled. "Go on."

"There's a red dot," he mused. "But the map… It says, 'Forest City' at the top. What does that mean?"

"Forest City's the name of our town!" Jayfeather hissed wildly. "Study your history, Foxleap!" Cursing himself not-so-inwardly for his blindness, Jayfeather fumbled for the computer mouse. "What is the web address?"

"It says, h-t-t-p, then a colon…"

"FOXLEAP," Jayfeather hissed, losing patience.

"Sorry! Sorry! It says, track-o-matic dot c-a."

Jayfeather's mouth broke into a grin. "Dammit, Ivypool. She's smart."

Even Foxleap finally understood. "Wait, you're saying…"

"Yep," Jayfeather concluded. "That's what the red dot is for."

"It's moving," Foxleap said suddenly, straightening. "Away from the box that is our prison- AKA school."

"Why she did that, I don't know. But she's brave." Jayfeather cursed himself again for being blind and tried to listen to Foxleap. "So, it's moving away from the school. Now where?"

"Down the street," Foxleap hissed. "It's stopped at an abandoned warehouse."

"Perfect." Jayfeather said, straightening up. "We need to tell the others. Then leave."

"What about the principals?" Foxleap asked.

"We don't have time! They're in the other side of the school. As soon as we leave the school, we call them for back up."

"Right. I'll call." With a few beeps of his phone, Foxleap dialled Lionblaze's number.

Lionblaze picked up. "Foxleap. Did you find her?"

"She gave herself up," Foxleap croaked quickly. "But she took a tracker with her, and it's leading to the abandoned warehouse next to the movie theatre."

"WHAT?!" Lionblaze roared.

"We've got to hurry!" The ginger pleaded. "Every second we waste means another chance for Ivypool to die, along with everyone else. Gather everyone at the front of the school. Let's go!"

**Sorry, Vriska. No smooches yet. Maybe soon :)**

**Anyways, I hope you are now elated and terrified and saddened at the same time. If you are, my mission is complete :D **

**STORY OF THE DAY: Read warriorwolf531 's Warriors High story! It's really good!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Firestar's sister's kit's mate's first daughter's mate's mother?**

**Everyone loves me and hates me at the same time :D**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	79. Chapter 79: Ivypool's Meeting

**Warriors High!**

**Hello all! Unfortunately, recently I suffered a slight concussion during a basketball game, and so I couldn't go onto any electronics of any kind for three days until I recovered. I don't recommend it- it was horribly boring. But I'm feeling slightly better and looking forward to writing again :) Thank you all :)**

**AND FOR THOSE WHO CARE: I was touched by the reviews on my Warriors Chat Room story, so I updated it. I hope you read that!**

**Ivypool's POV**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I hollered in frustration. I shook my short hair in frustration as I waited outside the school. She was late.

As soon as I had snapped, I raced to my room and found the tracker device Breezepelt had gotten me long ago for Christmas. I never would've thought I needed it, until now. I hooked the timer buzzer behind my ear, and it was almost hidden by the backing of my silver earring. I set up the website, knowing they could find me, and left. Why?

Because I had no choice.

I knew all of this was centred around me, and I know who caused it. I knew why as well, and I knew they would get my friends next if I stayed. So I left.

No doubt she has cameras all over the school. That's how she's been stalking me. And how she knew who to kidnap. But the clue that really gave her away was the hair- when Dovewing was kidnapped, I found orange, black, and grey hair over her bed.

So, I knew I had to give myself up, knowing the others would find me. Now I was waiting in front of the school for her. No doubt she knew I was here.

_Fine, _I thought. _I guess I'll have to come to you._

So I began marching down the sidewalk to her so called 'lair'.

And only when I was there was when I realized this was probably the stupidest thing I've done in a long time.

Shaking off the feeling of terror, I pounded on the warehouse door. I screamed her name.

"_Come out and face me…_

"Mapleshade."

The floor beneath me shook, and before I could jump away, it collapsed all together, leading me into a tunnel of sorts… like a slide. I tucked my head into my arms, protecting it from the bumps of the slide. Sticking my feet out in front of me, as the slide came to a stop, and landed in a crouch on my feet.

The room was dark. The floor was cement. I could barely see anything. I groped around for a light switch or anything. But then the lights buzzed on themselves.

And there was Mapleshade, standing by a light switch, a gun in her right hand, aimed at me.

Mapleshade was older than most. Maybe mid-fifties. She had shoulder-length grey hair with black and orange streaks. Her face was clear of wrinkles, but she had small narrowed eyes and a wickedness and hatred burning in them. Her lip was curled in a sneer. "How nice of you to… drop in."

I clenched my hands in fists. "You're going to die."

Her finger twitched on the trigger.

**TA DA! MWAHAHA it's done. I'm sorry. I'm cruel. I know. My concussion is messing with me. Blame it on the injury!**

**STORY OF THE DAY: All of Night Of Falling Feather's stories, because she is awesome :)**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Lionblaze's father's first love's brother's mother's mate's best friend's 'replacement' 's mate?**

**That one might be a bit tricky. Hope you had a better weekend than I did :)**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	80. Chapter 80: Operation STSOABG

**Warriors High!**

**AHA! Because I am Canadian, my Thanksgiving was this weekend, so long weekend for me! PROUD TO BE CANADIAN *breaks into song* Eh. Sorry.**

**Man, there were a lot of questions last chapter. So let me answer a few:**

_**How did Ivypool know it was Mapleshade?**_** Because Ivypool has seen her before.**

_**How did she activate the trapdoor?**_** Um, levers and buttons?**

_**How did Mapleshade get cameras all over the school? **_**You'll find out soon enough.**

_**Where did Mapleshade get the gun?**_** …She's a freaking evil genius. All freaking evil geniuses have guns.**

_**What was with the slide? **_**Because I wanted to have some fun in life, duh!**

**Five questions answered, the other couple thousand left unanswered. I probably created new questions by answering, but hey! Nobody's perfect. Besides, some questions are good questions (the ones I answered) and others I don't know why they bother asking. Thanks for the questions though!**

**The answer for the quiz question was Squirrelflight! I'm trying to be more complicated every time.**

**Onto the next chapter!**

"Mapleshade. Let them go."

Ivypool steeled her nerves and held her ground. Mapleshade had her gun trained on her. The elderly-ish woman cocked an eyebrow, not once moving her gaze from Ivypool. "Why should I do that?" she sneered, tilting her head slightly.

"Because your anger is directed at me!" Ivypool howled, struggling to control her temper. "Not at them! Me! I was the one who botched everything up!"

Mapleshade chuckled. "Ah, but that is the whole purpose behind this. To push you to your breaking point. I knew you would come here, dear," she hissed, the sarcasm oozing off her voice. "I can predict your every move.

"Do your friends know what you did?" she continued. "Do they know, you were in the Dark Forest?"

"Yes," Ivypool snapped bitterly, careful not to tell her that Dovewing was the one who told everyone.

"And do they know," she continued, "That you personally trained with me?"

Ivypool bit her lip. "…No. They don't." Honesty was essential if she didn't want to die. She had to stall for time. Ivypool focused on a spider climbing down the wall behind Mapleshade.

"Oh! So the truth comes out," Mapleshade cackled. "About time."

Desperately, Ivypool studied the room. It was as plain as plain could be. There were two black curtains, each covering the two sides of the walls. The other two walls (the one behind her, and the one behind the person holding a gun at her) were plain cement. There was no furniture. Only a series of buttons on the panel behind Mapleshade. Ivypool bit her lip.

"Good, good, good," Mapleshade whispered. She took one slow step forward. Ivypool took a step back. "Now, they know."

Mapleshade slowly drew her hand back, leaving the gun pointing at Ivypool, and flicked a switch. Slowly, the curtain on Ivypool's left swung open, revealing some horrible sights.

All three of them- Dovewing, Icewing, Cinderheart, and Breezepelt- were bound and gagged in chairs behind the curtain. Dovewing's face was pale, and her mascara has run. Her hair was messy and very un-Dovewing-like. Icewing looked as bad as Dovewing- frazzled. There was no blood, and no sign of injury- with the exception of a cut running down Dovewing's arm and a gash on Icewing's cheek. Cinderheart, Ivypool's mentor, was there as well- she had a black eye and was otherwise unharmed. But Breezepelt was the worse. One of his eyes was swelled shut. His glossy black hair was rumpled and matted. And his jeans were torn. Ivypool blinked and turned away from the four of them, guilt welling inside her.

"Now they know," Mapleshade hissed quietly. "They know you worked with me."

"Under what circumstances?" Ivypool shot back, trying to ignore the shocked looks from the four captives. "I was forced."

"You still learned," Mapleshade insisted, running a cold finger down the side of the gun.

"Yeah, but I took all that information to the authorities," Ivypool declared bravely. "You got sent to jail. You could never teach anyone again." She caught Breezepelt's eye. He gave nothing away, leaving Ivypool wondering if her heart was splitting in two, or that was just the crack of something else.

"I was already teaching someone else," her captor spat, clenching the gun. "And I met her again when I was in jail. At least she was faithful, until she had to go and die."

"You don't mean…" Ivypool trailed off. She heard Dovewing gasp.

"Yes," Mapleshade sneered. "I corrupted Heathertail."

It had been so long since that name was spoken that it made Cinderheart flinch. Heathertail had wanted to take out her rage on her, after all. Ivypool trembled. "You monstrous b-"

"Language, Ivypool."

Ivypool nearly cried in relief. Foxleap, her best friend, was standing in front of the other curtain. From the looks of it, he had just gotten here. Ivypool gasped. "You're here!"

Foxleap raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say, 'I meant to say brat' like you always do?"

The silver-haired girl would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Mapleshade-"

"This changes nothing!" The evil genius shrieked. "I'll kill you too!" She waved her gun at the ginger.

Foxleap jumped back. "Yikes! Jesus, lady!"

"Someone call for the Evil Person Extermination Service?"

And that was when Hollyleaf slid out of the tunnel-slide thingy. And Lionblaze swung open the curtain. And Icecloud peered up behind Cinderheart. And Hazeltail emerged behind Lionblaze. And Fallen Leaves tumbled out of the slide after his girlfriend. And Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Poppyfrost all came out from behind the now swung open curtain.

Ivypool felt like she would cry. "You guys…"

Mapleshade was flabbergasted. "What…"

Foxleap grinned. "Proceed with operation Stop The Son-Of-A-Billy-Goat!"

**Can you believe this story had been on for over a year? Happy 1 year anniversary! I hope that satisfies you guys :)**

**STORY OF THE DAY: Every single reviewer here has a story worth reading, so check EVERYONE'S stories out!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Favourite line from the chapter?**

**I can't believe this is chapter 80, either! I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	81. Chapter 81: Shots Fired

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support in my last chapter :) We seem to have two favourite lines:**

"**Proceed with operation Stop The Son-Of-A-Billy-Goat!"**

**And…**

"**Someone call for the Evil Person Extermination Service?"**

**I hope you enjoyed! I created another short story featuring Foxleap pulling prank calls. Be sure to read that for all the humour you can imagine! Please read it! Thank you!**

**Well, onto the chapter! I don't want a mob of angry reviewers after me! :D**

**Lionblaze's POV**

"FOR DONUTS!"

Oh no. Instead of Foxleap being a normal person and calling the police, he wanted to find Ivypool himself. That was okay- I wanted to find Cinderheart as well. But did Foxleap really have to come up with the ridiculous cry of, 'For donuts'? Really, Foxleap?

As soon as the chaos ensued, I dove towards Cinderheart and started unwrapping the ropes that kept her pinned to the chair. She nodded to me, relief filling her blue eyes. I looked up for a terrifying second.

Hollyleaf had released Dovewing and was fiddling with Icewing's ropes. Ivypool had seized the opportunity and lunged at Mapleshade, knocking the gun out of her grasp. Foxleap quickly snatched it up and held it up. Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Berrynose all quickly helped Ivypool hold Mapleshade down. Hazeltail was helping Breezepelt out of his bindings. I finally unleashed Cinderheart and she turned and planted a kiss on my mouth. I was surprised… but I didn't complain.

"I've got you," I whispered. "I've got you."

She nodded and stood up shakily. Her black eye made me want to vomit but I turned my head so I couldn't see it. She noticed and turned to face the battle.

Fallen Leaves was talking into a walkie-talkie. "Jayfeather? You can call the police now. We've got her." And then he proceeded to help hold down a thrashing Mapleshade.

"You will never get away with this!" Mapleshade hollered, squirming under the many grips- now including my own. "I will-"

To prove her point, she punched Poppyfrost away from her and slammed a palm on her button panel.

There was a bang, and the lights flickered out. It was dark now and nobody could see. Several girls screamed. There was a thunk. Another yell. Then it went quiet.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence. "What-"

There was the bang of a gun.

Someone dropped down beside me with a shriek.

I felt sticky blood fall over my fingers as I reached down.

I screamed.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm so mean XD XD XD**

**STORY OF THE DAY: Read… Xandertop's warriors high story!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Foxleap's sister's mother's brother's love's mate's father?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	82. Chapter 82: Stay

**Warriors High!**

**SUSPENSE SHOULD BE A SUBJECT YOU CAN STUDY! I WOULD ACE THAT CLASS! XD**

**Not going to say much, except… YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**?'s POV**

All I can remember was running.

The lights flicked off.

People screamed.

Mapleshade cackled.

And we ran.

We didn't know exactly where we were going. We only wanted to get out of the room with the psychotic woman with the gun.

Someone grabbed my wrist and tugged, pulling me along. "Come on!" I heard them yell. "She's got her gun!" I blinked, nodding along, although later I realized whoever was tugging me away would never know I nodded. It was too dark. I didn't even stop to take the time to think and comprehend the voice. Male? Female? No, I didn't know. I didn't care.

The hand let go of my wrist, and as silence fell, I found myself lost in the darkness. Where was I?

I groped around blindly. Where was I? I asked myself again. Where was everyone else?

My hand hit something cold. Cement. A wall. I ran my hand down the side and twisted so my back was against it. I tried to slow my rapid breathing, calming myself down. I tilted my chin up, a bead of sweat dripping down my forehead. I was terrified. We came in, planning to overwhelm her, but Jayfeather would've called the police by now, right? We just need to hold on a little longer-

Something cold pressed into my side, by my blue t-shirt. A barrel. Of a gun.

I heard Mapleshade hiss, "Die!" And I heard someone right next to me say, "What-" and then there was a bang, and it felt like my side had been ripped apart.

I screamed, frantically grabbing at the gun shot, hearing the shooter's footsteps run away. I sunk to the floor, still screaming. Pain! Oh, my side felt like someone had taken a bite out of it. A large bite.

I slid down onto my back.

"No! NO!"

Hmm… who was that?

"Lights! Get the lights! GET THE DAMN LIGHTS!"

Oh, that was her… I'm so glad she's safe…

"No! Don't die, hold on, please…"

That was my sibling. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the increasing pain. Fallen Leaves must've dropped his walkie talkie, because I hear static next to my ear. "What's going on?" I hear Jayfeather yell. "Who-"

"Mmm…" I murmur. I hear more shouting and screaming.

My fingers fall.

Into something sticky.

Blood.

Rich, red, scarlet.

Blood.

Crimson.

Hmm.

Violence.

When did I become so violent?

Blood, blood, blood.

Fading away.

Voices fading.

Swaying…

I hear myself chuckle slightly, and feel the blood spit out of my mouth as I do so. "Hey, guys? You guys are the best…"

Slipping away…

Someone's screaming.

Someone wants me to stay with them.

Hmm.

Someone wants me to stay.

But it's so peaceful.

I don't want to stay.

I want to go.

No stay.

Leave.

"Stay." A little angel flutters down in front of me. She begs. "Please, please, stay!"

"No." I say quietly.

"No, I have to go."

So I smile and fall backwards into nothingness.

I go.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**STORY OF THE DAY: Umm… i don't know…**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who do you think got shot?**

**I'm even more mean XD**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	83. Chapter 83: Icecloud's Panic

**Warriors High!**

**Can I let you guys in on a secret? I didn't really plan on anyone dying or being shot. It kinda just went with the flow, and so after, when I re-read it, I realized I needed to make someone get shot, and I didn't know who. So after reading your reviews, I finally picked someone to get shot. Read on and find out, my lovelies :)**

**Icecloud's POV**

There was a loud bang.

"Lights!" I screeched, and I slapped the wall stupidly until I found a panel. I slammed my fist against the light so hard there was a dent in the side, but nevertheless, the lights came on. Frustrated, I turned. Mapleshade was gone.

"Who got shot?" I called worriedly. "Who got shot?"

Nobody answered.

Everybody was huddled around someone, someone who I couldn't see from the angle. Fallen Leaves was shakily picking up his cell phone to call an ambulance. Hazeltail was sobbing, her cheeks burning. Cinderheart was leaning heavily on Lionblaze. Honeyfern was sobbing hard into Berrynose's shoulder, and Poppyfrost was shaking. Where was my brother?

Oh. Oh, god.

"HELP!" I screeched, fresh tears starting to well down my face. "NO!"

The person dying on the floor was my brother.

Foxleap.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I hissed, kneeling down next to him. "Where did you get shot? Help!"

Foxleap, my obnoxious, idiotic brother, grinned. "Just the shoulder. Could've been worse."

"COULD'VE BEEN WORSE?" Hazeltail, his girlfriend, shrieked. "You got shot! Oh my god…" She collapsed next to him. "Stay with me, Foxleap… Please…"

Hazeltail sobbed into his uninjured shoulder. "I can't lose you again." Her hands shaking, she kneeled down next to him.

Foxleap patted her head. "I'm going nowhere." He lay his head back on the ground. "Yeah, it hurts. But I'm lucky it wasn't two inches to my right."

"That's the first thing you've ever said that wasn't sarcastic," I whispered, and everyone sobbed in relief. He wasn't… going to die. Not yet. We had to get an ambulance soon, though. I tore my head away from my brother. "Fallen Leaves," I called, "Did you dial 911?"

He nodded. "They're on their way-"

"Mapleshade!"

Ivypool was pointing a threatening finger at the far doorway, where the orange and black haired lady had emerged. Mapleshade grinned evilly. "Someone is not leaving here alive."

She flicked off the lights again.

People screamed. I grabbed Poppyfrost's wrist, because she was the closest to me. Poppyfrost didn't move at first. "Come on!" I yelped, tugging hard. "She's got her gun!" Suddenly she moved, and together we surged through the darkness.

I lost my grip on her wrist and flattened myself against the wall. Breathing heavily, I prayed to StarClan that we would all survive this. I shut my eyes.

Someone beside me whispered, "Die!"

There was a bang.

"What-" I began, then Honeyfern screamed, "NO!" and Ivypool screeched, "Lights! Get the damn lights!" and then the lights flickered on, and the shooter had vanished again. Everyone blinked the darkness away.

"Guys…"

Poppyfrost swayed back and forth, her face pale. I looked down and screamed.

Her side was replaced with a bloody hole.

Screaming, my best friend collapsed to the ground. Honeyfern screeched loudly and pandemonium raged. "No!" I hollered, sobbing again.

Honeyfern's squeaky voice was heard. "Poppyfrost, don't die, hold on, please…"

Poppyfrost mumbled something and slumped down. Then she chuckled. "Hey, guys? You guys are the best…"

And then she's gone.

**Nothing required here. Except:**

**I fooled ya, didn't I?**


	84. Chapter 84: Icecloud's Rage

**Warriors High!**

**Hello everyone again! Sorry it took a while to update, I was at a karate tournament last weekend in Quebec (a french place in Canada) and I got silver! I am very proud of myself.**

**Onto a sadder note, two people have been shot. Sigh. Well, evil me! What else is new?**

"NO!" Icecloud dropped down by Poppyfrost as soon as the girl fell to the floor. The crimson patch at her side was rapidly expanding. Her breathing was quickly increasing. Icecloud grabbed her shoulders gently. "No, Poppyfrost! You can't die!"

Honeyfern began to sob. She knelt down next to her sister. "Why? Why, why, why?"

"Hmmm…" Poppyfrost mumbled. Foxleap, who was laying down on an old patched up blanket Lonblaze had found, was craning his neck to see the commotion. "What's going on?" He called desperately, trying to get up, but Hazeltail gently forced him down again, tears streaming down her face.

A faint police siren was heard in the back. There was a bang of a door and Jayfeather stumbled in. "Took me long enough to find the door." He sniffed. "Blood." Immediately he felt his way toward the fallen girl. "Who is it? Someone answer me!"

When nobody said anything, he whipped around. "I need a first aid kit. There's got to be one around here." He sighed in frustration. "Honestly people, freezing up isn't going to help anyone! I'm trying to SAVE SOMEONE'S LIFE! So hurry up!" He heard what he thought was his brother run off. "Hollyleaf? Help me. Please." He felt his sister kneel down beside him, her breathing ragged and choked with sobs. "Who is it?"

"P… P… Poppy…"

"Thank you." Jayfeather quickly kneeled down towards Poppyfrost and pressed two fingers at the side of her neck. "Oh god."

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Icecloud moaned. "Poppyfrost, you've got to stay." She gripped the fallen girl's hand tightly. "You're my best friend! I… We might have been more in time! But I thought you'd never leave! Poppyfrost! Please! STAY!"

Poppyfrost slowly blinked. "No… Go…"

"NO!" Icecloud hollered. "You're staying. Stay! We all love you! Berrynose, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, everyone else here, me! Poppyfrost, what will we do without you! Poppyfrost! Please! I love you! Please stay!"

Poppyfrost's eyes closed for the final time.

"POPPYFROST!" Icecloud shook her shoulders. "No! You're just asleep! You'll wake up soon!" She stood up and grinned maniacally to herself. "Yeah, this is all a dream, a nightmare, none of this is real! We'll wake up and get breakfast! I'll even cook this time, waffles! Waffles are your favourite!" She paced rapidly, refusing to look at the body. "We'll wake up. I'll even buy some orange juice, even though I hate it and it's your favourite! We can go to that cafe you like! Please, anything Poppyfrost, just PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"How am I going to break this to her?" Jayfeatehr mumbled quietly. Lionblaze rushed into the room with the first aid kit. Jayfeather snatched it. "She's gone."

"No!" The grief was there in Cinderheart's tone. She sobbed into Lionblaze's shoulder, who's own eyes were brimming with tears. Foxleap was even silent.

"F… Foxleap's shot…" Hollyleaf whispered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jayfeather hopped up and made his way to Foxleap. "Where?"

"Shoulder?" Foxleap croaked.

"The bullet went cleanly through," Jayfeather said in relief. "If the bullet was stuck we would've had a problem." He wiped his brow.

Suddenly the door burst open and several police officers with guns drawn marched into the room. "Hands up!"

Lionblaze rapidly explained the situation because he was the only one fit enough to. Everyone knew that could easily be them lying on the ground.

"Why would you idiots come here without alerting us?" The head officer demanded.

"Because she had security cameras in the school and could tell if we called police," Dovewing whispered. "And she would've killed us if she knew that they had called police. Used hostages."

"So we kept her busy and then called," Lionblaze added. "And besides, your forces aren't very reliable." He gestured to one officer, who was nibbling on a donut, and another, who was leaning against the wall, snoring.

The head winced. "I see your point. Come on, you're safe now. Let's go."

"But Poppyfrost… And Mapleshade!"

"Mapleshade was spotted leaping into a white truck and speeding off. We did not pursue."

Everyone was safe, but Poppyfrost lost her life. Was it really worth it?

**STORY OF THE DAY: Please read my VERY FIRST REVIEWER'S STORIES! She has stuck with me since day one and constantly reviewed! She is my motivation- Raveny's Beating Heart!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If you could kill off any character in the entire warriors series, who?**

**Love y'all. Even if you probably hate me. Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost **


	85. Chapter 85: Icecloud's Departure

**Warriors High!**

**MWAHAHAHA EVIL EVIL EVILLLLLLLLL**

**And Icecloud is slowly going insane.**

**What plot shall I think of next?**

**Hmm…**

There was a large commotion as Foxleap and Poppyfrost were wheeled off on stretchers to go to the hospital. Icecloud and Hazeltail were the only two that the police allowed to go with them. Everyone else was regrettably forced back to their rooms. Honeyfern stayed the night with Berrynose, unwilling to leave the room. Cinderheart sobbed alongside Hollyleaf in their room. Lionblaze quietly went to sleep in his room, Jayfeather silent as well. Nightmares greeted all who tried to sleep.

The police were idiots.

The police were supposed to escort them to their school, but two decided to take a pit stop at a donut store and a third collapsed in sleep halfway there. The gang tiredly escorted themselves back.

The funeral took place the next day. Honeyfern attended but had to leave part way through, because she was sobbing too much. Cinderheart made a quick speech for her.

"She had her whole life stretching out in front of her," she had said, "and that was all destroyed with one twitch of a finger. Life is precious; hold onto it while you can." She had glanced briefly at Hollyleaf before sniffling and sitting down.

And of course, Ivypool thought this was all her fault.

She shut herself up in her room and Dovewing couldn't even get inside. Breezepelt constantly came to the door begged her to come out, but she shelled herself up and refused. Dovewing came by, and when she shut her own sister out, Dovewing called her a dramatic baby, which probably didn't help the case.

Meanwhile, Icecloud sobbed her eyes out in the room she shared with Hazeltail. Her room mate was gone; off to see Foxleap again, she guessed, and so she locked the door, curled up on her bed, and sobbed. "I'd do anything to have Poppyfrost back," she murmured to her stuffed teddy bear. The bear was light brown and was wearing a red bow… made by Poppyfrost. Blinking back tears, Icecloud pushed the bear away and sighed. "I'd do anything…

"Anything."

The idea hit Icecloud like a tidal wave. Filled with a new motivation and desire, the white-haired girl grabbed a backpack and ran to her dresser. She grabbed a second bag and began filling that with necessities too. She combed her hair back, packed extra elastics, her stuffed bear, a picture of her and Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost's favourite sweater, and sandals, and she was good. She would have to make a trip to the bank on her way out.

Grabbing her keys, Icecloud took one last look at her room. It might be the last time she would see it in a while. With a deep breath, Icecloud slammed her door and locked it.

"Where are you going?"

Hazeltail was back.

Icecloud didn't respond at first, and kept her eyes trained on the floor. Hazeltail narrowed her eyes. "Icecloud, where are you going? You've packed bags."

Icecloud steeled her nerves and glared at her room mate. "I'm going to find the creators."

"You're not serious," Hazeltail gasped. "You don't know where they are! They said they wanted nothing to do with us anymore!"

"Still," Icecloud said, "I have to try. Poppyfrost depends on me."

"_That's _why you're going?" Hazeltail shook her head. "Icecloud, they wanted nothing to do with us, and they said they weren't going to bring anyone else back. They could be half way across the planet-"

"I don't care!" Icecloud cried. "This is my redemption. I'm going, and I'm going now."

Hazeltail bit her lip. "Do you have your phone?"

Peculiar question. "Yeah. I didn't want it, but I know I need it."

"Call us sometime, okay?"

"So you're letting me go?"

"I can't stop you."

Icecloud heaved a breath. "You've been an amazing and understanding friend, Hazeltail. Tell my brother where I've gone, but nobody else."

Hazeltail sighed. "I don't see why, but I'll do it."

"Thank you." Icecloud squeezed Hazeltail into a hug. "I'll… I will be back someday."

Hazeltail watched her friend race off down the hall way. "I guess I just have to believe that."

**Yay! **

**Okee dokee, first things first. I'm publishing a new story for Fairy Tail! I seem to love writing high school stories, so I'm doing one for Fairy Tail characters in high school. Updates once a week. Read if you want :D**

**STORY OF THE DAY: The Mighty Silverblaze is back, with her Camp Warriors story!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Icecloud's brother's brother's mother's brother's crush's mentor's first son's mate's kit's second mate (the only one of their kits that has an absolute mate) ?**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	86. Chapter 86: Recovery

**Warriors High!**

**ON WE GO! Quick shout out to the guest Fernbreeze, who reviewed on like, every chapter! :)**

**And yes, to answer some questions, I may create a separate story about Icecloud's Journey. I'm not following that here. I'm still continuing with my high school. I hope that clears stuff up :D**

**So on we go! Enjoy~**

Foxleap was let out of the hospital a week later from the incident.

The school was slightly more dreary than before.

Why was life so difficult?

Honeyfern moved in with Cinderheart and Hollyleaf, just like how her sister, Cinderheart, had moved in with them when Hollyleaf had died. It was very upsetting, of course, but school had to go on, so classes started up again a week after the incident. Honeyfern was excused from one of her classes because the desk beside her was empty- where Poppyfrost had sat. Berrynose was constantly rushing out of class to find his girlfriend and comfort her. His teachers had learned to let him go as soon as he needed it.

Cinderheart seemed to be holding herself together better than many. Sure, she cried herself to sleep, but she made it through her classes. She'd had to deal with the death of Hollyleaf; so this grief came to her in a wave she had experienced before. The teachers were lenient and understanding; when Hazeltail had to excuse herself for a moment they let her without question.

But where was Icecloud?

Nobody knew where she went. Many assumed the worst- she was dead. Some though suicide. Only Hazeltail and Foxleap knew- as soon as Foxleap was allowed to leave the hospital, Hazeltail broke the news to him. Slightly distraught, but knowing she had to do it, Foxleap slept in slight peace. Slight.

Honeyfern and many others woke up with nightmares for several days. Honeyfern woke up screaming many times and woke up her roommates- Hollyleaf was more than glad to wake up from her own night mares.

And for a while, Honeyfern was sure she'd never get over the death of her sister.

And for a while, she didn't.

April and May came and went. Nothing extraordinary. Foxleap, with his arm in a sling, was told to- gasp- CUT BACK ON THE PRANKS. However, we all know this is impossible for dear Foxleap, so occasionally Dustpelt found a carton of rotten eggs spilled in his newspaper. Unfortunately for him, he was not allowed to harm or cause pain to Foxleap, letting the ginger trot off without a care.

So he got away with a lot.

Dustpelt was becoming very frustrated that he couldn't get the ginger in trouble.

But aside from the death of Poppyfrost, the school seemed to be coping better. Maybe it had something to do with the death of Hollyleaf. Who knew?

"You know what?" Cinderheart said at the end of May, two months after the tragic death of her sister. "We're graduating in a month."

"Oh my god!" Hollyleaf squealed. "You are so right!"

Honeyfern sprawled out on her bed. "We should join prom committee!" She exclaimed.

The three girls nodded. "That'll be the best," Cinderheart said dreamily. She sighed blissfully and hugged a pillow.

"We should so do a blue and silver theme!" Honeyfern squeaked suddenly. She sat up bolt upright. "I'll go sign us up!" And without waiting for her friend's words, she left. Shrugging, Cinderheart ran a comb through her hair.

"There are worse clubs to be in," she said quietly.

**That was a filler. And late. I know, I know. Slacker me!**

**STORY OF THE DAY: meh i got no clue**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Foxleap's sister's brother's dad's daughter's mother's brother's sister's mate's son's sister's father?**

**JUST GO AROUND AND AROUND AND AROUUUUUUUND**

**Read another high school story of mine- A Fairy Tail story, Magnolia High! Even if you don't know Fairy Tail, it's easy enough to follow along to.**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost **


	87. Chapter 87: Rosepetal's Photos

**Warriors High!**

**And on we go, to prom! I hope I'm not killing you. I hope. Someone PMed me and said I deserve the nick name, "EVILEST WRITER" and I quite agree. Love y'all!**

**So chapter… 86? Or 87? There's so many done, it's hard to count. And I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to…**

**ALL OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU REVIEWERS, MY STORY HAD REACHED SECOND MOST REVIEWS IN THE WHOLE FANDOM!**

**Honestly you guys are the best! You brighten my day! If we get to it, 3000th reviewer can PM me for their chapter :) You know the drill!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY TINY EVIL HEART!**

"So," Honeyfern exclaimed dramatically, "I thought maybe a blue and silver theme."

Cinderheart nodded her head. "Sounds nice. Any other suggestions for the colour theme?"

The rest of the ten people on the prom committee stared at her blankly. But Nightcloud snapped up her hand. "How about pink and black?"

Cinderheart nodded again. "Okay, okay. Sounds good. As the head of the prom committee, with Honeyfern as the secretary, and Nightcloud as the treasurer, I say we do a vote." She turned to her assistant- the co-leader. "Sound good, Hollyleaf?"

"Yup." The ravenette scribbled furiously on a note pad.

"I won't vote, to be fair for the twelve of us," Cinderheart said quickly before Nightcloud could point anything out. "All in favour of pink and black?"

Nightcloud, Crowfeather (don't ask why he was on the prom committee), Icewing, and Willowshine raised their hands.

"Blue and silver?"

Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, Foxleap, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Rowanclaw, and Whitetail raised their hands. Nightcloud sighed dramatically.

"Alright, blue and silver it is. Any suggestions for decorations?"

The meeting went on like this for another fifteen minutes. Nightcloud blew up at Honeyfern, almost causing her to burst into tears, but Cinderheart ended the meeting before it could happen. The group dispersed quickly. Honeyfern wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe," Cinderheart suggested quietly, "we could have everyone's picture up around the dance room."

"Okay," Hollyleaf said. "We should ask everyone to submit photos, and we can leave an envelope underneath for everyone to leave messages for one another if they want to."

Honeyfern smiled. "Sounds good. But… Can we leave one for Heathertail? And… my sister?"

The room grew quiet. Cinderheart slowly nodded. "Of course."

"One month until the dance," Hollyleaf said dreamily. "I can't wait!" She spun around and sighed blissfully.

The girls giggled. At least _someone _was in the mood.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

"Oh my god, you should totally choose that one!"

"No way! I look so ridiculous!"

Believe it or not, Blossomfall was in her room with Rosepetal and Nightcloud. As soon as the announcement was heard about sending in photos, the three girls gathered to select their choices. Hey, it's a difficult choice! Why, dare I say, a picture could make you look… silly! Or make your butt look big!

Note the sarcasm.

Anyways, in the past month, the three had surprisingly bonded. Rosepetal and Blossomfall were evidently distraught at Poppyfrost's death, and were friends of hers, but they weren't extremely close. After the two friends got coffee together one day, Nightcloud sat down with them and they hit it off. Since that day, the three were tight, and the queen bee's of the school. People wanted to either kiss them, kill them, or be them.

"Okay," Rosepetal giggled, brushing her light hair off her shoulder, "how about that one?" She plucked a glossy photo of Nightcloud from the pile. Nightcloud had her long black hair down, her fair skin shining. She was making a duck face at the camera. The picture showed from her waist up, so the viewers saw the purple tank top she was wearing.

"Oh my god, totally!" Blossomfall squealed. "Nightcloud, you looked A-MAZE-ING."

Nightcloud laughed. "Maybe. I do look smoking' hot!" The girls laughed and Nightcloud set the photo aside.

"Ooo! Ooo! This one!" Blossomfall scrolled through her phone and picked out a picture of Rosepetal. It was a picture of the two girls, Blossomfall and Rosepetal, but Blossomfall was half cropped out of the picture. Rosepetal was staring up, but had her mouth cracked in an exaggerated smile, and a peace sign next to her face. Her arm was around Blossomfall's shoulder and her shoulder-length hair was down, with the exception of her bangs pulled back.

Rosepetal made a face. "I love it!" Nightcloud squealed.

Blossomfall nodded. "I'll get it printed out!"

"Fine," Rosepetal sighed. "Fine. Now we need one for Blossomfall!"

"I have just the picture!" The ravenette exclaimed. She whipped out her phone and swiped several times to pull up a picture of Blossomfall. She was leaning against a wall in a black background, her hair curled and fanning her face. She was looking down and it was evidently an artsy shot. Blossomfall blushed.

"You kept that picture?" She squawked.

Nightcloud nodded. "Of course!"

"Fine," Blossomfall sighed. "You guys may be mean but you're my favourites."

Rosepetal wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We know."

"Believe me, we know."

**Ta da.**

**STORY OF THE DAY: MY FAIRY TAIL high story!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: And we've got Firestar's daughter's daughter's father's first love's brother's father's second mate's son's crush's sister's father's mother's mate?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	88. Chapter 88: Prom Dress Shopping 1

**Warriors High!**

**Hey-o, guys! I just finished almost all of my Christmas shopping! I got something for my parents… but then it broke D: And I'm broke! Curse Walmart!**

**So how are you guys? Ready for another chapter? NO? Okay…**

**Kidding, kidding! Behold our next chapter!**

**(PS. Looking for suggestions… maybe writer's block on the way…)**

**Normal Point Of View (POV)**

"This dress?" Honeyfern asked wildly. She threw a gold short dress at Cinderheart. "Or this dress?" A hot pink mermaid gown flew at Cinderheart next. "Maybe this one?" She tossed a faded pink one at her sister next, who staggered to catch the last dress.

Welcome to the most stressful time of the year! Prom dress shopping!

Introducing the first shopping gang- Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart. They were currently in town- at a small store called _Le château. _The three girls were each looking forward to picking out a prom dress to dazzle their boyfriends.

Bring in group two! Nightcloud, Blossomfall, and Rosepetal. The three amigos were only looking for the best- which is why they were in an expensive store called _J'adore. _Since Blossomfall's aunt had recently retired and left her favourite niece a large sum of money- $100,000. She jazzed up her life with new clothes, make up, hair products, and fun times with her new best friends. The three were extremely excited to find a man to take to the dance and a fancy dress to take with it.

And enter group three- Dovewing and Ivypool. Well, Dovewing _dragged _Ivypool into store after store- but all Ivypool wanted to visit was _Hot Topic. _Dovewing was insistent on getting her sister a dress- no matter what.

We still have group four! Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt. The four once went on a school trip together (well, Leafpool didn't; she had business to attend to. And Squirrelflight snuck on the trip- shhhhh….) to a sunset beach by a waterfall. They were relatively close friends.

Hazeltail had gone alone- our lonely person number five. With her best friend gone, she decided to take a trip by herself.

And enter number six- a lonely yet cheerful Briarlight! With her sister now the Queen Bee, she felt a bit more neglected every day, but her positive attitude was still a ray of sunshine.

And group seven- Millie and Dawnpelt. The odd pair, but they wanted in to the Queen's inner circle- the key to popularity. The two agreed to find a way to squeeze into the group.

There are many other groups of girls that are shopping for graduation dresses. But these are the seven groups relative to the next few chapters.

**All right guys! News flash! This is where you come in!**

**There is an old school tradition- almost NOBODY is allowed to see your prom dress until the day. Of course, best friends were completely permitted. Groups of up to four were fine. However, no lady wanted to reveal her dress before the special night. So, naturally girls tried to avoid each other if they were seen shopping on the same day- or risk dress exposure. It ruins a fabulous entrance.**

**So these seven 'groups' are trying to shop… and avoid each other. Can they do it? Read along and find out…**

_**:*3*:**_

"For the last time, Dovewing, there is no possible way you can make me wear a dress to prom."

Dovewing sighed in exasperation. "So what will you wear, then?! You can't go naked."

Ivypool pretended to consider the thought as Dovewing sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to wear my skull shirt and black jeans, with combat boots." Dovewing's jaw hit the floor.

"NO! That will definitely not sweep Breezepelt off his feet!" Dovewing demanded. "Come hither!" She dragged Ivypool into a bright, sparkly store.

Ivypool shook her head. "No, no, no way!" She pulled back and led Dovewing to a video game store.

Dovewing stomped her foot and growled. "This is going to take a while."

_**:*5*:**_

Hazeltail sighed softly. "The silver one, or the green one?" She pulled up two dresses. Vowing to shop on her own, for she had no need for badgering girls, she stood in front of a mirror. Holding up the forest green dress, she blinked her eyes. Although her light brown hair was in a pony tail, the dress made her look good. It was a one-shoulder dress (she could NEVER wear strapless) and the forest green colour worked well with her skin. It was light, and reached her knees. The one-shoulder part had two flowers, each with a silver gem in the middle. The dress pinched around the waist.

The silver one was longer. It reached her ankles, she noticed, and fell a bit farther in the back. It had a halter top and a black belt, and was really sparkly. It was cute, she decided.

She held one up, then the other. They both were extremely pretty. If only she could ask Foxleap- but that would spoil the surprise.

Hazeltail got the sneaky feeling someone was watching her. She slowly turned and saw Dawnpelt and Millie. They were pretending to chat, but Millie had half an eye on her.

_Fine, _Hazeltail thought stubbornly. _They want to see what dress I'm getting? They shouldn't. _She decided to take her chances with acting.

Sighing extremely loudly, and making sure the pair was watching, she threw the dresses back on the rack and selected a hideous brown one that looked like a paper bag. She held it up to herself in the mirror, carefully watching the girls. She saw them cackle with glee, and Millie pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Hazeltail rolled her eyes and pretended to wander away through the store aisles.

As soon as they were gone, she turned back. _Take that, snakes, _she thought confidently. _Now the tough part- green or silver?!_

_**:*2*:**_

"Hon, it looks gorgeous on you," Nightcloud gushed, holding up the white long wedding-like dress.

Blossomfall made a face. "I want one that screams, _BEAUTY QUEEN, _not _BRIDE._"

"How about this then?" Rosepetal pulled out a light blue dress with puffy sleeves.

"Eew!" Blossomfall squealed. "That one screams _PRINCESS WANNABE_! And besides, I don't want straps. Strapless is the way to go."

Nightcloud considered that. "Well, how about this?!" A pale pink dress appeared next, strapless and ending at about almost the hips. Blossomfall sighed.

"Beauty queen, not **(insert curse word here)**," she sighed. Nightcloud sighed and Rosepetal giggled.

Then Blossomfall slapped her hands together and spread them apart. "That one is perfect."

She was of course gesturing to the one the model was wearing in the store window. It had no sleeves and was strapless, and had sparkly rhinestones decorating the top part. Reaching the ribcage it turned into light fabric- the same colour, but fluttery and beautiful.

The girls gaped. "It's perfect!" They squealed.

Blossomfall nodded. "I know. Let's find a store clerk." She turned away to find a clerk.

_**:*6*:**_

Briarlight suspiciously peered in through the store window. She quickly spotted her sister, in her pink frilly tank, white jeans, white sandals, and hoop earrings. Her hair was slung back in a high pony tail and she had three bracelets on one wrist. Nightcloud was in a red hoodie and designer blue jeans, which almost looked normal, but her hair was left down with a weird braid on one side, a lot of make up, and tall red boots. Almost normal. Rosepetal was in a light green Lululemon hoodie and black jeans with runners. She, of all people, looked normal.

Briarlight watched her sister lead a short chubby girl with braces and frizzy black hair towards the window model. Inhaling sharply, Briarlight wheeled backward in her chair and ducked behind a wall. She was really curious about Blossomfall's dress, but only curiosity.

She saw her sister motion towards the blue one and smiled softly. Of course she chose blue- her favourite colour then and now. Briarlight, having seen enough, turned around and wheeled up a ramp.

The girl knew where there was a perfect store for her.

_**:*2*:**_

"This one," Blossomfall demanded. "I want it."

The short girl nodded, smacking her bubble gum. "Mmhmm. Sure, I'll get it for you. We have some in the back room." The trio followed the store clerk into a door and to a rack of sapphire blue dresses. "What size?"

"Smallest one you've got," Blossomfall said quickly. She had lost weight and knew she could squeeze into the smallest dress.

The girl shrugged but clipped off the dress and Blossomfall rushed over to a change room. The two girls waited outside as Blossomfall stepped out.

She looked drop-dead gorgeous, even with her hoop earrings that didn't match and ponytail. The dress clung to her body to show she was slim but had hips, although it was a bit loose at the top Blossomfall knew it was fine.

The two girls gasped and Rosepetal pulled out her phone, reading through a list.

"Blossomfall's dress requirements: Strapless?"

"Check."

"Gems?"

"Check."

"Smallest size?"

"Check!"

"Train?"

Nightcoud turned around Blossomfall, seeing if the dress was longer in the back than the front. "Check!"

"This is it!" Blossomfall squealed. The girls shared a high-five:

One down, two to go.

**Longer wait, longer chapter. Easy math.**

**THREE THINGS TO ANSWER:**

**QUESTION ONE: For Hazeltail, group 5, green or silver?**

**QUESTION TWO: What two groups do you want to run into each other?**

**QUESTION THREE: What one group do you want to see in next chapter?**

**Group 1: Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart**

**Group 2: Nightcloud, Rosepetal, Blossomfall**

**Group 3: Ivypool, Dovewing**

**Group 4: Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Tawnypelt, Feathertail**

**Group 5: Hazeltail**

**Group 6: Briarlight**

**Group 7: Dawnpelt, Millie**

**Answer one question, two questions, or three questions, up to you. I want you to choose some of their dresses! Au revoir pour maintenant! (Bye for now!)**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	89. Chapter 89: Prom Dress Shopping 2

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, so I got a lot of mixed messages about the green/silver dilemma, so there's a poll on my profile for it. Vote please! I love you all!**

**Huge shout out and THANK YOU to Starpool202! They gave me SO many dress ideas and I am going to use some of them. I will use a lot of them, but I've already got ideas for some :) Thanks so so so SUPER much!**

**As a heat of the moment thing, Christmas Day I'll (probably) post a small Warriors one-shot involving the characters from my high school in a Christmas scene. I hope you'll read that :)**

**AND WHILE WE'RE on the subject, everybody have a happy holidays! Merry Christmas to everyone, Happy Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, and many other holidays.**

**(I just saw Star Wars: The Force Awakens. I won't spoil it but it was SO GOOD)**

_**:*7*:**_

"Oh my god," Millie guffawed, "Did you see that dress Hazeltail picked out?"

Dawnpelt snickered. "And we got pictures!"

"Darn right we do," Millie cheered, and the two girls high-fived. "We are SO getting into those popular girls' good graces."

Nodding, Dawnpelt brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Now we need a dress, and we need to find Blossomfall, Rosepetal, and Nightcloud."

Millie sighed. "Yep. I was thinking I could get a black dress or something." She batted her eyelashes. "I think the theme this year is blue and silver, so it would match well."

"It totally would," Dawnpelt encouraged. "I'm thinking pink!" She clapped her hands together. "Let's go!" The two marched off, arm in arm.

_**:*3*:**_

"This one."

"No."

"This one."

"…No way."

"This one."

"Never in a million years."

"THIS one!"

"Nope."

"God," Dovewing hollered, throwing down the neon orange dress. "You're so aggravating!"

"Dovewing," Ivypool deadpanned, "You dragged me into_ Justice_. The store known for bright neon colours. You really think I, the gothic girl of Warriors High, will actually where something in here?"

"…No," Dovewing admitted. "But I will!"

Ivypool rolled her eyes and followed Dovewing through the racks of dresses. Dovewing's excited eyes drifted from dress to dress to dress. She settled on one.

"What do you think?" Dovewing yanked on a lime green strapless mini dress.

Her sister made a face. "SO does not work with your hair." She gestured to Dovewing's platinum blonde locks. "And is so not your colour, and you could never hold a strapless dress up, and the theme is blue and silver- it would match, but not match you. You've gotta have both."

Dovewing's jaw dropped. "Since when did you become such a fashion critic?"

"Ever since I wanted to get my dress off discussion," Ivypool grumbled. Thankfully, Dovewing payed her no heed, and continued searching.

"And for your information," Dovewing snapped, turning around, "I could SO hold up a strapless dress." Ivypool rolled her eyes.

The sisters scavenged a bit more until Dovewing squealed in delight. "I found one!"

Ivypool thought the brightness would blind her as she took a look. It was vibrant pink. The dress could've been a wedding dress- it was extremely long, exaggerated, puffed out, and screamed 'drama queen'. The back floated out, like a train, for a good foot or two. Dovewing stared up at it like it was the definition of heaven.

Rubbing her eyes, Ivypool sighed. "It should be illegal to carry things like these in stock."

_**:*1*:**_

"This is so me," Honeyfern squealed, holding up a pink dress.

Cinderheart shook her head. "Nope."

Sighing, she put the dress back. "Apparently," Hollyleaf remarked, "Pink is the colour of the year."

Honeyfern jerked her head up. "Really?"

Hollyleaf shrugged. "Yeah, for some reason, it's super popular. Six out of ten girls on a dress website picked hot pink as their colour."

Narrowing her eyes, Cinderheart stood up. "Since when does Hollyleaf read dress website articles?" Hollyleaf reddened.

"I don't want… well, I don't want to be a clone this year," she explained nervously. "No pink or blue for me. I'm going with something solid but pretty."

Honeyfern gave her a high-five. "Amen to that!"

"I don't know," Cinderheart murmured, her eyes wandering, "I think I see a pretty good dress."

Her two friends followed her gaze and saw the dress their friend was eyeing. The dress was pink, the very colour they had been discussing, but it was like a light pink rather than vibrant. It was a one-shoulder dress, and the one strap had a series of flowers that matched the dress colour, with small silver gemstones in the middle of the flowers. To top it off, there was a belt almost exactly like the strap- covered in flowers with silver gems.

"That's perfect," Honeyfern gaped. "Try it on!"

So she did.

The dress complimented her skin tone really well. "Lovely," the attendant murmured before slipping back to the counter.

"This is it," Cinderheart declared. "I'm getting this one." She slipped it off, slipped into her other clothes, and marched up to the front desk.

"Is that all?" The lady asked. Cinderheart nodded. Her total price flashed on the screen.

Cinderheart cranked open her wallet and gawked. "You want HOW MUCH?"

_**:*2 &amp; 7 &amp; 5*:**_

"All right," Blossomfall said, exiting the store, "I'm picking up the dress tomorrow, when not as many people are around." She flipped her pony tail. "Where to next, girls?"

Nightcloud gripped her wrist and tugged. "I know the best store. Come on!" She pulled on the girls' wrists and the three vanished inside a large store.

"_Purr-fect_," Rosepetal read. "Nice store name."

Nightcloud grinned at her best friend. "I know, right?" The three searched for a few moments before the raven-haired girl noticed something. "Hey, is that your sister?" The three then turned and saw Briarlight selecting a blue dress.

"I want this dress," Rosepetal said, but Blossomfall paid no attention. Millie and Dawnpelt were there. She say Millie insult her sister's dress choice, Briarlight roll away with her dress. The two girls cackled and joined the group of three.

"Did you see that?" Millie said. "I so got her good there." She leaned in. "We deserve to be in a popular group. We're just like you."

Blossomfall took a moment to think. Popularity, or her sister? Then she snapped. "We are NOTHING like you. Leave my sister alone." And then she turned and walked out of the store after her sister.

**DRAMAAAAAAAA**

**Anyways keep an eye out for the Christmas special.**

**I won't update in the next two weeks because I'm on vacation in Mexico! XD XD XD**

**And vote on my poll for the green/silver decision!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think of Blossomfall?**

**Happy Holidays to you all :)**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	90. Chapter 90: Prom Dress Shopping 3

**Warriors High!**

**...hi. *ducks as tomatoes and bottles and shoes are thrown* Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation for a while, and then when I tried to update, the WiFi failed me and the two thousand words I had written went out the window and I got so frustrated I didn't write for a few days. Plus writer's block is stabbing me repeatedly in the gut. **

**So... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And on we go.**

**Hazeltail's dress poll is still open, so vote on that. Voting is 17 - 12... for what dress, I won't say.**

_**:*3*:**_

"Seriously, Dovewing," Ivypool protested, "maybe you should-"

"This is the dress I am going to wear to prom," Dovewing stated, like she had rehearsed several times in the bathroom mirror. "And you can't stop me."

Ivypool threw her hands in the air. "Well, I-"

"Don't start!" Dovewing wailed, also throwing her hands up dramatically. "I know you think it's horrendous, it should be thrown through a shredder, and pulled apart bit by bit and tossed around the world so it's impossible to fix, but I like it! And there is NOTHING you can do about it!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

Her sister's jaw dropped. "Well, I was going to say it suited you, but now I'm going to be surprised you know the word horrendous."

Dovewing squealed, ignoring the obvious insult, and hugged her sister. "I'm going to try it on! Wait for me!" She vanished into a change room, leaving a distraught Ivypool confused and wishing she was anywhere else.

_**:*4***_

"Why don't we try here?" Feathertail gestured to a bright neon sign where racks of brightly coloured dresses were visible in the windows. Leafpool swallowed nervously- definitely not her type- but Squirrelflight beamed.

"_Justice. _Sure!"

Leafpool began to interrupt. "Well, I, uh-"

"Nope, come on, Leafy!" Tawnypelt grabbed her friend's wrist and started dragging her into the shop. "You may not like anything here, but I do!"

Feathertail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Tawnypelt began scavenging through the racks of bright neon dresses. Leafpool immediately stopped searching after she found a strapless mini neon green. Squirrelflight held up a bright headlight yellow dress before frowning and putting it back. Awkwardly, Leafpool shuffled away. Feathertail looked at a long orange dress before shaking her head and going over to find Tawnypelt, who was already throwing dresses at Squirrelflight to hold for her to try on.

"Guys," Leafpool said slowly, "Is that Ivypool?"

The three other girls peered out from where they were searching and glanced over at the change rooms. There indeed, was Ivypool, uncomfortably standing in front of a stall.

"It _is_ her!" Squirrelflight gasped. "I didn't think Ivypool would like this kind of store."

"But look at her," Tawnypelt remarked, "she's probably waiting for someone."

"I heard that she was shopping with her sister," Feathertail noted.

"So that explains it," Leafpool concluded.

Squirrelflight got an evil glint in her eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Horror dawned on the red head's sister. "Squirrelflight, don't you dare-"

But her sister had already taken off, ducking through rows and racks of dresses, all while staying out of sight of the uncomfortable gothic girl. "Squirrelflight!" Leafpool hissed, ducking after her sister.

Tawnypelt blinked rapidly and turned to her remaining friend. "...Do we know them?"

"Nope," Feathertail agreed. "Not a clue." The two took slow steps out the shop entrance.

**_:*6 &amp; 2*:_**

Briarlight wheeled over the the front desk and laid her light blue dress on the counter. "Just this, please." It was simple, sure, with think straps and a ruffle in the center, and when she put in on and sat down in her wheel chair it would barely brush the floor. Satisfied with her choice, Briarlight shifted in her seat, allowing the clerk to make the proper charges. She handed over a one hundred dollar bill (the dress was on sale for eighty instead of one fifty) and the clerk quickly handed back a twenty.

Without bothering to ask, the lady at the desk folded and put the dress in a black bag (thankfully, so nobody could see) and made a large show of hooking in into a strap on the back of Briarlight's chair. "Thank you," Briarlight repeated over and over, extremely thankful for the extra help. The clerk, who's name tag read _Brightflower, _bade her good day and gave her coupons before she left.

Slowly wheeling towards the exit, Briarlight began humming to herself. But as she was leaving, she caught a glimpse of her sister in between several racks. She wheeled closer to listen, but not intrude.

"...why you care so much," her sister was saying.

Briarlight recognized Nightcloud's signature raven black hair. "Hun, you just chose your sister- no offense, but probably one of the least most popular people in the school, over your best friends."

Inwardly fuming, Briarlight kept listening. "What?! Millie and Dawnpelt are hardly my best friends."

"I meant over us, Blossom."

She watched her sister roll her eyes. "Oh, come on. I didn't choose anyone OVER you guys. You guys are my best friends."

NIghtcloud snorted. "Your popularity kind of flew out of the window, girly."

"Excuse me?" Blossomfall squeaked. "She's my sister! My own sister! You expect me to put her aside, just to have some friends?"

"You want an honest answer?" Briarlight softened. Her sister was in a bad situation... because of her.

Blossomfall seemed to steel herself. "What does being popular even mean? I thought it meant having fun with friends, something to laugh about."

"Open up your eyes!" Nightcloud snapped. "It means being envied by every girl in the school! It means making being either want to kill you, kiss you, or be you. And sticking up for little nobodies isn't part of that curriculum."

Briarlight heard Rosepetal pipe up for the first time. "If that's what being popular means, I don't want any of it."

_Good for her, _Briarlight thought stubbornly. Nightcloud's jaw dropped. "Ex_cuse _me?!"

"What she said," Blossomfall interrupted. "If being popular means shutting out my sister, I want nothing of it." Rosepetal nodded firmly in agreement.

Briarlight couldn't stand watching anymore. She wheeled her way through the aisles and up the the trio, surprising them. "Blossomfall," she pleaded. "You don't have to stick up for me-"

"I do!" Her sister insisted. "I'm not going to stand by and let you be bullied, or be part of the reason you are."

"Fine," Nightcloud stepped, flicking a loose strand of hair. "You two are officially _losers. _I'm going to make your life a nightmare."

"Give it your best shot," Rosepetal growled. Looking slightly surprised, the Wind girl glared one last time and vanished.

Briarlight stared at her sister in awe. "Blossom, you really didn't have to do that for me."

"I kind of did," she replied. "We're sisters. We stick together."

Briarlight smiled a watery smile. Rosepetal beamed. "That was easier than I thought."

**Shortish, drama filled, yell at me all you want. Ya da ya da.**

**QUIZ QUESTION: Give me story ideas!**

**So, enjoy your lives. Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	91. Chapter 91: Prom Dress Shopping 4

**Warriors High!**

**I got a few pretty good ideas, so thanks for that. Vote on my poll if you want. We're going to make it to 100 chapters, I know it!**

**So let us continue. Having fun?**

**No?**

**That's what I thought.**

_**:*4*:**_

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool hissed, snatching at the edge of her sister's sweater. "_Squirrelflight!" _But the red head zipped through the rows so swiftly, you barely heard her footsteps on the ground. Slowly, Squirrelflight pulled out her phone.

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool growled a bit too loudly, "you are NOT going to take pictures of this for black mail." She pressed her hand across the phone camera.

The ginger sighed. "Why not? It's fun, and you never want me to have any fun nowadays."

"Not true!" Leafpool gaped. "Remember when I set you up for that amusement park date with Bramblestar?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't 'evil' fun, that was I-want-to-get-my-sister-away-from-me-for-a-few-hours-fun," Squirrelflight snarled, ripping her phone away from her sister..

Leafpool gasped. "Not true! What do you take me for?"

"A bratty know it all who hates fun," Squirrelflight taunted.

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool said firmly, "we. Never. Fight."

"Really?!" Squirrelfight shouted sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air. "Well, what is this now?! A polite squabble?!"

"My point is that we shouldn't fight over something so stupid!"

"If it's so stupid, just let me do my thing and take some black mail pictures!"

"No!"

"That's what I thought."

"Black mail isn't right! What would Bramblestar say if he saw you now?"

"He'd tell me to move in with him because I have a fun-hating sister."

Leafpool raked a hand through her hair. "Dear StarClan, you are so frustrating!"

"Well, miss-"

Both sisters paused at the sound of Dovewing's voice. "Ivypool! Are you ready to go?"

And they looked up in horror to see a smirking Ivypool leaning over them- phone in hand. "Yep. Just after I post this." The two girls gawked as Dovewing came up beside her sister, folded dress tucked in a neon green bag, paid for and ready to go. "Instagram~" Ivypool singsonged, and the two smart sisters quite literally skipped out of the store.

Leafpool watched them go. "...Ivypool only has like, 50 followers, right?"

"Actually," Squirrelflight whispered, "she's got a bit over 2000 on her fandom account."

What was that saying? Oh, right.

_The hunter becomes the hunted._

_**:*5*:**_

Hazeltail tucked her dark green dress deeper inside the white bag. The green was a good choice, she was sure. So her dress shopping was just about done...

And then she saw the shoe store.

Looking both ways, like she was crossing the street, she sneaked into the store and immediately snatched the first pair of shoes she laid eyes on- silver strappy two inch heels, sparkles and rhinestones dotting the straps. She sat down, removed one of her runners, and slipped on the heel. Prefect fit.

"I'll take these."

**_:*6 &amp; 2*:_**

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Briarlight mumbled, wheeling down the ramp, her sister and Rosepetal in tow.

Rosepetal shook her off. "Honestly, I've wanted to do that for a while." When Blossomfall looked up, startled, Rosepetal covered up. "I mean I didn't like bullying people. The company was fine."

Blossomfall sighed. "Nightcloud knows what my dress is, though."

"She doesn't have to," Briarlight said quietly.

The two girls cast sharp looks at the girl in the wheelchair. "Let's go," Briarlight said. "We need to find Nightcloud."

_**:*What are the boys up to?...*:**_

"Ha!" Foxleap called. "Beat your high score!"

"No way," Berrynose gasped dramatically. He snatched the remote from the ginger's hands. "Not for long."

Lionblaze popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "You guys are way too competitive."

"Says you!" Toadstep snorted.

"Says the one who snatched Blossomfall right out from under Thornclaw's nose," Berrynose called, never once removing his eyes from the screen. Berrynose's room was large and fit several, but most of the room was filled- with his ego.

Toadstep reddened. "I overhead him say he was thinking about breaking up with her. And I didn't want her to be upset!"

"So she just... leaped into your arms?" Foxleap asked sarcastically.

"No!" Toadstep protested. "She... uh..."

"She so did," Berrynose cackled.

Toadstep's face was as red as a tomato. "No!"

Lionblaze sighed. "So the girls are dress shopping right now." He looked towards the prankster. "I'm surprised you didn't follow them and prank them all."

Foxleap shrugged. "Hazeltail threatened to rip of my head and my fingers one by one if I saw her dress."

"Man, that girl's violent," Berrynose whistled. "She even has a control on Foxleap!"

Jayfeather chose that moment to stumble into the crowded room. "Hey, noisy people."

"Hey." Everyone replied, eyes glued to the TV screen.

Jayfeather sighed. He needed to snap them out of their trance. "Have you guys realized that exams are in a week?"

Long.

Awkward.

Pause.

Berrynose's character got shot three times in the heart as he threw his controller onto the couch. _"WHAT?!"_

_"OH MY GOD!" _Toadstep screeched. "I can't believe we all forgot!"

"Not all of us," Jayfeather grumbled.

Lionblaze twisted left and right. "My god. I've got to start studying. I-" A slow grin spread across his face. "Wait until Hollyleaf hears."

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather deadpanned. "Hollyleaf's already rewritten and colour coded all her notes- twice."

Another long pause.

"COLOUR CODED!" Foxleap shrieked. He grabbed Berrynose's shirt and shook him. "COLOUR! CODED!"

"I think Foxleap's broken."

**Whatcha think?**

**Not bad, if I do say so myself.**

**So thanks for all the ideas, I really appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying the story :)**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Fav line in the chapter?**

**So, yeah. Bye! Speaking of which, I really should be studying... instead of writing. My exam is...**

**Tomorrow.**

**TOMORROW OH MY GOD PANIC TIME AAAAAAAAAA**


	92. Chapter 92: Hollyleaf's Insanity

**Warriors High!**

**Just an FYI to a hater review, Hazeltail's dress is FOREST green with SILVER gems and accessories. Not the colour of puke. And the heels would match because of the buckle. No idea where you're getting these crazy ideas.**

**Everyone else, HI! How've you been? Let's continue on- this will be the last chapter before exams, because I don't want to spend too long on this. Exams are coming up. Graduation. Blah blah blah. I plan for the final grad chapter to be chapter 100.**

**But my plans never go according to plan, now do they?**

**So much for that.**

**My life is a train wreck.**

"ARGH!" Hollyleaf hollered, flipping her hands up in the air, spraying coloured cue cards around the room. "Why is this stuff so hard to memorize?!"

Cinderheart sighed, flipping to the next page of her textbook. "Hollyleaf, as your best friend and room mate, it is my job to tell you to shut up."

Hollyleaf glared at her friend and started gathering her cue cards. Prom dressing shopping had just finished the other day, as well as classes this morning. It was 4:58 at the moment and Hollyleaf was determined to memorize everything and anything. People were studying for their exams- one tomorrow morning and afternoon, and one in the morning and afternoon of the following days for two days. Two exams per day.

"Hollyleaf," Cinderheart said, "Remind me what classes you have to study for?"

"Advanced science chemistry," Hollyleaf recited, "Advanced English, advanced world history, and advanced mathematics."

Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Great StarClan, Hollyleaf, what did you have last semester?"

"Advanced geography," the ravenette snapped. "Advanced science biology, advanced french, and advanced civics and careers."

"And I repeat, great StarClan." Cinderheart shook her head. "Why do you take so much, Hollyleaf?"

"Because I want a good life!" Hollyleaf wailed, throwing her recently-collected cue cars. "I want a successful job, and I have high expectations!" She let out a high pitched wail and flopped down on her bed.

Cinderheart sighed, smiling. "You over react." She flipped another page in her textbook. "I've got advanced English with you and history, but fitness training, so I don't have an exam for that, and hospitality, which is the cooking stuff." Cinderheart shook her head. "I've only got two exams."

"Goody for you!" Hollyleaf shrieked. "I want to have as many options as possible-"

"Relax," Cinderheart soothed, scribbling down some notes. "The girls are coming over at 5:30 to study with us."

Hollyleaf sat up, tapping her chin. "That may be enough time for me to rewrite my chemistry notes. I'm not happy with what colour I used. Blue is more effective."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes at the strain her friend was putting on her own shoulders and shut her history textbook. She rolled over and pulled from the night table drawer her own stack of cue cards- barely comparing to the monster piles Hollyleaf had. "Hey, in the short story of Echo and-"

Hollyleaf flung out from her chair and grabbed her coat on the way to the door. "I'm out of cue cards. Be back in five." And then she was gone. Cinderheart sighed loudly and rolled onto her back and switched to another cue card.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

"Lionblaze, the formula that I just told you-"

"Is right, Jayfeather. Geez!"

"Someone's got their pants in a knot."

Lionblaze exhaled sharply. He was studying for advanced history and advanced biology, but he didn't have to study for fitness training or the other gym course he had. But he was a mess. He was rereading his notes over and over, trying to memorize ecology biomes, and Jayfeather was running his fingers over braille notes his teachers had printed out for him.

"Why do you have to know formulas again?" Lionblaze questioned, not lifting his eyes from his paper.

Jayfeather slammed his book shut and felt around for another. "Because if they want me to be a special teacher, I need to know how to mix stupid remedies and stuff." He sighed gruffly. "Apparently they may 'save a life'."

The two continued in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Lionblaze stood up sharply. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going out to get coffee." He turned to his blind brother. "Want anything?"

"Just some sanity and an answer sheet," Jayfeather replied calmly. Lionblaze blinked at his brother, deciding he wasn't serious, before walking out the door.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Foxleap," Berrynose said swiftly. "In English we worked on the 'Warriors' books, about... us. You know that, right?"

The ginger nodded enthusiastically. "I'll quiz you," Berrynose announced, flipping through papers lined with untidy scrawl and doodles. "First, timeline. Which arc did Tigerstar die by the paws of Scourge?"

"Fourth."

Berrynose raised her eyebrows, but continued. "Which arc did Bluestar die?"

"Fourth."

"Which arc did Leafpool give birth in?"

"Fourth."

"When was the secrets about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf's parents revealed?"

"Fourth."

Berrynose threw his hands in the air. _"When did Bramblestar become leader?!"_

"First."

Berrynose face-palmed. "Foxleap, you are screwed."

The ginger nodded happily. "Maybe!"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Meanwhile a pair of sisters was going through the same test.

"Bluestar's children?" Ivypool called.

"Umm..." Dovewing bit her lip. "Mistyfoot?"

"And?"

"...Oakheart?"

Ivypool face-palmed. "That was her mate!"

"Fine," Dovewing huffed. "Firestar's mate?"

"Sandstorm! Firestar's daughters?"

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight! Birchfall's mother?"

"Ferncloud. Three of the prophecy?"

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and fabulous moi. Dark forests spies?"

"In your words, 'fabulous moi' and Tigerheart."

The two girls giggled at each other. They may have this down pat, but they wished they could say the same for chemistry...

**And we're done XD**

**Nope! Just kidding! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

"Hey," Rosepetal said breathlessly. "We came over to study."

Cinderheart flipped her binder shut. "Great! Ignore Hollyleaf's cue cards."

Rosepetal and Blossomfall, the visitors, stared hard at the large stack of cards with huge eyes. It was impossible to ignore them. Cards of many, many colours poked out from everywhere. A stack of sky blue fell in a halo around the desk lamp and on the floor. Lime green covered the dresser top. The bed was a mix of plain white and a light grey. Purple were scatted on the doormat. Lighter purple, forest green, pink, red, orange, and yellow covered Hollyleaf's desk and the floor around it. The entire floor was a sea of colours with pencil notes neatly written out on top.

Rosepetal blinked. "..._How many does she have?!"_

"Someone's a tad obsessed," Blossomfall remarked.

Cinderheart sighed. "These are mine." She held up a neat stack of red and green cards. "She's bought 23 cases of the cards already and she's got the store on speed dial so they're ready for her with a new colour every time."

"How much is in a case?" Rosepetal quipped.

Cinderheart sweat-dropped. "...about 100 per case."

**Hollyleaf's a lot obsessed- am I right, or am I right?**

**QOTD: Blossomfall's sister's mother's son's crush's sister's mother's mother's mate's mentor's mate?**

**This was completely meant to be a short silly chapter.**

**Have a good night everyone!**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	93. Chapter 93: Exams!

**Warriors High!**

**Ta da! Day of exams! Enjoy~**

**I apologize for laziness, and unwillingness to write this chapter. I've been cranky and moody all week- for the last two, might I add. I apologize. Enjoy, please!  
**

Hollyleaf gritted her teeth as she ran through the Periodic Table of the Elements in her head. "Krypton..." she mumbled, scribbling the word down on the paper. "Argon. Neon."

Her pencil scribbled furiously across the page, adding extra detail where it really wasn't needed. Double checking her spelling and wording of answers, and flipped through the pages, rewriting the odd sentence that didn't sound right and erasing some things that really shouldn't have been there. After a fourth check, she was finally satisfied. She stood up sharply and gently placed the papers at Brackenfur's desk. "I'm finished."

"So is everyone else," Brackenfur said with a sigh. "The exam formally ends in about..." he checked his watch. "Thirty-one seconds. Hollyleaf, you stress too much."

Hollyleaf sighed in relief. "I knew I didn't have enough time to explain the three other theories." Shaking his head, Brackenfur sent her out the door and began putting out exams for the next class.

**WWWWW**

Cinderheart tapped the eraser side of her pencil to her head in thought, as if she hit it enough times an answer would spring to her head. Miraculously, an idea did, and she began writing at the speed of light.

Erasing the last word and rewriting it because she thought it was messy, Cinderheart dropped her pencil to the desk in satisfaction. "Finished."

"Great," Sunstar said quietly. "Now remain silent for the last nineteen minutes until everyone else is too." Blushing, the silver-haired girl sank lower in her seat, waiting for the exam to be finished.

**WWWWWW**

Foxleap leaped out of his desk and skipped across the room to Blackstar. "Blackstar, I have finished my exam."

Blackstar sighed in exasperation. "Foxleap, the exam started ten minutes ago." He flipped open the first page. "You've written, 'I cannot answer this question because it conflicts with my religious belief.' " He shook his head. "Foxleap, you know you can't answer questions like that!"

"That was only the one!" Foxleap protested.

Unbelieving, Blackstar turned to the second page. He nearly choked. There was a large drawing of a cartoon polar bear. It had large eyes and paws and was covering all the space where the answer was supposed to go. Blackstar read the words written underneath aloud.

By now, the loud teacher had the entire class' attention. Students craned their necks to catch the words. "Due to global warming," he read, "this polar bear has no place to go and is staying in the pages of my exam. Thank you for your kindness."

Several students had the nerve to chuckle. Blackstar crumpled up the paper and handed and new copy to Foxleap. "Do it again."

"MY POLAR BEAR!" Foxleap cried, taking the exam and bringing it back to his desk. He fake-cried to himself and trudged back to his seat.

**WWWWWWW**

"Miss," Dovewing called. "Can we play some music?"

Russetfur glared sternly at Dovewing. "Of course not."

The diva pouted. "Awe. I thought we could make this slightly enjoyable."

**WWWWWWWW**

In Blackstar's science classroom, the students watched in a mix of awe, amusement, and horror as Foxleap climbed on his desk and began shredding the paper into tiny bits with his bare hands.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he shrieked, throwing the confetti-sized pieces around the class. Blackstar's face was reddening at the sight of the rebellious teen. Foxleap calmly approached his teacher.

"Excuse me," he said, "can I have another copy of the exam?"

**WWWWWWWWW**

Ivypool drew a skull in the corner of her page, scratched out some math calculations, and literally tossed her exam to Heatherstar. "Can I go?"

"No," she replied. "I have to keep you here until time is up."

Ivypool sighed dramatically and slid across the floor back to her seat. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. _When would this torture be over?  
_

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Exam number two was under way.

It was going rather smoothly, Leopardstar thought. Which was surprising as Foxleap was in her class. "Thirty minutes left," she called quietly, silently grading the exam from the previous class.

Then she caught a glimpse of orange from the corner of her eye. "Phones away, Foxleap," she growled.

But the teen did not put the phone away. He pressed it to his ear, his face dead serious. "What?!" he roared, causing all the students to jump and look his way. "I'll be right there!" And in a surprising turn of events, Foxleap zipped off his hoodie and shed his jeans to reveal a complete Superman costume.

Before anyone could react, Foxleap-turned-Superman bolted for the door. He flung open the door, struck and dramatic hero pose, and ran away.

Leopardstar banged her head off her desk as the students roared with laughter.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Time skip to exam number three.

Frostfur swore her head was going to explode when Foxleap stood up, fifteen minutes into the exam, and began reading off his sheet. "Okay, class, let's take up our answers. Number one, A. Number two, D. Number three, C."

"Foxleap!" Frostfur sighed in exasperation. "Please." Shrugging, the ginger sat down.

His class mates giggled and continued. But no, that wasn't all. Another ten minutes later Foxleap was coughing, choking on something, tears falling from his eyes as he collapsed onto the cold floor. "Foxleap!" Frostfur cried, unsure whether this was a joke. As she started to help him up, he clambered up on his own.

Wiping his eyes, Foxleap sighed. "I'm so sorry. Question 27 moved me deeply." He clutched a hand over his heart. "It moved me so deeply!"

Frostfur sighed. _What in the name of StarClan have I done to deserve this?!_

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Final exam.

Pinestar was almost sure he was going to make it through the class without a disturbance from Foxleap. Forty minutes gone and teen had been diligently working, not once making a sound or paper airplane. But he spoke too soon.

There was a knock at the door. COnfused, as there was to be no visitors, Pinestar slowly opened the door, and there stood a tall man in a black and white suit. He looked like a butler. "Catering for a... Mr. Pinestar?"

Pinestar said nothing in his state of shock and Foxleap called, "Come in!"

Seven carts of food wheeled into the classroom, full of appetizers, a main course, and a cart of desserts. The students stared at each other with uncertainty glazing the classroom when surprisingly, Rosepetal stood up. Grabbing a breaded shrimp, she popped it in her mouth. "Oh my gosh. This is really good!"

And at those words the rest of the class poured over to munch down the food.

Glad that this wasn't overly horrible, Pinestar turned to the waiters. One handed him a looooooong sheet of white paper. "Your bill, sir."

Pinestar fainted and nobody really wanted to wake him up.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was so much fun to write XD**

**QOTD: Which one of Foxleap's 'Exam Interruptions' was your favourite?**

**Ciao!  
~Dutchess Frost**


	94. Chapter 94: Hollyleaf's Rant

**Warriors High!**

**Exam marks back. Next few chapters after will be prom- and plot twist, because I love those. Anywho.**

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hollyleaf's scream echoed loudly through the hallway, causing Cinderheart to plug her ears. "Holy-"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Hollyleaf panicked, waving two white envelopes in front of Cinderheart's face. "THE EXAM MARKS! _THE MARKS THAT DECIDE OUR FUTURE!"_

Cinderheart sighed. "Whoa, chill out." She took the one addressed to her. "Let's open them then!"

"I probably failed!" The ravenette screamed dramatically. "Oh, I can practically SEE that 87 I got in chemistry that will haunt me forever!"

Her room mate raised her eyebrows. "What mark were you at coming into the exam?"

"96," Hollyleaf said hurriedly, "but that's not the point!"

Cinderheart rolled her eyes and tore open her envelope. She exhaled loudly. "I finished with a 84 in English, and a 91 in hospitality, and.. overall a 88."

"If I did that bad, I would cry," Hollyleaf muttered, tugging on the ends of her hair. "Kidding! Kidding! Okay, read mine out for me."

Nodding, the silver-haired girl slowly ripped open her room mate's envelope, the black-haired girl quivering in anticipation and anxiety. Cinderheart ran some quick calculations through her head. "You got... 54 average."

Hollyleaf blinked at the serious girl. Then she howled.

"NOOOOOOO-"

"I was kidding!" Cinderheart said quickly. "You got a 98! Chill!"

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**WWWWWW**

"And the Oscar goes to..." Berrynose ripped the envelope in half, almost destroying all his grades. He cheered. "76, 69, 81, and 73! Yeah, me!"

Foxleap wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's see mine!"

His friend tossed him the other envelope, Frisbee style, and Foxleap snatched it out of the air and began to tear it open. After a full ten seconds of examination, a grinning ginger tossed the loose paper back to his room mate.

Berrynose raised his eyebrows. "50. 50. 50. And 100."

Foxleap shrugged. "I'm that good."

**WWWWWWWWW**

"Yes!" Honeyfern squealed. "88, 87, 84, and 92!" She spun in a circle. "This is awesome!"

Hazeltail grinned, flashing her teeth. "Tell me about it. 95, 85, 86, 90."

The two girls squealed in glee and hugged each other.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

"I bet the teacher gave you a 64 in drama," Ivypool announced, producing the two manila-white envelopes.

Dovewing stuck her tongue out at her sister. "I bet 84." Eager to prove her sister wrong she pulled out the crisp sheet of paper. "Wow! 97!"

"Knew it," Ivypool said. Dovewing swatted at her.

"Also got a 73 in Warriors History, 67, and 75 overall," the diva proclaimed proudly. "How about you?"

Humming, Ivypool flashed her paper. "77, 98, 84, and 58."

"Ivypool!" Dovewing gasped. "What did you get 58 in?"

She shrugged. "Biology was boring. I spent the whole time blowing the dead animals up."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Jayfeather ran his fingers along the braille numbers printed on his sheet. "...96. 99. 99. And 100."

Lionblaze gaped. His brother smiled. "I'm kidding. 96, 93, 94, and 91."

"Not bad," Lionblaze complimented, letting loose a low whistle. "I got... 71, 78, 82, and 80. Not bad at all."

"You passed," Jayfeather remarked. "I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lionblaze challenged.

**Short, put all I could manage in one night.**

**Love y'all.**

**Ciao!  
~Dutchess Frost**


	95. Chapter 95: Blossomfall's Suspicions

**Warriors High!**

**Onto the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient. Love you guys, honestly.**

Prom was here.

Slightly panicking, Blossomfall got back to her apartment room after her hair appointment and stared herself down in the mirror. Her hair had the top parts pulled back and the rest in curls. It looked rather pretty, but the popular girl wanted to be sure that it matched the dress.

Glancing up at the clock, Blossomfall sighed at the fact the dance started in five hours, and the ceremony in three. Sighing, she flopped back on her couch and picked up her phone. The day of prom was the day all girls posted any photos they had of other girls' prom dresses.

Flipping through Instagram, Blossomfall scrolled through photos and was relieved to find the only girl's dress exposed was Hazeltail, and it wasn't even hers. The brunette was holding a brown ugly sac-like thing to her body. Later that day, Blossomfall has gotten a text from her that was sent to other girls that the dress Millie took a picture of was NOT HER OWN. Giggling, Blossomfall quickly left a comment.

**blossom_fall: Looks beautiful Hazeltail!**

Giggling again, Blossomfall felt a sudden wave of realization. She remembered Nightcloud.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Okay," Briarlight said thoughtfully, pulling up a ramp, rolling next to Blossomfall and Rosepetal, "Where's Nightcloud?"_

_"There," Rosepetal whispered, pointing to an expensive store. Nightcloud's back could be seen through the window, checking the material of a dress. "Why, are we trying to take a picture of her dress?"_

_Blossomfall knew that wasn't it. Her sister would never do that. And to her relief Briarlight shook her head. "No. She's going to find us."_

_"...Explain?" Blossomfall asked._

_Briarlight smiled. "Well, you said she knew what your dress was, right? Well, we are going to make sure she sees us LOUDLY DISCUSSING the changing of your dress. And we've got to make it look extremely convincing- she's smart."_

_Rosepetal nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good."_

_"She's got two lackeys with her," Blossomfall noted, pointing out Millie and Dawnpelt, who were chatting with their ex-friend._

_Briarlight shrugged. "It's okay. It'll make it more believable!" She pointed to Rosepetal. "We go in and make sure they're following us. When you notice they're watching, pull out your phone, and we'll start. Remember, don't look at them, make it believable."_

_"If you say so," Briarlight's sister said nervously. Briarlight confidently wheeled into the store, smiling at the clerk. "Wait, I don't know what to say!"_

_"Improv," Rosepetal whispered. Nervous, the girl followed her friend and sister into the store._

_Briarlight made a lot of commotion going through the aisles. At one point all three girls openly laughed together. Rosepetal caught a glimpse of a nearby mirror and saw Nightcloud gesturing to their trio. Smiling, she pulled out her phone._

_The acting begun._

_"So," Briarlight said loudly. "What were you saying about Nightcloud?"_

_Blossomfall swallowed nervously, making sure to keep her back to her ex-friend. "Well, uh, she's already seen my dress." It all came more naturally now. She held up the shopping bag in which her sapphire dress was located. "So I'll return this and get a new one."_

_Rosepetal clicked off her phone. "Sounds good!" She made her voice extra cheery._

_"Can you hold this?" Blossomfall set her bag with her dress in her sister's arms and trotted off, pretending to look for dresses. Staring in a mirror she saw her three new enemies hiding behind a rack of wedding gowns. Blossomfall giggled._

_"What about this one?" Rosepetal said loudly, bringing a dress into full view of her friends and the spies._

_Blossomfall nodded. "It looks great." It did, really. The dress was a faded strapless green dress with a fluffy skirt and a white sash across the middle. Looking over her shoulder, making sure her friends were still there, Blossomfall nodded to them. "Yeah. Let's pay for it?"  
_

_"Do you want to check the size?" Rosepetal asked in mock concern. Blossomfall shook her head, smiling, and they moved towards the register._

_Rosepetal realized at the last second the three spies were still tailing them, making sure they checked out the dress. Frowning, Rosepetal looked at the dress in her friend's hands. It WAS really nice. She would get it._

_"What do we do?" Blossomfall hissed.  
_

_Rosepetal smirked and checked the price tag. $149.99. She tugged a $100 bill and a $50 bill from her wallet and sneaked them over to her friend. Blossomfall's eyes widened but she understood._

_A minute later, Rosepetal's dress was paid for 'by Blossomfall' and the three girls behind them had all the false proof they needed._

_"You shouldn't have done that," Blossomfall said urgently. "We can return it-"_

_"No," Rosepetal insisted, "I want to wear it."_

_"For prom?"_

_"What else?"_

_There was a heartbeat of silence until Blossomfall flung her arms around her best friend. "Oh my god, you're awesome!"_

_Rosepetal giggled and hugged her friend back. Briarlight wheeled over, congratulating them on their acting. Blossomfall smiled to herself. _Prom would be good after all.

**_AAAAAAAND FLASHBACK EST FINI (FLASHBACK IS FINISHED)_**

Blossomfall smiled at the memory. After the fight, Nightcloud had unfollowed Blossomfall on Instagram so she had done the same. Curious to know if she posted the photo, Blossomfall scrolled through her recently liked. One picture caught her eye, of her with Rosepetal's dress. Clicking on it, the post was indeed from Nightcloud.

The caption read; **Someone's prom dress is out in the air! Whoopsies... :P**

She sighed. Nightcloud had taken the bait. It didn't matter anymore. But, as she was a curious person, she started looking through comments.

**briars_4: Wow, she's got a pretty dress! :D**

**bumble_stripe_: I think she'll look great!**

Blossomfall sighed warmly. Her siblings were always there for her. They seemed to completely ignore the fact that nobody should know and act like normal.

Her phone pinged and Blossomfall clicked on the notification. Hazeltail had responded to her comment.

**hazel0308: I know, right? I can totally rock the brown paper sack look.**

Blossomfall burst out laughing and almost dropped her phone. Smiling cheerily, she flipped to her follower's page to see what her friends were liking in order to see if anyone else had pictures up.

Rosepetal had liked a few photos, including the one of Blossomfall, and Toadstep liked a few of somebody's baseball pictures. When Toadstep heard about her spat with Nightcloud he unfollowed her, so hopefully he didn't see Nightcloud's post. Even if he did, she could explain.

Then a user name popped up that she had never seen before. **_shadytree._**

But the name vanished just as fast. Curious, Blossomfall searched up the name. She was following the person! It must have been back when she followed back everybody who followed her. Who was **shadytree**?

They had no photos. They were following about two dozen people, herself not included. Frowning, Blossomfall made to unfollow the person when a name caught her eye.

This user was following Tigerstar. And Hawkfrost. She recognized their user names. What was that picture the follower liked?

She scrolled to Tigerstar's account next. It was private. Sighing, Blossomfall felt unsure- maybe it was something stupid, like _**shadytree **_didn't mean to like something. So why did the user name and the situation make her feel unsafe?

She needed to do something. Maybe she was over reacting. But the post _**shadytree **_had liked was Tigerstar's.

Blossomfall switched apps and went to her phone. Who was the only person she knew that could hack?

"Yo."

"Foxleap," Blossomfall said hurriedly, "I need a favour."

**Kinda lame. Eh, Blossomfall's a tad over-dramatic and curious but hey. I need a plot twist. Ugh, why is this so hard?**

**QOTD: Hawkfrost's father's first mate's daughter's mate's daughter's dead brother?**

**Ciao!**

**Dutchess Frost~**


	96. Chapter 96: Nightcloud's Regret

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for over 3.4K REVIEWS! I LOVEE YOU GUYS!**

**I have been procrastinating... *whistles innocently***

"So," Foxleap drawled, making an entrance into Blossomfall's room. "Miss Popularity Princess needs my help?"

Blossomfall glared. "Yeah. Can you hack into someone's account, or is that too much to ask?"

The ginger's eyes lit up. "Hacking is my specialty, sweetheart." He whipped out his phone. "Instagram? Facebook? Yik Yak? Snapchat? Warriors Chat Room?"

Blossomfall blinked. "Instagram. User is shadytree, no spaces."

"Shady... tree. There. Okay, gimme a second."

The girl sighed, and just then her room mate got home. "I'm back!" said Rosepetal. "How's..." She saw the ginger furiously typing on his phone. "What's HE doing here?"

"Hacking into an account for me," Blossomfall replied.

"Is it Nightcloud's?"

"No, it's somebody I don't know."

"Why?"

"That's an extremely good question," Foxleap interrupted.

Blossomfall sighed. "Something's not right, I can feel it."

Rosepetal rolled her eyes. "You a psychic now?"

"No!" She sighed. "I just feel like something bad's going to happen tonight."

Her room mate sighed. "Don't worry so much, Blossomfall!" She twirled around and flopped down onto the pink bedspread. "It's PROM! The happiest moment of our lives so far! And you can't spend the whole time worrying!"

"Done!" Foxleap chirped, flashing his phone screen to Blossomfall.

Blossomfall snatched the phone. "Great. One second..." She flipped through the pictures and then direct messaging.

She clicked on the most recent group chat and the title was _PROM. _Frowning, she looked through the members- shadytree (who she now could confirm was Mapleshade), Tigerstar, who she thought was Hawkfrost, and another person who may have been Thistleclaw or Snowtuft. Intrigued, Blossomfall scanned through messages. Something about prom night...

And then the texts vanished.

"Hey!" Blossomfall scowled, shaking the phone. The group chat was gone. "Someone deleted the group chat!"

"Group chat?" Foxleap wondered.

"Yeah, they were talking about something tonight."

Rosepetal sighed. "Blossomfall, _everyone's _talking about tonight."

She sighed. "I know, but..."

"Well!" Foxleap chirped. "This seemed to be an almost total waste of time. Ciao!" He opened the door and dashed into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him. The two girls flinched as the door shut loudly.

"You worry too much," Rosepetal said. "Relax. Get ready for tonight!"

Blossomfall didn't say anything and vanished into the bathroom.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

"WAAAAAAAA!" Hollyleaf screeched. "DISASTERS!"

Cinderheart sighed. "Hollyleaf, calm-"

"AGH!" The raven-haired girl sprang up from the bed and started running around the room. Cinderheart face-palmed and Honeyfern giggled.

Hollyleaf pounded her head on the wall when Cinderheart came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know, Hollyleaf, you being _ten minutes late _for a hair appointment isn't going to kill you."

"Yes, it is!" Hollyleaf began panicking again. "They said they had a tight schedule, and if I didn't show up on time, they'd give my spot away! So they did! I swear they said the appointment was at 4:00! Not 3:45!"

Honeyfern smiled. "We can do your hair!"

"You guys?!" Hollyleaf chuckled. "No offence, but Cinderheart would burn off half my head trying to use a curling iron."

Cinderheart started to protest when Honeyfern intervened again. "Well, let me do it. I'm either going into being an actress or hair styling, anyways."

"Fine," Hollyleaf scowled, taking a deep breath. "Only because I have no other options."

The previously-insulted girl sighed and shook her head. As Honeyfern hummed calmly while Hollyleaf crossed her arms and grumbled, she scrolled through her phone and selected the picture of the hair style she wanted. Hollyleaf crossed her arms and huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

Sigh.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Something bad is going to happen tonight," Ivypool wondered aloud. "I just know it. I can feel it."

Dovewing sighed. "It's PROM! Nothing can go wrong, unless you don't get the awards you want, you trip going to get an award, your dress rips open, your boyfriend humiliates and dumps you in front of everyone, you make a mess of your hair and yourself, you spill punch all down your front, a girl slaps you, you look like an idiot dancing, those llamas Foxleap hid in the bathroom run you over, the food makes you throw up, I doubt anyone is still listening to me right now, but if you are, you're awesome! Anyways, you could sob and ruin your make up, you could-"

"DOVEWINGGGGG!" Ivypool screeched. "You're making me over think!"

Dovewing raised her hands in surrender. "I was providing examples!"

"Seriously, though." Ivypool stood in front of her full length mirror, silver hair short and bangs brushed to the side with a skull pin, a black dress that fell to her thighs and had a U-shaped neckline, and black combat boots. The dress had a several skulls decorating one of the straps and a white spider-web pattern down one side of the skirt. "Something's going to happen."

"Stop worrying!" Dovewing said. "It'll be fine."

Ivypool frowned and stepped into her room. Would it be fine? A sneaky suspicion told her otherwise. She pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand and stared at the contents. She pulled something out. "You're right. We'll be fine."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Hair!" Nightcloud cried. "Check. Make up! Check. Dress! Check! Shoes?"

"Not check!" Dawnpelt gasped, turning in a circle.

Nightcloud growled and slapped herself in the face. She had to admit, Blossomfall and Rosepetal had a bit more common sense than they did. Millie was fiddling with some pins in her hair. She had long diamond earring that got caught in her hair already once (god, that was a disaster!) and had a black two strap dress that crossed in the back and reached her knees. Dawnpelt had a foot length vibrant pink dress that faded from pink to orange to yellow when it reached the bottom.

But both girls looked stunning. Honestly, they did. What they lacked in common sense they made up for in beauty.

"Girls," Nightcloud announced, wrapping an arm around each of the girl's shoulders, "we are going to be _la plus belles _at prom tonight."

Millie nodded vigorously. "We'll be the most beautiful too!"

"Yeah!" Dawnpelt cheered excitedly.

Nightcloud sighed. "Ugh."

**QOTD: Fav POV?**

**Love you guys to the moon and back. Shoutout to AkaneLovesItachi for almost no reason (she reviewed a heck lot and we have a lot in common)**

**Ciao!  
~Dutchess Frost**


	97. Chapter 97: Cinderheart's Speech

**Warriors High!**

**I think the reviews have been slooooooooooooooooooooowing down... but that may be because the chapters are too. Big apologies. After prom is done, I think the story will be ending. I'm out of ideas. That, and I've lost interest in the fandom :/**

**Trying to update within the month!**

**But thanks so much for so much encouragement so far in this story. I never dreamed it would get this popular. Thanks to everyone who's stuck around :)**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

And so prom had begun.

Every girl looked absolutely gorgeous, and if the author took the time to explain each and every dress, the readers may become bored very quickly. So that was not the case. The author is leaving it to the reader's imagination, with the exception of a few.

The awards ceremony passed quickly- and without disturbance. People voted a few weeks prior to the prom night for certain categories, for example: most likely to succeed, most popular, cutest couple. People were surprised it passed without the usual problem.

"So," Thunderstar began, "We must acknowledge all the brats-" Riverstar shot him a look- "er, students who have made it this far. Greatly appreciated. Blah blah blah. Good stuff." He waved his hand in the general direction of Windstar. "Your certificate of graduation is here, come up when called."

And slowly, but surely, every kid got their envelope with diploma. Cinderheart had a bounce in her step going down the stairs- they finally made it! Who knew? And several students were processing the same thoughts. The school year had been... bumpy, for a word. Three dead. One resurrected. Another missing.

Life, huh?

"Now," Thunderstar droned, sounding like he would rather be anywhere else, "The student choice awards, from the following categories. The most likely to succeed, cutest couple, most popular, class clown, athletes of the year, best dressed, most... 'kick butt' in you youngling's words, valedictorian, student of the year. All these candidates for the awards for selected by the student body and voted for." He waved his hand in the general direction to a set of plaques, all covered with a large white cloth.

"First up, best dressed," he said. "Chosen were one female and one male."

Shadowstar chose that moment to intervene and hip-check Thunderstar away from the podium. "He was much too boring. Can we have... Drum roll, please!" The boys hooted and hollered and began pounding their feet on the ground. "Honeyfern from Thunder, and Kestrelflight from Wind!"

The Thunder cabin cheered their hardest as a blushing Honeyfern made her way to the front. Nightcloud looked offended. Blossomfall didn't care. Embarrassed, Kestrelflight stumbled up to the podium. With a few quick flashes of the camera, and a medal in hand, the duo was urged back to their seats.

Windstar went up next. "Everyone looks wonderful, by the way. But I do think Honeyfern was the perfect candidate for that award. Kestrelflight? Not so much. Anyways, class clown, which should be fairly straight forwards. However, the award is for two students, male and female."

The girls all exchanged pale looks. No girl was... well... really... MUCH of a prankster. Windstar noticed the stares and smiled. "It was for the funniest girl, anyways. Moving on! Let's hear it for... FOXLEAP!"

The gym erupted in applause as Foxleap skipped up the stage. Everyone held their breath, waiting for a prank. Nightcloud started to put her hands over her dress- hey, she didn't want to ruin it! but nothing happened. Foxleap made an exaggerated bow. WIndstar smiled nervously. "And... Hazeltail!"

In shouts of confusion and laughter, a discombobulated Hazeltail stuttered up to the stage, laughing nervously and stammering the whole time. The duo got medals, Foxleap kissed Hazeltail (they got a lot of cheers for that) and then went back to their seats.

"Dude," Lionblaze whispered, "I thought you were going to pull a prank."

Foxleap wiggled his eyebrows. "I have! Look at how tense everyone is!"

Indeed, everyone was staring nervously at the ginger. For effect, Foxleap cackled out loud, "ALMOST COMPLETE!" And everyone started murmuring amongst themselves in horror.

Riverstar went up next. "My great-ish honor to present the most 'kick butt' award to Ivypool and Crowfeather!"

Everyone hooted and hollered and Ivypool stomped her way up to the stage in her combat boots, not wanting to wear anything else on her feet. Once on the stage. Crowfeather, being the big play boy he is, bent down to kiss her hand. Big mistake. Ivypool stomped on his foot and slapped him. They both left the stage, with medals, a smug Ivypool, and a red mark on Crowfeather's cheek.

Thunderstar was about to step back up when Shadowstar shoved him down again. "Most likely to succeed! Hollyleaf and Jayfeather from Thunder!"

The roaring increased as the only slightly-sane Thunder students made their way up. The sibling duo was more than happy. Sharing a high-five, the two took their medals and sat again.

Windstar stood up. "They do deserve that one. All right. Most popular!"

Nightcloud already was beginning to stand up. Windstar stared at her quizzically. "Students voted for a popular guy and girl. Let's hear it for Lionblaze and Briarlight!"

"Me?!" Briarlight gasped, wheeling forwards and up a ramp. Blossomfall stood up in a standing ovation, clapping so hard her hands hurt, with a huge grin on her face. Bumblestripe joined her. And then everyone was standing. Lionblaze gave the disabled girl a huge hug when up on the stage. Embarrassed, Briarlight smiled happily and mumbled thank-yous over and over again.

Nightcloud, on the other hand, shrieked loudly and sat down with a plunk, huffing.

Riverstar stood at the microphone again. "Student of the year, goes to..." There was a loud sound of the guys banging their shoes on the ground. "A student who is both smart and kind, who has a large heart, and has suffered more than anyone but is willing to forgive. Hollyleaf!"

A roar of applause followed as the girl in the vibrant red dress walked on stage. Beaming, Hollyleaf shook hands with all the teachers before accepting her medal and going back to her seat.

Next up, was Shadowstar. "Athletes of the year! Two boys, two girls. Let's hear it for Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Tawnypelt, and Bumblestripe!"

Sure, the Thunder kids were getting the majority of the awards, but nobody should forget that most of the drama was centered around them. The four made their way to the stage, accepting their medals, and going back to their seats.

Windstar went up again. "Valedictorian was a student selected by the teachers to create a speech for the class. Please welcome, Cinderheart!"

Everyone cheered loudly again as the girl with the silvery hair made her way to the podium. Accepting her medal, she took out a set of cards and began to read. "Let's begin by saying that this was by far the most chaotic year this school has ever seen."

"Here here!" Foxleap called, and everyone chuckled.

Cinderheart smiled. "We've experienced heartbreak, laughing attacks, and stress. Reflecting time! How about the time we had the crazy supply teacher who tried to get us to take selfies with her in grade nine?"

Everyone giggled, some at the sound of the situation, some at the memories. Cinderheart continued. "I remember heading into homeroom class in grade ten and finding out the class pet, a hamster, had been moved to another school. We were all heartbroken over that." She cleared her throat. "Quick reminder that the correct way to exit a classroom is through the door, not the window."

Foxleap stood up and took a bow as everyone laughed. The ginger sat back down. She spoke again. "In grade eleven, the trip to the zoo took a bad turn, and for some reason Foxleap was found in the tallest tree in the giraffe exhibit." Huge hoots of laughter. "And how Berrynose 'accidentally' got stuck in a cage with the monkeys."

"Foxleap locked me in there!" The boy wailed.

"No proof!" The ginger reminded.

The teachers chuckled warmly. "How about famous prank day every year?" Cinderheart recited. "But the school wasn't always full of funny moments. One time, Dustpelt was going through surgery. We all missed him, including Foxleap, and sent him flowers and a card. Of course, one of the flowers sprayed Dustpelt with a face-full of water." Everyone giggled as Dustpelt sunk down in his seat.

"In recent years," Cinderheart said, "We have lost many. We lost three to unfortunate violence and a fourth to running away. Some may have only lost people they know by name. I lost a best friend, a rival, and a sister." She tipped her head up and glared everyone in the eye. "I'd like to take a moment to appreciate the good that Poppyfrost, Icecloud, Heathertail, and my friend who returned from death itself- Hollyleaf."

The largest cheer anyone's ever seen erupted through the gymnasium. People stood, and Hollyleaf blushed, staying firmly in her seat. As soon as the clapping and cheering died down, Cinderheart moved on. "Since this has to be quick, a few last words of wisdom, quotes taken from students and created by me."

When everyone looked puzzled she grinned. "I remembered a few things that my friends said. For starters, 'thank whoever made copy and paste.' My boyfriend, Lionblaze."

Everyone laughed loudly as the golden boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "By me! Don't throw your other shoe in a tree to get the first one down." She coughed loudly. _"Foxleap!"_

The ginger shrugged. "By Foxleap, 'never do prank unless it's worthwhile, you get a detention, and it involves some sort of food.'"

"'The world is beautiful, but the people in it are better.' Honeyfern.

"Berrynose. 'I always talk to myself. I need expert advice!'"

People were giggling as she continued. "Hollyleaf. 'Exams are not worth stressing about... Oh, never mind, they are."

It was such a Hollyleaf-like thing to say that everyone laughed loudly. "And finally," Cinderheart finished. "Yesterday was history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." She saw the awed looks. "From Kung-Fu Panda," she added, cracking everyone up.

"Thank you for you time." She smiled brightly, her dress swishing. "And we will never forget Heathertail, Poppyfrost, and-"

Cinderheart cut off with a sharp intake of breath. She was staring at something at the back of the room. Everyone looked in confusion and turned their heads. Hazeltail looked like she may cry. Foxleap, for the first or second time in his life, was shell-shocked. Standing at the back of the gym, panting slightly, was a girl with freshly cut white hair that hit her shoulders. Her hair was slightly messy. She was in an ice blue dress that faded to midnight blue at the bottom and lightly brushed the floor. When she looked up, the dress complimented her startlingly blue eyes.

_"Icecloud?!" _Cinderheart breathed.

She grinned. "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**TA DA**

**NO COMMENT ON THAT**

**QOTD: NOTICE I HAVE NOT DONE 'Best Couple' YET. Please vote for that! I've chosen **

**FoxleapXHazeltail**

**CinderheartXLionblaze**

**HoneyfernXBerrynose**

**IvypoolXBreezepelt**

**HollyleafXFallenLeaves**

**CHOOSE TWO! OOOOONNNNNLLLLLLYYYYYY TWO! And vote!**

**Ciao!**


	98. Chapter 98: Their Revenge?

**Warriors High!**

**Hello again! I'm sorry it has been a while. Busyness. Brain farts. Ya da ya da. Anyways, a huge thank-you to PerfectlyClearly- I think I cried reading your review, it was the sweetest thing ever. And to Burrfrost- thank you for the much-needed feedback. I save the unpredictable stuff for the finale :) And Fuzzy Purple Bats! Yes, we need to stick together! And the guest Emma, for a spam of reviews!**

**So the voting was intense!**

**Someone voted for FoxXBerry...**

**...**

**...have I done something wrong?**

_"ICECLOUD!"_

There was a surge towards the white-haired arrival. She smiled happily as Cinderheart hurdled off the stage and ran at her. Foxleap was the first one there, however- wrapping her in a huge hug and telling her she was an idiot. Everyone in their year crowded around her and welcomed her back safe and sound. "Back to your seats!" Thunderstar ordered. Nobody listened. "BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" he thundered **(haha I'm so punny)**. Nobody listened.

"We still need to announce the Best Couple!" Windstar chirped, even though she was equally happy to see the student back.

Hazeltail whispered in her ear. "Did you... find them?"

"Yes and no," Icecloud replied.

Slowly everyone was herded back to their seats. Shadowstar walked up to the podium. "Welcome back, Icecloud. It's good to know you returned safe and sound." Her tone was careful- Poppyfrost was not with her. So she was not mentioned. "Best Couple! Thank you to the 94 votes we had! The runner-up with 26 votes, is Cinderheart and Lionblaze!"

Everyone cheered as the couple walked up to the stage and received beautiful matching silver medals hung on blue ribbon. "But our top couple," Shadowstar continued, "with 31 votes, is Foxleap and Hazeltail!"

Everyone cheered even louder as Foxleap and Hazeltail walked up to the stage together. When they got up there, everyone was surprised to see they looked about the same height, even though Foxleap was normally shorter than his girlfriend.

The ginger took the microphone and looked at Hazeltail. "Thanks for wearing your flats."

Everyone stared at the girl's feet and noticed she had traded her silver heels for silver flats with sparkling bows. "Thanks for wearing your heels," Hazeltail joked back. Foxleap was wearing shoes with a heel. He pulled her in for a kiss, and everyone 'awww'ed.

Shadowstar threw her hands in the air. "That is the graduating class of Warriors Highschool!"

Among the clapping and cheering, Thunderstar took the microphone and said, "Huge thanks to multiple people. The sound crew, for setting up microphones, the people who helped decorate the gym for prom, and Foxleap, who avoided pranks during the ceremony."

"To the gym!" someone cheered. All the graduating students laughed and took off, Icecloud in the lead.

The gym looked absolutely fabulous. The theme was a black and blue 'Las Vegas', and there was a bar in the far corner (that only had soda, Thunderstar reminded them multiple times), a huge dance floor, tables and fancy chairs, and a huge wall of pictures, one for every students, with an envelope underneath, stuffed with little notes.

The dance was in full force. Only the four principals were supervising. Everyone was having an amazing time.

"You," Foxleap snapped at his sister, "need to TELL me before you leave on deadly quests."

Icecloud rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Honeyfern blinked in concern. Poppyfrost had been her sister, after all. "So... my sister..."

Icecloud shook her head. "I found the people, all right."

"The creators?" Cinderheart wondered.

Their friend nodded. "Yep. They refused, though. Just like I thought they would."

"Are you okay?" Hazeltail asked worriedly.

Icecloud smiled. "Yes. I let her go."

Everyone smiled, and the night went on without a hitch, which was odd. Normally, something bad happens. But nobody really cared, or noticed.

Meanwhile, someone was crouched outside the doors to the bathrooms, which were a hall way down from the gym. The figure had seen people come and go, but not who they were looking for. "He needs to go to the bathroom _sometime," _they grumbled, clenching fists.

"Foxleap."

Oh, someone wants revenge on Foxleap at the end of the year. Why am I not surprised?

"You know," Lionblaze said randomly, "we should get back at Foxleap for all the pranks he's pulled on us."

A couple heads turned to the ginger, who was dramatically ordering a drink that didn't exist. "That'd be a fun way to end off the year," Berrynose snickered.

_Plot time._

* * *

**I will make it to 100 chapters! I will! I will!**

**I've got it all planned!**

**QOTD: Any questions for the characters... or myself? Leave questions in the reviews- I'll try to answer all of them for the characters and me in chapter 100. Start submitting! It can be anything!**

**...T rated of course.**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	99. Chapter 99: Author's Plot Twist

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I am still accepting questions, for myself and the characters! I'm about to take exams this coming week so I'm trying to get this chapter up before hand. This means summer! AND MY BIRTHDAY! My next update, chapter 100, will be on July 1st- my birthday!~**

**...Anyone else find themselves somewhat obsessed with One Piece?**

**...**

**That's what I thought. Just me.**

**ANYWAYS! Onto the chapter! I hope I surprise some of you ;)**

**Chapter 99: Author's Plot Twist**

**Normal POV**

"Well, lovelies," Foxleap announced dramatically, "I am in need of the bathrooms."

Hazeltail sighed. "I knew you drank too much pop."

"How many?" Lionblaze wondered. "Seven?"

"More like ten," Cinderheart argued.

Jayfeather shook his head. "From the amount of walking from the bar to here, about twelve."

"You're all wrong," the ginger argued. They all waited patiently for an answer. He sighed. "I haven't hit twenty yet. Nineteen."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads as the ginger scooted out the gym doors. Honeyfern giggled and passed her glass to Berrynose, who teetered back to the 'bar' to grab more soda. Lionblaze sighed and sipped his root beer. "Anyone have a prank idea for Foxleap?"

Hazeltail shook her head as everyone looked her way. "Don't look at me. He sees right through me."

"I thought you were getting a prank," Cinderheart remarked, gesturing at Jayfeather. "Jayfeather," she added.

He shook his head. "I thought Hollyleaf was."

"I thought it was Lionblaze," Jayfeather's sister said with a shrug.

Lionblaze smirked. "Nope. Who did, then?"

Nobody answered. "Nobody's pulling a prank on Foxleap?" Hollyleaf wondered, letting her eyes trail to Blossomfall and Briarlight. "I thought for sure somebody would." Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Hmm," Ivypool mumbled, listening from afar. Something was wrong.

***WWWWWWWWWWWW***

Foxleap hummed a tune to himself as he strolled down the faintly-lit hallway. He took a left, then a second left, and sure enough, the bathrooms were right there. Something felt off, though. His sixth sense was tingling- maybe someone was trying to pay back with a prank today. His hand had tapped the doorknob for the men's bathroom when he heard more footsteps in the hallway. They stopped. About a few metres away from him.

He slowly, calmly, turned to the figure.

She stood tall, hand gun pointed menacingly towards him.

"Mapleshade," Foxleap mused. "What a lovely surprise."

She made a crooked grin.

***WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW***

"Oh, Tigerheart," Dovewing trilled happily, twirling around in her hot pink dress. "This is so dreamy- hey! Off the train!" A girl muttered an apology and carefully stepped off the end of the diva's long dress. Dovewing hitched the end of the dress up towards herself, inspecting for any dirt. "Oh, look! A dust stain!"

Tigerheart kissed her hand. "It's hardly noticeable."

"Your whining, on the other hand, is completely visible." Breezepelt strolled over, holding two plastic cups. "Hey guys. Anyone seen Ivypool?"

Dovewing shook her head (a lot of head shaking today). "No, but she's been acting funny. I hope she's okay."

"Let's just dance," her boyfriend interrupted. Breezepelt rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance as Tigerheart lead his date away, noticing now people purposely stepping on the girl's hot pink dress. It was only a matter of time before something was spilled on it. The raven-haired boy sighed, set the drinks down at a table, and started to wander, looking around for his girlfriend.

***WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW***

"Can't we talk about this?" Foxleap suggested weakly, taking the smallest of steps forward, closing the distance.

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. "I've waited a while for my revenge. I'm not sitting around to talk things out!"

"Revenge? Such a terrible word," Foxleap rambled. "On who? What for?"

The villian snorted in disbelief. "You're impossible! You were the leading role in what prevented me from carrying out my plan! I shot you, but not in the right place! You should have died!"

The ginger winced upon the memory, rubbing his shoulder. "Ouch. That hurt."

"It'll hurt less when I kill you," she snarled, taking a step forward.

"Oh god," Foxleap mumbled. _Keep 'em talking. _"Oh god oh god! This is terrifying! I might die! Oh god! I WET MY PANTS!"

Sure enough, the slightly-revolting trick worked. Mapleshade risked a glance at his crotch and Foxleap moved, using the distraction to his advantage. He dove to the side, grabbing for the gun. Mapleshade was smart- she didn't fire, but tugged the gun away from Foxleap. Had she fired, the whole school would've known she was there. The ginger rolled away, gritting his teeth.

Mapleshade cackled loudly and cocked the gun at his head again. "Someone's dying. Right now. Say good bye, ginger."

There was a loud bang of a gun being fired.

**((I know I'm cruel, but for once I'll be nice and add a bit))**

Mapleshade's dead body crumpled to the floor, giving Foxleap full sight of Ivypool, who stood several feet away, gun held high.

"Someone died," Ivypool said simply, lowering the gun. She gazed Foxleap in the eye. "It wasn't you."

Her hands started shaking. The gun clattered to the floor. Foxleap moved closer, past the villain's body, and wrapped Ivypool in a hug, the tears never coming but her body shaking all the same.

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

**QOTD: Want the story to end?**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	100. Chapter 100: A Writer's Greatest Weapon

**Warriors High!**

**All right!~ Let's get on to the extra long finale! It's been a long, long journey, over a year and a half, and I'm so very thankful to those people that have stuck around from the beginning. Thank you from the bottom of my tiny heart. **

**SOOOO IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M OFFICIALLY FIFTEEN!**

**It's also officially Canada's birthday too. I'm a Canadian- no, we're not all nature nuts who love poutine, bacon, beavers, and are good at hockey and apologize to everyone. I prefer staying inside and writing/reading/watching anime, hate poutine (although I worship bacon) beavers are weird, I can barely skate, and I punch more people than I apologize to. Anyways.**

**I know I may be young, but I started this when I was thirteen, I think. My writing has improved so much since then- that was my goal on this website, to provide things people enjoy reading and to improve myself.**

**I also wanted to try and be famous online but eh~**

**I love you all so so so much~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The gun shot had provided an extremely weird and horrifying end to a supposedly happy night.

Everyone was just thankful that nobody got hurt (besides Mapleshade, but she was supposed to be in jail). People praised Ivypool for getting rid of the madness behind the scenes but Ivypool didn't want to hear it. I mean, if you had just killed someone for the first time, I don't suppose you'd want a celebration over it.

The group of friends headed up to Lionblaze's small room he shared with Jayfeather and they all crowded around the beds, tired and shaken.

Ivypool vanished into the bathroom, puked, and came back out with that same stubborn look on her face that made her want to punch everyone else in the damn room.

Breezepelt shook his head with a smile as she punched him and hugged him at the same time.

"We survived," Hazeltail said quietly. "We survived high school."

"With varying degrees of success," Jayfeather remarked dryly.

The group nodded along. "By the way," Hollyleaf mentioned, "we're supposed to show up to the gym tomorrow at noon. Apparently the creators are coming back."

Everyone exchanged glances and Icecloud winced.

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Ivypool said honestly, tucked up in Breezepelt's arms.

"Me neither," Honeyfern agreed.

Foxleap got a glint in his eye. Everyone stared at him in horror. "You know what this means," Foxleap said with a cackle. It was strange, how he could rebound from being hunted and almost shot to be his mischievous prankster self. "GROUP SLEEPOVER!"

Everyone laughed, grateful for the change in mood, and several people headed out to grab some things from their own room to bring back to Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's room. And obviously, they changed, of course. Who wants to sleep in a prom dress? Once everyone had everything and had made their way back to the brothers' room, Hollyleaf herself addressed the crowd.

"Attendance check!" she called. "Honeyfern!"

"Yep!"

"Cinderpelt!"

"Here~"

"Berrynose!"

"The most fabulous and amazing and awesome-"

"FALLEN LEAVES."

"Present."

"-and the most handsome-"

"LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER."

"Here."

"Here."

"-and obviously the most talented and gorgeous-"

"Icecloud! Foxleap! Hazeltail!"

"Yep!"

"Llama god is present!"

"Yep, I'm here!"

"-the most devastatingly beautiful so every girl swoons upon my sight; and you can't blame them, I'm simply that marvelous-"

"Ivypool and temporary guest Breezepelt!"

"Both here."

"-and so, one day when I'm a famous movie star, you'll all be so grateful to have known me, so you can tell people, 'I know him! We were friends!' but I may turn you down and deny it because I'm too good for you, and every single one of my fans will believe me and only me because I'm that awesome, and all girls will beg to be my girlfriend, but my darling Honeyfern will be an absolute goddess by my side, but not even she can compare to me-"

"That," Cinderheart declared, "was the longest run-on sentence ever."

_"BERRYNOSE IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE HECK UP I WILL WEAR YOUR BALLS AS MY NEXT PAIR OF EARRINGS!" _Hollyleaf howled, driving everyone to a terrifying silence. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, rules!"

"She's scary," Breezepelt grumbled under his breath while Fallen Leaves looked up at his girlfriend with a huge grin on his face.

Berrynose's eyes rolled back into his head as Hollyleaf started listing her rules. "One! No leaving the room because it might terrify people," she started. "Two, couples, know your limits. Three..."

This continued for a while.

"Number twenty-three, don't let Foxleap get the sugar."

"Number thirty-nine, don't let anybody else in here."

"Number fifty-seven, no alcohol!"

Lionblaze sighed dramatically. "Oh, darn. I was really hoping for a good beer." Cinderheart giggled.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "That better have been sarcasm. Sixty-one! No sleeping naked."

"Sixty-six. Don't listen to Foxleap."

"And lastly," she finally concluded, "Foxleap is the best. Wait, what?!" She glared furiously at her paper. "Foxleap!"

"Hmm?" The ginger slowly raised his head, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He among many others in the room had fallen asleep halfway through the list of rules. Fallen Leaves, however, was a good boyfriend, and applauded her tiredly.

Jayfeather yawned. "Just go to bed, Holly."

"Fine," she said, hissing through her teeth.

Soon, everyone in the room was fast asleep, nightmares avoiding the group like plague.

* * *

The next day, the student body gathered in the gym for the return of the so-called creators. Everyone was extremely anxious. By request, Ivypool had asked for the previous night's event to not be mentioned (meaning the shooting, not the prom). Thunderstar himself stepped up on stage. "Ahem. After an extraordinarily eventful night, please welcome Miss Frost of the creators, to wish you well on your journey."

Timid applause was heard in the room as the dirty-blonde haired girl marched out on stage. Windstar politely handed her a stack of cue cards. "Eh?" Frost grumbled. "Is this a speech?"

Windstar nodded numbly. Frost turned them over in her hands before throwing them above her head like confetti. "I'll wing it. Congrats!" she said, ignoring Windstar's fallen face. "You guys have survived!"

"Heck yeah!" Foxleap cheered, earning a couple chuckles and a round of applause.

"Now," Frost continued, "I'm not going to make a huge speech about going further in life and making possibilities and stuff like that. Instead, people have asked many questions on my and my co-worker's experiment, so we're going to do our best to answer."

The creator pulled out another huge stack of blue and green cards from a jacket pocket. "Let's see. Some are for me, some are for you guys."

"I bet they're all fan letters to me," Berrynose bragged.

"First question!" Frost announced. "To Berrynose." The boy stood up with an _I told you so _expression on his face. "From Burrfrost. **Why the heck are you so annoying and would you do me a favor and just die?**"

Barrels of laughter echoed through the room as Berrynose's jaw hit the floor. "That's absurd!" he sputtered. "I'm the least annoying person in the world!"

"Hands up if you think he's annoying," Frost called. Every hand in the gym flew up, even a timid Honeyfern's. "There you have it," she added.

Berrynose slunk down in his seat. "I have better fans than you guys."

"From Burrfrost, to... oh, me!" Frost let out a giggle of delight. "All positive, too. I have more fans than Berrynose. **What is your favorite box?**" Some of the students raised their eyebrows but Frost approached this like a completely normal question. "I love those huge cardboard boxes. You know, the ones you can turn into houses and stuff. And if you meant book, I love manga, but I also really like Sea of Shadows by Kelly Armstrong."

She flipped to the next question. "From Nightfeather of ThunderClan;** how do you find time to write these?**" Frost sighed. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it is. My parents are super strict about how long I spend on my electronics, so getting time is hard, but I get ideas and end up with four stories on the go that I really shouldn't have and it's super difficult."

The principals watched her with interest. "So stressful," Nightstar muttered sarcastically.

"Watch it," Frost warned. "It's harder than you think."

The vice-principal snorted and Frost whacked her over the head with a huge hard-cover book. "The imagination is a writer's greatest weapon," she said. Frost opened the hard cover book, glared at a random page, and glared back at Nightstar.

"W-What are you doing?" she sputtered, hauling herself to her feet.

Frost glared heavily. "Nothing, yet." She turned back to her audience with a huge smile, like nothing had happened. "Except for making her panic for no reason. From badguthrie! **How do you do it?**" Frost sighed sweetly. "Awe, you guys flatter me. A lot of patience! And inspiration, imagination." Her eyes lit up. "1 am plot twists! Lots of 1 am plot twists."

"Next," she continued. "Burrfrost, **best review and worst review you've ever gotten.** Best review? Hard to choose. Everyone is super sweet and almost makes me cry with when I read the reviews."

"How?" Nightstar grumbled. "You don't have a heart."

Frost made a point of ignoring her. "The worst was probably on my Secrets Can Kill story when about chapter 17 ish, someone spouted all their anger and hate, with extremely bad grammar and no logic. It was kind of funny." She flipped to another card. "Also from Burrfrost, **how many hate reviews have you received?**" Frost shrugged. "Not a huge number. Probably a half dozen or so on this story, and a half dozen in total on my other stories.

"Dovewing and Ivypool!" Frost called next.

The two sisters stood up and the student body watched them curiously. "From Drizzle the Rain Goddess, **how do you feel about each other?**"

Dovewing stuck her nose in the air. "Ivypool's too tomboy-ish. She likes black and skulls and does nothing pretty with her clothes or hair! But she's super cool sometimes."

"Dovewing's a diva," Ivypool said stubbornly. "She thinks she's better than everyone else and like girly things way too much. A bit of a gossip. But she's fun to hang out with when she's in a good mood."

The two sisters stared at each other for a long time while the students made a collective, "Ooooooooooooh!"

"NEXT," Frost called loudly as the pair sat down again. "For me! From Starlight's Silver Dance, **any ships in the story that you don't like?**" She frowned. "I don't think so."

"But you like us best, right?" Berrynose called, gesturing to himself and Honeyfern.

Frost rolled her eyes. "I like one of you."

Berrynose gasped. "How DARE you not like Honeyfern!"

"Oh, I adore Honeyfern," the creator grumbled as the realization dawned on the arrogant twit and he sat back down. Honeyfern giggled and bit and patted her boyfriend on the back. Frost sighed. "I like 'em all. Even some of the ones Ivy came up with, they kind of grew on me."

"But we're your favorite!" Foxleap called, waving his hands in the air.

Frost ignored him. "From ThisNameWillSelfDestruct,** how are you so good at writing?** Aww!" Frost's eyes lit up. "Practice! Just keep practicing! The best writing is the best ideas. And knowing your characters."

"They like her more than me," Berrynose grumbled.

"And you're surprised?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

Berrynose was about to retort something when Frost called Lionblaze's name and he stood up. "Three questions for you!" Frost announced as Berrynose fell into a deep depression in the far corner, a blue aura hanging around him. "First, from ThisNameWillSelfDestruct.** Have you ever wanted to hit someone with a baseball bat?**"

Lionblaze blinked. "Many, many, many, many, many, MANY times." He glared at Berrynose.

"Second question, from Starlight's Silver Dance, **did you ever like Heathertail?**"

He sighed. "EVERYONE asks me this! She was cute! And a good friend for the time being! That's it!"

Everyone giggled and Cinderheart pouted as Frost continued. "This is for the ThunderClan kids, **how would you plan your revenge on Foxleap? Would it involve llamas?** From ThisNameWillSelfDestruct."

The ThunderClanners looked at each other. "Revenge?" Hollyleaf asked. "We can't say that out loud. He's right here!"

The ginger covered his ears and shut his eyes. "I'M NOT LISTENING!~ Go ahead!~"

The students laughed. "It may involve llamas," Jayfeather thought as he got a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"For me!" Frost cheered. "**Why didn't you let Poppyfrost come back?** From Star light."

The room got very quiet as she sighed. "That would be a bit too cliche for the story. It was expected enough that Icecloud would come back," she said, nodding towards the girl, "but even more so if Poppyfrost came back. I apologize, Icecloud. Nothing against you."

The girl with the white hair nodded silently and slunk down in her seat. "Last question!" Frost said as the audience grinned. "**What was the name of the drink Foxleap ordered while Lionblaze and the others were talking?** From Star light."

"OOOOO!" The ginger cheered, jumping up. "It's called the Super Delicious Mixer Foxleap Combo!"

"Eh?" the gymnasium students questioned.

"It's got everything!" He cheered. "Coca Cola, and bit of Pepsi (even if they're the same thing), a lot of Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, Apple Juice, Cream Soda..."

The list continued, making several students sick to the stomach. "That's enough!" Frost called.

"Never!" Foxleap demanded. "Also Orange Juice, Orange Crush, Lemonade-"

"I'm going to be sick," Hollyleaf gagged.

Hazeltail nodded. "To believe I've kissed those lips."

"ENOUGH!" Frost yelled, and Foxleap finally shut up and sat down. "Thank you. Now, that's... that's it."

The group quieted. "Enjoy the rest of your lives," Frost said. "I really hope you do!"

Everyone started to cheer. Then, the creator screamed, "NOW, FOXLEAP!"

Gleefully, the prankster ran up to the stage and pulled a long rope by the side of the stage. One pipe opened up, and out of it poured balloons. Lots of balloons. Everyone, at first shell-shocked, laughed and started batting the hundred balloons around.

Foxleap strolled up next to the creator. "Everyone needs a good prank for a good moment, eh?"

"Key word," Frost said, grinning, as she held up her own remote. "Moment."

Hitting a button, all the balloons simultaneously exploded.

All the students of Warriors High School shrieked at the sudden explosion of noise. The shrieks lasted a good thirty-two seconds before they quieted down to hear Frost and Foxleap howling in laughter. "You should've seen your faces!" Frost wheezed.

Foxleap cackled loudly. "WE DID IT! WE MADE IT!"

This earned a hearty cheer.

"LONG LIVE WARRIORS HIGH!"

* * *

_**"The imagination is a writer's greatest weapon."**_

* * *

**Much thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. I just made up that quote on the spot and I'm gonna keep it! It goes up on my profile in a few minutes. I LOVE ALL OF YOU. I notice every single one of your reviews. You make my heart swell to an infinite size.**

**You have all welcomed me to the world of a writer and it's the most enjoyable thing ever.**

* * *

_**"The world of a writer has no limits. The only limit is their own imagination and their willingness to improve."**_

* * *

**Ha! I made that one up too! ;D**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU OF YOU SO SO SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING**

**I'm almost crying as I'm writing this. My best story, coming to an end.**

**SIKE!**

**I may post sudden inspirations on here, like one-shots. I could never completely abandon this story. I love it- and you guys- too much. Don't expect anything- but I will try to post a little thing to light up your day every now and then.**

_**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me...**_

**Have a lovely day. Stay beautiful.**

**Signing out for good (not really),**

**Ciao!**

**~Dutchess Frost**


	101. Chapter 101: Hi!

**Hey guys.**

**I just haven't said hi in a while.**

**But I want you to know that I have read every single review and they all make me smile more and more. You readers mean so much to me and the constant support I've gotten is absolutely incredible. Thank you all so much.**

**I started this story when I was 13, and finished it on my 15th birthday. That is a long time and the fact I got steady reviews and support meant so much.**

**Remember;**

**YOU are absolutely beautiful in every regard.**

**YOU have made my year.**

**YOU are amazing.**

**YOU are all my favorite people.**

**YOU have changed my life.**

**Without the success of this story I may never have continued writing.**

**I love you all more than you will ever know.**


	102. CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY

**GUESS WHO STARTED A WARRIORS UNIVERSITY STORY?!**

**Go check it out guys! :)**


End file.
